


Welcome to Night Vale en español: especiales

by Nightvalespanol (ElizaWinter)



Series: Welcome to Night Vale en español [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 61,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaWinter/pseuds/Nightvalespanol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traducción de los capítulos grabados en vivo por el equipo de Welcome to Night Vale. Compra el audio de estos episodios en <a href="http://nightvale.bandcamp.com/">La página oficial</a>.</p><p>Welcome to Night Vale es un podcast creado por Joseph Fink y Jeffrey Cranor a través de <a href="http://commonplacebooks.com/welcome-to-night-vale">Commonplace Books</a>, y es narrado por Cecil Baldwin.</p><p>Encuéntranos en <a href="http://nightvalespanol.tumblr.com/">nightvalespanol</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. DEPARTAMENTOS

**En vivo desde The Bell House- Brooklyn, Nueva York. 18 Dic. 2013**

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Al fin, estamos solos. Al fin estamos, todos nosotros, solos en conjunto. Al fin, cada humano está solo, en conjunto, en este planeta.

Bienvenidos a... _Night Vale_.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

¡Excelentes noticias, radioescuchas! hemos notado que habrá departamentos a la venta, justo aquí, en Night Vale. Los detalles sobre el tema son poco claros – por ejemplo, no sabemos cómo lucirán estos departamentos, ni dónde estarán ubicados, ni quién los construye, ni cuánto costarán. Pero en el folleto oficial del proyecto, dice:

**DEPARTAMENTOS**

**A LA VENTA**

en letras mayúsculas y negras.

Un agente inmobiliario local, que habló bajo la condición del anonimato, y desde la barriga de un ciervo que pastaba, dijo que los departamentos eran una gran inversión.

“Invierte tu dinero en un departamento,” dijo el vendedor. “Invierte tu tiempo en departamentos. Invierte tu vida. Invierte emoción y esperanza. Invierte tus ideas sobre el futuro, invierte tu decepción con el ‘ahora’. Invierte gotas de sangre. Pierdes sangre todo el tiempo en accidentes sin importancia, ahora tienes la oportunidad de impregnarla con propósito y entusiasmo. _¡Derrama tu sangre por los departamentos!_ ”

El vendedor fue interrumpido después, cuando el venado se asustó con un auto que pasaba cerca, y huyó.

Radioescuchas, no sé mucho sobre departamentos. Yo... no sé mucho sobre casi nada, honestamente. Pero sí sé ésto: los departamentos están llegando a Night Vale. Estarán a la venta, ¡y esto es una noticia genial y emocionante para todos nosotros!

Bueno, parece que casi la mitad del pueblo de Night Vale ha hecho fila afuera de la oficina de alquiler de departamentos, que está ubicada en la estación de gas abandonada, en la Calle Oxford. Todos están ahí.

Janice Rio (del final de la calle), quién estaba prácticamente saltando de entusiasmo con la idea de comprar un departamento... lo que sea que es un departamento... como sea que luzca; Leann Hart, Editora del Diario de Night Vale, que estaba sosteniendo un hacha ensangrentada, en caso de que se cruzara con algún blogger, o periodista de internet,  que amenazara su gobierno sobre la palabra escrita; Carlos el científico. Ahh...

_Ahhhh, Carlos el científico._

Estaba ahí, usando una bata de negocios casual, y analizando a todos los que estaban alrededor de él, con aparatos complicados, que no podía explicar sin eventualmente sacudir la cabeza y murmurar. “Uhh, ciencia.”

No sé si lo he mencionado en éste programa, a todo esto, um... ¡pero Carlos es totalmente mi novio! No sé si lo había dicho antes. Él es— es muy guapo. Y está interesado en la ciencia. Y está aprendiendo a llamar cuando necesita cancelar una cita, para terminar algunos experimentos.

¿Dónde estaba? Ah, sí.

Incluso la temida Nube que Brilla estaba ahí, lanzando animales muertos a aquellos en fila y entonando, a todos aquellos que escuchasen, ¡EL SOL NO VOLVERÁ A PONERSE EN VUESTRAS VIDAS! ¡TODO LO QUE FUERON AHORA ME PERTENECE! ¡ENTIERREN SUS CABEZAS EN EL SENO DE LA TIERRA, Y ADOREN AQUELLO QUE NO PODRÁN ENTENDER!

Saben, tiene todo el sentido del mundo que la Nube Brillante quiera uno de estos departamentos. Digo, después de unirte al Consejo Escolar, y de enviar a tus hijos a la escuela local, ya sabes, necesitas un lugar en el cual criar a la criatura extraña y terrible que constituye a tu familia.

Nadie pudo ver dentro de la estación abandonada de gas, así que nadie supo cómo lucía la Oficina de Rentas de departamentos. Había sólo un movimiento extraño, burbujeante, como una olla de tinta hirviendo, y el ocasional destello de luces, como estrellas muriendo, distantes. La gente empezó a empujarse, tratando de ver cómo eran los departamentos. Hubo gritos.

Roger Singh apuntó a cada objeto que tenía a la vista – hojas de pasto, la carcasa oxidada de una bomba de gas, Janice Río (del final de la calle) – preguntando, “¿Es eso un departamento? ¿es eso un departamento?” en voz alta y quebrada.

Y... está bien. Sé que esto sale de la nada, pero... ¿en qué punto de una relación, es normal pensar en vivir juntos? ¿Es... digamos... comprar un departamento una señal de que quieres moverte a esa etapa? ¿es eso lo que una acción como ésta podría estar indicando, hipotéticamente?

Oh, sí, también, Roger estaba sosteniendo la columna recién cortada de un animal desconocido, o  posiblemente de una persona, agitándola en la ventana oscura y burbujeante y gritando, “¡Denme un departamento! ¿qué es un departamento? ¡denme uno! ¿ésto me comprará un departamento?”

Al cierre de esta edición de prensa, nadie le había dicho si podría comprar un departamento con la columna vertebral.

Pero, ¿saben a lo que me refiero? ¿cómo esto podría ser una señal de que él quiere mover las cosas en esa dirección? Saben, desearía que se comunicara de manera más directa a veces... pero... los científicos no se comunican directamente. Todos saben eso. Se comunican usando una serie de códigos oscuros y señales arcanas. Eso es lo que significa ser un científico.

Roger ha empezado a agitar la columna hacia la gente. Uhh, varias personas han sido pisoteadas. Aún no se sabe si podrá comprar un departamento con la columna.

Probablemente no.

[Suena el celular]

Lo lamento, radioescuchas, tengo que atender esto.

Uhm, ¿hola?

¿Cecil?

¡¿Carlos?!

Sí. Científicamente hablando, ese es quien soy.

Sí, había querido mencionártelo antes... suenas diferente últimamente.

Sí. Yo– me puse nuevas cuerdas vocales recientemente.

¡Uh– No– no sabías que te habías operado!

No, no, soy un científico. Me las puse yo mismo, es fácil. Es importante que un científico renueve sus cuerdas vocales de vez en cuando. De otra manera, ya sabes... arañas de garganta.

Oh, no, ya sabía eso. Obviamente sabía eso. Estoy muy interesado en la ciencia. Pero hey, escucha, ¡estoy en medio del programa!

Sí, lo sé, estás cubriendo la historia sobre los departamentos. Es por eso que llamé.

Oh, no sabía que escucharas mi programa.

¡Cada vez que estás al aire!

Yo–

Ok, espera. Radioescuchas, en un minuto vuelvo con ustedes.

Así que... ¿estos nuevos departamentos, eh? ¿Son– son bastante interesantes, verdad?

Todo es muy interesante, ¡particularmente la existencia! ¡la existencia es el hecho más interesante de todos!

Sí. Así que... ¿estás bien? Um, me están llegando reportes de que afuera es incluso más mortal de lo usual.

Por 19 Unidades de Fatalidad Estándar, lo sé. Tengo un Medidor de Peligro frente a mí.

Escucha, Cecil, te llamo para algo importante, pero yo– ahora creo que no tengo tiempo.

Pero el tiempo...

No es real, lo sé. Igual que todo lo demás. Ese es el hecho más científico de todos, pero están llamando mi nombre y no quiero perder mi lugar en la fila. Esto es importante, uh, porque... mmm.

Me tengo que ir, lo lamento. Te llamo más tarde, probablemente. Todo tiene un nivel de ‘probablemente’, nada es una promesa, pero es más probable que sobrevivamos para hablar en otra ocasión.

No, entiendo, te am–

Hey, escucha, te am– [Hablan al mismo tiempo]

Oh, um, uh, lo siento, no, no, no, ¡habla tú!

E–ellos– están llamando mi nombre, tengo que ir– tengo– yo– te llamo cuando pueda. Adiós.

Oh, um, OK. Um.... adiós.

Uh, lo lamento, radioescuchas. Uhm, sí. ¿dónde estaba? Um...

Hablemos de tu salud por un momento. Concentrémonos en tu salud. Pensemos en tu salud. ¿te sientes saludable? Presta atención a tu cuerpo y ve si estás tan saludable como crees.

¡Oh! ¿Fue eso un temblor muscular en tu brazo? _¡Eso es una mala señal!_ Es un síntoma de un sinfín enfermedades. ¿Fue ese un ligero estornudo cuando tomaste aire? Seguro, quizás es sólo una alergia, o un ligero resfrío... pero también podría ser el inicio de tuberculosis. ¿la tuberculosis empieza con un estornudo? ¡no lo sabes! Así que podría serlo perfectamente.

Escucha el latir de tu corazón. Escucha tu corazón latiendo. Siéntelo. Siente la única cosa que te mantiene vivo. Siente el latir de tu corazón. ¿Te sientes saludable?

¿Estás saludable?

Este ha sido un anuncio de salud pública, de parte de la Comunidad Médica de Night Vale. Las líneas telefónicas están disponibles para fijar consultas ahora. Ten una tarjeta de crédito lista.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Señoras y señores, ¡Los departamentos están aquí! Llegaron, silenciosamente, en la noche. Son muy modernos en su diseño. Son tan modernos, que se cree que de hecho pueden ser de algunas centurias en el futuro, que es lo más moderno que se puede pedir.

Los departamentos son cubos negros sin ningún tipo de característica. Están construidos, en formas oscuras y perfectas, donde las destartaladas casas y los polvorientos Malls de Night Vale solían estar. ¡Y son muchísimos! son un paisaje magnífico. Son una pesadilla. Y son hermosos.

Carlos ha sacado su equipamiento científico (por supuesto), y está haciendo pruebas a los cubos. Los cubos emiten un leve nivel de radiación, y algún tipo de extraña y pulsante energía. La energía sería difícil de describir en términos científicos, pero, si tuviera que darle una palabra, sería probablemente los términos científicos “pulsante”, y “extraño”.

Los cubos no parecen tener entradas, o ventanas... así que son similares a muchos de los antiguos hogares de la zona, que fueron construidos en la década de 1950. Pero, tampoco parecen tener ningún techo o base, o patio o terraza o jardín, o cualquier otro vestigio de una casa.

Sólo tienen sus líneas elegantes, sus contornos, sus esquinas, la verticalidad de sus paredes sin rasgos.

Todavía no sabemos si estos condominios quieren hacernos daño, o bien.

 

Sólo sabemos de su presencia, así que, déjenos saber eso. Déjenos sostenernos en ese conocimiento. Los departamentos, cubos negros de enorme tamaño, están aquí... y lo sabemos.

Y ahora—

¿Cecil? ¿Cecil?

Um, radioescuchas, hay una voz, pero no puedo ver a nadie en mi estudio. Es una voz familiar, y además mi café parece estar 3 centímetros más a la izquierda de donde lo dejé.

Soy yo, La Mujer Vieja Y Sin Rostro que Vive Secretamente en Tu Casa. Además, puse tu taza de café donde debería estar. Por razones del destino.

Ahh, ya veo. Um, bueno, mientras te tengo aquí—

Es terrible lo que los departamentos te hacen. No a ti como en ‘ti mismo’, sino como ‘tú’ en ‘todos nosotros’. Pero no a mí. Nada me sucede a mi, nunca. Estoy completamente a salvo de cualquier daño, y esto es una gran carga.

Oh, mientras no estabas esta mañana, hice que tu mesa de comedor sea 1 pie más baja. Creo que se ve mejor así. Espero que te guste, me tomó una hora, con una sierra y un nivel.

Bueno, de seguro que comidas más bajas significan... ¡una digestión más rápida! Um, no estoy seguro, pero sólo lo digo. Y al decirlo, lo empiezo a creer inmediatamente, y después paso de creerlo a estar absolutamente seguro de ello, a pesar de toda la evidencia de lo contrario.

Gracias, eso significa mucho. No para ‘mí’, pero tus palabras guardan mucho significado intrínseco. Casi todo lo que decimos lo tiene. Si observáramos detenidamente cada palabra del idioma inglés, podríamos ver las grandes y brillantes bobinas del universo desenvolverse.

¡Por supuesto!

Nuestro lenguaje tiene la llave para ello– para el desenlace de todas las cosas. Creo que un día, este mundo simplemente hablará hasta morir, y me quedaré volando en el vacío. Seré La Mujer Vieja y Sin Rostro que Vive Secretamente en Ningún Lugar.

Ahora, mencionaste los departamentos. Déjame preguntarte, ¿Qué crees que significa cuando Carlos dice que fue a mirar los departamentos? Digo, ¿quiso decir que quería que miráramos los departamentos juntos? O estaba comunicando independencia, como “Tú quédate aquí, iré a mirar los departamentos yo solo.”

“Cuidado con los departamentos, Cecil.”

Digo, ¿crees que está buscando uno para sí mismo? ¿es eso a lo que se refería?

“Cuidado con el desenlace de todas las cosas.”

¿O está buscando un departamento para dos?

....¿Hola? ¿hola?

Bueno, ya no puedo ver una imagen fugaz de alguien por encima de mi hombro, ni un movimiento parpadeante por el rabillo de mi ojo, así que supongo que se ha ido.

Además, hay 3 lentas cucarachas grises saliendo de mi taza.

Además, se me acabó el café.

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

Y ahora, el tráfico.

Imagina un auto.

No, lo estás haciendo mal. Inténtalo de nuevo.

Imagina un auto.

...¿en serio? ¿Eso es lo que te imaginas cuando piensas en un auto?

Esta bien, mira... usaremos eso. No estoy feliz con ello, pero usaremos tu idea de auto ahora. Entonces.

Imagina un auto. Y ahora, imagina una camino. ¿Lo estás viendo? Cierra tus ojos si lo necesitas. O, si lo necesitas, remueve gentilmente tus ojos y déjalos en tu bolso.

¿Ves el auto andando por la carretera? Bien.

Ahora, imagina un destino. Cualquier destino que quieras.

No, eso es incorrecto. El destino correcto es un lago claro y plácido.

Entonces, todos ustedes, allá afuera, imaginando un auto. Imagina la carretera. Imagina el lago claro y plácido.

Y lo que quiero que hagas, es poner el auto en el lago.

Es muy simple. Tan sólo imagina el auto dejando la carretera, y ahora entrando al lago.

Dejando la carretera, y entrando al lago.

Genial.

¿Estamos todos viendo el auto en el lago? OK.

El Consejo de la Ciudad me notifica que la prueba se realizó correctamente, y que hemos asesinado exitosamente a un conductor solitario, usando el poder colectivo de nuestras mentes. ¡Wow wow! ¡La mente humana es una cosa poderosa!

Esto fue, el tráfico.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Los informes indican que los primeros compradores de departamentos se han aproximado, nerviosos, a sus adquisiciones, esos gigantes cubos negros, que están donde antes se elevaban otros lugares. Los compradores se dirigieron a ellos. Extendieron sus manos, temblando. Tocaron las frías y suaves paredes de los cubos, y vieron.

Ellos vieron.

Janice Rio (del final de la calle) vio una ciudad. Una ciudad perdida. Una ciudad muerta, en medio de una selva –del tipo de selva que sólo existe en los libros escritos por personas que nunca han visto una selva. La ciudad se erguía, y Janice se erguía, en perfecto temor. Sus puertas eran como mandíbulas abiertas. Las ventanas era mandíbulas abiertas. Sus calles y avenidas eras bocas abiertas y mandíbulas abiertas. La ciudad muerta se tambaleaba. Se pudría en su tumba de selva, pero ... no estaba vacía. Ella empezó a correr. A correr a través del espeso follaje de ese lugar absurdo, gritó y salió corriendo.

Y luego su mano dejó de tocar el departamento, y todo se había ido. y cayó de rodillas llorando, como si hubiera perdido algo, aunque, por supuesto, nunca había tenido nada.

Roger Singh (quien nunca pudo comprar un departamento con la columna) vio una cueva, bajo el agua, en un océano lejos en el norte. Y el agua alrededor de él era oscura -¡tan oscura!- que ni siquiera podía ver el camino hacia la superficie para vivir... y cual guiaba solamente al silencio profundo. Jadeó, pero se dio cuenta de que no respiraba.. y no tenía necesidad de respirar. Y estaba esta cueva que ardía con una luz, una luz que estaba cargada y viva. Y sombras que se movían contra la luz, hechas por... ¿qué? dentro de la cueva. Y nadó hacia ella, inseguro de si era un invitado, o un sacrificio, o un soñador vulnerable. Y escuchó una canción desde la cueva, y entendió, y era perfecto. Y cantó a coro, pero al mismo tiempo, nunca había escuchado esa canción en toda su vida. ¿y qué era la vida? ¿qué hacía esto? todo parecía tan pequeño, parte de un mundo que ya ni siquiera existía. Y después caminó en dirección contraria al departamento, y el océano y la cueva se desvanecieron, y observó al cielo, tan inundado de luz, cuando el agua alrededor de él habia sido tan oscura.

“¿Eso era un departamento?” preguntó. “¿era eso?”

Otra persona, Samantha Guzmán, sólo gritó — sus ojos cada vez más saltones, sus mano sobre la superficie del cubo.

Bueno... ¡al parecer el día de mudanza va bastante bien, hasta ahora!

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

El programa de hoy es traído hasta ustedes por el apoyo generoso de los siguientes auspiciadores:

\- El sol

\- Todos los soles, con sus respectivos planetas y sus propias posibilidades

\- Un sendero, serpenteando su camino a través de un espeso bosque

\- Este gesto [Cecil da un toque a la parte superior de su cabeza]

\- Este pedazo de melodía: [Cecil tararea una melodía parecida (pero no en realidad) a las primeras notas del [Tonight Show ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=keiuXB3dJ0E&feature=youtu.be)de Johnny Carson]

\- A&W Root Beer

\- La lenta desintegración de tu cuerpo

\- La luz en todas sus formas: visible, invisible, mortal, escondida.

Por favor, ayuda a nuestro programa apoyando a estos auspiciadores, usando cánticos y ofrendas sencillas.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Y ahora, más sobre la historia de los departamentos.

Discúlpame, uh, Cecil.

Oh, sí, ¿Díga?

Lamento interrumpir pero–

¡DEJA DE HABLAR Y VOLTEA TUS OREJAS GRACIOSAMENTE CONFORMADAS PARA ESCUCHAR MI VOZ ATRONADORA E IMPRESIONANTE!

Sí, gracias, Cabeza Verde. Uh, ¡hey. radioescuchas! Hiram McDaniels aquí. Candidato a la alcaldía, reconocido dragón de 5 cabezas, y completamente inocente de cualquier cargo sobre fraude de seguros.

Hola, Hiram. Uh, es genial tenerte en vivo desde el estudio, y también a ti, a ti, a ti, y a ti.

Genial, sí. No pudimos dejar de notar que tuviste aquí a, uh, La Mujer Vieja y Sin Rostro hace un momento, y, uh, eso no parece justo.

Los candidatos deberán tener el mismo tiempo al aire en la Radio Comunitaria. Lo dice la Sección 12, cláusula 3, del Código de Equidad con el cual todos nacemos impreso en nuestros corazones.

Mis disculpas, estás completamente en lo correcto. Ese fue un error mío como presentador de la radio comunitaria, pero es sólo... hey, escuchen, es que estoy un poco distraído. Um, ¡oh! ¿puedo preguntarles una pregunta sobre parejas?

¡NO, SACO APENAS SENTINENTE DE CARNE Y FLUÍDOS!

Perdón, Cecil, amigo, pero no tenemos tiempo ahora. En fin, si estás de acuerdo me gustaría ejercer mi derecho de candidato a la alcaldía, hablando de mi tema favorito: mi memoria favorita.

Ahora, mi memoria favorita es de cuando sólo tenía 30 años. Apenas la mitad de mi tamaño actual.

Estábamos al 43% de nuestra estatura actual, un decimal más o dos.

¡UNO O DOS MÁS, CABEZA AZUL, UNO O DOS MÁS! ¡TÓMALO O DÉJALO, ES TU DERECHO NATURAL!

Gracias, Cabeza Morada.

Y bueno, ahí estaba yo, parado en una calle, y no en esta ciudad. Todavía no había escuchado de Night Vale. Le pregunté a un hombre que iba pasando dónde había un buen lugar para comer. ¿Sabes lo que dijo?

Sé... muy poco del tema.

¡AULLÓ DE MIEDO Y CORRIÓ AL FRÁGIL REFUGIO DEL EDIFICIO MÁS PRÓXIMO! ¡YO AULLÉ! ¡LLENO DE VERGUENZA POR EL EFECTO QUE MI FORMA TIENE EN ESTOS INSECTOS JUZGADORES!

Fue un verdadero fastidio. Lloramos y lloramos y- y todavía estábamos hambrientos, y lloramos.

Bueno, eso es... ¡un agradable recuerdo favorito!

Oh, no, no, no, no, ese no era mi recuerdo favorito, eso era sólo, uh... ¿cómo se llama? uh...

¡CONTEXTO!

Sí, contexto. Gracias, Verde. Ahora, mi recuerdo favorito es de cuando estaba parado en una ciudad– ÉSTA ciudad, Night Vale. Ya había escuchado de ella.

¡Susurros! ¡rumores! ¡volando a través del aire caliente de la noche, con direcciones vagas en mi mente y nada más que millas de loca oscuridad alrededor de mí!

Uh, cierto, este lugar era real pero difícil de encontrar. Y bueno, ahí estaba yo, parado en una calle, y... le pregunté a un hombre que iba pasando dónde había un buen lugar para comer. ¿Sabes lo que dijo?

Nope, de nuevo, mi conocimiento es muy limitado.

Dijo, bueno...

NO DIJO NADA.

Cierto, Cabeza Gris. ¡No dijo nada! Tan sólo abrió su boca, más amplia de lo que cualquier humano es físicamente capaz, dejó salir un alarido, apuntó al Moonlight Cena a Todas Horas, y siguió con su día. Nada de gritos, nada de miedo.

¡FUE MUY DECEPCIONANTE!

No, Verde, ¡fue mágico! Finalmente, ¡un lugar donde la forma en que luzco no significa nada! No importaba que tuviera problemas controlando mi respiración de fuego, o que la cena se viera muy frugal, así que me comiera al hombre a cambio. Nada de eso importaba. Porque había encontrado mi hogar.

Habíamos encontrado nuestro hogar.

Sí, exactamente, sí. Y es por eso que quiero ser alcalde. Alcalde de la primera ciudad que me hizo sentir normal. Night Vale. Como dice mi eslogan de campaña, soy literalmente un dragón de 5 cabezas. ¡A quién le importa!

Y te digo, mucha, mucha gente juzga, por todo el mundo. ¡Pero nadie aquí! Y eso es todo lo que me importa.

¡y a mi!

Y A MI.

Y A MI.

Y A MI.

Y A MI.

Gracias, radioescuchas. Gracias, Cecil.

No, gracias a ti, Hiram. Um, esa fue una buena historia. Incluso si di lo mejor de mí para no aprender nada de ella.

¡ADIÓS, CRIATURA- BOCADILLO!

¡Adiós!

¡Wow! Pero qué dragón más carismático. Mm, mm-mm-mm. ¿Dónde estaba?

Ah, sí, más sobre la historia de los departamentos.

La gente que tuvo visiones terribles gracias a los departamentos, está diciendo que sienten que deben volver – volver al departamento. Que algo se siente incompleto en lo que vieron. Que incluso aunque sienten terror, necesitan volver y ver qué pasará después.

La Policía Secreta del Sheriff están intentando frenar a los dueños de departamentos, mandando un mensaje pasivo- agresivo, y transmitiéndolo a través de un altavoz en un helicóptero.

“Seguro” están diciendo, “Vayan. Toquen el cubo de nuevo. Supongo. Digo, si no se preocupan por su comunidad, ni el resto de los ciudadanos, supongo que deberían tocarlo. ¡No los extrañaremos de todas formas! es como, algo sin importancia. ¡Toquen el cubo si quieren!”

Y así lo hicieron.

Roger, Samantha, Janice Rio (del final de la calle) – están tocando las enormes paredes negras de los cubos departamentos, y las paredes están burbujeando, como si fueran líquido, como una olla de tinta hirviendo, con el ocasional destello de luces, como estrellas muriendo, distantes. Las manos de las personas están abriéndose paso en esa superficie, sea lo que sea, y están – uno a uno, con distintos grados de vacilación– entrando a sus departamentos.

Peatones dicen que una vez dentro, las formas humanas se vuelven inertes, y flotan en el centro de los cubos, donde se quedan paralizados. Rostros, holgados. Ojos, vidriosos.

Un pequeño letrero aparece afuera de cada cubo que contiene a una persona. La señal es roja, y dice en letras blancas y simples:

 

Departamentos:

Una forma perfecta de humano

Una forma perfecta de vida

¡Obtén el tuyo hoy!

 

Radioescuchas, no puedo aconsejarles que obtengan el suyo hoy. No hasta que entendamos a fondo qué son estos departamentos. Y, según nuestro historial, lo más probable es que nunca entendamos a fondo qué son. Así que es mejor quedarse fuera del asunto.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Más de la historia mientras se desarrolla. Pero primero, una mirada al Calendario Comunitario.

Este viernes, el staff de Dark Owl Records hará una venta de liquidación. “‘¡TODO DEBE IRSE!” declararon en un brillante letrero de letras gruesas.

“¡La música es vieja! ¡antigua! ¡Ya no puede decir la historia de nuestras vidas, nuestras almas, nuestras sociedades!” se lee en el letrero. “¡No puede significar nada! ¡no puede darte lo que necesitas! Compra esta música, ¡y come esta música!” dice el letrero, en brillantes letras amarillas y azules.

“¡Rómpela hasta que sean fragmentos de plástico, y trágalos! ¡No sabe lo que ha traído a este mundo!” exclama el letrero, para los entusiastas amantes de la música. “¡Deja que te destroce desde adentro, mientras nosotros nos reímos desde afuera!” anuncia.

“¡40% de descuento en todos los CD, y 70% de descuento en todos los pósters! ¡Sólo por el viernes!”

La tarde del sábado es la inauguración de la nueva Ala de Desaprender para Niños, en el Museo de Tecnologías Prohibidas. Bueno, esta ala ha sido construida, pero nadie sabe muy bien dónde. El personal del museo dice que los niños interesados en desaprender sobre las tecnologías prohibidas, así como también los niños no interesados... bueno, de hecho, todos los niños, dice el museo, serán eventualmente escogidos mientras duermen. Despertarán tarde una noche en esta nueva ala, experimentando toda la magia y maravillas del desaprender.

La mañana del domingo, la APA (Asociación de Padres y Apoderados) de Night Vale realizará una rifa. Las entradas cuestan $2 cada una, y del ganador (como siempre) no se volverá a saber nada.

El Lunes ha sido movido al miércoles, y el miércoles ha sido doblado.

Martes... oh-oh-oh-oh, uhh, ni siquiera quieren saber.

O, sí quieren saber, pero los poderes que existen no quieren que ustedes sepan, así podrán estar apropiadamente sorprendidos.

Este ha sido el Calendario Comunitario.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

[Teléfono sonando]

¿Hola?

Hola, Cecil. ¿Estás ahí?

¿Carlos? Hola. Umm, estoy al aire. Um, aún estoy haciendo el programa.

Claro, no, lo sé, es sólo que… tengo un departamento. Un departamento para nosotros. Estaba pensando que tal vez nosotros—

Espera, espera, espera, espera, espera…¿para nosotros? que nosotros podríamos—

Pero no es lo que yo esperaba que fuera. Es un gigante cubo negro, sin rasgos distintivos, donde el lote de terrenos vacantes detrás del Ralph solían estar. Lo toqué, y vi…Vi eternas filas de frascos de Erlenmeyer, y cada uno contenía un líquido, y todos los líquidos estaban burbujeando, y después cada uno era una libreta de números, y arriba había un marcador con más números. Vi todo esto, y ahora entiendo—

¿Tocaste el Departamento? ¡no! ¡no toques el departamento! ¡no lo toques de nuevo! ¿Sabes qué? espera, ¡voy para allá!

Necesito tener esos frascos. Cada líquido burbujeaba. Habian números. Voy al departamento. El departamento es perfecto. Es perfecto, y yo entiendo.

¡Carlos, no! ¡no vayas allí! ¡Carlos! ¡Carlos! ¿hola?

Lo siento, Señoras y Señores, um, Tengo que— Escuchen, volveré pronto. Estaré de vuelta tan pronto como pueda.

Pero antes de irme, déjenme llevarlos al Clima.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

♫ “[Remember Us](http://www.gabrielroyal.com/video/remember-us/)" de [Gabriel Royal](http://www.gabrielroyal.com/)  ♫

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Hola de nuevo, Radioescuchas. Cecil aún no ha vuelto. Supongo que somos sólo ustedes y yo ahora. No tienen idea de qué tan seguido somos sólo ustedes y yo. He aprendido este nuevo truco, donde puedo deslizarme silenciosamente, por tu techo. Es una interesante perspectiva. Te mostraría, pero…no puedes verme. Y de cualquier forma, pienso que te enojaría ver a una Anciana Sin Rostro deslizándose sola en tu techo.

Siempre habrá algo que te esté molestando. Deberías relajarte más. No es como que no hubiera nada viniendo por ti, hay de todo viniendo por tí…pero relájate de todas formas, por principio.

Túmbate y mira el techo – un techo en el cual no puedes ver nada deslizándose, aunque sí hay algo deslizándose; hay demasiadas criaturas deslizándose en tu techo, pero olvidemos eso.

Túmbate, y mira al techo y respira con esos curiosos y frágiles pulmones tuyos, y recuérdate a ti mismo: No te preocupes. No te preocupes. Todo es como debe de ser. Se supone que es solitario y aterrador e injusto y fugaz. No te preocupes.

Déjame contarte una historia.

Habia una vez una joven que tenía una cara, y que no vivía en secreto. Tenía su propio hogar, y siempre pensaba que su vida tenía algún gran propósito. “Esta no es mi vida como debería ser,” decía, indicando como debería ser su vida. “Mi vida es diferente a esto. ¡no es para nada así!”

Y entonces, ella buscó cambios en su vida. Cambió de carrera, y de relación romántica, cambió de casa y de color de pelo y aún así, su vida no era lo que debía ser, según ella. Cambió un poco más; se volvió más secretiva. Observó cómo vivían las otras personas. Quizás alguna de ellas tenía la vida que ella debía tener.

Pronto, cada vez había menos y menos de ella. No estaba viviendo su propia vida, y por lo tanto no estaba viviendo ninguna vida. Era cada vez más difícil verla, para el resto de las personas, porque cada vez había menos y menos de ella para ver.

Y luego murió.

Oh, esa no era yo. Veo la confusión ahora. No, esa era una joven que observé mientras vivía secretamente en su casa. Yo sólo- sólo encontré que la historia era interesante, como encuentro otras muchas cosas interesantes.

Cecil debería volver pronto. Sé que esperas que esté a salvo, y que el científico esté a salvo. Lo sé. Los estoy observando ahora, incluso mientras te hablo. Pero no te diré qué está pasando. Porque soy un poco maliciosa. Lo lamento.

Debería irme. No me refiero a ‘irme’. Siempre estoy contigo. Pero dejaré de hablar ahora, dejaré que te olvides de mí. Dejaré que encuentres una razón para ignorar ese movimiento en la esquina de tus ojos. Después de todo, es probablemente nada.

Probablemente nada, de seguro.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Miren, yo— Lo siento, radioescuchas. He vuelto. En verdad lo siento por…

Para cuando llegué allí, Carlos estaba flotando en el cubo, y estaba la señal, “un tipo perfecto de humano, un tipo perfecto de vida”. Bueno… No dudé, salté directo dentro del negro cubo tras él, e instantáneamente lo ví. Ví grandes distancias. Ví… ugh. Montañas irregulares.

Vi un planeta oscuro iluminado por ningún sol. Vi figuras amortajadas de pie, en una playa y en círculo, balanceándose suavemente unos contra otros, con el trasfondo de un turbulento océano sin fondo.

¡Vi todo esto y lo entendí!

¡Entendí que los cubos son perfectos! Entendí que así es como nos volvemos perfectos. Entendí que lo que estaba viendo era el camino a la perfección. Y no sé cómo entendí esto. Pensándolo ahora, nada de esto parece bueno, mucho menos perfecto.

Pero dentro del cubo, entre sus cámaras, todo tenía sentido. Y entendí.

Y hubo un momento. Hubo un momento, queridos radioescuchas, en que lo consideré. Consideré unirme a Carlos y volverme perfecto. Pero he llegado a darme cuenta de algo, después de estos meses con mi querido Carlos.

La perfección no es real. La perfección no es humana. Y Carlos no es perfecto, no. Mejor aún— _es imperfecto_.

Todo sobre él, y nosotros, y todo esto, es… ¡es imperfecto! Y esas imperfecciones en nuestra realidad, son las arrugas y las grietas por las cuales nuestro desmesurado amor puede filtrarse y contenerse. Y a veces nos irritamos, y nos decepcionamos, y eso también es parte de cómo funciona el amor. No es un sistema perfecto, pero...

Oh, bueno.

Y así me resistí.

Peleé contra las visiones de figuras amortajadas y oscuros planetas y todo lo que era perfecto, y me aferré a la imperfección.

A mi propia imperfección.

Y a mi imperfecto Carlos.

Y lo tomé, y lo llevé fuera del cubo. Y salimos, agitados, a este mundo que nos decepcionará.

Finalmente, libres.

Y él dijo, bueno, la verdad, yo– yo grabé nuestra conversación completa. Por supuesto. Porque nunca estoy sin mi micrófono.

Él dijo,

_¿Cecil? Estaba pensando en la serie de acciones que están ocurriendo y que percibimos como el presente, y la acumulación de recuerdos que tratamos como el vívido registro del pasado, y las presunciones que proyectamos como el futuro. Estaba pensando sobre el tiempo. Y de cómo significa algo para tanta gente y sobre cómo es tan finito, y también tan infinito._

_También estaba pensando sobre el espacio. Y como es nada, y luego, el momento en el que es un simple punto en la nada, y una línea que separa la nada en dos nadas, y como un plano es un pedazo de nada y un ángulo sólo es el lugar donde dos nadas se encuentran, pero todas esas cosas combinadas, con un objeto de puntos, líneas, planos y ángulos, un objeto con alto y ancho y profundidad pueden tomar espacio. Hasta que ese objeto se vuelve algo hecho de la nada– dentro de la nada._

_Ese objeto puede ser una pared, un piso, una cama, una mesa, un perro, una puerta, un… un hogar._

_Y luego, pensé en cómo un hogar es sólo un grupo de objetos conectados por la experiencia personal compartida del tiempo– nuestro pasado, nuestro presente, nuestro supuesto futuro. Un hogar es… quiero decir, científicamente hablando, hablado desde el punto de vista de los hechos y la lógica, y um… hmm. Ya sabes, con la ciencia, y todo eso… uhhh Yo– Yo– Yo sólo pensé que era… tiempo para que nosotros… formáramos un hogar juntos._

Y yo dije “¡SÍ! ¡Sí! ¡Eso estaría, bueno, estaría DE LUJO!”

"Pero en otra parte, ¿OK? Un duplex, o una casa…No creo que en un departamento."

Y él dijo, "No, no en un departamento."

Y después dijo...

Escuchen... él dice que no debería decirles todo, que... debería dejar una parte que nos pertenezca sólo a nosotros.

Así que.

Los cubos se están desvaneciendo lentamente en la tierra, llevándose a todos aquellos que están congelados, con ellos. La Policia Secreta del Sheriff reporta que aquellos dentro de los cubos se están convirtiendo enteramente en otra cosa. Que se han convertido en el sonido que cierto tipo de arena hace bajo tus pies, la tonalidad de luz de cierta hora del día.

Caminando por donde los departamentos solían estar, aún puedes escuchar sus voces — pero distantes, débiles. Y si estiras la mano, cuando escuchas sus voces, y si estiras la mano y los sientes, tendrás también una visión de algo fuera de lugar. Un lugar que es, en su propia manera, y en una manera que quizás nunca podrá ser explicada, perfecto.

Un lugar perfecto que jamás visitarás. _Y esa es la mejor noticia de todas._

Radioescuchas, los envío de nuevo hacia la oscuridad. Y es peligroso allá afuera, y es solitario, y es imperfecto.

Quédense en sintonía para la siguiente ronda de aplausos, seguida por una ronda de silencio y despedida.

Buenas noches, a todos ustedes ahí, buenas noches, a todos ustedes radioescuchas, y buenas noches, Night Vale. Buenas noches.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

 **Proverbio de hoy:** Todos los tatuajes son temporales.

 

 


	2. El debate

**En vivo desde Roulette - Brooklyn, NY, Octubre 10, 2013.**

 

 

Encontramos un pedazo de cielo aquí. Es negro, liso, rectangular. Emite una nota suave, pero discordante, y tenemos miedo de tocarlo.

Bienvenidos, a _Night Vale_.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

¿Radioescuchas? ¡Tenemos por primera vez en Night Vale, un debate electoral!

Muchos de ustedes saben que la alcaldesa Pamela Winchell se retirará pronto, y que es totalmente su decisión personal. Emite comunicados de prensa diarios, con caligrafía temblorosa e incierta, explicando enfáticamente que tomó esta decisión por su cuenta, y que nadie se está fusionando con su alma, forzándola a dejar el cargo.

Cada comunicado está firmado con un “atentamente, aunque no yo realmente, Pamela. P.S—” seguido de un lodo pegajoso, a modo de P.S.*

*Post Scriptum: nota hecha después de escribir un texto. [N. del T]

Y tenemos nuevos candidatos para este codiciado puesto, a todos los cuales les doy la bienvenida a este estudio.

¡Es un gran día! El primer debate electoral que nuestro pueblo haya presenciado. Como estamos en Estados Unidos, y somos una democracia, los alcaldes siempre se han elegido interpretando y contando las fuertes pulsaciones que salen de un desfiladero escondido. Esa es la manera en que se seguirá haciendo, pero pensamos en ofrecerle a los ciudadanos la posibilidad de escuchar a los candidatos que no tendrán ningún impacto en elegir.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Pero primero, noticia de último momento:

El Consejo de la Ciudad anunció el cierre de la ruta 800, por la siguiente razón: ciervos. El Consejo de la Ciudad habló en cánticos de voz baja y cantarina, un ulular de frecuencias graves constantes, debajo de sus voces unificadas. Estaban de pie sobre una pirámide hecha de copias carbonizadas de la biografía oficial de Sean Penn, recuerdos heroicos de nuestra reciente victoria sobre la Biblioteca Pública de Night Vale, y anunciaron que los ciervos se enseñaron a sí mismos matemáticas avanzadas, telepatía, y viaje en el tiempo de corto alcance. Ninguna declaración oficial aún sobre lo que hicieron estos ciervos para que se cerrara la única vía de entrada y salida a nuestro pueblo, pero el Consejo pide que toda la gente que aún está en las carreteras que por favor, se devuelvan a sus casas.

Si no eres un residente de Night Vale, pero no puedes salir del pueblo porque la ruta está cerrada, ¡felicitaciones! Ahora vives en Night Vale. Por favor, retira un Paquete de Bienvenida para Ciudadanos Nuevos, y el poncho naranjo obligatorio, en la municipalidad.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

¡Ok, radioescuchas! Es hora de introducir a los candidatos que tomarán parte del debate en nuestro estudio.

Primero, alguien que he conocido toda mi vida, y tú también. ¡Es la Anciana Sin Rostro Que Vive Secretamente en Tu Casa! ¡Bienvenida!

 _Anciana Sin Rostro:_ Hola.

¿Y, dónde estás? puedo escucharte, pero no te veo.

 _Anciana Sin Rostro:_ Estoy detrás de ti en un espejo, justo sobre tu hombro, desde la distancia. Verás pequeños movimientos en la oscuridad. Sentirás una sola uña recorrer gentilmente tu mejilla.

¡Uy! Uh, Anciana Sin Rostro, um, ¿puedo llamarte Anciana Sin Rostro?

 _Anciana Sin Rostro:_ Tengo nombre, Cecil

¿Tienes?

 _Anciana Sin Rostro:_ Sí.

…

Presentemos al siguiente candidato, y estoy feliz de por fin conocer a este hombre, Nooo, no hombre. No, esta persona... noo, uh, no persona. Esta entidad, Hiram McDaniels.

 _Hiram:_ ¡hola!

Sabes, en toda la historia conocida de Night Vale, nunca se ha postulado un dragón de cinco cabezas a alcalde, así que no ha sucedido al menos en 7 años.

Hiram: Cecil, estoy feliz de abrir nuevos caminos para aquellos de nosotros que no se identifican como humanos.

 _Hiram:_ ¡Estamos muy contentos!

 _Hiram:_ Sí, mi Cabeza Púrpura tiene un buen punto. No me identifico como una sola entidad. Tengo cinco cabezas. Notarás que mis oponentes tienen una. Una cada uno, sólo una.

 _Hiram:_ ¿Una sola cabeza? ¡es imposible pensar así!

 _Hiram:_ Bueno, Cabeza Verde, no imposible. Pero sí bastante difícil.

Y hablando de tus oponentes, conozcamos a nuestro último candidato para alcalde. Es un honor presentar a nuestro ciudadano más acomodado, y ahora potencial alcalde, ¡el billionario Marcus Vansten! ¡Bienvenido!

 _Marcus:_ ¡Sip! Hey. Digo, como sea. ¿Todo esto? Esto es... cualquier cosa. Sabes, yo solía tener un dragón.

 _Hiram:_ ¿Perdón? ¡pero qué cosa más inapropiada dice!

 _Anciana sin Rostro:_ Concuerdo con la Cabeza Gris del señor McDaniels. Poseer vida inteligente es cruel e inescrupuloso.

 _Marcus:_ Sí. Bueno, era genial. Tenía ocho cabezas, en todo caso, no sólo cinco. Sí, lo usaba mayoritariamente para ir al trabajo.

 _Hiram:_ AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! [SISEO]

¡Genial! ¡empecemos el debate! Tendremos discursos de apertura, así como también dos rondas de preguntas. Así que, radioescuchas, si tienen alguna pregunta, llamen ahora. Llamen, silenciosamente, al cielo, con ojos suplicantes. Cuando los pájaros lleguen, sentirás que tu pregunta fue recibida. No lo sabrás a ciencia cierta, porque presumir conocimiento es arrogancia.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Pero primero, escuchemos brevemente a nuestros auspiciadores.

No es fácil empezar un pequeño negocio. Hay muchas cosas de las que preocuparse, como construir una base de clientes, desarrollar un producto fuerte, luchar contra la inseguridad, llorar mucho, sangrar un poco, mirar hacia arriba, al techo hundido, a altas horas de la madrugada, pensando, “¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ?”, ser invadido por ratas y gusanos, y descubrir que sólo eres materia, sólo materia en descomposición, destinada a alimentar la tierra y los árboles.

Sí, hay muchas preocupaciones al construir pequeñas empresas. ¡y el diseño de web no debería ser uno de ellos!

¡Hey! ¿quieres una solución web simple, de bajo costo y bien diseñada, para tu pequeña empresa? ¿bueno, quieres?

No... suena como si quisieras, de hecho.

Estoy mirando tu página web ahora, ¡es una maravilla! Muy simple, fácil de navegar. Se ve que pusiste bastante esfuerzo en ésto, y tú... no necesitas nuestra ayuda. Ni siquiera te diremos quiénes somos, porque no queremos presionarte en cambiar lo que has hecho con tu sitio web. Es... ¡es perfecto! ¡wow! ¡buen trabajo! En serio, nosotros... sólo... ¡wow! Lamentamos haber interrumpido.

Sólo quiero decir que eres muy, muy bueno en diseño de web.

Mucho mejor que nosotros.

Continúa, supongo.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Empecemos con las declaraciones de apertura. Tienen dos minutos cada uno. Anciana sin Rostro.

 _Anciana sin Rostro:_ Night Vale, quiero ser tu alcaldesa. ¿Quién mejor para servir como líder de un pueblo, que esa persona que secretamente vive en la casa de todos ustedes? Los conozco a cada uno de ustedes personalmente. Íntimamente. ¿Mike Nominen? Necesitas disciplinar a tus hijos más. ¡Claire Franklin! ¡Dile a Leta que la amas! ¡Han sido 3 años, y necesitas tomarte esto más en serio!. Felicia Jackson, hay una enorme araña en la parte de atrás de tu vestido, en este momento. Probablemente deberías cambiarte de ropa antes de salir de casa. Cámbiate de ropa despacio.

 _Anciana sin Rostro:_ ¿Qué otro candidato puede ayudar a su comunidad a un nivel tan personal? ¡Le he prendido fuego a incontables electrodomésticos, y he estado de pie secretamente y estoicamente sobre los cuerpos de ciudadanos quebrados y sollozantes, ¡que pensaban que estaban solos! ¡Night Vale, no estás solo! Estoy aquí. Siempre estoy ahí, mirándote con curiosidad… y preocupación. Búscame por el rabillo del ojo, justo antes de quedarte dormido. Quiero frotar tu cara, en lo más profundo de la noche. Quiero ser tu alcaldesa.

¡Gracias por eso! Seguimos con Hiram McDaniels, y sus declaraciones de apertura. ¿Hiram?

 _Hiram:_ Gracias. Damas, Caballeros, criaturas sentinentes, imaginen un Night Vale perfecto. Cierren los ojos e imaginen cómo sería el pueblo perfecto.

 _Hiram:_ ¿No pueden, cierto? ¡Es porque sólo tienen 1 cabeza! Yo tengo 5.

 _Hiram:_ Escuchen, no quiero decir que yo sea mejor que tú. Después de todo, tengo mis propios defectos. Me preocupo mucho, me preocupo poco. Me preocupo la medida justa, pero en el momento equivocado. Claustrofobia debilitante, y falta de control ocasional sobre mi aliento de fuego. Pero una cosa que sí tengo, es una gran cantidad de cabezas. Cabezas que pueden pensar en soluciones que una sola cabeza no puede. Aquí, intenta esto: intenta resolver un fácil problema matemático. Rápido, ¿cuánto es 56 x 97?

 _Hiram_ : ¡5,432! ¡La respuesta es 5,432! ¡Tus habilidades matemáticas son patéticas y subdesarrolladas!

 _Hiram:_ ¿Ven? ¡Tengo una Cabeza Verde que es excelente en matemáticas! Quiero decir, no sé si los alcaldes tienen que ser, uh, buenos en matemáticas, pero el punto es...

 _Hiram:_ Bueno, los alcaldes tienen que escribir presupuestos, y tienen que saber estadísticas de población, y todas esas cosas que—

 _Hiram:_ ¡Sip! ¿Ven? ¡Buen punto ahí, de parte de mi Cabeza Azul! ¿Ven cómo trabajamos juntos? Puedo pensar rápidamente en una variedad de temas, gracias a mis múltiples cabezas y cerebros y personalidades y necesidades y deseos. Algunos de estos deseos son casi inmanejables, y tengo un fuerte deseo de ser un buen alcalde. Así que ya saben que haré de todo— TODO— No me detendré por nada. ¡Seré Alcalde!

Encantador. ¡Gracias, Hiram!. Marcus Vansten.

 _Marcus:_ ¿Hmm? Sí.

Adelante con tus declaraciones de apertura.

 _Marcus:_ Déjame terminar este email para mi asistente.  “Y ahí es cuando entendí por primera vez a amarme a mí mismo por quién soy. Soy una persona completa, Jake.” Y……enviado.

 _Marcus:_ OK, entonces, gente de Night Vale. Me gustaría ser su próximo alcalde. Usaré todos mis recursos para lograr esto. De hecho, ya he invertido muchos millones en encontrar y excavar el desfiladero escondido, donde las campañas electorales son decididas. Planeo desarrollar una máquina de votos computarizada para ayudar a… _optimizar_ las elecciones. Una vez que esté completa, todo debería funcionar bien. Todos estaremos… bien. Algunos de nosotros estaremos más “ bien” que otros, pero de nuevo eso también… eso también está bien.

Gracias, Marcus. Gracias, candidatos, por sus deseos de servir a la comunidad de Night Vale con vuestro liderazgo.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Quiero ir a las cuestiones importantes. Pero primero, una actualización de nuestra historia anterior:

Radioescuchas, hemos recibido informes de que esos nuevos e inteligentes ciervos se han detenido en la carretera, para dejar que los golpeen autos en movimiento. Están usando ese contacto físico para lanzarse ellos mismos, los conductores, y los autos chocados, varios días atrás en el tiempo.

El líder de los ciervos, una mula- ciervo de dos cabezas con ojos de araña llamado, como todos los ciervos, Ciervo, se disculpó por los problemas que están causando, pero que tan sólo quieren experimentar dolor.

Han estado tan insensibles, emocionalmente, físicamente, espiritualmente, que quieren recordar una vez más cómo se siente el dolor. No sólo en sus cuerpos, sino también ver a otros sufrir.

“El viaje en el tiempo fue un feliz accidente,” admitió Ciervo, ya que no tenían idea que los humanos experimentan tanta angustia, tanto terror, cuando se enfrentan a la multiplicidad del yo.

La policía secreta del Sheriff nos recuerda que a pesar de ser capaces de viajar en el tiempo, los ciervos no entienden las implicancias de los universos paralelos, versus la continuidad lineal. Los ciervos, a pesar de ser talentosos, siguen siendo animales muy tontos.

¡Los ciervos dijeron que la policía secreta del Sheriff _están siendo hirientes a propósito_!

El Consejo de la Ciudad pide a los residentes bloquear sus puertas, y cerrar sus ventanas. Los ciervos están organizados, y no pararán por nada hasta obtener lo que quieren, Night Vale. Ten cuidado.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Y ahora de vuelta con nuestro primer debate electoral. Escuchemos a la comunidad, y veamos qué es lo que quieren de los candidatos a la alcadía. Primera llamada, estás al aire. ¿Con quién hablo?

 _Diane:_ ¡Hola, Cecil! Es Diane Creighton. Candidatos, como miembro de la APA de Night Vale, uno de los temas más importantes para mí son las escuelas. El año pasado hemos visto un aumento de tópicos preocupantes. Tasas de graduación que decaen, violencia con armas, quejas de profesores sobre ciempiés que salen de sus ojos en los momentos más inesperados, y relojes que no funcionan correctamente, causando confusión sobre a qué hora comienza la siguiente clase. ¿qué es lo que harían, para mejorar nuestras escuelas?

 _Hiram:_ Bueno, la cosa sobre los ciempiés es difícil. Porque los ciempiés son criaturas útiles e  inteligentes. Así que no voy a decir que no tienen derecho a vivir en, o salir de, los rostros de profesores. Pero creo que podemos encontrar maneras de comprometerlos, quizás, a vivir en diferentes partes del cuerpo, así no distraen a nuestros niños de aprender.

 _Hiram:_ Sobre los otros asuntos, gastamos una exorbitante suma de dinero cada año en actividades extracurriculares, como deportes, y arte, e historia. Creo que podemos tomar algo de ese dinero, y ponerlo en programas de aprendizaje después de clases, para que los estudiantes aprendan sobre música y albañilería, y... como construir grandes templos de piedra para oh, quien sea, digo, uh, digamos reptiles, sólo como ejemplo. Ese es sólo un ejemplo.

 _Anciana Sin Rostro:_ a pesar de que concuerdo con mi oponente sobre que debemos detener a nuestros niños de aprender demasiado en las escuelas, no concuerdo en que debemos quitar fondos a los programas escolares, ni tampoco deberíamos pedirle al gobierno más fondos. Podemos hacer esto como comunidad. Propongo vender ítems sin uso de nuestros hogares, para juntar dinero para nuestras escuelas. ¡Cecil!, tienes toda una colección de bowls de jadeíta que nunca usas. Yo estaría encantada de venderlos en tu nombre. Hiram, vives en una cueva que no me gusta, pero tienes una colección de joyas raras y monedas en un cofre de caoba, que mantienes cerrado y enterrado. ¡Pongamos eso a la venta! Marcus, tienes una mesa de café hecha de huesos humanos.

 _Marcus:_ Sí, y necesito esa mesa.

Por favor, deje que la Anciana Sin Rostro termine, Sr. Vansten.

 _Marcus:_ OK, pero necesito esa mesa de café.

¡Ooookay!

Marcus: No, no, no... la necesito.

 _Anciana Sin Rostro:_ Bueno, todos tenemos cosas que no usamos, o libros que no leemos o que no cuidamos, muebles y electrónica y ratones muertos y antigüedades, ¡que podrían significar dinero para nuestros estudiantes! Los niños son nuestro futuro. Un futuro terrible y menos agradable que el futuro que todos nosotros representamos, pero futuro de todas formas.

Marcus, ¿tienes algo que refutar?

 _Marcus:_ No, no me afecta para nada, no.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Um, lamento interrumpir el debate una vez más, pero acabo de recibir una actualización sobre la situación con los ciervos. El consejo de la Ciudad anunció que los ciervos se están multiplicando.

Cuando les preguntaron cómo estaban haciendo esto, el Consejo de la Ciudad rodó los ojos, y dijo “de la misma forma que SIEMPRE se replican los ciervos— ¡murmurando y respirando suavemente al unísono, hasta que otros que les oyen se transforman en ellos! ¡qué bueno que eres periodista y no biólogo!” bromeó el ayuntamiento.

Entonces una risa súbita rompió la tensión de la habitación.

El Consejo de la Ciudad anunció que ya no pueden estar aquí, y que nos desean a todos lo mejor, en nuestros momentos finales.

“Ya terminamos,” dijo el Consejo a los reporteros. “Los ciervos se han tomado las calles, las aceras, muchos de ellos están de pie en tus ventanas en este momento, esperando a que los mires a los ojos y escuches su murmullo”.

No abran las ventanas ni las puertas, radioescuchas. Quédense sintonizados a sus radios. Quédense siempre cerca de sus radios, y los mantendremos informados.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Ok. Uh, siguiente llamada, estás al aire. ¿Quién es?

 _Erika:_ ¿es Erika?

¿Y cuál es tu pregunta, Erica?

 _Erika:_ ¡Se dice Erika! ¿con una K?

Oh, lo lamento. ¿Cuál es tu pregunta, Erika?

 _Erika:_ Bueno, um, soy un ángel, ¿y estoy preocupado? Estoy— no, no preocupado, sólo... ansioso.

Déjame detenerte un momento, Erika. Los ángeles no son reales. Pero, sigue adelante con tu pregunta.

 _Erika:_ Por supuesto. Sí, uh, bueno, ¿hay una pequeña civilización viviendo debajo del carril cinco del Área de Bowling y Complejo de Juegos Arcade ‘Flor del Desierto’? los ángeles no han podido determinar de dónde viene esta nación, o qué es lo que quieren. Y es raro que los ángeles no puedan solucionar un problema, pero cuando no pueden, piden ayuda y guía a las autoridades civiles de los pueblos. ¿Qué es lo que saben sobre esta nación de pequeñas personas, viviendo en el área de bowling?

 _Anciana sin rostro:_ Erika, déjame decir primero gracias, por todo tu trabajo duro. No existes, pero si lo hicieras, estaríamos extraordinariamente orgullosos de todo el trabajo que haces para proteger a los humanos. Con eso dicho, es un crimen reconocer la existencia de los ángeles, así que ya no tengo nada más que decir.

 _Hiram:_ ¡QUÉMALO! ¡QUÉMALO EN UN POZO DE CENIZA Y DESESPERACIÓN!

 _Hiram:_ Podríamos sólo, uh, quemarlos, o.. algo.

 _Marcus:_ No estoy llorando.

¿Cómo?

 _Marcus:_ dije que no estoy llorando.

Um, radioescuchas en sus casas, Marcus está encorvado, con la cabeza lejos del micrófono. Está sollozando.

 _Marcus:_ No, no lo estoy.

Uh, quizás ha sido elegido por los ángeles quienes— recordatorio legal — no son reales, ni un poquito. Pero aquellos que son elegidos para tareas especiales por los ángeles, en general no pueden dejar de sollozar cuando hablan de ángeles.

 _Marcus:_ Estoy bien. Siguiente pregunta. *snif*

Uh, ¿llamada entrante? estás al aire con los candidatos a la alcaldía.

 _John:_ Hola, este es John Peters— ya saben ¿el granjero? el año pasado una enorme nube brillante atravesó el pueblo, botando, uh, animales muertos y cosas, por todos lados. Ahora, sé que la Nube que Brilla es miembro del consejo escolar y todo, ¿pero hay algo que puedan hacer para evitar que bote animales por todas partes? casi pierdo mi certificación orgánica porque ninguna de estas vacas, o cuervos, o tiburones enfermeros, o lobos arañas que botó, tenían papeleo. Además, toda esa radiación no era saludable probablemente.

Uh, gracias, John. ¿Candidatos? ¿Que harían para protegernos de la Nube Que Brilla? ¿Qué harían para _servir_ a la Nube Que Brilla? ¿Qué harían para alabar a la poderosa Nube Que Brilla?

 _[Todos juntos]_ **¡GLORIA! ¡GLORIA! ¡TODOS ALABEN Y ARREPIÉNTANSE ANTE LA NUBE QUE BRILLA! ¡DALE TUS DIENTES! ¡DALE TUS OJOS! ¡DALE TODO A LA NUBE QUE BRILLA!**

Y sobre lo que pregunta John, es una situación compleja, debido a que la Nube Que Brilla es un miembro destacado de nuestra comunidad. Pero, la Nube Que Brilla es también

 _[Todos juntos]_ **¡UNA FUERZA TERRIBLE DE DESTRUCCIÓN! ¡UN CASTIGO PARA LOS DÉBILES HUMANOS! ¡UNA CELEBRACIÓN DE LA LOCURA Y EL DOLOR Y EL MIEDO Y EL DOLOR Y EL DOLOR Y EL DOLOR! ¡GLORIA A LA NUBE QUE BRILLA!**

Gracias por tu llamada, John.

 _John:_ Sí, seguro.

Ok. Siguiente. ¿con quién hablo?

 _Erika:_ Hola, ¿es Erika de nuevo?

¿Erika? suenas diferente.

 _Erika:_ ¿en serio?

¡Sí! Digo, en tu llamada anterior sonabas como un hombre, y ahora suenas como una mujer.

 _Erika:_ Los ángeles no escuchan el género, Cecil.

Bueno, si los ángeles _fueran_ reales, Eika, ¿Cuál sería tu pregunta?

 _Erika:_ Gracias, Mi pregunta es para Marcus. Marcus. Si eres llamado por los ángeles para servir a un bien mayor, para servir a una llamada más poderosa, ¿servirás?

¿Marcus? ¿estás llorando?

 _Marcus:_ Espera. *snif* Nop, estoy bien. Estoy— estoy bien.

 _Erika:_ Se te necesita Marcus. Se te necesita ahora.

Oh, cielos. Marcus se ha parado de su silla. Sus pies no tocan el suelo. ¡Se está estirando en proporciones inhumanas! Sus ojos brillan de color negro, y sus dedos se encrespan, largos y diáfanos.

¿Marcus? Ooooooh, cielos.

Uh, radioescuchas, a Marcus le han crecido plumas doradas en la espalda, mientras desaparecía. Se ha ido.

 _Erika:_ Lamento haber interrumpido tu debate, Cecil. Adiós.

Um, ¡adiós Erika!

 _Erika:_ ¡Oh! y, uh, ¿Cecil?

¿Sí?

 _Erika:_ Tengo miedo...

¿Sí? continúa.

 _Erika:_ No. eso... sólo eso. Sólo... tengo miedo. OK, ¡adiós!

¡Oh! ¡Está bien!

Bueno, este debate ciertamente ha dado un giro extraño, radioescuchas, pero nada de esto sucedió así que no comentaremos nada más.

¿Una última llamada? estás al aire.

 _Steve:_ Hola, ¿Soy Steve Carlsberg? Y, um, mi pregunta es para Hiram. Hiram—

**¡¡NO!! ¡¡NO!! ¡¿STEVE CARSLBERG?!  ¡¡¡YA NO TENEMOS TIEMPO PARA MÁS PREGUNTAS ADIÓS!!!**

Candidatos, vamos ahora por los discursos finales. Anciana Mujer Sin Rostro.

 _Anciana Sin Rostro:_ Mis amigos nightvalianos, mi oponente habla de los niños humanos, pero él nunca ha sido un niño humano. Yo lo fui. Fue hace centurias, pero, lo fui. Dice que quiere mejorar la educación física y la salud en nuestras escuelas, pero ni siquiera puede regular su propia temperatura corporal. Yo puedo hacer eso. Puedo regular la tuya también.

 _Anciana Sin Rostro:_ Dice que se preocupa por ti, pero yo soy el único candidato que está en tu casa, en este preciso momento, escribiendo los detalles sombríos de tu eventual muerte, en el lado posterior de una pared seca. Lo verás algún día, cuando estés reparando las tuberías o algún cable, y te impresionarás. No, no impresionar, aterrorizarás. Esta es una promesa que te hago. Mi otro oponente es un ángel ahora, y ya no puede ser pensado legalmente. Así que vota por mí. La Anciana Sin Rostro Que Vive Secretamente en tu Casa. Estoy tocando tu cuello ahora. Hueles bien.

Gracias. ¿Hiram?

 _Hiram:_ Night Vale. Seguro, hay una Anciana Sin Rostro Viviendo Secretamente en Tu Casa. ¡y respeto eso! es vagamente familiar, y perturbadoramente agradable, y admiro eso. Pero, ¿no es momento de dejar esa política de siempre? ¿no es tiempo de sacar al gobierno de nuestras casas? Hubo un tiempo en que todos necesitábamos tener agentes de gobierno husmeando entre nuestros libros, y platos sucios. ¡Esa era una época diferente! ¿Debería el gobierno poder... tocar nuestros cuellos, y conocer nuestro aroma? ¡yo digo que no! Yo soy literalmente, un dragón de cinco cabezas. No sé nada sobre ser humano. Hago cosas como respirar fuego, volar, regenerar extremidades, y derretir cosas. No me interesan sus vidas personales. ¡Son tu elección! ¡ni siquiera sabría cómo interferir!

 _Hiram:_ ¡SON ANIMALES INFERIORES Y EMOCIONALMENTE CONFUSOS!

 _Hiram:_ Así que vota por mi, Hiram McDaniels. Literalmente, un dragón de cinco cabezas, sin consideración por la vida humana. Las elecciones. Las elecciones de la vida humana.

¡Gracias a ambos!

Um, lamento las... dificultades técnicas. No sé si pueden escuchar eso, pero hay un suave zumbido saliendo de los micrófonos, o... la tabla de sonidos, o... o de algo.

 _Anciana Sin Rostro:_  no lo escucho, Cecil.

 _Hiram:_ No.. no escucho nada.

Recuerdo este sonido. Um, vamos a traer a un ingeniero para que venga y eche un vistazo.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

Uh, mientras tanto, damas y caballeros, y todos los que están en medio, los ciervos... se han salido un poco de control.

Una persona del staff, um, gracias, Roberta, me ha pasado una nota que dice que docenas de ciervos están rodeando la estación, y tratando de espiar por las ventanas.

 _Hiram:_ Sí, es lo que he estado tratando de decir, podría ir afuera y prenderles fuego si quieres, uh. Esa sería una decisión bastante alcaldicia.

 _Anciana Sin Rostro:_  Eso es una tontería, Hiram. ¿acaso nunca jugaste Ciervo Pato Dragón? Dragón vence al Pato, pero Ciervo vence al Dragón?

 _Hiram:_ entonces necesitamos— ¿necesitamos un pato?

 _Anciana Sin Rostro:_  ¡No! ¡Ciervo vence a Pato, también! ¡Ciervo vence a todos! Es un juego malísimo.

 _Hiram:_ ¿Sí?

Oh, ella tiene razón, Hiram. Pero es— no son los ciervos. El— el zumbido es algo peor.

Radioescuchas, creo que algo peor nos espía. Así que, mientras nos escondemos de los ciervos, y del zumbido, y de todo, los dejo con el clima.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

♫  “[Promise to the Moon](http://youtu.be/B8p5gJeX2bA)”* de [Jason Webley](http://jasonwebley.com/) ♫

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

¿Radioescuchas? el acallado zumbido no proviene de un ciervo, sino de un arremolinado vórtice que está justo afuera de la puerta de nuestro estudio. De hecho, los ciervos se alejaron de la estación. He visto este vórtice antes, radioescuchas. Y tengo miedo de acercarme. Pero Hiram fue a ver dentro de él.

 _Hiram:_ Sí, y encontré a este tipo dentro del vórtice.

 _Kevin:_ Hola.

¿Quién es este hombre? No hombre. ¿Quién…es esta _criatura_? ¿Por qué esta cubierto de sangre? ¿Y dónde están sus ojos?

 _Kevin:_ ¡Hola! ¡Soy Kevin!

¡Aléjate!

 _La Anciana Sin Rostro:_ Hola, Kevin. Ese es Cecil. ¡Wow, ustedes lucen…casi iguales!

 _Kevin:_ ¡Oh! ¡Hola, Cecil! ¡Un placer conocerte! ¡Y sí, puedo ver el parecido! Creo que son los ojos. OK, conocí a Hiram, y ahora a Cecil, ¿Quién eres tú?

 _La Anciana Sin Rostro:_ Soy la Anciana Sin Rostro Que Vive Secretamente en Tu Casa. Bueno, la mayoría de las casas. No la tuya. Nunca te había visto antes.

 _Kevin:_ ¿Sin rostro? ¡sí tienes rostro! ¡Tienes un hermoso rostro! Una cara memorable. No sé si he visto antes unos ojos avellana tan profundos, o labios tan orgullosos, o una barbilla tan arcaica.

 _Anciana Sin Rostro:_ No tengo un rostro, Kevin. Nunca he tenido una cara.

 _Kevin:_ ¡Tienes una cara! Y es como ninguna otra cara en la historia.

¿Por qué estás aquí? Explicame qué estás haciendo aquí.

 _Kevin:_ Oh. seguro. Bueno, estaba sentado en mi propia estación de radio, en mi propio pueblo, y escuché este…zumbido otra vez. Vi este vórtice blanco y arremolinado, y me metí en él. ¡Han pasado meses desde que lo vi por última vez, y una vez me encontré con un hombre que lucía como yo! Con mis ojos, y mi sonrisa. ¡Creo que eras tú, Cecil!

 _Kevin:_ Sé que soy Kevin. Sé que he estado en este estudio antes, con estos antiguos micrófonos y estas paredes grises con espuma acústica. Un lugar como este usualmente está cubierto con matas de pelo, y manchas rojizas de manos, deslizándose hacia abajo de la única ventana que se mantiene sin romper. Pero hacen las cosas diferentes aquí…¿Dónde es esto?

 _Hiram:_ Night Vale.

 _Kevin:_ ¡Oooooh cieloooos! ¡Así que ésto es Night Vale! ¡Oh! ¡Qué deleite!

 _Kevin:_ *aclara su garganta* ¡Hola, radioescuchas de Night Vale! ¡Es Kevin de Desert Bluffs!

 _Kevin:_ Saben, recién estaba diciéndole a mi practicante, ¿Vanessa? Estaba diciéndole a Vanessa justo hoy, ¡cuántas ganas tenía de venir aquí! Siempre estoy diciéndole eso, de hecho. Pero nunca me doy el tiempo de venir a visitar. Trabajo y familia, y estás tan ocupado que es difícil encontrar tiempo. ¡Y así… aquí estoy! ¡Ojala Vanessa estuviera aquí! ¡Ella adoraría Night Vale! ¡Ustedes tienen ese…eh…ya saben! ¡Siempre hablamos de venir aquí y aquí estoy, sin ella! ¡Oh! ¡Ojalá hubieran conocido a Vanessa! Siempre con un chiste para comenzar el día. ¡Dijo uno sobre una piedra caliza esta mañana, hahahahahahaha! ¡Haaa! No lo recuerdo, pero era buenísimo. ¡Siempre una risa, siempre una sonrisa, una gran sonrisa! Una donde muestra todos sus dientes perfectos, y yo me imagino el resto de su perfecto cráneo. Es chistoso como una parte de tu cráneo es tan visible en tu boca. Raro. ¿Quién piensa en esas cosas? No lo sé. Raro, ¿verdad?

 _Anciana sin rostro:_ Tal vez la próxima vez que vengas puedes traerla.

 _Kevin:_ ¡Oh, cielos, ya quisiera! Pero no.

 _Anciana sin rostro:_ ¿No?

 _Kevin:_ ¡Oh!, lo siento, no. Vanessa murió muchos años atrás. Aún estamos muy enojados por eso. Muy enojados por lo que vimos. Algunos de nosotros nunca volvimos a trabajar después de eso. Algunos de nosotros jamás volvimos a dejar la casa. Muchos de nosotros no volvimos a despertar de nuevo. No me gusta hablar mucho de eso.

 _Anciana sin rostro:_ Lo siento.

 _Kevin:_ Night Vale, No sé por qué fui traído aquí, pero estoy comenzando a ver que estamos conectados. Y por más que una carretera de dos sentidos. ¡Estamos conectados de una forma mucho más profunda, Night Vale! Y si esto es verdad, me imagino que su pueblo, también, ha visto un alza en la población de ciervos. Es una bendición de evento, por supuesto, ya que estos ciervos son de gran ayuda para todos nosotros en  Desert Bluffs, resolviendo nuestros problemas matemáticos, dándonos horas extras de trabajo, llevándonos hacia atrás y hacia adelante en el tiempo… ¡tan productivos y adorables, estos ciervos! Pero, por supuesto, a veces hay demasiado de algo bueno.

 _Kevin:_ StrexCorp, nuestra empresa matriz — ¡oh! y creo que la tuya también, ahora, Cecil — está emitiendo un retiro de los ciervos viajeros en el tiempo. Habían intentado implementar el proyecto paulatinamente, pero se les fue un poquito de las manos. Si has perdido algún ser querido, o no te encuentras en tu línea temporal o universo de origen, entonces nos disculpamos. Por favor contacta a la abogada de StrexCorp, Luisa Reyes, pues es ella quien prepara una demanda colectiva contra StrexCorp. ¡Ya hemos presupuestado la remuneración de daños a la comunidad, así que no se preocupen por nosotros! ¡Estamos bien! Hemos enviado helicópteros para recoger a los ciervos. Si tienes tapones para oídos, quizás quieras usarlos ahora, o simplemente coloca música fuerte, para ahogar el sonido de maquinaria y los gritos, durante la próxima hora o dos.

 _Kevin:_ Puedo escuchar el desvanecimiento del vórtice que fortuitamente conecta nuestras dos estaciones de radio, Night Vale. Cecil, te veré de nuevo. _Estoy seguro_. ¡No puedo esperar para contarle a Vanessa lo genial que es este pueblo! ¡Haha! Debo irme. ¡Un gusto conocerles!

 _Anciana Sin Rostro:_ ¡Dijo que tenía rostro! nunca he visto mi rostro antes. ¿Cómo luzco, Hiram? ¿soy bonita?

 _Hiram:_ Eres bonita cuando haces cosas bonitas. ¿Haces cosas bonitas?

 _Anciana Sin Rostro:_ Eso creo.

 _Hiram:_ ¡ENTONCES ERES HERMOSA! ¡ES UN CÁLCULO MUY SIMPLE, PEQUEÑO SACO INDEFENSO DE HUESOS Y CARNE!

 _Anciana Sin Rostro:_ Bueno, gracias Hiram. Tú eres hermoso también. Cecil, tú estás... distraído.

 _Hiram_ : ¿Cecil? ¿estás bien ahí, amigo?

No... puedo... um...

 _Anciana Sin Rostro:_ Cecil. Todo estará bien. Bueno, en realidad eso fue una mentira. En general, no va a estar todo bien.

 _Hiram:_ ¿Ese hombre sin ojos, con la piel manchada de sangre, y dientes como un cementerio abandonado? Era realmente terrorífico, pero ya se fue.

Él era…

 _Anciana Sin Rostro:_ Cecil, todos nos asustamos y congelamos, de cara a un terror insoportable. Digo, si tan sólo pudiéramos ver esa cara. Algunas caras, al parecer, están ahí, pero no se pueden ver.

Yo... tienes razón. Um, gracias a los dos.

Candidatos, uh, gracias, además, por venir al programa de esta noche. Creo que ambos serán alcaldes excelentes, y espero con ansias emitir un insignificante voto por alguno de ustedes.

Radioescuchas, gracias por escuchar el programa de hoy. Recuerden que podrían escuchar máquinas terribles y gritos, mientras agentes corporativos eliminan a los falsos ciervos. Sus intentos por destruir nuestra forma de vida, juntándonos como si fuéramos uno, han fallado. Somos libres de seguir siendo nosotros mismos, y encontrar nuestras propias conexiones— hermosas o grotescas. Ambas formas, belleza o fealdad de nuestra propia elección.

Así que relájate, Night Vale. Eres tú mismo. Estás a salvo.

Esta noche, es una buena noche.

Mañana no está confirmado.

Lo averiguaremos juntos.

Gracias de nuevo, candidatos, y radioescuchas, no se olviden de emitir su voto el día de las elecciones. No sabemos dónde serán emitidos los votos, qué día son las elecciones, o si los votos son leídos, pero…es tu deber democrático.

Quédense en sintonía para un abismo de subjetividad y bravuconería entre tú, y otros seres humanos.

Buenas noches, Night Vale.

Buenas noches.

 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

 

 **Proverbio de Hoy:** No juzgues un libro por su portada. O por su portada de cuero. O por su aparente portada de piel humana. ¡Ni siquiera juzgues ese libro!

 

♫ “These and More Than These” por Jason Webley y Disparition ♫

 

 


	3. Episodio Extra 1: Minutas

Minutas de la reunión del profesorado de la Universidad Comunitaria, por Ashley Lierman.

Las que siguen son las actas de la reunión de profesores de la Universidad Comunitaria.

El facilitador de la reunión fue el Dr. Vidor Zhabo.

El secretario de la reunión fue Joshua White.

**Ítem 1: llamado al orden**

El Dr. Zhabo llamó al orden para la reunión ordinaria de los profesores de la Universidad Comunitaria, a las 3:00 PM, el 1° de noviembre.

**Ítem 2: Lista de participantes**

El Sr. White pasó la lista, los presentes fueron los siguientes:

  *          Dra. Sarah Sultan, Presidenta de la Universidad.
  *          Joshua White, Asistente Ejecutivo de la Presidenta.
  *          Dr. Robert Hernández, Vicepresidente de Finanzas, Administración, y Números Prohibidos.
  *          Dr. Stephen Mills, Rector, Vicepresidente de Asuntos Académicos.
  *          Un gabinete verde sin nombre que se agita y silba, Vicepresidente de Asuntos Estudiantiles.
  *          Dra. Henrietta Bell, Decano de Artes y Ciencias.
  *          Dr. Chandra Mabassa, Decano de Aliados de la Salud y Enfermería.
  *          Dr. Michael Galleti, Decano de Ciencia, Tecnología, Tecnología con comillas hechas en el aire, y matemáticas.
  *          Dr. Vidor Zhabo, Profesor Asociado de Humanidades.
  *          Dra. Allie Laredo, Profesor Asociado de Inhumanidades.
  *          Dr. Ibrahim al-Anizi, Profesor Asociado de Ciencia Política.
  *          Dr. James Crawford-Rothwell, Profesor Asociado de Historia Alternativa.
  *          Dr. Alen Stein, Profesor Asociado de Biología Falsa.
  *          Dra. Tamara Hertzwell, Profesor Asociado de Ciencias Aprobadas.
  *          Dra. June Richter, Profesor Asociado de Enfermería.
  *          Dra. Mohini Buqar, Profesor Asistente de Inglés Secreto.
  *          Profesor Jaime Escondo, cuyo trabajo es clasificado- pero que también acarrea una maleta de dientes mágicos. Así que es posible que sólo esté cumpliendo sus deseos, y de hecho, no trabaje aquí.
  *          Dra. Chelsea Dubinski, Profesor Asociado de Química.
  *          Dr. Stephen Rosenberg, Profesor Asistente de Negocios Y Contabilidad.
  *          Profesora Mary Ann Gwozdecke, Profesor Asistente de Computación y Ciencias del Fuego.
  *          Profesora Julie Levine, Profesor Adjunto de Francés del Futuro.
  *          Profesor Incarnita Piel, Profesor Adjunto de Español Raro.
  *          Mr. Terrance Long, Jefe de Prevención y Seguridad de la Biblioteca.



 

**Ítem 3: Aprobación de las minutas de la reunión pasada**

Se recomendó a los participantes usar tapones de oído. Después el Sr. White leyó las minutas de la reunión de septiembre. La profesora Levine cayó en un montón rígido, con hemorragia severa en sus ojos y boca, debido a un sello en el tapón formado inapropiadamente en su canal auditivo izquierdo. Fue llevada para tratamiento médico.

 

Se aprueban las actas, sin ninguna modificación.

 

 

**Ítem 4: Observaciones del presidente**

La presidenta Sultan saludó y agradeció a los asistentes, y felicitó a todos los profesores por un semestre exitoso. Describió los recientes esfuerzos por juntar fondos monetarios para proyectos de desarrollo futuros. El regalo más notable fue una generosa, pero en última instancia perjudicial, donación de conejos de la orgullosa alumna Sra. Sylvia Wickersham, quien ha sido reemplazada por una lagartija- y ahora dicha lagartija está en custodia de la policía.

 

La presidenta Sultan se detuvo a mitad de oración, y estuvo en silencio por varios segundos. Como la presidente es una suave roca de río del porte de un puño, los profesores estaban confundidos inicialmente de por qué se había quedado callada. Resultó que la presidenta Sultan estaba observando un punto fijo en medio de la nada. De repente comenzó a preguntar, “¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué _es_ esa cosa? ¿Por qué alguien haría eso?” en una voz pequeña, como de niño.

 

Los profesores se removían en sus asientos, pero no dijeron nada.

 

Continuaron hasta que se decidió que la presidente ya no tenía nada más que agregar, y el Dr. Zhabo tomo el lugar de la presidenta, poniéndola de vuelta en su terrario.

 

 

 

**Ítem 5: Anuncios, problemas, y preguntas.**

 

(A): Actualizaciones sobre el seminario de primer año  
  


La Dr. Laredo, quien se hizo cargo del seminario de primer año hace dos años, por la licencia médica extendida del Dr. Joel Eisneberg, describió una serie de revisiones al programa, que espera implementar con el apoyo del profesorado, incluyendo la estandarización de rúbricas de calificación, trabajar de cerca con la biblioteca, para desarrollar algunos programas de alfabetización sin violencia, posiblemente reevaluar el requisito de máscaras de plaga para todo estudiante de primer año, y aumentar el enfoque en habilidades de carreras para el mundo real como correr, esconderse, y cubrir el rostro con las manos, lloriqueando _“¡Oh no, Oh no!_ ” en voz baja.

 

(B): El pasillo interminable en el segundo piso del edificio de Ciencias Terrestres

El Dr. Hernández proveyó una actualización sobre el progreso de las instalaciones para la situación con el pasillo interminable. Aparentemente el pasillo es ahora completamente finito en extensión. Y mientras parece ser infinito en su largo, el hecho de que ya no traga luz indica que es culpa de los  límites de la percepción humana, y el pasillo sí posee ahora un término. En alguna parte.

Aun así, de acuerdo con el director de Servicios de Instalaciones, todo el equipo de medición disponible es aún insuficiente para trazar la longitud del pasillo, y las lecturas que se han hecho indican que tomaría al menos seis vidas humanas recorrerlo totalmente. Así que, en última instancia, la distinción es insignificante.

Administradores y profesores son aconsejados de no programar clases en el segundo piso del edificio de ciencias terrestres, hasta que la situación se resuelva, a menos de que el tamaño de la clase exceda las instalaciones disponibles, y los estudiantes sean advertidos de llevar suficiente comida y agua para el resto de sus vidas.

 (C): Revisión de normas para cursos de honores

  
La Dra. Hertzwell anunció que a partir de la inscripción para el semestre de primavera, mientras que el promedio mínimo de 3.0 y la puntuación SAT de 1100 no se han cambiado, los estudiantes no necesitan ser plenamente humanos para inscribirse en cursos de honores. La Dra. Hertzwell aplaudió este cambio progresivo, pero lamentó que haya tomado tanto tiempo en implementarse.

Profesores que son asesores de los estudiantes artrópodos, espíritus malévolos, o personas de sueños tangibles, deben recomendar la aplicación de estos cursos avanzados.

(D): Continuos incendios en el laboratorio de ciencia computacional

  
La Profesora Gwozdecke informó que los oficiales de seguridad pública han concluido su investigación preliminar sobre los continuos e inexplicables incendios en el laboratorio de computación principal. Los oficiales sospechan que son provocados, pero como la profesora Gwozdecke señaló, son mentirosos. Pestilentes, repugnantes y sucios mentirosos, que deberían estar avergonzados de decir esa clase de mentiras, a la gente que puede llegar a escuchar su ridiculeces. Y, al menos, deberían ser despedidos. Que significa, _ser incendiados_. Pero también significa _terminados_. Que significa, _un fin a sus vidas_. Pero que también significa _despedidos de sus trabajos_.*

 

*Es un juego de palabras: _‘fire’_ en inglés puede significar ‘fuego’ o ‘despedir’. [N. de T.]

 

“Por lo menos,” añadió.

 

Después incendió una alfombra con sus pensamientos.

 

 

**Ítem 6: La bienvenida para la Dra. Buqar**

 

El Dr. Zhabo le pidió a la junta hacer una bienvenida para la Dra. Mohini Buqar, quien se unió al profesorado como Profesora de Inglés Secreto al inicio del semestre de primavera. La Dra. Buqar, sudando profusamente y con una sonrisa que mostraba demasiados dientes, saludó al profesorado, y se presentó brevemente, a ella y sus intereses, con una voz temblorosa e inentendible que creció gradualmente hasta convertirse en un chillido.

La disertación doctoral de la Dra. Buqar comparaba a la obra no producida ni publicada de  Shakespeare, La Alegría del Bosque, con elementos de las ensoñaciones de niñez de Chaucer. Disfruta de los bailes de salón y posee dos huskies siberianos. Ella está enseñando dos secciones de Exploración de La Literatura Secreta Británica, centrada en la novela épica de Emily Bronte de la que nadie nunca ha escuchado, La Ligereza de las Nubes.

 

 

**Ítem 7: Propuestas de nuevos cursos para la temporada 2015**

 

  1.      Humanidades 375 – La filosofía de Hegel en contexto, por el Dr. Zhabo.
  2.      Ciencia computacional 180 – programación FORTRAN y resistencia al fuego, por el profesor Gwozdecke.
  3.      Biología 351 – Clonación humana y tú y tú, por el Dr. Stone.
  4.      Tecnología 220 – Instalación de Heliotropo y reparación, por el profesor Mzzzzrrnnnnwrrrnnnnn.
  5.      Historia 311 – Historia de la post-guerra de Alemania, por el Dr. Brown.
  6.      Historia alternativa 311 – Historia de la Alemania bajo el agua, por el Dr. Crawford-Rothwell.
  7.      Música 208 – Baladas para asesinato, por el profesor Norman.
  8.      Curso sin asignación – ¡Oh dios! ¿Oh Dios, por qué? ¡¿Santo Dios en el cielo, por qué?! Por el profesor Escondo, y algunos alicates.
  9.      Sicología 150 – Sicología del Peyote, por un lobo con seis caras.
  10.   Negocios 215 – Riéndose de organizaciones sin fines de lucro, por el Dr. Rosenberg.
  11.   Economía 213 – Odio, por el Dr. Laredo.



 

**Ítem 8: Presentación titulada “Actualización sobre el comité de evaluación”**

 

Presentador: James Crawford-Rothwell

Resumen: El Dr. Crawford-Rothwell detalló las resoluciones adoptadas en la última reunión del Comité de Evaluación. Recordó a la facultad que todos los instructores de cursos de educación general deben, al final del semestre, presentar un resumen de trabajo, una muestra de los deberes, y la información detallada del tipo de sangre de cada estudiante, incluyendo un perfil completo sobre su sabor. 

Distribuyó a la facultad las rúbricas revisadas para el pensamiento crítico, la resistencia del dolor, la conciencia global, y para ver lo invisible y lo profano.

Discusión: El Dr. Stein preguntó si sujetos de pruebas humanas podían ser presentados como muestra de deberes. El debate siguió, con algunos argumentando que los sujetos humanos constituyen equipo de laboratorio, y otros señalando la imposibilidad de presentarlos  electrónicamente.

El Dr. Crawford - Rothwell prometió que el comité discutirá la cuestión en su próxima reunión.

El gabinete verde que se sacude y silba, después de haber consumido –antes de lo esperado- la caja llena de cuyes vivos que se le dio por la duración de la reunión, emitió un zumbido bajo, y después se abrió para soltar una línea de oscuridad pura, pulsante, y llena de odio, que después envolvió a la Dra. Richter, arrastrándola a sus desconocidas profundidades en el hueco de sus puertas que se cerraban.

La reunión fue suspendida para que los participantes huyeran por sus vidas, y luego se reunieran en un sótano sin luz, entre susurros furtivos.

La Dra. Bell recomendó que el componente de “Conclusiones” del pensamiento crítico sea cambiado al final en orden prioritario, en vez de orden de prioridad. La moción fue debatida y aprobada con 19 a favor, 2 en contra, 2 abstenciones, y 3 que se abstienen/presuntamente muertos.

Líneas de acción: Formar comités para buscar reemplazo de tiempo completo de profesor de Enfermería.

  
Persona responsable: Chandra Mabassa.

 

**Ítem 10: Descanso de 5 minutos**

El equipo tomó un descanso entre las presentaciones para constatar el estado de los heridos. Algunos usaron el tiempo para fumar un último cigarrillo mientras lloraban. Otros se agruparon alrededor de la cafetera para discutir casualmente, el clima.

 

**

 

 _♫_ “Home” de Theo Adler _♫_  

**

 

**Ítem 11: Presentación titulada “Una primera mirada a los esfuerzos por un cambio de imagen”**

 

Presentador: Pamela Kingsworth

Resumen: La Sra. Kingsworth armó apresuradamente un computador con un proyector, que sacó de la sala de reuniones original, no sin riesgo de vida y estabilidad mental. Mostró conceptos para un nuevo logo y lemas, desarrollados en las reuniones con una firma de marketing. El logo es un grabado en madera en blanco y negro, con un grupo de estudiantes étnicamente diverso, devorando las entrañas de un jabalí. Detrás de ellos hay un mapa del mundo, con docenas de países tarjados con una ‘X’.  

El primer lema dice: “No hay excusas para no tener una educación de calidad. Deberías sentirte avergonzado, y tus ancestros también.”

El segundo lema dice: “Encuéntrate a ti mismo aquí, sin recuerdos de la semana pasada.”

El tercer lema dice: “Clorhidrato de Ketamina.”

Si los lemas son aprobados por la facultad, la comunidad universitaria votará por ellos en la próxima reunión del campus, el lunes 23 de febrero.

Discusión: el Dr. Log comenzó a vomitar y a temblar incontrolablemente cerca del final de la presentación de la Sra. Kingsworth, aunque no eran hechos relacionados.

El Dr. Zhabo comentó sobre el arte excepcional de la insignia, e insistió en sacar una fotografía con su teléfono móvil para el Profesor Galen del Departamento de Arte, que no pudo asistir a la reunión de hoy. El teléfono produjo una pequeña nube de cristales malolientes desde el lente de su cámara, y después explotó.

La Dra. Bell cuestionó la referencia a los “ancestros” del primer lema, pues podría ser culturalmente insensible. La Sra. Kingsworth aseguró a los profesores que la firma de marketing entendía la importancia de la diversidad en la comunidad universitaria, y la inclusión en sus lemas también, pues el impacto había sido debidamente estudiado.

Los Dres. Crawford-Rothwell y Zhabo debatieron el asunto. No llegaron a ninguna conclusión, aunque la Sra. Kingsworth acordó en hablar sobre el asunto con la firma.

La Dra. Bell le preguntó a la Sra. Kingsworth el nombre de la firma de marketing con la que estaba consultando la universidad. La Sra. Kingsworth se quedó en silencio por siete minutos completos, y después procedió a reír, al acordarse de la reunión.

El Dr. Zhabo distribuyó boletas para la aprobación o desaprobación de las consignas. Copias adicionales serán enviadas por e-mail a cada departamento para ser llenadas por los miembros de la facultad que no pudieron asistir a la reunión de hoy. Nunca nadie las enviará por e-mail… tan sólo ocurrirá, silenciosamente, cuando nadie está mirando.

Las boletas deberán ser completadas y devueltas a la Oficinas de Relaciones Universitarias, donde serán descartadas, si leer.

Líneas de acción: Completar y devolver las boletas de aprobación de los lemas.

Persona responsable: todos los profesores.

**Ítem 12: Presentación titulada “Sangre”**

 

Presentador: Sangre.

Sumario: Sangre.

Discusión: Sangre.

Chillidos lejanos, quizás un cuervo de algún tipo.

 Sangre.

Líneas de acción: análisis costo/beneficio de la expansión del centro de estudiantes.

  
Persona responsable: Sangre.

 

**Ítem 13: Presentación titulada “Información de impuestos en línea”**

 

Presentador: Robert Hernández.

Resumen: el Dr. Hernández anunció que la información sobre impuestos y los formularios para los empleados de la universidad de este año estarán disponibles en línea, a través del área de auto servicio del empleado, de la página de la universidad.

Demostró, a través del proyector, la ubicación de los formularios navegando por el sitio. Desde la página de inicio de la Universidad,  los empleados deberán ir al portal de profesores y staff, después al link de auto servicio del empleado debajo de la cabecera de recursos humanos, y de ahí bajar hasta la sección _payroll_ , y pinchar en el link para leer los formularios de impuestos.

A los usuarios se les mostrará la foto de una cara. Será una cara familiar, pero no podrán comprenderla ni recordarla. Deberán mantener contacto visual silencioso con esta cara. No deben pestañear. No deben hablar.

Respiren, pero lentamente, y sin propósito. Después de varios segundos, quizás minutos, la cara se contorsionará en una mueca aterradora, mientras un sonoro grito llena la habitación, resonando en los pasillos, paralizándolos de terror.

Después, podrán descargar el formulario apropiado.

Discusión: el Dr. Al-Anizi preguntó si los formularios aun serán distribuidos en papel. El Dr. Hernández así lo confirmó, y que los formularios online y en papel serán idénticos.

El Sr. Long mencionó que pensaba que los computadores eran ilegales- pero incluso si no lo fueran, requieren de licencias. Preguntó si todos tenían licencias para computadores vigentes para la universidad. Todos rápidamente lo hicieron callar, sus ojos mirando de un lado a otro, dedos sobre sus bocas.

El Dr. Mills preguntó si había ayuda disponible para miembros del profesorado y del staff que hayan olvidado su información para entrar al sitio de auto servicio del empleado. El Dr. Hernández le aconsejó dirigir su consulta al escritorio de ayuda, o pinchar el link debajo del formulario de entrada, y responder la pregunta de seguridad.

“Tienes un solo intento,” dijo el Dr. Hernández. “Uno” dijo de nuevo. “ _Uno_. Tienes un intento.” Repitió por varios minutos, el registro de su voz haciéndose cada vez más bajo.

Líneas de acción: enterrar una pluma de lechuza, seis huesos de manos humanas, y un espejo, en un agujero poco profundo en la base de la roca más grande de la montaña, bajo la luz de la luna creciente. No le digas a nadie. Ni siquiera a tu familia. Esa misma noche, coloca una piedra debajo de tu lengua, y amarra una cinta alrededor de tu boca hasta que no hagas sonido alguno. Duerme. Soñarás con un hombre alto y preocupado, sosteniendo una cuerda. No te hablará, pero apuntará hacia una puerta que no reconocerás. Estará muy _muy_ oscuro, y una ligera brisa helada soplará, con un vago olor a cobre y agua.

  
Persona responsable: Robert Hernández.

 

**Ítem 14: Clausura**

 

Los profesores se miraron a los ojos, y pusieron sus manos sobre los hombros de los demás. El Dr. Zhabo, llorando, levantó la sesión a un tiempo desconocido, pues el tiempo es subjetivo y confuso.

En el parpadeo de la luz de las velas, sus respiraciones sincronizadas eran un metrónomo soplando, marcando el único tiempo que ellos podían entender.

La luz se fue. Y en la oscuridad, hubo un silencio incómodo, seguido por sonidos de arañazos aún más incómodos.

Acta presentada por: Joshua White.

Minutas aprobadas por: Los Sobrevivientes, presumiblemente.

**

 **Proverbio de hoy:** si te preocupa que tu escritura no sea buena, tan sólo recuerda: la tierra se está calentando, y pronto, tanto la buena como la mala escritura estarán bajo el agua.


	4. Episodio Extra 2: ¿Qué pasa con el mar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el título original- “What of The Sea?”- la palabra “Sea” hace un juego de sonido con la letra “c” en inglés.

Esto sucedió, después sucedió esto, y después _esto_ sucedió.

**

Ella recibió una potencial invitación. Estaba atorada entre la red y el soporte de hojalata de su puerta de malla, con su nombre escrito a mano en el frente de la envoltura. En el borde del sobre, por la parte de atrás, estaba escrito el acrónimo  S.W.A.C., sin ninguna referencia sobre su remitente.

Letras pegajosas, húmedas.

Se quedó de pie en la entrada de su búngalo, las bolsas plásticas con sus comestibles recién comprados a sus pies y reflexionando, girando el sobre entre sus manos, y ocasionalmente acercando la nariz a él para olfatear por pistas, así como por sus orígenes. El aire estaba muy  frío para encontrar alguna información de ese modo. Entorpecía los sentidos. Esa era su intención.

‘Sellada con un beso’, ella sabía, cuando se firmaba algo con  S.W.A.K. [‘Sealed With a Kiss’]

¿Pero S.W.A.C.? ¿Qué significaba esa C? Una vez que algo es abierto, no puede ser cerrado de nuevo, no en realidad.  ¿No ha sido eso probado una y otra vez, en este pueblo?

La entrega de hoy la desconcertó, y se preguntó si la recepción de esta carta estaba siendo sigilosamente observada.

¿Había sido el Hombre de la Chaqueta Café visto últimamente? Algunas veces él estaba en todos lados. Pero nadie podía recordar cómo se veía, excepto que tenía una chaqueta café, y una maleta de piel de ciervo –llena de moscas.

¿Había escapado un bibliotecario? Algunas veces trataban de atraer presas mandando credenciales de la biblioteca, a potenciales amantes de los libros. De hecho, hubo periodos este año cuando un bibliotecario parecía estar escapado todos los días.

¿Sellada Con Una Credencial? No.

¡Tal vez la Vaga, pero Amenazante Agencia Gubernamental! O algún panfleto político del dragón de cinco cabezas Hiram McDaniels, o de la Anciana Sin Rostro que Vive Secretamente en Tu Casa. No podía ser el primero, al no haber marcas de quemaduras, y definitivamente no la segunda, porque la Anciana Sin Rostro que Vive Secretamente en Tu Casa garabateaba sus mensajes en los interiores de las puertas de los clósets, y en los márgenes de su municipalmente obligatorio diario de sueños.

 

Podría haber sido un sinnúmero de escritores de cartas. Había tres árboles huecos, tan solo en su cuadra, donde alguien podría estar escondido, un dirigible a toda velocidad por sobre ella. Un coche volcado en el camino.

 

Cesó en sus conjeturas. Tenía que meter todas sus pintas de helado de ajo negro y sus toallas de papel al congelador. Debía poner todos estos diversos artículos en el refrigerador, y asegurar toda su cristalería antes de los terremotos programados para hoy.

 

Se fijó rápidamente si había otro correo para ella, en el correspondiente receptáculo– ninguno aún, pero el cartero Angus tal vez había estado holgazaneando o bromeando en el camino, – y se aventuró adentro.

 

La carta fue seguramente entregada a mano. La puerta siguió a su espalda con un sonoro ¡schuump! Cortado en el último momento, y se cerró cortésmente de un golpe.

 

Sellada Con…

 

Podría haber sido una falta de ortografía, por supuesto. Tal vez el remitente de hecho la besó, justo después de que fuera sellada.

 

Tal vez el remitente disfrutó imaginándola embellecida con su vestido color berenjena y sus tacones bajos, calzas con diseños de líneas, un chal de crochet, su sombrero femenino, y empuñando un bastón moteado – que no necesitaba, pero disfrutaba la sensación de peso que le proveía – y también lentes enmarcando sus ojos verdes. Los lentes de contacto siempre parecían rebelarse contra su función en sus ojos, como fuego. Pero, específicamente, sus deslumbrantes lentes de ojo de gato, más que los cafés que usaba a diario. Y también, maquillaje de ojos.

 

 

Sonrió ante esa imagen de ella misma en su cerebro, la cual era mucho más aceptable que la desconfiable imagen de ella en el espejo.

 

Esperaba que el contenido del sobre revelara ser una invitación a una fiesta, donde tal atuendo sería apropiado.  Habían sido tres semanas en una rígida dieta de helado de ajo negro  y varias cosas: manzanas, mostaza deli, huevos de cabra, etcétera. Ya sabes. Y estaba viendo resultados. ¡Quien necesita las dietas de moda! Si una cosa funciona, funciona. Y esta cosa funciona. _Algunas veces las cosas están de moda porque funcionan_ , se justificó.

 

 

S.W.A.C.

 

Tal vez el remitente quería decir K por beso [ _Kiss_ ], porque el acto de sus labios juntándose con el papel ya había tomado lugar, pero entonces, ¿estaba tan abrumado por la visión de ella, que su mano no funcionó por un momento?

 

Pero… podría haber sido un enemigo antipático. O un ex vengativo. Podría haber sido de un tejón australiano destacado genéticamente, con entrenamiento ortográfico y un deletreo cuestionable.

 

¿Qué presagiaba la C? ¿Sellada Con Un Cumplido? ¿Una Consonante? ¿Un cartón de pegamento? ¿Un cartucho? ¿Un Quilate [‘ _Carat_ ’], como de oro? ¿Una Zanahoria [‘ _Carrot_ ’], como el vegetal? ¿Una Centuria de resentimiento?

 

Sellado Con un Conjuro.

 

¡Aaah, un conjuro! Y si es así, ¿Debería abrirlo?  _Si me engañas una vez_ , pensó ella, mientras llenaba el congelador con los helados, apartando uno, en la encimera, para atención inmediata, del cual quitó la tapa de plástico, y luego tomó una cuchara metálica desde donde deberían estar, en el cajón de los cubiertos – que está siempre arriba del cajón de la leche caliente.

 

Tuvo una serie de bocados y pensamientos, presionando el helado contra su boca.

 

¿Qué tal si, cuando la abriera, algo… horripilante se desatara, y todos los pensamientos fugaces que destellaron en su cerebro ese día se realizaran?, por ejemplo.

 

¿Y si es así, en que pensó hoy?

 

 

Pensó en el cartero Angus, holgazaneando y bromeando. Ese era un pensamiento bastante reciente. Y, una vez recordado, permaneció. En su mente, él había avistado el capullo de una flor silvestre en, digamos, el viejo lote Bandera, y se obsesionó con recogerla, para sus infusiones.  Tomó sus pinzas corta alambre de su bolsa de correo, cortó un agujero tamaño Angus en la alambrada,  y se apretujó a través  de el para obtener su tesoro.

 

Pensó en como sus cartas vendrían frecuentemente manchadas con polen, mientras compartían cada vez más la bolsa del correo con este boticario itinerante en proceso. Y como, una vez, una oruga se incorporó de su auto-proclamada cama-carta, cuando ella abrió una factura de su podólogo, como si hubiera perturbado su siesta.

 

Pensó en la última carta que recibió de su hermana, quien vivía a una cuadra, pero había comprado impulsivamente resmas de papel de inspiración victoriana de un vendedor de puerta en puerta, y ahora escribía a quien fuera acerca de lo que fuera, sólo para recuperar espacio de su sala. La carta estaba pegada con resina de árbol, y su hermana había garabateado “Espera, ¿Qué dijiste?”, Y lo que ella había dicho, en un día previo, en un mes previo, sentada frente a su hermana mientras compartían una cocoa vespertina y una tostada de centeno (pre-prohibición del trigo), fue “un anillo verde-azul”.

 

Las cartas de su hermana eran confusas, porque estaban escritas como respuesta inmediata a conversaciones, pero enviadas en un gran montón al final del día, y como el tiempo en la oficina de correos era un vacío, el cual desmotivaba al personal que había sido tragado, las cartas eran recibidas esporádicamente, en desorden, y en precaria condición. Las cartas eran por lo tanto difíciles de comprender, y a veces pensaba en no leerlas, pero entonces le preocupaba que tal vez se perdiera una que de verdad fuera una carta completa, atentamente manufacturada por su hermana sobre un asunto íntimo, y no un retórico “¿Qué?” o “¿Perdón?” o una pregunta sobre qué canción o qué marca de té es esta, o un punto sin argumentos, largamente perdido en el contexto cronológico. No le gustaría perderse _la_ rara y  auténtica carta.

 

Eran cercanas, las dos hermanas. Hicieron un viaje juntas el año pasado a un lago glacial, y no regresaron a casa con historias o quemaduras, sino con montones de fotografías digitales de aves. Las personas les preguntaban, “¿No había ningún rayo de sol o un paisaje adorable? ¿Se subieron a  un bote de remos alguna vez, al menos?”

 

“Aves”, dijeron  las hermanas. “Vimos aves increíbles”.

 

 

S.W.A.C.

 

La carta tomaba una importancia más ominosa con cada cucharada. Llevó la misiva, ahora más cálida y violeta y más aromática, y el tarro de helado, ahora más caliente también, al sofá-cama, y puso ambos en la mesa de centro adyacente.

 

Podía sentir el cambio en el clima. Lo sentía en sus rodillas, y en su cabello.

 

**

 

 ♫ ¨Ruins¨ por Mortheth  ♫

 

**

 

 

El misterio del sobre pesaba en su pecho y en sus párpados, y se sentía agobiada por la responsabilidad de las consecuencias desconocidas de investigar los adentros de la epístola.  ¿Cualquier reunión social valía la magia negra que su aceptación podía desperdigar? ¿No es la magia sólo ficción? ¿No lo es la sociedad?

 

¿Las buenas personas necesitan _Ces_? Ella no lo agradecía, ni lo quería.

 

Tomó la cuchara y la deslizó por debajo de la delgada separación entre el sello de goma y la orilla doblada. La cuchara entraba perfectamente. Contempló la escasa elevación de su codo, la rotación hacia afuera de su brazo y el carpiano por consiguiente, un ademán que podría mandar la cuchara de metal a través del doblez protector – o  encubridor.

 

 

¿Qué C sería revelada?

 

¿O liberada?

 

La cuchara se deslizó fuera cuidadosamente, el doblez intacto. Reuniendo todo su entusiasmo, se inclinó debajo del sofá y encontró sus utensilios de escritura. Eran ilegales, sí, pero todos los tenían. La Policía Secreta rara vez escribía partes por posesión de lápices. Ella era cuidadosa. Y, más que cuidadosa, era reservada. Y, más que reservada, era… _discreta_.

 

Tocó la punta de su lengua, luego su nombre impreso en el sobre. Dibujó espirales caligráficas con gruesos trazos terminales, y curvas ornamentadas.

 

Escribió, “Para el cartero Angus” en el frente, en una letra arquitectónica, con la intención de ocultar su propio nombre, y el intento original de recibo.

 

Deslizó sus dos primeros dedos suavemente por el doblez sellado,  como para sellarlo con su propio S.W.A.C.

 

Introduciendo su mano cuidadosamente a través del espacio entreabierto de su puerta de malla metálica, como para no alertar a la furgoneta de vigilancia sin ventanas del otro lado de la calle, regresó el sobre nuevamente decorado a donde ella lo había descubierto, y se encerró de nuevo adentro.

 

El suelo comenzó a temblar. Miró al reloj, sorprendida al notar que el ayuntamiento comenzó un terremoto a tiempo por primera vez.

 

Confiaba en que Angus sabría más de estas cosas, de lo que ella alguna vez podría, o le importaría. Confiaba en que si algo malo debía suceder, él tendría el remedio herbolario, o la tintura floral a la mano, para inmediatamente remediar eso, o ese algo.

 

Se paró en la ventana frontal, y dio un vistazo por entre las cortinas color durazno, haciéndose a sí misma gris, en el cuarto crepuscular.

 

Rompió un huevo de cabra sobre el líquido remanente de su helado. Quitó la carta de su mente y se quedó escuchando por el sonido de él.

 

**

**Proverbio de hoy:** Recuerda que todas las oraciones deben tener un sustantivo, un verbo, y la frase “estúpidos mortales”.


	5. El gran crossover de The Thrilling Adventure Hour y Welcome to Night Vale

**En vivo desde el Teatro Spreckles de San Diego, CA. 26.JUL.2014**

 **

 

 **Joseph Fink:** Todo lo que sigue no es canon, excepto las partes que lo son. 

 

**

 

 **S’tonge of the Galaxium:** ¡Oh, hola! ¡No me di cuenta de que llegaste! Excepto que sí lo hice. Me doy cuenta de todo. Soy un ser omnisciente conocido como S’tonge of the Galaxium. Si fueras omnisciente, ya sabrías eso. Pero, como no lo eres, yo lo sé porque, bueno… yo sí lo soy. 

 

Vengo de una raza de seres cósmicamente empoderados por la fuerza galáctica. Vivimos en las esquinas de lo que tú conoces como realidad, y que nosotros llamamos El Universo Tommy Westphall.

 

Por incontables eones hemos observado vuestros mundos, y hemos grabado sus eventos importantes. Por “nosotros” me refiero a “mi”, ya que _nosotros_ hemos transcrito los eventos en _mí_ gran libro cósmico, usando _nuestro_ lápiz cósmico. Y ahora, _nosotros_ te describiremos un evento tan tremendo, que nos ha causado una gran tristeza. Y una gran alegría.

 

Somos un tipo complicado.

 

El evento que estás a punto de verme a _mí_ presenciar es conocido a través de la galaxia como Thrill Vale—

 

 

Night Adventure— eso es peor.

 

El crossover de The Thrilling Adventure Hour y Welcome to Night Vale. En el clavo, eso funciona.

 

[Música de intro de Welcome to Night Vale]

 

Pero primero, el gran crossover de The Thrilling Adventure Hour  y Welcome to Night Vale es patrocinado por:

 

Los cigarrillos marca Patriot. Los cigarrillos marca Patriot son buenos para tu constitución.

 

Por el café marca WorkJuice, el café más denso en cafeína que se pueda legalmente adquirir en esta, o en cualquier otra, realidad conocida.

 

Y por tu eterno deseo de paridad universal, suscrito a un intento de dar sentido a todo el universo sin sentido y al azar… ¿o no lo es?

 

Sí lo es.

 

El gran crossover de The Thrilling Adventure Hour  y Welcome to Night Vale es una presentación en tres actos, realizados en el estilo de transmisiones de radio, tanto antiguas como nuevas. Habrá un breve intermedio durante el cual podrás reflexionar sobre tu existencia, y comprar bolas de leche malteada.

 

El gran crossover de The Thrilling Adventure Hour  y Welcome to Night Vale es adecuado para todas las edades, y también para quienes no poseen edad. Está lleno de sonido y furia, dándole sentido… _a todo_.

 

Y comienza así:

 

En tu futuro, cuando el universo se expande eternamente, hasta el oeste más salvaje de todos, en el espacio exterior, donde un planeta es considerado estar a años luz del alcance de la ley y el orden, un hombre lleva el terror a robots y alienígenas, y la esperanza a los humanos que anhelan hacer de este planeta frontera su hogar. Es Sparks Nevada, Alguacil en Marte.

 

[Ruido de cascos de caballos]

 

 **Sparks Nevada:**  Soy… de la Tierra.

 **S’tonge:**  Él es ayudado en su búsqueda por su fiel compañero marciano, Croach el Rastreador.

 **Croach:**  Soy de G’loot Praktaw.

 **Sparks:**  Tan sólo- tan sólo llámalo Marte.

 **Croach:**   _Tú_ lo designas Marte.

 **Sparks:**  tan sólo llámalo Marte.

 **Croach:**  No durante el crossover.

 **Sparks:**  ♫ cuando las alimañas necesitan ser atrapadas, ♫  
♪ y los pequeños necesitan ser salvados, ♪  
♫ en la montura de mi cohete corro por las estrellas. ♫  
♪ Porque he jurado por las rebabas de mis espuelas astronómicas ♪  
♫ corregir a los bandidos en Marte.♫

 **Todos:**  ♪ Sí, él corrige a los bandidos en Marte. ♪

 **Sparks:**  ♫ Oh, el murmullo del hiper-ganado*, ♫  
♪ y los tambores salvajes de los Marjun** ♪  
♫ son hermosos como bichos de cometas en frascos. ♫  
♪ ¡Oh, soy de la Tierra! ♪  
♫ pero corrijo a los bandidos en Marte. ♫

 **Todos:**  ♪ Sí, él corrige a los bandidos en Marte. ♪

 **Sparks:**  ♫ En las planicies del planeta rojo defiendo la ley, ♫  
♪ y lo hago con un par de puños de robot. ♪

 **Todo:**  ¡Pow!

 **Sparks:**  ♫ Exterminios maléficos he enfrentado, ♫  
♪ mis robots, casi nunca fallan. ♪

 **Todos:**  ♫ ¡casi nunca fallan! ♫

 **Sparks:**  ♪ Y supongo que seguiré cabalgando, ♪  
♫ en el nombre de la verdad y la justicia ♫   
♪ por todo el tiempo que pueda contar las estrellas fugaces, ♪  
♫ Porque he jurado por las rebabas de mis espuelas astronómicas ♫  
♪ corregir a los bandidos en Marte. ♪

 **Todos:**  ♫ Sí, él corrige a los bandidos en Marte. ♫

 

*el hiper-ganado o _hypercattle_ son vacas de 6 metros de alto. [N. de T.]

** _’Marjun’_ es la forma coloquial para ‘marciano’. [N. de T.]

 

 **Sparks:**  Y soy de la Tierra.

 

[Sonido de disparos lásers]

 

 **S’tonge:**  El día en Marte había comenzado como lo habrías esperado, especialmente si eres omnisciente. Después, más tarde ese mismo día, Sparks Nevada y Croach el Rastreador tuvieron una conversación en la estación del Alguacil. Esta conversación:

 

 **Sparks:**  Croach, estás empacando, o… ¿irás a algún lado?

 **Croach:**  Sparks Nevada, sí. Después de haber preparado el brebaje de café para la estación del alguacil, mi onus** contigo está completo.

 

**‘onus’ es un favor u obligación que debe ser pagado. El onus se termina cuando la persona que debe el favor lo decreta. Significa ‘deuda’ o ‘responsabilidad’, -en latín, ‘carga’-, pero hemos dejado la palabra sin traducir para entender mejor el contexto.  [N. de T.]

 

 **Sparks:**  Espera, ¿en serio?

 **Croach:**  He servido para aliviar el onus de mi gente contigo, por salvar este, nuestro planeta.

 **Sparks:**  Oh, sí, esa vez que salvé Marte, sí, sí, sí, sí.

 **Croach:**  He salvado tu vida muchas veces.

 **Sparks:**  ¿Tantas como yo he salvado la tuya?

 **Croach:**  Sí. Y he preparado café muy a menudo.

 **Sparks:**  Y otras cosas también, sí.

 **Croach:**  Estoy bajo onus contigo por notarlo.

 **Sparks:**  Sí.

 **Croach:**  Y ya no bajo onus contigo por _no_ reconocer mi onus.

 **Sparks:**  Dije “Sí”.

 **Croach:**  Hmm. Un reconocimiento del ritmo de la conversación, no de los onus.

 **Sparks:**  Es justo, supongo, sí.

 **Croach:**  Y ahora ya no estoy bajo el onus. Es, como mi gente dice, el fin de _Eve y Steve_.

 **Sparks:**  Wow, sí. Uhh, OK, Croach.

 **Croach:**  Ugh. Después de todo este tiempo juntos, continúas masacrando mi nombre.

 **Sparks:**  Claro que no. Croach.

 **Croach:**  Croach.

 **Sparks:**  Nnooo.

 **Croach:**  Croach.

 **Sparks:**  Nnooo.

 **Croach:**  Croach. Ahora, por favor pelea contra tu inclinación humana de crear una escena emocional por mi partida.

 **Sparks:**  Sí, no iba a hacer eso.

 **Croach:**  Muy bien. Entonces me iré.

 **Sparks:**  Adiós.

 **Croach:**  ¿No te estás poniendo emocional?

 **Sparks:**  No. Sí, uh… bueno, ya sabes. ¡Adiós!

 **Croach:**  Hasta pronto, Sparks Nevada.

 **Sparks:**  Mmm-hmm.

 **Croach:**  A menos de que algo detenga mi partida…

 **Sparks:**  Um…no.

 **Croach:**  Me iré. Ahora.

 **Sparks:**  OK.

 **Croach:**  De aquí.

 **Sparks:**  Adiós.

 **Croach:**  Me estoy yendo.

 **Sparks:**  ¿Seguro? Porque—

 

 **Puertas de la Estación:**  Las puertas de la Estación del Alguacil están abiertas.

 

 **Felton:**  ¡Alguacil! ¡Alguacil! ¡Ayudaaaa!

 **Croach:**  Humano designado Felton, ¡estás obstruyendo mi partida!

 **Felton:**  Oh, lo lamento, Croach. Aquí, me apartaré para que puedas pasar.

 **Croach:**  No, no, no, esperaré hasta que entres por completo.

 **Felton:**  No quiero retrasarte.

 **Croach:**  No hay prisa.

 **Sparks:**  Esta bien, Croach, por qué no te quedas, ¿y escuchas lo que sea que anda gritando Felton?

 **Croach:**  ¿La criatura designada como oruga peluda se desplazó a través de la superficie de tu brazo?

 **Felton:**  ¡No! No. Eso pasó una vez, ¡deja de hablar de ello!

 **Croach:**  Me quedaré. Quizás algo amenaza a todo G’loot Praktaw.

 **Sparks y Felton:**  ¡Eso es Marte!

 **Croach:**  El cual tú designas Marte.

 **Sparks:**  Marte.

 **Croach:**  Y por lo tanto, amenaza a mi tribu. Si lo salvara, y a ellos, estaría bajo onus conmigo mismo.

 **Sparks:**  Bien, averigüémoslo. Averigüémoslo a través de la peor parte de ser alguacil: hablando con un civil. Um, ¿Y qué hay, Felton? Y no digas orugas.

 **Felton:**  ¡Alguacil! ¡Ayudaaaaa!

 **Sparks:**  Estoy justo aquí.

 **Felton:** Estaba bebiendo en el Salón Espacial, como estoy acostumbrado a hacer estos días, por razones de melancolía y soledad,  enfrentandome _vis-à-vis*_ con lo que soy, contrastándolo con  lo que quiero ser, y, no me malinterpreten, me gusta ser un ganadero, el hiper-ganado es bueno para mí— pero en un nivel más personal, estoy solo a un grado que no beneficia a mi persona. _¿Pero y qué si lo hace? ¿Qué dice eso de mi persona?_ Y ahí está ese…

 

* ‘Cara a cara’ en francés. [N. de T.]

 

 **Sparks:**  Felton…

 **Felton:**  tipo de pensamiento circulando a través de mi mente, pero el _rotgut_ espacial** ayuda y hiere al mismo tiempo. Barkeep estaba cerca, deteniéndome a la cuenta precisa de _rotguts_ que le pedí. Es un buen tipo, aunque ocasionalmente obsesionado con la posibilidad de problemas en su local.

 

 ** El _‘rotgut’_ o _‘mata ratas’_ es un licor de mala calidad. [N. de T.]

 

 **Sparks:**  Problemas en su local, sí, Felton…

 **Felton:**  Cuando, ¡Qué podría irrumpir si no fueran problemas! Justo donde Barkeep no los quería, y donde yo no los quería tampoco, refelexionando sobre mi mismo y el amor y otras cosas así.

 **Sparks:**  ¡Felton! ¿Qué clase de problemas?

 **Felton:**  ¿Qué clase de problemas? ¡De la peor clase! ¡Robots forajidos! También un humano que no es un robot, pero que es un forajido. ¡Corrí tan pronto empezaron a hablar sobre dispararte, alguacil! ¡Así tendrías suficiente tiempo para prepararte para su llegada, aquí a la…!

**Puertas de la Estación:**  Las puertas de la Estación del Alguacil están abiertas.

 

 **Claxon:**  ¿Quién de ustedes carne y hueso y sangre y nervios y órganos para esto y para lo otro es Sparks Nevady, Alguacil en Marte?

 **BuenHombre Dan:**  ¿Oh, Claxon? Ya te lo dije, al haber combatido con Nevada antes, lo señalaré para ti.

 **Claxon:**  ¿Con qué? ¿Usando sacos de gelatina que ni siquiera serán 100% fiables para identificarlo, sin tu boca para señalarlo?

 **Dan:**  Exactamente.

 **Samuel Bolt:**  Bueno, ja ja, sin ofender, BuenHombre Dan. Eres muy agradable.

 **Claxon:** Sí, eres muy agradable. ¡Nosotros sólo queremos dispararle a algo!

 **Sparks:**  Bueno, tenemos latas de bebida en la cerca de atrás.

 **Felton:**  ¡No mi colección de latas!

 **Sparks:**  Está bien.

 **Claxon:**  Siendo honesto, señor, prefiero dispararle a Sparks Nevada, el Alguacil en Marte.

 **Sparks:**  no tendrás esa oportunidad.

 

[Sonidos de una pistola siendo preparada]

 

 **Samuel:**  ¿Eres tú? ¿Tú eres Nevady?

 **Dan:**  Espera, ¿eres _tú_?

 **Sparks:**  Sí. Nos conocemos.

 **Dan:**  ¡No te reconocí! Necesito una nueva prescipción de lentes, pero ya terminé de dispararle a mi optometrista malvado y tramposo.

 **Claxon:**  Me dieron un buen optometrista en Saturno.

 **Samuel:**  Claxon, el optometrista de Dan era un doctor que completó la universidad, y tenía al menos ocho años de entrenamiento médico adicional. Mientras que _tú_ optometrista de Saturno no es nada más que un don nadie con un título de cuatro años, que no puede hacer mucho más que dar pruebas de visión.

 **Claxon:**  ¡Todo lo que quería Dan era una nueva receta médica!

 **Dan:**  Bueno, también tengo una picazón que insiste en hacerme hurgar el ojo, en caso de que eso sea serio. 

 **Sparks:**  Creo tener algo aquí apuntándote, que podría encargarse de cualquier… problema que tengas.

 **Dan:**  Es eso una pistola…

 **Sparks:**  Es una pistola láser, sí.

 **Dan:**  …láser. En serio. Debería encargarme del cuidado de mis ojos, para que así ellos se encarguen de mí, como dice el póster en la oficina de mi opometrista.

 **Sparks:**  Bueno, no tienes que hacerte cargo de _todos_ tus ojos, sólo los que quieres conservar. Mi oftalmólogo tiene ese póster en su pared. Se lo compró a un dentista, tarjó ‘dientes’, y escribió ‘ojos’. No es muy bueno en ello.

 **Samuel:**  No te preocupes, BuenHombre Dan. Claxon y yo tenemos nuestras armas apuntando al alguacil.

 **Croach:**  Sparks Nevada, a pesar de que ya no estoy bajo onus contigo, he dirigido mi arma hacia estos infractores de la ley, así poniéndote a ti bajo onus conmigo.

 **Sparks:**  Bien.

 **Felton:**  Y yo estoy bajo onus conmigo mismo, por la manera en que me escondo debajo de este e-e-e-e-escritorio.

 **Sparks:**  Sí, premio para ti, Felton. BuenHombre Dan, la última vez que te vi, estabas yendo a pasar un tiempo con tu hijo, Highwayman Dan, para enderezarlo. ¿Qué ocurrió?

 **Dan:**  No sé exactamente, alguacil. Me desvié de la ruta en algún punto.

 **Felton:**  No sé como pueden conversar casualmente con armas apuntándose entre ustedes o en todas direcciones.

 **Sparks:**  La charla retiene a todos de disparar, usualmente. Sigue, Dan.

 **Dan:**  Bueno, para ser justos, vendimos zapatos, él invirtiendo tiempo en mis intereses. Entonces, en el espíritu de la justicia, me llevó a robar, para mostrarme _sus_ intereses.

 **Sparks:**  Sí, y déjame adivinar: tú te interesaste más en robar, que él en los zapatos.

 **Dan:**  Ja ja ja, exactamente. Después él conoció a una chica…

 **Claxon:**  Y ella lo introdujo, sin duda, a altos niveles de adrenalina, dopamina, y serotonina.

 **Samuel:**  Sin duda. Je je… ¿Humanos, eh?

 **Croach:**  Oh, sí.

 **Felton:**  ¿Qué pasa? Le pasa— no a mí, pero a bandidos de poca monta, aparentemente.

 **Dan:**  Hey, hey, ese es mi hijo.

 **Felton:**  Perdón, creo.

 **Dan:**  Saben, me sentía como la tercera rueda, robando al lado de esos dos. Entonces me dí cuenta, no estaba robando porque me gustara, sino porque estar con mi hijo era lo que me agradaba.

 **Sparks:**  Awww.

 **Dan:**  Así que, uh, nos separamos con la promesa de que me visitarían algunas veces por su propia voluntad.

 **Samuel:**  Días festivos y cosas así…

 **Dan:**  Eso, exactamente.

 **Sparks:**  Está bien, pero espera. Si dejaste de robar, ¿por qué estás aquí con infractores de la ley y con armas?

 **Dan:**  Buena pregunta.

 **Sparks:** Gracias.

 **Dan:**  Tengo una última meta monetaria que cumplir, para poder regresar a la comunidad empresarial. A hacer zapatos de nuevo.

 **Sparks:**  Está bien.

 **Claxon:**  De zapatero, a ladrón, a robar para convertirse en un zapatero nuevamente. Nunca sabes a dónde la vida llevará a un alma.

 **Samuel:**  ¡Los robots no tienen almas!

 **Claxon:**  Estaba hablando del alma de este _humano_ , pero ya que lo dices, creo que sí tienen, de hecho.

 **Samuel:**  No tenemos. Fin de la historia.

 **Claxon:**  Sentimos, pensamos, la energía no se puede crear ni destruir…

 **Samuel:**  Oh, ¡no todo es una invitación para tener una conversación tecno-teológica, Claxon!

 **Claxon:**  ¡algunas cosas sí, en todo caso!

 **Sparks:**  Puedo resolverlo por ti. Puedo resolverlo por ti en este momento, y mandarte a conocer a tu creador.

 **Samuel:**  ¿Jeremy?

 **Sparks:**  No— ¿Jeremy? No.

 **Samuel:**  Jeremy Wadnett es mi creador.

 **Sparks:**  No, ya sé qué— no. No. Estaba hablando tecno-teológicamente.

 **Croach:**  Y observa cómo has alienado tres cuartas partes de los ocupantes de esta habitación.

 **Todos:**  [risas]

 **Samuel:**  Un _marjun_ espacial acaba de decir ‘alienar’. Qué mundo.

 **Sparks:**  Sí, es extraordinario. Es un mundo extraordinario. Dan, ¿por qué estás robando la estación del alguacil si estás buscando dinero para tu negocio? No tenemos una caja registradora.

 **Dan:**  ¡Soy un purista de la planeación! Estamos buscando eliminar los obstáculos de nuestro diseño de la gran ecuación, antes de empezar a abrir bóvedas de banco y cosas así.

 **Sparks:**  Hmm.

 **Samuel:**  Tú _eres_ ese obstáculo.

 **Sparks:**  ¿Lo soy? Sí, no, gracias, ya entendí. Sí.

 **Claxon:**  Y lo son también todos los burritos de entrañas enrollados con piel, que están en esta habitación, ya que ahora están al tanto de nuestros planes.

 **Croach:**  Sparks Nevada, ahora estás bajo _tanto_ onus conmigo.

 **Sparks:**  Está bien, está bien.

 **Felton:**  ¿Alguacil?

 **Sparks:**  ¿Qué?

 **Felton:**  ¡Ayudaaaa!

 **Sparks:**  OK.

 **Felton:**  ¡Estoy bajo el escritorio!

 **Sparks:**  Sí.

 **Samuel:**  ¡Sabemos que estás ahí, tontito! ¿Debería despachar a estos otros dos daños colaterales, Dan?

 **Sparks:**  Espera, tu dedo en el gatillo se mueve un pelo, Sam Bolt, y Croach te disparará.

 **Samuel:**  ¡¿Pelo?! No gracias, pero entiendo lo que quisiste decir, y creo que apuntaré mis armas a Croach, entonces.

 **Croach:**  ¡Onus!

 **Claxon:**  ¡Al parecer nos encontramos en una disputa venusina a la antigua, alguacil!

 **Sparks:**  BuenHombre Dan, ¿ _sabes_ que el banco del pueblo ofrece préstamos con bajos intereses, no?

 **Dan:** ¿Quién le daría un préstamo a un tipo que tiene en su currículum: “1: zapatero, 2: forajido, 3: tercera rueda, 4: vuelta a forajido”?

 **Claxon:**  ¡No dejes que tu ocupación te defina!

 **Sparks:**  Está bien. Te digo algo. Te arrepientes y quizás pueda hacer algo para ayudarte.

 **Samuel:**  ¿A nosotros también?

 **Sparks:**  No, ustedes dos definitivamente van a la cárcel.

 **Dan:**  Bueno, tu oferta es gentilmente rechazada, alguacil. Quizás no tenga mucho, pero aún tengo mis palabras. Y dejar a estos dos ganaderos de metal oxidarse en la cárcel, significaría que mi tanque de fidelidad estaría en cero.

 **Claxon:**  Bueno, eso es muy amable de tu parte, Dan.

 **Dan:**  Ahora vamos a terminar esta disputa, amigos. De la manera difícil.

 **Sparks:**  Está bien.

[Sonido de comunicador]

 **Pemily Stallwark:**  ¡Alguacil Nevada! ¡Vamos, Sparks Nevada! Soy yo, Permily Stallwark. Te estoy llamando desde uno de estos comunicadores espaciales.

 **Sparks:**  Está bien. Uh, espera un segundo, Dan.

 **Dan:**  Como quieras.

 **Claxon:**  ¿Nosotros también?

 **Sparks:**  Sí, ustedes también, por supuesto. Sí.

 **Dan:**  Sí, esperen.

 **Pemily:**  ¿Claxon? ¿Eres tú?

 **Claxon:**  ¡En el hierro!

 **Pemily:**  ¡Aww, cielos! ¡No te espanté de la luna para que te fueras a Marte, a causar problemas a mi mejor amigo y mentor!

 **Claxon:**  No me arrepiento.

 **Croach:**  Humano designado Pemily Stallwark, yo también estoy presente.

 **Pemily:**  Hola, Croach.

 **Sparks:**  Bien, escucha Pemily, estoy en el medio de un enfrentamiento venusino ahora—

 **Dan:**  No, ve y ocúpate de eso, esperaremos aquí.

 **Sparks:**  Gracias, BuenHombre Dan, eso es… muy amable. Bien, ¿qué sucede, Pemily?

 **Pemily:** Bueno, ¿recuerdas que me hiciste alguacil de la luna?

 **Sparks:**  Sí, te lo ganaste, claro, sí.

 **Pemily:**  Sí. Dijiste que si las cosas se ponían peludas debía contactarte. ¿Cómo estoy haciendo ahora?

 **Sparks:**  ¿La cosas se están poniendo peludas allá, alguacil Starllwark?

 **Samuel:**  ¡Ugh, pelo!

 **Sparks:**  Está bien.

 **Pemily:**  Algo peludo está pasando, alguacil, y se niega a ser descrito.

 **Sparks:**  Trata de describirlo.

 **Pemily:**  Qué sensible. Es la luna. La luna está desapareciendo.

 **Samuel:**  ¿Qué? OK, intermedio para la disputa, quiero ver esto.

 **Felton:**  ¿Puedes ver la luna de la Tierra desde aquí?

 **Samuel:**  Ustedes humanos tienen los peores sensores oculares posibles, en serio.

 **Croach:**  Oh, _siempre_ se los digo.

 **Sparks:**  OK.

 **Croach:**   _¡Bagropa!_ ¡La luna de la tierra _sí_ está desapareciendo!

 **Claxon:**  Si la luna de la Tierra desaparece, ¡entonces todo el cosmos será arrojado al caos!

 **Samuel:**  Y cualquier satélite podría ser el próximo.

 **Claxon:**  ¡O un planeta, incluso!

 **Felton:**  [gime] ¿Tú crees?

 **Pemily:**  Hay información aún más peluda que transmitir. Tengo una suplente. Es una cyborg llamada Delores County, y es súper inteligente, al igual como yo soy súper fuerte. Nos llevamos bien a pesar de nuestras diferencias, y a veces aprendemos en el camino que no somos tan diferentes.

 **Sparks:**  Está bien, suena genial. ¿Tiene ella una teoría de cómo o por qué tu luna está desapareciendo?

 **Pemily:**  Oh, más que eso. ¡Ha encontrado la fuente del peligro, miles de años en el pasado!

 **Samuel:**  Si es que puedo… el tiempo el peligroso. Tan sólo es mi opinión.

 **Sparks:**  Bien.

 **Claxon:**  ¡Pienso lo mismo!

 **Pemily:** La delegada Deputy ha creado un mecanismo que puede enviar a alguien al pasado, ¡para detener lo que está causando que mi luna desaparezca!

 **Sparks:**  OK, bien, como dije, estoy un poco ocupado ahora— oh, ¿sabes qué? Espera.

 

[Sonidos de disparos láser]

 **Claxon:**  ¡Oww! ¡Le disparaste a mis manos hasta arrancarlas!

 **Samuel:**  ¡Oye! ¡Estamos en el entretiempo!

 **Sparks:**  Sí, pero…

 

[Sonidos de disparos láser]

 **Samuel:**  ¡Mis… mis armas! ¡La hiciste trizas a punta de disparos!

 **Dan:**  …Estoy bajando y dejando caer mí arma ahora, alguacil.

 **Sparks:**  Muy bien.

 **Dan:**  Bueno, déjame decirte, las cositas cósmicas son un fuerte argumento para no dispararle a alguaciles.

 **Sparks:**  Mmm-hmm.

 **Claxon:**  Los planes se van por la ventana, por el bien del cosmos.

 **Sparks:**  Está bien. ¿Pemily? _Ahora_ me puedo ir, probablemente.

 **Pemily:**  Oh, genial. Voy a activar el haz de desplazamiento temporal a distancia a tus coordenadas.

 **Sparks:**  Está bien. Yo sólo me pararé aquí.

 **Croach:**  Sparks Nevada. Le disparaste el enemigo de metal que tenía el arma apuntada hacia mí. Ahora estoy bajo onus contigo, por salvarme.

 **Sparks:**  No, genial.

 **Croach:**  Mi onus final.

 **Sparks:**  Croach, hablaremos de tu onus cuando regresemos, ¿está bien? Por ahora, sólo… ¿qué—?

 

[Sonidos de viaje en el tiempo]

 **Croach:**  ¡Oooooonnnuuuuuuuusssssssss!

 

**

 

 **Cecil:**  Hoy conocerás a un extraño muy bonito. De hecho, conocerás a _centenares_ de extraños bonitos. Todo el mundo es bonito, y conoces a casi nadie.

 

Bienvenidos, a _Night Vale_.

 

¡Buenas noticias, radioescuchas! Hoy es el Primer Festival Anual de Destrucción de la Luna, patrocinado por el Comité Cívico para Festividades Púbicas y para Sollozos Privados y Silenciosos Sin Razón Alguna. Todos los ciudadanos pueden acercarse al parque Mission Grove, donde intentaremos destruir la luna.

 

El comité civil armado a la rápida, que prácticamente apareció de la nada el miércoles- y, como casi todas las organizaciones locales, es gestionado de forma anónima- también está alentando a que lleven a sus niños a la fiesta.

 

O, si no tienes niños, que lleves a los niños de alguien más.

 

O, si los niños no son ni siquiera reales, y esta existencia es un inconsciente colectivo de pesadillas incomprensibles, que lleves comida enlatada para un descuento de 5 dólares en tu admisión.

 

En cualquier caso, trae tantos niños y comidas enlatadas como puedas.

“Los necesitaremos para después,” dijo el Comité Cívico. “Para algo que no tiene que ver con la luna,” añadieron. “Para algo más. Es una sorpresa. Mira, olvida que dijimos algo. No queremos arruinarlo, eso es todo,” dijo el Comité Cívico, desde los parlantes recientemente añadidos sobre cada una de nuestras casas. “Pero definitivamente trae a esos niños y esas comidas enlatadas,” añadieron, lo que fue seguido por una risa maniática. “Oh, hey. El micrófono todavía está encendido,” concluyeron.

¿Radioescuchas? Estamos recibiendo reportes de que hay un extraño en el pueblo. Llegó muy de repente, supongo, desde una carroza del cielo con ruedas de fuego y el zumbido del cosmos de fondo, tomando forma corpórea desde su fuerza celestial. Como soy un periodista profesional, esto es lo que debo asumir. O, quizás condujo hasta el pueblo en un sedán de mediano precio.

Hay muchas formas de llegar aquí, y hay otras formas de las que no puedes.

El extraño está interfiriendo con nuestro Festival de Destrucción de la Luna, preguntándonos cosas sobre la luna, y nuestras intenciones para su futuro; preguntando cosas _bizarras_ , como, “¿por qué intentan destruir el satélite designado como la luna?” Radioescuchas, sé que no hay preguntas tontas, sólo realidades tontas, pero ni yo puedo explicar esa.

Estoy recibiendo varios reportes sobre la aparición del extraño. Es: alto, con piel azul, ojos negros prominentes, y antenas como de humano. Así que, hay pocos detalles que lo harían resaltar de entre la multitud.

De cualquier forma, mantén una estrecha vigilancia de los desconocidos. Y si ves a alguien que no conoces, apúntalo y grita “¡FORASTERO!” como es nuestra amistosa costumbre en Night Vale.

Y ahora, vamos a darle un vistazo al tráfico.

Imagínate un perro, pero con más escamas, y menos entusiasmo imbécil. Y después, algunas escamas más. ¡Oh! Y también con una lengua biomecánica dividida a la mitad. ¿Están todos imaginándose eso?

Ahora, imagina a ese perro con cuernos, grandes y terribles cuernos: curvas en espiral de marfil, manchadas con la sangre de las presas que fueron demasiado lentas. Ahí, en tu mente, respirando, no el subir y bajar de inhalaciones y exhalaciones hechas con un simple par de pulmones binarios, sino un jadeo de aire a varios ritmos, dentro, dentro, dentro, fuera, dentro, dentro, fuera. No tanto una respiración de vida, sino una susurrada sugerencia de algo mucho, mucho peor.

Imagínate este perro, cierra tus ojos si debes hacerlo, pero lo verás de todas formas. Y _él te verá,_ de todas formas.

¿Te estás imaginando al perro? ¿Lo estás haciendo? Bien.

Así que, sí, um, tal vez debas evadir viajar desarmado por la ruta 800, entre las salidas 10 y 13 el día de hoy.

Esto ha sido, el tráfico.

**

Y ahora, unas palabras de nuestros patrocinadores.

El patrocinador del día de hoy es, um… oh, bueno, de hecho nunca había escuchado de esta marca. Es la marca de cigarrillos Patriot. Y por supuesto, para representarlos, la popular vocera de celebridades, Deb, quien es un pedazo de niebla sentiente.

 **Deb:** ¡hola Cecil!

 **Cecil** : ¡Hola!

 **Deb:** ¿Como están yendo las cosas con la luna?

 **Cecil** : Oh, me alegra que preguntaras, hemos estado intentando e intentando…

 **Deb:** No me importa.

 **Cecil** : Ok.

 **Deb:** Era una pregunta retórica, como “¿Me amas?” o “¿Cuál es tu número de seguro social?”.

 **Cecil** : Oh, lo siento, no soy muy bueno notando ese tipo de pistas sociales.

 **Deb:** Estoy aquí en nombre de los cigarrillos marca Patriot. Escucha, seguro, los cigarros te darán cáncer. Seguro, experimentarás dolor. Seguro, un montón de dolor. Seguro, tos. Seguro, tristeza. Seguro, días malgastados mirando desde una cama que no puedes dejar, hacia el brillo neón de un cielo al que no puedes ayudar, a través de una ventana que no puedes abrir. Seguro, todo eso, seguro.

Pero… en realidad no tengo… no tengo un contraargumento para eso, todo eso suena como un montón de problemas humanos que no afectan realmente a un pedazo de niebla sentiente. Así que, sólo compra algunos cigarrillos marca Patriot. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? No me importa.

 **Cecil** : Bueno, gracias, Deb. ¡Eso suena aterrorizante y mortal!

 **Deb:** Oh, Dios, ¡Cecil! Tú sí sabes cómo halagar a un pedazo de niebla sentiente.

 **Cecil** : Sí.

 **Deb:** Adiós, humano.

 **Cecil** : Oh, está bien.

 

**

Bueno, el Primer Festival Anual de Destrucción de la Luna se ha encontrado con algunos obstáculos. En adición al aterrorizante forastero confundiendo a todo el mundo con preguntas como por qué queremos destruir esa horrible y burlona roca, los participantes del festival han estado teniendo problemas para poder destruir la luna.

Han estado lanzándole cosas a la luna desde hace horas. Han intentado con basura común de hogar, como filtros de café y mascotas, pero esos hicieron muy poco para dañar a la luna; de hecho, la mayoría de los objetos simplemente formaron un arco, y cayeron después de alcanzar solo 20 pies o algo así, rebotando inútilmente contra la Tierra que todos nosotros conocemos, y en la que desconfiamos.

Algunos ciudadanos intentaron lanzando a los niños y los alimentos enlatados, pero no, no, no. Eso está mal.

“Esas cosas son para algo más” recordó el Comité Cívico. “Algo que va a pasar después”.

Guarden a los niños y a los alimentos enlatados para eso, radioescuchas.

Pero más allá de eso, no importa lo que lancemos, ya que nada parece poder llegar ni a la mitad de la altura de la luna, cualquiera que sea la altura a la que está esa cosa. “No lo sé, ¿sesenta pies? ¿Al menos?” dijo un respetable y muy lindo científico, a quien le toca llamarme esta noche, como a las… ya sabes, siete o seis, sí… de cualquier forma, los científicos están de acuerdo en que este plan de ‘lanzar cosas’ no está funcionando. De hecho, ¿sabes qué? Llámame a las seis, ¿Carlos? llámame a las seis, genial.

 

**

 **Cecil:** Invité a mi amiga, antigua practicante y actual todo poderosa alcaldesa de Night Vale, Dana Cardinal, al estudio. Ella ha estado en el festival todo el día.

Así que, Dana, dinos, ¿qué está pasando?

 **Dana:** Gracias, Cecil. Como tú sabes, el Festival de Destrucción de la Luna ha empezado lentamente, pero no debemos preocuparnos. Hablé con el Comité Cívico, y arrojar cosas era solo el primer plan, hay muchos más, el siguiente plan es que todos dirijamos comentarios hirientes a la luna. No te contengas.

Espera, voy a hacer una demostración.

[Se aclara la garganta]

¡Hey! ¡Luna! ¡Tu brillo es un muerto golpeteo en comparación con la luz del amanecer! Simbolizas todo lo que es sumiso, oscuro y radiante de vergüenza. Y también, encima de todo eso, eres sólo una grande y vieja tonta, tú, estúpida pieza de roca que ni siquiera pudo escapar de la órbita y flotar lejos hacía la lejanía.

¿Quieres hacer el intento?

 **Cecil** : Oh, um, está bien.

[Se aclara la garganta]

¡No te entiendo a ti o a tu historia, así que te temo y te detesto!

 **Dana:** ¡Bien! Eso estuvo muy bien, Cecil.

 **Cecil** : Gracias.

 **Dana:** Realmente quiero hacerle saber a todas las personas que van a ir al festival hoy que estén preparadas para dirigir grandes insultos a ese ridículo círculo gris. O medio círculo, o forma creciente, o… lo que sea. ¡Ugh! ¡Siempre está cambiando! Es como, ¡decídete de una vez, idiota!

 **Cecil** : ¿Verdad? ¡Totalmente!

Está bien, radioescuchas, escucharon a Dana, vamos a practicar. Lo que quiero que hagas es imaginar que la luna está por encima de ti. Solo imagíname levantando mi mano justo ahora, y ahora imagina que mi mano es la luna. Y quiero que llenes tus pulmones con aire (el aire que tomas por garantizado) y grites e insultes a la luna. Vamos a decir ‘¡Te odio, luna!’

 **Multitud:** ¡Te odio, luna!

 **Cecil** : Genial, ahora más fuerte.

 **Multitud:** ¡Te odio, luna!

 **Cecil** : ¡Incluso más fuerte!

 **Multitud:** ¡Te odio, luna!

 **Cecil** : ¡Está bien, eso fue genial! ¡Sí!

Así que, um, ahora imagina que mi mano está abajo (la cual está), y cuando estés en el Parque Misión Grove eso es lo que deberías hacer. Nosotros vamos a vencer a ese tonto y brillante orbe nocturno de una vez y para siempre.

Y mientras tú sigues practicando tus gritos silenciosamente, te llevo ahora, al clima.

 **Steve Carlsberg:** ¡Discúlpame! ¡Cecil! ¡Espera, quédate donde estás! ¡Por favor!

 **Cecil** : ¡No! ¡No, no, no, no, no!

 **Steve** _:_ Oh, sí.

 **Cecil** : No vengas a mi estudio de radio a interrumpir importantes actualizaciones sobre el clima, ¡Steve Carlsberg! Has destruido la santidad de mi ambiente de trabajo.

 **Steve:** Está bien. Mira, Cecil, he estado observando lo que está pasando con el Festival de Destrucción de la Luna, y encontré algunas cosas, cosas _importantes_ , cosas que pueden ser de interés para tus radioescuchas.

 **Cecil** : Dana, ¿huele raro aquí? Huele un poco raro ¿cierto?

 **Steve:** Contrario a lo que nuestros maestros de ciencias nos han dicho, Night Vale, la luna es _algo real._ No está a 60 pies por encima del piso ¡sino cientos y cientos de millas lejos de nosotros!

 **Cecil** : [risas] Oh, no tú…

 **Steve:** ¡En el espacio!

 **Cecil** : No…No puedo.

 **Steve:** ¡Sí! ¡Sí! De hecho, ¡astronautas norteamericanos han visitado la luna muchas veces! Mira, mira, sé que la mayoría de los científicos van a decirte que la luna es un sueño universalmente compartido. Los científicos han dicho desde hace mucho que no hay realmente una luna ahí, y que nadie está realmente viendo una luna, sino que todos pretendemos que lo hacemos, porque nos dicen que está ahí desde una edad temprana.

Los astrónomos creen que la luna es parte de una narrativa cultural, y… y que si dejamos de creer que hay una luna, simplemente ya no estaría ahí, no diferente a lo que pasó con los dinosaurios. Pero yo encontré este muy quemado, pero aún legible, libro.

 **Dana:** ¿Steve? Se supone que ese libro se iba a destruir en la limpieza bimensual de la biblioteca, que se hizo la semana pasada. No sé si eso es seguro de leer.

 **Steve:** Estás en lo cierto, Dana, es por eso que evadí leer la mayor parte de él. También, porque no me gusta mirar directamente a las palabras. Pero, ¿esta última parte? resaltaba, mira aquí, lee la última línea del capítulo final.

 **Dana:** “Así que, en conclusión, la luna es totalmente real. Será mejor que lo creas”. Y después hay una carita sonriente guiñando un ojo, con dos manos simulando armas en cada lado. Wow, Cecil, Steve podría tener algo, ¡esto luce como ciencia real!

 **Carlos:** Discúlpenme, yo debería ser capaz de ayudar a determinar qué es y qué no es ciencia, ¿está bien? Como, por ejemplo, ¿minivans? ciencia. ¿Caballos? pura ficción.

 **Cecil** : ¡Carlos! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? No, espera… ¿encontraste ya tu camino de vuelta desde el Desierto del Otro Mundo?

 **Carlos:** No, sólo me estoy proyectando a mí mismo aquí, de hecho es un truco que Dana me enseñó. No puedo hacerlo por mucho tiempo, o interactuar físicamente con nada, sin embargo.

 **Cecil** : Aww.

 **Cecil** **y** **Carlos:** Rayos.

 **Dana:** ¿Cierto?

 **Carlos:** Sentí que algo muy inusual y peligroso estaba a punto de pasar, y supe que Night Vale necesitaría de alguien que supiera qué es y qué no es ciencia.

 **Steve:** Pero es… con todo respeto, ¡pero _está en el libro!_

 **Cecil** : Cualquiera puede escribir un libro, Steve. Eso no significa que es verdad, ¿has leído alguna vez ‘Cien Años de Soledad’? ni una sola cosa verdadera en ese libro, completamente inventado. Toda la gente siempre dice “este libro es tan bueno, un verdadero clásico de la literatura posmoderna” ¡Pero son puras mentiras! ¡Ese es el problema con los libros, Steve! ¡Las mentiras!

 **Croach:** El libro está en lo correcto.

 **Cecil** , **Dana y Steve:** ¡FORASTERO!

 **Carlos:** Oh, uh, cierto, ¡Forastero!

 **Cecil** : ¿No viste la señal de ‘AL AIRE’ afuera de la puerta?

 **Croach** : No detecté tal señal, con ninguno de mis muchos sentidos.

 **Steve:** Sí, yo tampoco, con los siete que tengo.

 **Dana:** Yo tampoco.

 **Cecil** : Bueno, lo escribí justo aquí en mi lista de cosas por hacer, um, “Poner señal de ‘AL AIRE’ encima de la puerta del estudio”.

 **Carlos:** …Cecil, ¿hay una línea cruzando ese punto?

 **Cecil** : Nooo.

 **Carlos:** ¿Y está palomeado?

 **Cecil** : Uh, nooo… y no entiendo a dónde quieres llegar.

 **Croach** : ¡Humanos! He venido aquí a… a, uh…

 **Steve:** ¿Night Vale?

 **Croach** : Night Vale…

 **Carlos:** Uh, perdón, no, es Night Vale.

 **Croach** : Eso es lo que dije, Night Vale.

 **Dana:** Night Vale.

 **Croach** : Por favor cesen de intentar destruir el satélite designado como la luna de la Tierra, ciudadanos de Night Vale.

 **Cecil, Carlos, Steve y Dana:** ¡Night Vale!

 **Croach** : ¿Saben lo que la destrucción de su única luna le haría a su planeta?

 **Cecil** : ¡Psh! ¡Probablemente nada!

 **Dana** : Tal vez incluso cosas buenas.

 **Carlos:** Yo sé _exactamente_ lo que pasaría, muchas gracias. Quiero decir, ¿qué es la ciencia sino un exacto conocimiento de lo que depara el futuro, no?

 **Croach** : _¡Bagropa!_ ¡Humano, tus dientes y cabello son los mejores dientes y cabello que he visto jamás! No, no, los segundos mejores. No, los mejores, primeros, no. ¿Sabes qué? en el top dos.

 **Cecil** : Sí, sí, ¿cierto?

 **Steve:** Miren, todos, ¡yo escucharía a este sujeto! Él parece entender cosas sobre el espacio, luce como una persona que…

 **Croach** : Mmm, no una persona.

 **Steve:** Bueno, entonces como un hombre, quien…

 **Croach** : No.

 **Steve:** Como una entidad sentiente, que entiende el cuidadoso balance del cosmos. De todas formas, ¿de dónde eres, extraño?

 **Croach** : Soy de G’loot Praktaw.

 **Dana:** No sé qué es eso.

 **Croach** : Ustedes lo designan Marte.

 **Cecil** : Nop, todavía no me suena conocido.

 **Steve:** Nunca escuche de él.

 **Carlos:** Soy un científico así que yo, por supuesto, conozco exactamente cualquiera que sea ese lugar que él dijo, así que…

 **Dana:** Sí, no lo conozco.

 **Croach** : He venido de Marte y del futuro, a este tiempo y lugar, para saldar mi onus, y salvar la luna de este planeta. ¿Quién es este Comité Cívico que ha estado planeando destruir su luna?

 **Cecil** : Nadie sabe.

 **Dana:** Oh, yo sí.

 **Cecil** : Oh.

 **Dana:** Los conocí ayer, un par de robots realmente agradables.

 **Carlos:** ¡¿Robots?! ¡Eso es emocionante!

 **Croach** : ¿Ustedes poseen robots en este lugar, en este tiempo?

 **Dana:** Sí, hechos de metal, robots inexplicablemente llenos de vida y conciencia sin dirección (al igual que todo el mundo). ¡Oh, están justo por allá!

 **Claxon:** ¡Eso es cierto, piel azul! Todavía estamos en el futuro, parados junto a tu amigo con sistema endocrino, en tu planeta rojo, y también estamos aquí en el pasado, planeando derribar la luna.

 **Samuel:** Sí, a nosotros no nos importa ninguna luna.

 **Claxon:** ¡Nop! Una vez le disparé a una luna de Plutón, sólo para verla morir.

 **Samuel:** La gente siempre se emociona por su luna, escribiendo poesía e intentando comprender las mareas, pintando imágenes de un corcovado pseudo orbe que ilumina gentilmente a un suave bosque plateado, que está a los bordes de un lago cristalino, mientras una familia de venados se asoma por entre las sombras de los árboles de invierno.

 **Claxon** : Sí, y siempre hablando sobre la forma en que las nubes parecen un reflejo de la luz de la luna, la cual es un reflejo de la luz del sol, la cual es un reflejo de una historia tan distante que se aleja flotando como las nubes.

 **Samuel:** A nosotros no nos gusta.

 **Dana:** ¿Espera, para qué necesitan a los niños y los alimentos enlatados?

 **Samuel:** Oh, pusimos una feria de manualidades para los niños, cerca del festival, y empezamos una recolección de alimentos enlatados para los necesitados.

 **Claxon:** También hay un castillo inflable.

 **Samuel:** Oh, sí, cierto, hay un castillo inflable también.

 **Claxon:** Debería ser divertido para ellos y… apoya a una causa realmente buena.

 **Samuel:** _¡Adiós!_

 

[Sonidos de teletransportación]

 

 **Cecil** : oh… ok.

 **Carlos:** Mi detector me está diciendo que esos robots científicamente fascinantes han viajado por el tiempo usando un generador personal de rayos de cambio temporal, para que lo sepan.

 **Croach** : Sin comunicación directa con la alguacil humana designada como Pemily Stallwark, a través del tiempo y el espacio, no tengo una forma de seguirlos.

 **Cecil** : No, espera, nosotros tenemos una torre de radio, y eso es para comunicarse.

 **Dana:** O podrías usar mi generador personal de rayos de cambio temporal.

 **Croach** : ¿Posees tu propio rayo de cambio temporal?

 **Dana:** Um, todo el mundo los tiene, el Consejo de la Ciudad descriminalizó el viaje en el tiempo hace meses.

 **Croach** : Entonces debo perseguirlos. Oh, es tu aparato, ¿deseas venir? No quiero tener un onus con un ser del pasado.

 **Dana:** He pasado suficiente tiempo moviéndome de forma extraña a través del tiempo y el espacio. Fue tan, tan… no realmente lo mío, así que ustedes vayan, chicos.

 **Cecil** : ¿Sabes qué? Yo iré contigo, siempre he querido saber si el futuro es real, o si es una elaborada leyenda urbana.

 **Dana:** Espera, sólo déjame encontrar mi rayo de cambio temporal, está en algún lugar de mi bolso, sólo…

 **Cecil** : ¿Radioescuchas? quédense en sintonía para un efecto de sonido digital, un escenario vacío, y varios minutos de gente moviéndose por el teatro para comprar bebidas, conversar y usar los baños.

Y como siempre, buenas noches, Night Vale.

 **Croach** : Night Vale.

 **Steve:** Incorrecto.

 **Dana:** ¡Oh, lo encontré!

 **Cecil** : Buenas Noches.

 

[Sonidos de teletransportación]

_**_

**Joseph Fink:** Fin del lado A. Por favor gire al lado B.

 

**

 

 

  **Cecil** : Damas y caballeros, y a todos entremedio, en la mitad, y más allá, fuimos tan groseramente interrumpidos por una _desgracia_ para nuestra decente…

 **Steve:** ¡Hola, todo el mundo!

 **Cecil** : …Sí, él. Fuimos interrumpidos antes de que pudiéramos dar una importante información climática, así que…

 **Steve:** Sí, realmente siento eso, Cecil.

 **Cecil** : Oh por Dios.

 **Steve:** Es solo que… ¡tenía algo de información importante que compartir!

 **Cecil** : Así que, los llevo a todos…

 **Steve:** Creo que salió bien, sin embargo, quiero decir, dije la información, y ahora todo ese negocio de la luna está empezando a calentarse de verdad…

 **Cecil** : Sí.

 **Steve:** Sabes, uh…

 **Cecil** : Como _estaba diciendo_ , radioescuchas de todo tipo, los llevo ahora…

 **Steve:** ¡Oh-oh, esta es mi parte favorita!

 **Cecil** : ¡Steven Eugene Carlsberg! _Por favor_. Los llevo ahora al…

 **Steve:** Oh-ho-ho cielos. ¡No puedo esperar!

 **Cecil** : ¿Sabes qué? Eso es todo. Olvídalo, no hay reporte del clima para hoy. Así que… solo saltemos directo a…

 **Steve:** ¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, espera! ¡Yo tengo un reporte del clima!

 

[Se aclara la garganta]

 

♫ _¿Quién es ese? ¿Volando a la velocidad de la luz?_ ♫

♫ _¿Quién es ese? ¿Lleno de poder y fuera de vista?_ ♫

♪ _Cuando la ciudad de Apex está maldecida por el crimen._ ♪

 **Cecil** : OK, no, tú…

♪ _¡Él está en la escena como un láser!_ ♪*

 **Cecil** : No, no, no, no, no, no. Hemos acabado aquí.

 **Steve** : Okey Doke. ¡Nos vemos! ¡Hahahaha!

*Canción del _Captain Laserbeam_ , personaje en _The Thrilling Adventure Hour_. [N. de T.]

 

******

**Cecil** : Y ahora, unas palabras de nuestros patrocinadores. Nuestro patrocinador de hoy es el café marca WorkJuice.

Ahora, por alguna razón, ellos nos mandaron un guión que era _completamente inapropiado_ para su uso en comerciales, debieron haber _visto_ esta cosa, ¡era bizarra! Honestamente, nunca había visto un anuncio como ese. Era realmente… espantoso, y hablaba sobre cosas como lo que _hace_ el producto, y como _comprarlo._

Así que yo les hice el favor de reescribir ese obviamente equivocado comunicado, y _ahora_ es un anuncio muy efectivo, si es que puedo decirlo yo mismo.

Haciendo ese prefacio a un lado, vamos a escuchar de WorkJuice.

 **Hombre del anuncio 1:** Este es un guión actualizado. ¿Qué es esto? Está cubierto en… ¿es alquitrán?

 **Hombre del anuncio 2:** ¡Estamos al aire!

 **Hombre del anuncio 1:** Cielos, estoy cansado después de este largo día de trabajo. ¡Si tan solo hubiera una forma de sentirse más consciente! ¡Más despierto!

 **Hombre del anuncio 2:** Bueno, has intentado… ¡ _apenas y puedo leer esto!_

 **Hombre del anuncio 1:** ¡Más despierto! ¡Más humano! ¡Más… yo! O… más yos. Si el mundo entero fuera yo, no tendríamos necesidad de comunicarnos, o pelear, o trabajar, o de hacer algo,  además de estar ahí parados y saber qué es lo que el resto de nosotros estaríamos pensando, porque… estaríamos pensando esas cosas al mismo tiempo.

 **Hombre del anuncio 2:** ¡Mis dedos están ardiendo!

 **Hombre del anuncio 1:** Cada cierto tiempo uno de nosotros sonreiría en reconocimiento a lo que todos estamos pensando, pero solo uno de nosotros. El resto de nosotros no _necesitaría_ sonreír, porque ese único uno de nosotros lo habría hecho por el resto de nosotros. Así que todos sabríamos eso, y no haríamos nada.

 **Hombre del anuncio 2:** ¿Esto siquiera menciona el café WorkJuice? ¡Deberías beber café WorkJuice!

 **Hombre del anuncio 1:** ¡Eso es mayormente lo que haríamos! Saber y nada, saber y… nada. Envejeceríamos, creceríamos, y nos pondríamos grises a exactamente la misma velocidad, y a exactamente la misma altura. Y entonces, un día, todos nos habremos ido, todos al mismo tiempo, y nadie estaría triste, o extrañaría a nadie.

 **Hombre del anuncio 2** : No puedo mover mis brazos. ¡No puedo sentir mi cuerpo! ¿Qué hay en este guión? ¿Me tocarías? Tócame, ¿sólo… para dejarme saber que soy real?

 **Hombre del anuncio 1** : Sí. ¡Café marca WorkJuice! Porque nosotros, todos nosotros, moriremos juntos en un glorioso momento.

 **Hombre del anuncio 2:** ¡Mis dedos! ¿Dónde están mis dedos? ¡Mis… rodillas!

**

 **S’tonge:** ¡Soy yo! ¡S’tonge del Galaxium! Como una omnipresente entidad cósmica, es mi bendición y maldición observar el universo en soledad, incluso las cosas aburridas, pero sin poder hacer nada sobre ello. Por ejemplo, no puedo crear una compañera de poderes espaciales y soledad, para ver el universo con ella, y para hablar sobre lo que está pasando allá afuera. ¡Nop! Porque ella se iría eventualmente, cuando descubra lo que hice.

“Tal vez ella no se iría”. Sé, gracias a la omnisciencia, que ustedes deben estar pensando eso.

Bueno, acaban de probar que todos ustedes no tienen omnisciencia. Ella se iría.

Cuando dejamos a nuestros héroes, la luna de la Tierra estaba desapareciendo. Dos de los robots rebeldes de Sparks Nevada tal vez eran culpables, y Croach el Rastreador viajó a través del tiempo y del espacio hacía la raíz del problema, la ciudad desértica de Night Vale.

Ahora te traemos el acto 3 del Gran Crossover de The Thrilling Adventure Hour y Welcome to Night Vale, precisamente donde dejamos a nuestro alguacil, en la Estación del alguacil.

 **Sparks** : … hablaremos sobre tu onus cuando vuelva, Croach, pero por ahora…

 **Croach** : Sparks Nevada, he regresado.

 **Sparks** : ¿De dónde?

 **Croach** : Del pasado.

 **Sparks** : Tú… ¿te fuiste?

 **Pemily:** Uh-huh, mi cambiador de tiempo es preciso. ¿Croach? El alguacil Nevada ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que te habías ido.

 **Sparks** : ¿Pagaste extra por eso?

 **Pemily:** … un poquito.

 **Sparks** : Un poquito, sí.

 **Croach** : Yo no regresé bajo el poder del cambiador de tiempo de la delegada del alguacil de la luna de la Tierra. Yo regresé bajo el poder de… _¡bagropa!_ ¿Dónde están los humanos que me acompañaron desde el pasado?

 **Sparks** : Espera, ¿trajiste gente contigo cuando volviste? ¿No leíste el ‘Manual de Normas para el Viaje en el Tiempo de los Estados Unidos’, edición actualizada?

 **Croach** : Discrepé fuertemente con el tono en el que hablaban en el prefacio.

 **Sparks** : No puedes… ugh, Croach.

 **Felton:** ¡Alguacil! ¡Ayuuuuda! ¡Lo que Croach hizo causó una paradoja temporal!

 **Croach** : ¡No lo hice!

 **Felton:** ¡T _al vez_ lo hiciste!

 **Croach** : ¡No lo hice! A menos que los ciudadanos de Night Vale se detuvieran a intentar poner el clima, e iniciar un anuncio a la mitad del viaje, por lo tanto perdiéndose en el tiempo, en cuyo caso _ellos_ causaron al menos una paradoja.

 

[Sonidos de materialización]

 

 **Croach:** Y ahora ellos la han des-causado.

 **Cecil** : Um, se pronuncia Night Vale.

 **Croach** : Night Vale.

 **Sparks** : Sí, eso fue lo que dijo, Night Vale.

 **Cecil** : No, no, Night Vale. Usa tu boca.

 **Sparks** : ¿Usar mi boca? Estoy usa… está bien, Night Vale.

 **Carlos:** Night Vale.

 **Croach** : Night Vale.

 **Sparks** : Night Vale.

 **Croach** : Night Vale.

 **Sparks** : Night-

 **Croach** : Ni siquiera te molestes, Sparks Nevada.

 **Felton:** ¿Son… del pasado?

 **Carlos:** ¡Sí! ¿Acaso no _todo_ se origina en el pasado?

 **Felton:** ¿Puedes revelar elementos del pasado?

 **Cecil** : Supongo.

 **Felton:** ¿Qué _ya_ me ha pasado a mí?

 **Sparks** : Sabes… no es así como… está bien… no importa Felton. Está bien, yo soy Sparks Nevada, alguacil en Marte. Soy… de la Tierra.

 **Steve:** Lo mismo. Steve. Carlsberg.

 **Sparks:** No.

 **Steve:** Con una E.

 **Felton:** ¿Con una E? ¿S-solo una?

 **Steve:** ¿Qué?

 **Felton:** ¿Qué?

 **Steve:** ¿Qué?

 **Felton** : ¿Qué?

 **Steve** : ¿Queé?

 **Felton:** ¿Qué de qué?

 **Steve:** ¿Qué? ¿Qué de qué? ¿Qué?

 **Felton:** De partida ya no me agrada este tipo.

 **Sparks:** Bien, no vayam-

 **Carlos:** Eh, si me permiten, soy Carlos. Soy un científico.

 **Sparks:** Oh, un científico. ¿De qué, eh, de qué tipo?

 **Carlos:** Yo, eh... Lo siento, ¿no le entiendo?

 **Sparks:** Bueno, hay de toda clase... Como, ¿de qué área... eh, tenemos varios tipos de ciencia loc- uh, como... ¿Cuál es tu campo de estudio?, supongo.

 **Carlos:** Ehh, ciencia.

 **Sparks:** Ooookay. ¿Y tú?

 **Cecil:** Eh, soy Cecil Palmer. Soy el animador de la Radio comunitaria de Night Vale.

 **Sparks:** Sí... sí, no sé qué es eso. Como sea, bienvenidos a Marte.

 **Cecil:** Sí, no sé qué es _eso_.

 **Sparks:** ¿No sabes qué es Marte?

 **Carlos:** Eh, yo sé exactamente qué es. Sí, yo he, uhm, escrito papers al respecto.

 **Sparks:** Bien.

 **Carlos:** Eh, no acerca de... Uhm, lo que sea que es este lugar...

 **Sparks:** Marte.

 **Carlos:** ... Específicamente, sí, pero... Ya sabes, aún así. Papers. Acerca de cosas.

 **Sparks:** OK, pero saben que es un lugar.

 **Claxon:** ¡Es un planeta, ignorantes!

 **Cecil:** No, mi muy eficiente ayuntamiento nos dio nueve profecías... Nop. Yo no... No sé lo que es.

 **Samuel:** Bueno, no es una de esas, eso es seguro.

 **Dan:** Bueno, él no está equivocado. ¡Hola! Soy BuenHombre Dan.

 **Cecil:** ¡Ohh! ¡Tú te ves amigable!

 **Sparks:** Sí, escuchen... Todos se ven amigables, ¿sí? Cecil se ve realmente amigable, pero... entiendan, no les puedo permitir estar en nuestro tiempo. Ustedes probablemente tienen  gérmenes del pasado por todos lados, cosas que nosotros erradicamos hace muchas generaciones, como, uhm, no sé, ayúdenme.

 **Dan:** Infecciones sinusales...

 **Sparks:** Infecc-... sí, claro.

 **Cecil:** Uhm, yo estoy luchando contra la enfermedad de Lyme.

 **Sparks:** ¿Qué es eso?

 **Dan:** ¿Conoces la enfermedad de Lyme espacial?

 **Sparks:** Seguro.

 **Dan:** La enfermedad de Lyme es la versión del pasado. Soy un fanático de la historia.

 **Sparks:** Oh.

 **Carlos:** ¿De enfermedades solamente?

 **Dan:** Y de males. Hice un diorama llamado “Gérmenes: El antes y el ahora”. Por si alguien quiere ver un diorama.

 **Steve:** Bueno, solo... Esperen, ¿sí? Ahora, ¿Cómo sabemos que ustedes no tienen gérmenes del futuro? Ya saben, como, cosas de las que aún ni siquiera sabemos. Pequeños robots del tamaño de células, que corren a través de su torrente sanguíneo como pequeños trabajadores de la construcción... ¿itis? ¿Así es cómo les dicen? ¿Apuesto?

 **Croach:** Se le llama NanoTech, y existe dentro de todas las personas gloriosas, y es glorioso.

 **Steve:** ¿Estaba en lo cierto?

 **Cecil:** Sí, cállate, Steve Carlsberg. Nadie te preguntó y nadie nunca lo hará.

 **Croach:** No poseo ninguna afección por el humano designado como Steve Carlsberg.

 **Steve:** Puedo oírte...

 **Cecil:** ¡Sí!

 **Steve:** ... ¡amigo!

 **Croach:** No soy tu amigo.

 **Pemily:** Oigan, oigan, ¿todos? La luna sigue desapareciendo. ¡La catástrofe no ha sido evitada!

 **Cecil:** Oh, mi Dios. Esto es vergonzoso.

 **Steve:** No es nuestra culpa.

 **Croach:** Es su culpa de alguna manera.

 **Carlos:** ¡En su mayoría, la culpa es de los científicamente fascinantes robots!

 **Samuel:** ¿Están tus uñas de queratina, y los dedos de tus amigos apuntando a nosotros, dando a entender que estamos haciendo desaparecer la luna, al mismo tiempo que sacas en cara el hecho de que yo no tengo dedos, ya que el alguacil me los sacó a disparos?

 **Pemily:** Si es su culpa... ¡Creo que sé a quién voy a agitar hasta que no paren de destrozar mi luna!

 **Sparks:** Bien, no, no, no, no. Yo estoy manejando esto, alguacil.

 **Pemily:** ¡Mi luna está es peligro, alguacil!

 **Sparks:** ¡Y me estoy encargando de ello, alguacil!

 **Pemily:** ¡No todavía, no lo estás haciendo! ¡Nos teletransportaremos hasta allá, alguacil!

 **Sparks:** ¡No, no vengas aquí! Va a estar demasiado lleno...

 **Pemily:** ¡Iniciando transmisión, Delegada County!

 

[Sonido de materialización]

 

 **Delores County:** Hola a todos. Delegada Delores County.

 **Sparks:** Hola.

 **Delores:** Soy un cyborg, hola. Delegada Delores County, proveniente de la luna, hola.

 **Claxon:** Un placer.

 **Samuel:** Un placer.

 **Croach:** Hola.

 **Delores:** Delegada Delores County, hola. Encantada de conocerlos. Delegada Delores County, cyborg proveniente de la luna...

 

[Todos se saludan]

 

 **Delores:** Delores County, luna.

 **Pemily:** Sí, lo entendieron. Bien.

¡Woow! ¡Está lleno aquí, Alguacil! Nuestra Estación de Alguaciles en la luna es, uhm, bastante más espaciosa.

 **Sparks:** Sí, probablemente porque ustedes no tienen marcianos, amigos lugareños, robots forajidos, viajeros del tiempo, cyborgs, y al alguacil de la luna, ocupando espacio.

 **Pemily:** Uh-huh. Uhm, sí, tenemos uno menos, uno menos, eh, tres menos, dos menos, y... lo mismo y lo mismo. Redondeando.

 **Sparks:** Sí.

 **Dan:** Les diré algo, se siente bastante lleno aquí, y en realidad no veo qué es lo que estoy aportando aquí, ni tampoco qué aporta Felton...

 **Felton:** ¡Oye!

 **Dan:** Entonces, eh, bueno, ¿qué opinan si lo llevo al Salón por un trago? Eso significaría dos de nosotros menos en tu cabello.

 **Sparks:** ¡Oh, no puedo estar enojado contigo, BuenHombre Dan!

 

 **Puertas de la Estación:** Las puertas de la Estación del Alguacil están abiertas.

 

 **Sparks:** Bien, ahora el Dr. Carlos estaba diciendo que estos robots son los culpables de que la luna de la Tierra se esté desmoronando, ¿Cierto?

 **Cecil:** Bueno, verás, en Night Vale, el Comité Cívico para Festividades Púbicas y para Sollozos Privados y Silenciosos Sin Razón Alguna fue formado, y ellos promocionaron el Primer Festival Anual de Destrucción de la Luna.

 **Sparks:** ¿Destrucción de la luna? ¿Qué, así como con... bombas?

 **Cecil:** Nooo...

 **Sparks:** ¿Con un arma muy muy... muy grande?

 **Carlos:** Uh, eh... no exactamente.

 **Sparks:** ¿Con un montón de... armas muy pequeñas? ¿Cómo hacemos esto?

 **Cecil:** Uhm, bueno, le tiramos cosas a la Luna.

 **Pemily:** Oh. Yo soy de la luna, amigo, y no creo que eso pueda destruirla.

 **Cecil:** ¡Ooh! Uh, también le pusimos nombres.

 **Steve:** Y... y la insultamos en general.

 **Cecil:** Mmmm-hmm.

 **Pemily:** Eso tampoco destruirá mi luna.

 **Sparks:** Y eso tampoco explica por qué tenemos a estos dos cautivos como responsables.

 **Claxon:** ¡Y con tus dedos! Para colmo.

 **Cecil:** Bueno, estos dos robots son el recientemente citado Comité Cívico.

 **Sparks:** Espera un segundo. ¿Cómo es eso posible?

 **Samuel:** ¡Eso no es posible!

 **Carlos:** Todo lo que no es no es posible siempre. La posibilidad se manifiesta en cada rincón del vacío de nuestra realidad.

 **Claxon:** ¡Yo no estoy en el pasado! Estoy aquí. Donde estoy.

 **Samuel:** ¡Sí, yo igual! ¡Puede que incluso más que él! Ni siquiera tenemos los medios para viajar en el tiempo, ni muchos menos sabríamos qué hacer cuando lleguemos allá.

 **Carlos:** Digo que, ustedes pudieron haber robado el generador personal de rayos de cambio temporal de alguien más.

 **Cecil:** Sí, seguro, están en todas partes. Digo, tengo uno aquí mismo, en mi banano.

 **Delores:** ¿Qué es eso? ¿Un banano exterior extra?

 **Cecil:** Espera, ¡¿tienes un banano interior?!

 **Delores:** Sí. Cyborg... Así que, uhm...

 **Cecil:** Oh. Eso debe ser agradable.

 **Delores:** Oye, el tuyo también es bonito. Probablemente más fácil de acceder, y más colorido. Me gusta.

 **Cecil:** Gracias.

 **Carlos:** Siempre le digo que se ve como una mamá _baby boomer_ en un crucero vacacional.

 **Croach:** Bien.

 **Pemily:** Si tú lo dices.

 **Delores:** Lo que sea que sacuda tu barco.

 **Sparks:** No lo sé, cadencia y todo, suena como una referencia contemporánea. Está perdida para nosotros.

 **Claxon:** Bueno, el hecho de que esté en la parte exterior de ustedes, el generador de cambio temporal sólo colgando ahí, ¡significa que está listo para ser robado!

 

[Breve sonido de pelea]

 

 **Claxon:** ….O lo sería para alguien con las manos para hacerlo.

 **Sparks:** Sí, tú no tienes ninguna.

 **Samuel:** Yo sí tengo manos, ¡mira!

 

[Breve sonido de un banano siendo desabrochado]

 

 **Cecil:** ¡No! ¡Mi banano!

 

[El cierre se abre]

 

 **Samuel:** ¡Aquí vamos!

 

[Sonido de materialización]

 

 **Sparks:** ¿Qué... ha pasado?

 **Pemily:** Todavía están aquí.

 **Samuel:** Uh, no lo estamos. Estamos de vuelta.

 **Claxon:** ¡Nunca pensé que hacer un Comité Cívico pudiera ser tan divertido! ¿Recuerdas a ese tipo?

“¡Oh, mi nombre es Hiram McDaniels! ¡Oh, soy un dragón de cinco cabezas y también tengo planes para Night Vale! ¡heh-heh-heh!”

 **Cecil:** ¿Sabes? Así es exactamente como suena.

 **Samuel:** No le dejamos unirse, por obvias razones.

 **Claxon:** Esa cabeza.

 **Samuel:** Agh. Todos estaban en lo correcto. Pusimos en marcha los eventos que harían desaparecer la Luna. Y eso no es todo.

 **Claxon:** ¡Adiós, Alguacil!

 **Sparks:** Adiós Alguac- ¿Yo?

 **Claxon:** ¡No!

 **Pemily:** ¡Oye! ¡Oye, estoy... estoy desapareciendo!

 **Delores:** ¡Alguacil Stallwark!

 **Pemily:** ¿Qué… qué me está pasando?

 **Claxon:** Oh, hicimos algunos cambios en la línea de tiempo. Por capricho, lo admito, pero... eh, queríamos ver cómo lo tomarían.

 **Samuel:** La arreglamos, y ya no eres la ganadora de la lotería llena de deporte sangriento en el cual te hiciste tu nombre: golpear el sistema de casta siendo el último chico en pie en un juego letal de fútbol intramural.

 **Pemily:** Pero... pero si yo no hubiera ganado el fútbol de castigo, entonces eso significaría que... Perdí. Entonces yo morí.

 **Claxon:** ¡Adiós, pequeño humano con cromosomas de niña!

 **Pemily:** Ahora recuerdo. ¡Viendo el lado positivo, al menos pude taclear a Jessica! [Tose] Un gusto haberte conocido, Nevada. Croach. Sólo que... no lo hice.

 

[Pemily se desvanece con el sonido de campanadas]

 

 **Sparks:** Bien, ustedes dos están _súper_ bajo arresto. Delitos del tiempo no son delitos menores.

 **Cecil:** De hecho, en Night Vale, han sido degradados a infracciones.

 **Sparks:** ¿Infracciones?

 **Cecil:** Apenas valían una citación para la mayoría de los lectores de medidas.

 

[Sonido de materialización]

 

 **Sparks:** ¡Ohh!

 **Samuel:** ¡Estamos de vuelta!

 **Sparks:** ¿Ahora qué?

 **Claxon:** ¿Ves cómo te estoy agitando mi mano, Nevady?

 **Sparks:** Sí.

 **Claxon:** ¡Tengo mis manos de vuelta!

 **Samuel:** ¡Sí, oye! ¡Oye! [Ríe] Tengo una. Deberíamos, eh [susurra]...

 **Claxon:** ¡Oh! ¡Buena!

 

[Sonido de materialización]

 

 **Samuel:** [Risa maníaca]

 **Cecil:** ¡Oh, Dios!

 **Sparks:** ¡Oh no! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso también te mataron?

 **Cecil:** ¡No, yo- yo- yo- yo ya no sé cómo jugar a los bolos! ¡Y ni siquiera sé qué es! ¡Monstruos!

 **Claxon:** ¿Sam Bolt? ¿Qué quieres hacerle a Nevady?

 **Sparks:** A ver, no tan rápido. Los ciudadanos de Night Vale tienen generadores de cambio temporal, ¿cierto?

 **Cecil:** Uh, Night Vale. Y sí.

 **Sparks:** Bien, Dame el tuyo, Steve Carlsberg.

 **Steve:** Uh, No... No puedo.

 **Cecil:** ¡Dáselo, Steve Carlsberg!

 **Steve:** No, no, no, _yo quiero_ , pero siempre lo dejo en distintos lugares, así que lo dejé en mi casa para mantenerlo a salvo.

 **Todos:** ¡Oh, Steve Carlsberg!

 **Sparks:** ¡Carlsberg!

 **Delores:** ¡Suficiente! Bien, todavía estoy aquí, y sin que la Alguacil Stallwark esté viva para ser mi jefa, soy una maldita intratable.

 **Sparks:** ¿Y eso por qué?

 **Delores:** ¿Quieres que te explique las partículas de la continuidad espacio-tiempo o quieres te muestre qué significa?

 **Sparks:** ¿Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... honestamente?

 **Delores:** Basta con decir que Chicky Sulliman ganó una batalla estelar bastante grande, y en la actualidad es el emperador del universo, y sospecho que la única razón por la cual no eres un cyborg, es porque le gustas.

 **Sparks:** Sí, bien, una cosa a la vez.

 **Claxon:** La continuidad espacio-tiempo hace que me duela la cabeza.

 **Samuel:** Sí, ni siquiera sé de qué están hablando, y no estoy interesado en aprender, o discutir algo más al respecto.

Pienso que solo quiero disparar a esta Delegada, por confundir todo, con algo más poderoso.

 **Delores:** Adelante, atrévete.

 **Samuel:** ¡Mis armas! ¿A dónde se han ido?

 **Delores:** Oh, las destruí. Tengo mi propia tecnología de viaje en el tiempo, la cual no puede ser robada ni destruida, ya que es parte de mí.

 **Claxon:** ¡Ni siquiera te oímos viajar!

 **Delores:** La puse en modo silencioso.

 **Sparks:** Silencioso.

 **Delores:** Verás, sin el equilibrio administrado por las cosas que fueron, viajé al futuro para actualizar mi inteligencia y mi sistema operativo.

 **Sparks:** Oh, no entiendo qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra.

 **Delores:** No lo harías.

 **Sparks:** Malvada.

 **Carlos:** Ehm, si me permiten, creo que es sobre el equilibrio sin equilibrio, yendo a... ya saben, ella es quien busca el equilibrio por sí misma.

 **Delores:** ¡Exactamente eso! A veces se necesita a un hombre del pasado para decirle a un hombre del futuro el presente.

 **Cecil:** ¡No lo podría haber dicho mejor! Y si hubiera podido, no lo habría hecho, ya que habría sido ilegal hacerlo.

 **Sparks:** ¿Qué?

 **Samuel:** Bueno, yo iba a viajar antes que tu lo hicieras y... [Gruñidos] ¿Por qué mi generador no funciona?

 **Delores:** Romper tus armas y tu generador no es lo único que hice.

 **Cecil:** ¡Hey! ¡Bolos! ¡Sí! ¡Lo recuerdo, y me _encanta_!

 

[Un piano anuncia el regreso de Pemily]

 

 **Pemily:** Había... Oscuridad. Nada. Y... números. Recuerdo una cadena sin fin de números al azar.

 

♫ Soy una... campeona, ♫

♪ Y... ¡me vas a escuchar rugir! ♪*

 

*’Roar’ de Katy Perry. También, ¡la misma canción que canta la computadora  Fey en ‘[Números](http://nightvalespanol.tumblr.com/post/99921491369/capitulo-42-numeros)’!

 

 **Sparks:** Bien, Alguacil Stallwark. Apaguemos estos robots, permanentemente.

 **Delores:** Aún no, Alguacil.

 **Sparks:** ¿Qué?

 **Delores:** Los destruimos ahora, y la luna sólo seguirá desapareciendo. Ellos no son los que causaron su destrucción. Ni tampoco esta gente de Night Vale.

 **Cecil:** ¿Estás seguro? Porque nuestro insultos fueron bastante fuertes.

 **Sparks:** Bien, entonces, ¿qué es, Delegada? ¿Qué está causando la desaparición de la luna?

 **Delores:** Bueno, yo. Una paradoja, debido a que deshice lo que deshice, pero aún conservo las actualizaciones causadas por las cosas que deshice que he estado haciendo. [Tose] Uh-oh. Ugh. Ahora que el equilibrio ha sido restaurado. Me estoy convirtiendo en el centro de la paradoja, junto a la luna.

 **Cecil:** ¿Dos centros?

 **Delores:** Porque yo soy de luna.

 **Cecil:** No lo entiendo.

 **Carlos:** Esto tiene la forma y el sonido de la ciencia, estoy seguro que todo tiene sentido, y quienquiera que hubiera estado escuchando lo reconocería como una explicación completamente lógica.

 **Felton:** ¡Alguacil! ¡Alguacil! ¡Ayudaaaaaaa!

 

 **Puertas de la Estación** : Las puertas de la Estación del Alguacil están abiertas.

 

 **Felton:** El BuenHombre Dan y yo estábamos bebiendo es el Salón Espacial. ¡Y una alarma se apagó debido a la situación con la luna de la Tierra, causando un efecto dominó en toda la galaxia! ¡Ni cerca de ser tan divertido como un verdadero juego de dominós! ¡Pero casi! ¡A través de la galaxia! El equilibrio [miembro de la audiencia estornuda] y... ¡Salud!... ¡el equilibrio y el orden son cancelados!

 **Dan:** Esto luce como el fin de los tiempos. Debo decir, que cuando pensaba en morir, siempre supe que sería algo como esto.

 **Cecil:** ¿Siempre supiste que sería debido a la desaparición de la luna de la Tierra, causando una confusión intergaláctica?

 **Dan:** Sep.

 **Cecil:** ¡Yo también!

 **Sparks:** Bueno, supongo que si esto es realmente el fin, entonces... me siento feliz de estar rodeado por todos ustedes. Excepto ustedes dos.

 **Steve:** ¡Oh vamos, nos acabamos de conocer!

 **Sparks:** Me refería a los robots, pero sí, ustedes tres.

 **Carlos:** Oye, eh, ¿Cecil? Si esta es la última conversación que vamos a tener, entonces solo... no la tengamos. Digo, solo recordemos cada conversación que hemos tenido a lo largo de nuestras vidas.

 **Cecil:** Las recuerdo todas.

 **Croach:** Sparks Nevada, me duele que deba perecer aun estando bajo onus contigo.

 **Sparks:** Considéralo saldado.

 **Croach:** No puedo. Así no es cómo funciona el onus.

 **Sparks:** ¿Croach? Tu onus conmigo estará completo si aceptas que trabajar juntos ha sido una aventura tras otra.

 **Croach:** Estoy de acuerdo con eso.

 **Sparks:** Y, tú has sido, y... bueno, tú has sido y eres mi... mi total... mi... mi mejor... a-a-a... eres mi... mejor a-a-am-.

 **Croach:** ¿Tu mejor qué, Sparks Nevada?

 **Sparks:** Lo estoy haciendo. Lo estoy haciendo. Ummm. Eres... mí...

 **Steve:** ¡Eres mi mejor amigo, Cecil!

 **Sparks:** ¿Qué?

 **Cecil:** Espera, ¿yo? ¿En serio?

 **Carlos:** ¿Él?

 **Steve:** Bueno... bueno, sí.

 **Cecil:** ¡Yo– Oh! Yo...

 **Sparks:** Bien. No, no, no, Croach, es solo que... que quiero decir, Croach, tú eres... tú eres mi mejor...

 **Croach:** ¿Qué estás expresando, Sparks Nevada?

 **Pemily:** ¡Delegada, usted es mi mejor amiga!

 **Delores:** ¡Oh, tú también lo eres, Pem!

 **Sparks:** ¡No, esperen!

 **Pemily:** ¡Te quiero!

 **Delores:** ¡Te quiero!

 **Sparks:** Ok, no vamos a... Ok. Croach, yo sólo...

 **Croach:** Sparks Nevada, poseo solo una emoción y es conocida como...

 

[Sonido de materialización]

 

 **S’tonge:** ¡Hola! Soy S’tonge. ¿Del Galaxium?

 **Sparks:** Oh, gracias a Dios.

 **S’tonge:** He estado viendo lo que ha pasado con este gran crossover, y ya no puedo seguir viéndolo.

 **Cecil:** ¿Solo has estado ahí, pasando el rato, viendo como nuestro mundo se acaba?

 **S’tonge:** Soy del Galaxium. Somos atemporales, cómicos – una raza cósmicamente alimentada. Cómicamente también. Cósmica y cómicamente alimentada. Tenemos prohibido intervenir con los eventos del universo.

 **Sparks:** Sí, bueno. Te lo permito. No está en contra de la ley.

 **S’tonge:** No, lo sé, es más que una infracción.

 **Sparks:** ¿Infracción?

 **Pemily:** Oh, siento tremenda sed de sangre contra este tipo. Creo que le voy a disparar.

 **Delores:** ¡No lo hagas! Conozco a S’tonge del Galaxium, debido a las actualizaciones que me están matando a mí, la luna, y todo. S’tonge, tú tienes la fuerza galáctica, las energías cósmicas que componen la composición de todo.

 **S’tonge:** Sí. Pero no tengo permitido usarlos. Como dije. Aparentemente tengo permitido repetirme a mí mismo.

 **Delores:** Pero... podrías hacerlo, ¿cierto? Podrías desafiar tu... ¿Qué, tu ley?

 **S’tonge:** Más bien como una ordenanza local.

 **Sparks:** Bien, bien, entonces hazlo. Sí, hazlo. Desafíala en su totalidad, yo aceptaré las consecuencias.

 **S’tonge:** No lo sé...

 **Cecil:** Eh, S’tonge, ¿cierto?

 **S’tonge:** ¿S’tonge? ¡Pronunciaste mi nombre correctamente!

 **Cecil:** Sí. S’tonge, ahora ¡sí puedes ayudarnos, hazlo! Necesitamos que lo hagas. Somos humanos y...

 **Croach:** [Se aclara la garganta] He simulado el sonido de la aclaración del ducto esofágico humano para llamar la atención al hecho de que no soy humano.

 **Samuel:** Uh, nosotros tampoco.

 **Cecil:** Eh, por supuesto. Um, _seres_ , entonces. Nosotros como seres realmente queremos... Bueno, _ser._ Está en palabra.

 **Pemily:** Ya he tenido suficiente de muerte por hoy, déjenme vivir mi vida. Ya no aguanto nada más.

 **Steve:** Sí, sin vida, no hay amistad.

 **Carlos:** No hay amor.

 **Cecil:** No hay bolos.

 **Sparks:** No hay papeleo.

 **Croach:** No hay Sparks Nevada.

 **Sparks:** ¿Qué?

 **S’tonge:** Ustedes seres, estoy conmovido. Ha pasado largo tiempo desde que he sido conmovido.

 **Felton:** ¿O sea que lo harás? ¿Nos ayudarás?

 **S’tonge:** Estoy conmovido por la valentía de Sparks Nevada.

 **Sparks:** De nada.

 **S’tonge:** Por el corazón de Cecil Gershwin Palmer.

 **Cecil:** Gracias, hay bastante sangre en él... um, más de la que me siento cómodo admitiendo.

 **Sparks:** También tengo corazón, así que...

 **S’tonge:** No tanto.

 **Sparks:** Definitivamente bastante.

 **S’tonge:** Más valentía. Definitivamente más valentía que corazón.

 **Sparks:** Estoy en desacuerdo.

 **S’tonge:** Estoy conmovido por la tenacidad de Pemily Stallwark, por la ciencia de Carlos el científico. Por el escepticismo de Steve Carlsberg. Por la amabilidad del BuenHombre Dan.

 **Dan:** Tú tampoco estás mal.

 **S’tonge:** Por tu saludable miedo, Felton.

 **Felton:** Gracias.

 **S’tonge:** Y por el divertido mal temperamento de este robot.

 **Claxon:** Awww, cállate.

 **S’tonge:** Por el hecho de que este otro es un baterista realmente bueno.

 **Claxon** : ¿Lo eres? ¡No lo sabía!

 **Samuel:** Bueno... Nunca preguntaste.

 **S’tonge:** Por tu belleza, Delegada Delores.

 **Delores:** ¿Belleza? ¿En serio?

 **S’tonge:** Puede que seas la criatura más bella de la galaxia.

 **Delores:** Ugh. Sí, digo, gracias, supongo. Hay un montón de otras cualidades que podría elegir para definirme a mí misma, pero, uh, eliges mi apariencia. Eso… dice bastante.

 **S’tonge:** Es mi deseo que te conviertas en mi novia cósmica.

 **Delores:** Eso es inesperado.

 **S’tonge:** No para mí.

 **Sparks:** Lo es, es bastante repentino.

 **Delores:** S’tonge, si debo declinar...

 **S’tonge:** Definitivamente no salvaré su universo.

 **Todos:** [en su mayoría ruidos de protesta mezclados con otros que motivan a Delores a decir que sí]

 **Delores:** Ahora... ahora, si quieres salvar todo para que así podamos salir un poco, ver cómo van las cosas, bueno, podría hacer eso.

 **S’tonge:** ¿Te casarías y tendrías un universo conmigo? ¿Sí o no?

 **Sparks:** Uh, di que sí. Ese es mi consejo. Di que sí.

 **Delores:** Bueno, ahora, eres omnipresente, ya sabes mi respuesta.

 **Sparks:** ¿Es sí? ¿Lo es? ¿Es sí?

 **S’tonge:** No lo sé, la verdad. Estoy siendo respetuoso. Plantando una base sólida en esta relación.

 **Delores:** ¿Chantajeándome con el destino del universo?

 **S’tonge:** No espiando.

 **Delores:** La respuesta... es... no.

 **S’tonge:** Bueno chicos, tengan un buen fin del universo.

 **Sparks:** ¿En serio?

 **Sparks:** Eso terminó mal.

 **Steve:** ¿Cuál es el problema de ese tipo?

 **Sparks:** Sí, eso fue malo.

 **Steve:** Digo...

 **Delores:** El amor es lo que está mal con él.

 **Sparks:** Sí, un amor algo tóxico. ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?

 **Claxon:** El fin está comenzando. Mi sensor ocular me dice que la luna está cerca de desaparecer.

 **Pemily:** ¡Oh, tonta y vieja máquina para viajar en el tiempo! Nada bueno ha salido de ella.

 **Sparks y Cecil:** Esperen...

 **Claxon y Steve:** ¿Qué?

 **Sparks:** Si tanto viaje en tiempo provocó este desastre...

 **Cecil:** Entonces es la razón por la cual podemos arreglarlo de la misma forma.

 **Croach:** Eso suena muy mal.

 **Carlos:** Sí, y no tiene ningún sentido científico.

 **Cecil:** ¡No, escuchen, sí lo tiene!

 **Sparks:** Sí lo tiene. Todavía tenemos el viaje en el tiempo en nuestros bolsillos, o en el de la Delegada County más específicamente.

 **Cecil:** ¡Ella puede volver atrás!

 **Delores:** Sí, pero si regreso, ¡destruiré todo!

 **Sparks:** A menos de que vayas antes a que todo esto ocurriera...

 **Cecil:** Y lo detuvieras sin siquiera haber ocurrido.

 

[Sonido de dos palmas chocando]

 

 **Cecil:** ¡Ese fue mi primer “dame esos cinco”!

 **Sparks:** Bueno, eres bueno en eso.

 **Cecil:** ¡Gracias!

 **Steve:** ¡Esperen, esperen, esperen! ¡Si eso pasa, ninguno de nosotros se habrá conocido!

 **Cecil:** Estoy 100% de acuerdo con eso. Sin ofender.

 **Sparks:** Ni lo digas. Bien, hagámoslo. Y por “hagámoslo”, me refiero a “ti”.

 **Delores:** Sí, Sí, creo que puedo hacerlo. Pero... puede que nunca pueda volver. Alguacil Stallwark, ¿puedo presentar mi renuncia?

 **Carlos:** ¡Chicos! Esto no resultará, de acuerdo a la ciencia, ¿sí? Si nadie va a escuchar a la ciencia, voy a proyectarme de vuelta al desierto del Otro Mundo, donde vivo, ¿sí? Buena suerte, Delores. Estoy seguro que estarás bien. Los cyborgs estarán bien. Hablaré pronto contigo, Cecil.

 **Cecil:** Está bien, te amo.

 **Carlos:** También te amo.

 **Pemily:** Yo, eh, yo... acepto tu renuncia, Delegada.

 **Delores:** La quiero también, jefa.

 **Croach:** Y yo quie-

 **Sparks:** Resérvatelo. Sí.

¿Cecil? Ha sido interesante conocerte. Tienes una voz muy agradable, y creo que eso ayudó. Aparte, tienes mucho corazón.

 **Cecil:** Bueno, graci-

 **Sparks:** No tanto como yo, pero tienes bastante corazón.

 **Cecil:** ¡Todo esto fue como estar en una película del viejo oeste! Y sabes, adoro cualquier película hecha por Lee Marvin. _¡Hola adiós, Alguacil! Hola adiós_ *.

 **Sparks:** ¿Qué? Esas son dos palab- En fin. Adiós.

 **Delores:** Desviando poder... para hacer esto. No... estará... en silencio.

 

*Cecil junta dos palabras en una frase: ‘Howdy Adiós!’.  ‘Howdy’ es una forma coloquial para decir ‘Hola’. [N. de T.]

 

[Sonido de viaje en el tiempo]

 

 **Sparks:** ¡Felton! ¿Qué clase de problemas?

 **Felton:** ¡De la peor clase! ¡Robots forajidos! También un humano que no es un robot, pero que es un forajido. ¡Corrí tan pronto empezaron a hablar sobre dispararte, alguacil! ¡Así tendrías suficiente tiempo para prepararte para su llegada, aquí a la…!

 

 **Puertas de la Estación:** Las puertas de la Estación del Alguacil están abiertas.

 

 **Claxon:** ¿Quién de ustedes carne y hueso y sangre y nervios y órganos para esto y para lo otro es Sparks Nevady, Alguacil en Marte?

 

[Sonido de algo violento pasando, acompañado de gritos de sorpresa y dolor de Claxon y Samuel]

 

 **Dan:** Bueno, ahí va. Atraje a estos robots forajidos para ser destruidos, por la recompensa.

 **Sparks:** Así que... esperen, ¿ustedes dos están trabajando juntos?

 **Dan:** No.

 **Delores:** Vengo de un futuro posible, Alguacil Nevada. Y ahora he venido a prevenir ese futuro.

 **Sparks:** …Sí, bien, sólo voy a tomar eso en sentido literal.

 **Dan:** ¿O sea que no estás interesada en la recompensa?

 **Delores:** No.

 **Dan:** ¡Entonces la recompensa es mía! Lo usaré para abrir una tienda de zapatos, supongo.

 **Sparks:** ¡Bien! Haré el papeleo. El crédito debería estar en tu cuenta para el fin del horario de oficina.

 

 **Puertas de la Estación:** Las puertas de la Estación de Alguacil están abiertas.

 

 **Croach:** También me iré.

 **Sparks:** ¿Para siempre?

 **Croach:** Sí, debo irme. A menos de que seas responsable de alguna manera por la cyborg previniendo un futuro destructivo.

 **Sparks:** Estoy... seguro que no lo soy.

 **Delores:** Um, como que estuviste involucrado.

 **Sparks:** Oh, no, oh, no, oh, no. Estoy seguro de que no era un futuro así de destructivo.

 **Delores:** Ehh, nivel fin del universo.

 **Sparks:** Sí, sí, sí. Oh, estoy seguro de que tú hiciste la mayoría del trabajo.

 **Delores:** ¡Basada en tu idea!

 **Sparks:** ¡Oh vamos!

 **Croach:** Entonces estoy bajo mucho onus contigo, Sparks Nevada. Voy a discernir cuán grande, a través de un informe de lo ocurrido.

 **Delores:** [Suspiro] Y después de eso, iré a la luna a informar sobre mi cargo. Excepto... que haya otro yo haciendo mi trabajo. El yo que nunca se fue. No quiero iniciar otra paradoja. Ugh. Si pudiera hacer algo, ¿qué haría?

 **Sparks:** Hmmmm.

 **Delores:** ¡Tienda de zapatos!

 **Sparks:** ¿Qué?

 **Delores:** ¿Qué? ¿De dónde vino eso?

 **Sparks:** Sabes, eso fue lo que el BuenHombre Dan hizo antes, y lo que debía hacer de nuevo.

 **Delores:** BuenHombre Dan, ¿eh?

 **Sparks:** Sí.

 **Delores:** Él es bueno. Realmente bueno.

 

**

 

 **S’tonge:** BuenHombre Dan, ¿eh? ¿Ella termina con BuenHombre Dan? ¿Haciendo _zapatos_? Bien.

¿Y este es el final de Sparks Nevada? ¿Ha soportado visitas de personas del pasado, solo para encontrar la línea del tiempo sin cambios?

Bueno, supongo que seguiré mirando y...

 **Coronel Tick-Tock:** ¡Espera, cariño!

 **S’tonge:** ¡Coronel Tick-Tock, baluarte de la Patrulla Real de Control del Tiempo de Su Majestad!

 **Cecil:** ¡Y yo, Cecil Palmer!

 **Dana:** Y yo, la alcaldesa de Night Vale, Dana Cardinal.

 **Tick-Tock:** La línea de tiempo de Su Majestad ha sido modificada de manera peligrosamente rara, S’tonge. Y sólo nosotros cuatro podemos repararla.

 **Cecil** : Y nosotros sabemos de cosas raras.

 **Dana:** Básicamente soy la alcaldesa de lo raro.

 **S’tonge** : Pero... ¿por qué están todos aquí? ¿Qué pasó en esta línea de tiempo? ¿Me convertí en un gran imbécil o algo?

 **Cecil:** Oh, tú no, S’tonge. ¡Son tus hijos! ¡Algo debe hacerse respecto a tus hijos!

 **S’tonge:** ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

 **Cecil:** ¡Se supone que no deberías tener ninguno!

 **Dana:** ¡Podría arruinarlo todo!

 **Tick-tock** : ¡Debes terminar solo y amargado!

 **S’tonge:** ¡Genial! ¡Entonces vamos! Espera... ¿Dónde está tu reloj trampa?

 **Tick-Tock:** ¿Reloj trampa? A donde vamos, no necesitamos relojes trampas.

 **S’tonge:** ¿Es... es ese un DeLorean?

 **Cecil:** Sí, sí lo es.

 **S’tonge:** ¡Genial!

 

[Suenan los frenos del DeLorean, el tema de _Doctor Who_ , de _Back to The Future_ , y los sonidos de la TARDIS en el fondo]

 

_**_

_¡Y ese fue el show!_

_Acker, Blacker, Joseph y Jeffrey les quieren agradecer a todos tras bambalinas: Aaron Ginsburg, Cayenne Chris Conroy, Daniel Davis y al equipo Matador, ¡y a todos en el Teatro Spreckels!_

_¿Y qué hay de la Orquesta de Andy Paley?_

_¡Gracias a los WorkJuice Players, de The Thrilling Adventure Hour: Craig Cackowski, Hal Lublin, Mark Evan Jackson y Mark Gagliardi!_

_¡Y gracias a nuestros amigos de Welcome to Night Vale: Jasika Nicole, Dylan Marron, Meg Bashwiner, y a Cecil Baldwin!_

_¡Y gracias a nuestros invitados especiales: Jason Ritter, Paul y Storm, Molly Quinn, Janet Varney, Michael McMillian, James Urbaniak, y Wil Wheaton!_

_¡Este show ha sido escrito y producido por Ben Acker, Ben Blacker, Jeffrey Cranor y Joseph Fink!_

_Y fue llevado a ustedes por WorkJuice._

 

_Desde la tradición oral y auditiva, tradición compartida por The Thrilling Adventure Hour, Welcome to Night Vale, y WorkJuice._

 

♫ Qué es lo que saluda a América cada mañana nueva, ♫   
♪ una humeante copa de levántate y brilla ♪  
♫ ¿Cuál es el mejor sabor al precio más bajo, ♫  
♪ y mantiene las ruedas del progreso engrasadas? ♪

♫ WorkJuice, WorkJuice, WorkJuice, WorkJuice ♫  
♪ WorkJuice, WorkJuice, WorkJuice, WorkJuice ♪

♫ Mueve a las masas marchando fuertes y orgullosas ♫  
♪ En la nación más valiente de la tierra. ♪  
♫ Estimula a la abeja obrera a progresar, ♫  
♪ Mantiene a la abeja reina en su panal. ♪

♫ ¡Bebemos bajo los espaciosos cielos, ♫  
♪ el dulce jugo de la libertad! ♪  
♫ Molemos tus granos con hermandad ♫  
♪ ¡De brillante mar a brillante mar! ♪

♫ Oh, WorkJuice, alabamos tu nombre ♫  
♪ tú que nos modelas desde la arcilla. ♪  
♫ ¡Oh WorkJuice, glorioso WorkJuice! ♫  
♪ ¡Es WorkJuice para USA! ♪


	6. Episodio Extra 3: Horóscopos de "El bibliotecario"

Más de esta historia mientras se desarrolla, pero primero, los horóscopos de hoy.

 **Aries:** Aries, tienes mucho en común con un árbol. Esa tristeza que nadie puede ver, o entender. Comunicación sólo a través del silencio y del viento. Piel hecha de madera. La forma en que recolectas sustento a través de raíces enterradas en el suelo. Eres muy, muy parecido a un árbol. Es casi imposible ver las diferencias.

 **Tauro:** Tauro, hoy es el día en que cambias todo. Oh, lo lamento, me equivoqué, lo lamento. Déjenme intentarlo de nuevo, ¿está bien? [Se aclara la garganta] Hoy es el día en que todo te cambia a ti. Serás comepletamente irreconocible. Sí, así es. Ahí lo tienes.

 **Géminis:** ¿Qué tan asustado de los ciempiés estás, géminis? Lo digo, por nada. Las estrellas sólo están preguntando. Estás como, súper asustado, porque no están seguras, pero eres bien valiente, ¿cierto? Como que, ¡Podrías manejar a un par de ciempiés! Podrías manejar a _un montón_ de ciempiés ¿Cierto, géminis? Por nada. Tan solo es una pregunta.

 **Cáncer:** Hoy es un excelente día para pedir un ascenso, para acercarte a aquella persona de la que has pensado en secreto por años, para intentar ese nuevo hobby que habías considerado. Desafortunadamente, es un día _terrible_ para recibir ese ascenso, para que esa persona diga sí, y no lesionarse gravemente con una lijadora eléctrica. Pero al menos deberías sentirte feliz por intentarlo.

 **Leo:** aquí solo hay una gruesa mancha verde, y la palabra “criptotoxicología.” Así que supongo que es algo bueno, ¿cierto?

 **Virgo:** Esperen. ¿Aún quedan algunos de usedes? ¿Cómo sobrevivieron al gran sacrificio de los virgo que arrasó con—? ¡Oh! ¿Saben qué? Lo lamento, eso es hasta la _próxima semana_. Perdón, me confundí. Oh, sí, ¡hoy se ve bien para ti, Virgo! Quizás podrías usar este hermoso día para finiquitar todos tus asuntos. Solo digo.

 **Libra:** Todo tus sueños se volverán realidad hoy. O… digo, uno de ellos lo hará. ¿Ese recurrente sueño donde eres perseguido en una casa que se parece a la tuya, pero no en realidad, por un montón de abejas que no puedes ver, pero a pesar de esos sabes que están ahí? Bueno, no es ese sueño recurrente, es el otro. Y lo lamento muchísimo.

 **Escorpión:** Tus brazos se ven raros. Y tu cara es un irritante natural. Y tu personalidad deja mucho que desear, el principal deseo siendo tu ausencia inmediata. Me das asco, Steve Carlsbe-- …. Digo, ¿Escorpiones? Ugh. ¿Escorpiones, cierto?

 **Sagitario:** Compra un torniquete. Lo mejor que el dinero puede comprar.

 **Capricornio:** ¡El número de la suerte de hoy es imaginario! Pero, coincidentemene, tú también lo eres, y tu completa experiencia del mundo.

 **Acuario:** ¿Quieres dinero rápido? No sé, róbale a alguien. Comete fraude. Hay muchas maneras.

 **Piscis:** ¡Has ganado un auto nuevo! Miras con tristeza a tu hogar lleno de pilas y pilas de autos nuevos, ocupando todo espacio posible, en ángulos imposibles. El auto nuevo de hoy es conducido adentro, y mientras sientes que es presionado contra ti, tomando el último pequeño espacio de tu hogar que aún era tuyo para vivir, sientes lágrimas tibias sobre tus mejillas. ¡Felicitaciones por tu premio!

* * *

 

Extracto de "El bibliotecario" el show en vivo de Night Vale del año 2014.


	7. El bibliotecario

_En vivo desde Skirball, NY, 16 de enero 2015_

Si los deseos fueran caballos, saldrían corriendo, relinchando y pateando, asustados por un gran mal invisible.

 

Bienvenidos, a _Night Vale_.

 

**

Equipos de construcción están en la biblioteca pública de Night Vale hoy, para comenzar las renovaciones que fueran aprobadas el año pasado por el municipio. Algunas de las mejoras planeadas para la biblioteca son una nueva ala para niños, algo llamado “Caverna de cuchillos”, una nueva sala de computación, llena de escritorios vacíos y un parlante que repite “¡LA TECNOLOGÍA ARRUINA VIDAS!” y, lo más importante, un vidrio transparente más grueso para proteger a los ciudadanos de los bibliotecarios, quienes previamente tenían permitido recorrer sin restricciones el edificio.

 

El consejo de la ciudad dijo que las renovaciones se pospusieron por varios meses debido a que ha sido difícil encontrar equipos de construcción dispuestos a trabajar tan cerca de los bibliotecarios. Pero finalmente han encontrado a un valiente y talentoso equipo para dirigir este proyecto: Contratistas Colston Inc. El consejo de la ciudad ha pedido que nadie les diga a los trabajadores de Colston que están trabajando cerca de los bibliotecarios. Ellos creen que están construyendo un nuevo y elaborado Pinkberry.

 

El consejo de la ciudad añadió, “Síiiiiiiii”, y después liberó a un montón de tejones en el municipio, para el deleite de los que pasaban por ahí, que creyeron que los tejones eran gatitos. Los peatones fueron rápida y dolorosamente corregidos de su error.

 

**

Más de esta historia mientras se desarrolla, pero primero, los horóscopos de hoy.

Aries: Aries, tienes mucho en común con un árbol. Esa tristeza que nadie puede ver, o entender. Comunicación sólo a través del silencio y del viento. Piel hecha de madera. La forma en que recolectas sustento a través de raíces enterradas en el suelo. Eres muy, muy parecido a un árbol. Es casi imposible ver las diferencias.

Tauro: Tauro, hoy es el día en que cambias todo. Oh, lo lamento, me equivoqué, lo lamento. Déjenme intentarlo de nuevo, ¿está bien? [Se aclara la garganta] Hoy es el día en que _todo te cambia a ti_. Serás completamente irreconocible. Sí, así es. Ahí lo tienes.

Géminis: ¿Qué tan asustado de los ciempiés estás, géminis? Lo digo, por nada. Las estrellas sólo están preguntando. Estás como, súper asustado, porque no están seguras, pero eres bien valiente, ¿cierto? Como que, ¡Podrías manejar a un par de ciempiés! Podrías manejar a _un montón_ de ciempiés ¿Cierto, géminis? Por nada. Tan solo es una pregunta.

Cáncer: Hoy es un excelente día para pedir un ascenso, para acercarte a aquella persona con la que has soñado en secreto por años, para intentar ese nuevo hobby que habías considerado. Desafortunadamente, es un día _terrible_ para recibir ese ascenso, para que esa persona diga sí, y no lesionarse gravemente con una lijadora eléctrica. Pero al menos deberías sentirte feliz por intentarlo.

Leo: aquí solo hay una gruesa mancha verde, y la palabra “criptotoxicología.” Así que supongo que es algo bueno, ¿cierto?

Virgo: Esperen. ¿Aún quedan algunos de ustedes? ¿Cómo sobrevivieron al gran sacrificio de los virgo que arrasó con—? ¡Oh! ¿Saben qué? Lo lamento, eso es hasta la _próxima semana_. Perdón, me confundí. Oh, sí, ¡hoy se ve bien para ti, Virgo! Quizás podrías usar este hermoso día para finiquitar todos tus asuntos. Solo digo.

Libra: Todo tus sueños se volverán realidad hoy. O… digo, uno de ellos lo hará. ¿Ese recurrente sueño donde eres perseguido por una casa que se parece a la tuya, pero no en realidad, por un montón de abejas que no puedes ver, pero a pesar de eso sabes que están ahí? Bueno, no es ese sueño recurrente, es el otro. Y lo lamento muchísimo.

Escorpión: Tus brazos se ven raros. Y tu cara es un irritante natural. Y tu personalidad deja mucho que desear, el principal deseo siendo tu ausencia inmediata. Me das asco, Steve Carlsbe--…. Digo, ¿Escorpiones? Ugh. ¿Escorpiones, cierto?

Sagitario: Compra un torniquete. Lo mejor que el dinero puede comprar.

Capricornio: ¡El número de la suerte de hoy es imaginario! Pero, coincidentemente, tú también lo eres, y tú completa experiencia del mundo.

Acuario: ¿Quieres dinero rápido? No sé, róbale a alguien. Comete fraude. Hay muchas maneras.

Piscis: ¡Has ganado un auto nuevo! Miras con tristeza a tu hogar lleno de pilas y pilas de autos nuevos, ocupando todo espacio posible, en ángulos imposibles. El auto nuevo de hoy es conducido adentro, y mientras sientes que es presionado contra ti, tomando el último pequeño espacio de tu hogar que aún era tuyo para vivir, sientes lágrimas tibias sobre tus mejillas. ¡Felicitaciones por tu premio!

**

Radioescuchas, acabo de recibir información de que hubo un accidente en la biblioteca. El intrincado andamio de papel maché y madera de balsa ha colapsado. La policía secreta del Sheriff reportó que no hubo heridas serias con el accidente,  pero dicen que una de las fuertemente electrificadas jaulas de titanio denso, que contenía a un bibliotecario, se ha dañado, y que esa jaula está ahora vacía.

Night Vale, estas son noticias terribles. Hay un bibliotecario suelto en nuestra ciudad. Y Night Vale, no hay pared blindada, o carcasa de animal sangriento sobre un agujero cubierto de bambú y lleno de palos puntiagudos, que nos proteja de este mal. Sin las paredes de acero de grado militar de la biblioteca para mantener a los bibliotecarios contenidos, Night Vale, ¡estamos indefensos! Estamos condenados.

Cuídate, Night Vale.

¡Oh! Casi lo olvido. Tenemos un nuevo practicante, ¡Y eso siempre es divertido! Así que dejemos que se presente al aire.

 _Practicante Andrew:_ Hola, soy el practicante Andrew WK. Estoy emocionado de estar aquí. Había una larga lista de espera cuando me inscribí, y tuve que esperar, no sé, como tres días hasta que los otros internos… _dejaran_ la estación, ¡Pero al fin mi nombre está al tope de la lista!

¡Sí! Bueno, estamos contentos de tenerte aquí.

 _Practicante Andrew_ : Espero tener una larga y saludable vida en la radio.

Dime, Andrew, ¿qué sabes sobre los bibliotecarios?

 _Practicante Andrew_ : bibliotecarios… oh no. Cuando era joven, mi madre solía trabajar en las minas de carbón, antes de que fueran convertidas en las cárceles para aquellos que votan incorrectamente en las elecciones municipales. Se iba a trabajar todos los días, con su casco de minería bajo el brazo, un cerdo cruzado sobre su hombro, su espada amarrada a su cinturón, y su hacha ensangrentada en la espalda- los implementos usuales de los mineros- y descendía a la oscuridad con sus compañeros de trabajo a buscar carbón, o los pequeños e invaluables corazones de murciélagos extraños.

¡OK! Genial, porque necesito que tú—

 _Practicante Andrew_ : mi madre vio cosas terribles ahí abajo, en la oscuridad. Cosas difíciles de distinguir en enjambre, y emplumadas, cosas llorosas. ¡Cosas jadeantes y con bocas abiertas, con garras y rayos y aguijones y más garras! Todos los días, ¡ese era su trabajo! Sacar carbón y luchar contra los residentes de la oscuridad por sus corazones. Cuando volvía a casa estaba cubierta de carbón y ganglios.

 _Practicante Andrew_ : Mi madre nunca tenía miedo, en todo caso. Nada la asustaba. Excepto el día en que tuvo que ir a buscar un libro a la biblioteca para un proyecto de ciencia de la escuela. Insistió en ir antes que yo para limpiar el camino, pero después de unos minutos, volvió temblorosa, pálida, su espada de esgrima toda doblada, su hacha partida a la mitad. “¡corre!” gritó, “¡corre!” Los bibliotecarios son temidos hasta por los más valientes. ¡Pero obtuve una B en el proyecto!

Oh, eso es bueno, y esa fue una historia muy bien contada. Um, además, necesito que tan solo… vayas rápido a la biblioteca, y hagas un poquito de investigación sobre los bibliotecarios.

 _Practicante Andrew_ : …a la biblioteca.

¡Sí! Sí, buena suerte. Estarás bien. ¡Él estará bien! Sí. Bueno, ¡no puedo esperar para escuchar lo que traiga el practicante Andrew!

**

Radioescuchas, ya nos llegan reportes sobre el bibliotecario que se escapó. Liesel Schmidd, dueña del taller mecánico que está cerca de Somerset y Gray, dijo que escuchó susurros. Y que los susurros sonaban como si vinieran justo de al lado de ella.

_“¿Dónde vives, Liesel? ¿Te gustan los autos? ¿Cuántos autos vas a reparar antes de morir? ¿Cuál es tu color de pintura favorita? ¿Sabes cómo luzco, Liesel? ¿Quieres averiguarlo? ¿Quieres?”_

Y los susurros hicieron eco en las puertas cerradas del vasto y vacío garaje. Y Liesel dijo que con cada pregunta, una luz de trabajo halógena se volvía negra, su taller mecánico oscureciéndose lentamente hasta que los susurros eran todo lo que podía ver. Y sí, de alguna forma, podía ver los susurros. Hasta la pregunta final.

_“¡Liesel! ¿Puedo ir a vivir contigo? ¡Estoy solo, Liesel!”_

Y la última luz explotó, y el cuarto se oscureció. Y antes de que pudiera comenzar el proceso normal hacia el pánico, Liesel sintió- y aquí está ella, sola, en la oscuridad- sintió una pequeña mano deslizarse, lentamente, contra la suya. Y Liesel trató de alejarse, pero esta mano como de niño siguió sujetándose contra su palma, y la mano como de niño era gruesa, serpenteante, continuamente alargándose y aferrándose alrededor de su muñeca y su brazo, y sintió las afiladas perforaciones de lo que parecían cuchillas, pero eran probablemente el rígido caudal espinal, tan común en los bibliotecarios.

Y Liesel trató de gritar, pero sólo pudo jadear. Y jadeó entre una garganta cerrada y dientes apretados, “¡Por favor!, ¡Por favor, déjame ser…! ¡T-t-tengo familia!” Y fue la posesión de una familia lo que la salvó, dado que su socia de negocios y hermana, Pica, apenas llegó, tiró un soplete al monstruo amante de los libros, que se escabulló deslizándose, y se deslizó escabulléndose.

Radioescuchas, he recibido noticias del presidente del Mercado Verde, Tristán Cortés, quien no puede dejar de sentir el latido de su corazón. Y lo siente a través de todo su cuerpo, y es como si un enorme motor estuviera enterrado en la tierra debajo de él, sacudiendo los mismísimos cimientos de la tierra, pero no es un enorme motor, es un corazón. Y es de hecho tan frágil, y tan pequeño, y hay… algo detrás de la puerta del frente, dijo.

Y está respirando.

Y él está respirando.

Y no puede ir a mirar. Sabe quién es. Sabe _qué es_.

Y su corazón está reaccionando como todo corazón en la presencia de un bibliotecario, el ritmo de sus propias pulsaciones líquidas de vida a través de su lengua y labios, palpitando e imposible de ignorar, y lo siente en sus pies, mientras intenta mantenerse de pie, y lo puede sentir en su pecho, mientras intenta gritar sobre el ruido de su pulso, el ¡BOOM, BOOM, BOOM! de su corazón, y finalmente logra un grito de pánico hacia el aire frío de la mañana. Y Tristán no está seguro de que hubiera un bibliotecario al otro lado de la puerta, pero dijo que podía oler el familiar hedor de un bibliotecario, de café quemado durante una sinusitis. Y también dijo que después de que la bestia se fue, el correo del día apareció en la puerta del frente. Así que… puede haber sido sólo un cartero _realmente_ terrorífico.

**

Y ahora, una palabra de nuestros auspiciadores.

El show de hoy es traído hasta ustedes por American Express. Tengo aquí conmigo a un representante de American Express, que está aquí para contarte sobre todas las fantásticas cualidades de esta tarjeta. El representante es sólo una brisa de aire, ¡Y su nombre es Deb! ¿Deb?

 _Deb_ : gracias, Cecil. Hola, radioescuchas. Creo que hablo por todos los empleados de American Express, y también por todas las brisas de aire sentientes, cuando digo que estoy muy emocionada sobre la nueva tarjeta obsidiana de American Express.

¡Ohhh! Bueno, ¡eso suena muy exclusivo! Yo- jajá, en realidad todavía estoy usando la misma AMEX [American Express] que me dieron en la universidad... es sólo un Post-it, y tiene "tarjeta real de American Express" escrito en él, y un dibujo de un pulgar hacia arriba. Y confío en esta tarjeta por completo aunque, es cierto, todavía tengo que encontrar a un comerciante que realmente quiera aceptarla.

 _Deb_ : Bueno, la nueva tarjeta obsidiana va a resolver todos tus problemas. Es aceptada en todo el mundo por cualquier comerciante que mantiene su tienda con poca luz, y permanece triste todo el día en los recuerdos de sus seres queridos. Es fácil - si escuchas llanto, entonces tu tarjeta es bienvenida.

¡Oh!

 _Deb:_ ¡Y los beneficios son mejores que nunca! La tarjeta obsidiana contiene una protección completa de compra, garantía extendida para electrónicos, un hambre inmortal que no puede ser saciada por el mero apetito carnal, y la pérdida tranquila de una parte de tu cuerpo cada mes. No te diremos cuáles. Es una sorpresa. También te da puntos para aerolíneas. O apunta al avión más próximo si la pones en una superficie plana, no recuerdo cual.

Bueno, ¡Suena muy bien!

 _Deb:_ No me interesa cómo suena.

 _Deb:_ Ya está en sus billeteras. Está en la billetera de todos tus radioescuchas. Ha _reemplazado_ la billetera de todos tus radioescuchas. Muchos de tus objetos en casa serán reemplazados ahora por la tarjeta obsidiana de American Express. Todo lo que toques se volverá una tarjeta de crédito de piedra volcánica negra. Accidentalmente matarás personas. Personas que te importan. Y cuyo único crimen fue ser tocado por el radioescucha maldito.

 _Deb_ : American Express. No salgan de casa.

¡Wow! ¡Qué buen producto y/o servicio! Sabes, ¿siempre trato de no escuchar o recordar lo que la gente me dice? Hablar con conocimiento puede ser una cosa muy peligrosa de hacer.

**

Hablando de peligros, el bibliotecario acaba de ser visto cerca del parque para perros. La criatura de largas garras, con sus muchos ojos negros y redondos, y sus dientes peludos, fue vista escalando la valla del parque. El consejo de la ciudad nos ha advertido muchas veces que el parque para perros está prohibido, que los perros no están permitidos en el parque para perros. Que la gente no está permitida en el parque para perros. Que quizás veremos Figuras Encapuchadas en el parque para perros.

Bueno, los testigos dicen que mientras el bibliotecario se acercaba al parque para perros, las figuras encapuchadas corrieron, en diferentes direcciones, sus capas revoloteando en el movimiento, revelando que todas usan zapatillas Nike blancas y negras a juego.

Pero, antes de que el bibliotecario pudiera entrar al parque para perros, una pequeña banda de niños enmascarados apareció, sosteniendo hondas y copias muy usadas de la novela fatalista y aclamada por la crítica “Nunca más en comodidad” de Chinua Achebe. Para todos los efectos, este es el mismo grupo de niños entre 5to y 8vo grado que valientemente escaparon al programa de lectura de verano del año pasado, en la biblioteca pública de Night Vale.

La líder del escape, Tamika Flynn de 13 años, estaba con el grupo de niños en el parque para perros, tratando de hacer retroceder al bibliotecario. Mientras uno de los chicos hacía sonar un tono bajo y largo desde una concha, Tamika sostuvo la cabeza cercenada del bibliotecario que derrotó el verano pasado (sorprendentemente bien conservada) como advertencia al bibliotecario que actualmente está aterrorizando el parque municipal prohibido.

Los testigos dicen que el bibliotecario chilló inofensivamente, y saltó de la valla mientras los chicos lo perseguían, gritando sugerencias para añadir en el stock de ficción de la biblioteca.

“¡Mazine Hong Kingston!” gritó uno.

“¡Larry McMurtry es una nueva ala de literatura occidental!” gritó otro.

“¡Nunca he leído a Elizabeth Barret Browning, espero que la añadas!” fue el grito final mientras rocas disparadas desde hondas aterrizaron con fuerza en el exoesqueleto que retrocedía del bibliotecario.

Después habló Tamika. Tenemos su discurso, porque todos estamos siendo grabados a todas horas por diferentes organizaciones, y por supuesto, clubs de espionajes amateurs. Aquí está la declaración de Tamika Flynn:

“Gente de Night Vale, somos sus niños. Somos los niños que sobrevivimos a los bibliotecarios. Somos los niños que derrotaron a StrexCorp. Somos los niños que aprendieron el poder de los libros. El poder de los libros es el que te enseña a destruir lo que es, pero que no debería ser. El poder de los libros es el que te muestra cómo sería pensar como alguien más que esta persona con la que estás atascada siendo. El poder de los libros son gases venenosos y trampas de resortes.”

“Nada es más poderoso que un libro. Un libro más grande es ligeramente más poderoso que un libro pequeño, porque puede ayudarte a golpear a tus enemigos. Las versiones pequeñas de bolsillo son terribles para eso. Créanme, lo he intentado. “Un Héroe de Nuestro Tiempo” puede ser un clásico de la literatura rusa, pero es inútil contra un bibliotecario, incluso cuando es lanzado con una lanzadera casera de libros. Es por esto que la famosa traducción de Vladimir Nabokov añadió varios miles de páginas en blanco, y una cubierta de acero al carbono, en forma de bala.

“Pero tu estatura física es irrelevante sobre tu fuerza. Eres fuerte porque eres muchos. Eres fuerte por estás en esto, todos juntos. Eres fuerte por esa extraña lluvia que te dio muchos de tus reflejos de combate de mano rápida y siete ojos. Eres fuerte porque, si suficiente gente cree en su propio poder, incluso sólo armados con versiones de tapa blanda de mercados masivos, pueden derrotar no sólo a un bibliotecario, ¡pero a un régimen corporativo!”

“Y sobre nosotros, tu ejército de niños perdidos, no estamos perdidos. ¡Hemos sido encontrados!”

“Este es nuestro plan, Night Vale. Nos rendiremos. Dejaremos nuestras armas en el suelo y dejaremos de pelear. Cerraremos nuestros ojos y dormiremos. Sí, eso es lo que haremos. ¡Una vez que hayamos aplastado a todos los enemigos en nuestro camino! ¡Una vez que seamos victoriosos y estemos bañados en sangre, y colocando pegatinas en niveles de lectura mucho más avanzados para nuestra edad! ¡Niveles de lectura que aún no han sido descubiertos! ¡Recompensas de lectura con pizzas en cantidades que son inimaginables para los no iluminados!””

“Como dijo una vez Indira Gandhi, _‘no se puede dar la mano con el puño destrozado que fue masticado por un bibliotecario no encadenado.’_ No estás solo. Nunca has estado solo. Vamos a avanzar sobre los bibliotecarios juntos.”

“Cree en nosotros Night Vale. Existiremos de todas formas, así que deberías hacerlo.”

“Deberías hacerlo.”

Desafortunadamente, los testigos estaban demasiado agitados para ver hacia dónde desaparecía el bibliotecario. Radioescuchas, los insto a seguir el ejemplo de fuerza y coraje de Tamika. ¡Sean valientes, como Tamika!

Pero puertas adentro, ¿sí? Mantengan sus hogares cerrados, y escúchennos para más instrucciones.

**

Ahora, echemos un vistazo al calendario comunitario.

La tarde de este jueves en el Rec Center es el programa semi--anual de la policía secreta del sheriff de compras de armas a civiles. Si tienes un arma ilegal o no registrada, llévala al Rec Center, y la policía secreta te la comprará con plena amnistía, sin preguntas.

Una representante de la policía secreta dijo que sería “bastante genial” si llevaras rifles semi-automáticos y algunas granadas de mano. “¡Así como, muy genial!” repitió, sus ojos mirando rápidamente alrededor, sus nudillos sonando rítmicamente. Además, añadió, “por favor no le digan a nadie de esto. Es encubierto.”

Hay un evento este jueves en la noche, en Dark Owl Records. Para más de eso, tenemos a la dueña Michelle Nguyen en el teléfono. ¿Michelle?

 _Michelle Nguyen:_ ¡Hola Cecil!

Bienvenida al show, Michelle.

 _Michelle Nguyen:_ ¿Estoy… en un podcast?

No. Este es mi programa de radio.

 _Michelle Nguyen:_ Oh, qué bien. Los podcast ya están muertos. Odio los podcast.

Entonces Michelle, tengo un comunicado de prensa que dice que tendrás un evento especial este jueves en Dark Owl Records.

 _Michelle Nguyen:_ desearía no haber enviado eso. No quería que nadie se enterara.

No dice nada sobre qué es el evento, sólo dice: “Dark Owl Records, este jueves en la noche, probablemente no lo entenderías, y probablemente no estarás invitado.”

 _Michelle Nguyen_ : Este jueves en la noche, el personal de Dark Owl y yo vamos a descubrir el fuego. Es un evento privado y les he ordenado no hablar con nadie sobre lo que descubriremos, porque si todos saben cómo hacer fuego, entonces todos empezarán a hablar sobre cómo hacer fuego, y después toda la gente hará fuego todo el tiempo. Y de repente hacer fuego ya no _significará_ nada. No volveremos a sentir lo que es crear llamas. Nunca lloraremos debajo de la lámpara naranja de la más cruel y útil fuerza de la naturaleza. Si a todos les gusta hacer fuego, ¿entonces cómo sabremos lo que significa sentir calor, o encender una vela aromática, o freír un huevo, o tomar revancha de tu propio diario?

No quiero ser aguafiestas, Michelle, pero el fuego fue descubierto hace mucho tiempo.

 _Michelle Nguyen:_ ¡Ya sé eso! El fuego ha estado presente por _décadas_. Blah, blah blah, historia, blah, blah blah. Pero es importante que mi personal y yo lo descubramos por nosotros mismos.

 _Michelle Nguyen:_ como dijo Bono, antes de que muriera: “Todo ha sido una mentira, y desearía haberlo notado más.”

Oh bueno. Suena como un evento genial.

 _Michelle Nguyen:_ por favor no lo arruines con adjetivos.

Bueno, suena como un evento. Michelle, no sé si has escuchado las noticias hoy, sobre el bibliotecario que escapó.

 _Michelle Nguyen:_ escuché sobre el bibliotecario que escapó hace años, por una revista independiente llamado Füteür.

¿Futeur?

 _Michelle Nguyen:_ Füteür, con dos diéresis.

Oh, OK. Nunca he escuchado de Füteür.

 _Michelle Nguyen:_ Por supuesto que no. La única forma de obtener una copia es caminar al centro del Bosque Susurrante. Los árboles ahí tratarán de convencerte de ser uno con ellos, dando cumplidos a tu vestuario y tu apariencia física. Pero soy inmune a la retroalimentación positiva. Así que soy la única persona que puede caminar por ahí. Mi amigo Richard es un árbol ahora. Solía ser practicante aquí.

¡Sí!

 _Michelle Nguyen:_ Quería que te dijera hola, y que tienes una voz agradable.

¡Oh, que amable!

 _Michelle Nguyen:_ Tienes una voz decente. Supongo. Richard fue el que me contó sobre la revista. Para leerla tienes que trepar este árbol, este cedro espeluznante llamado Redge, que aprecia demasiado mis sombreros. En lo más alto de Redge hay un kiosco plástico de revistas, cubierto con pegatinas de bandas y palabras ofensivas mal escritas. La revista Füteür sale semanalmente, y te dice las noticias antes de que sucedan, asegurándome que nunca voy a tener a mis padres o alguien mayor a 30 diciéndome algo que no sepa. Entonces, sí. Yo sabía del bibliotecario que escapó mucho antes que cualquier otro.

Entonces ¿qué pasa? Quiero decir, ¿Füteür explico cómo fuimos capaces de salvar nuestra ciudad? ¿O sí- sí es que fuimos capaces de salvar nuestra ciudad?

 _Michelle:_ Probablemente. No lo recuerdo. No era muy interesante. Había una reseña de un álbum de Amanda Palmer que sale dentro de 8 años y leí eso en su lugar. Como sea, estoy cubierta de arañas, así que… deberías saber eso.

¡Oh mi dios! ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Por favor, ve a llamar a un exterminador ahora mismo!

 _Michelle_ : ¡No! ¡Las arañas son mi vestuario, Cecil! ¡No voy a matarlas!

Ok, um, bueno, muchas gracias, Michelle.

Uh, radioescuchas, este jueves por la noche en Dark Owl Records, Michelle y su personal van a intentar descubrir el fuego.

 _Michelle:_ Por favor deja de saber esto.

Así que, antes de que te vayas Michelle, ¿tienen alguna clase de acercamiento o técnica especial que vayan a utilizar para descubrir el fuego por ustedes mismos?

 _Michelle:_ Vamos a utilizar elementos simples, como encendedores para cigarrillos y gasolina. Me tengo que ir, mi sombrero está bajando por mi espalda.

¡Está bien! ¡Muchas gracias, Michelle!

Más sobre el Calendario Comunitario.

La noche del viernes, todos los carriles de la Ruta 800 estarán cerrados en ambas direcciones, los equipos de trabajadores se pararán en el medio de la oscura y vacía carretera, repitiendo _“¡Bloody Mary!*”_ tres veces, solo para que podamos resolver esto de una vez por todas.

_*_ _Bloody_ _Mary_ _o María Sangrienta es la versión en zonas de habla inglesa de la leyenda urbana Verónica, o La llorona. [N. de T.]_

¡Oh! La tarde del sábado en el Gran Césped cerca del Ayuntamiento de la Ciudad es la Feria Anual para Niños. Habrá puestos donde los niños podrán pintarse el rostro, comida callejera, globos de animales, animales reales, animales hambrientos, feroces animales salvajes que no le temen a ningún humano. Niños y adultos tienen prohibido asistir hasta que se tenga a todos esos animales bajo control.

La noche del sábado es el evento anual de recolección de fondos de la Asociación de Padres y Maestros. Con más información sobre esto, vayamos ahora con la tesorera de la asociación, Diane Creighton, quien está con nosotros en el teléfono justo ahora.

Uh ¿Hola, Diane?

¿Diane?

 _Steve Carlsberg:_ ¡Sí, hola!

¡No!

 _Steve:_ Sí, sí, uh, hola, es uh…

¡No, no, no, no, no!

 _Steve:_ Diane no pudo estar aquí, así que, tú sabes, así que soy yo, Steve Carlsberg. Secretario electo de la Asociación de Padres y Maestros de Night Vale.

¡Me dijeron que iba a ser Diane Creighton!

 _Steve:_ Bueno, uh, Diane tiene un caso ligero de arañas de garganta, así que ella me pidió que me presentara en su lugar.

¡Estoy seguro de que ella no lo hizo, Steve Carlsberg! Pero bueno, está bien. Háblanos sobre tu idiota- _ahemmmmm…_ Háblanos sobre la recolección de fondos.

 _Steve:_ ¡Esta bien! ¡Gracias, Cecil! Este año, la Asociación de Padres y Maestros de Night Vale está juntando dinero para incrementar el número de clubs escolares. Estudios muestran que los niños que se involucran en organizaciones extra-curriculares –especialmente niños que toman una posición de liderazgo- ¡tienen más posibilidades de graduarse de la universidad! El próximo año queremos ser capaces de fundar un club de coro, un club de teatro, un club de ajedrez, un club de piroquinesis, una sociedad de rezos para el círculo de piedras de heliotropo, un club de debate mudo, y un club de insurgencia política armada.

¿Y qué hay sobre un club de ciencia?

 _Steve:_ Oh, ¿Por qué querríamos un club de ciencia?

¡Porque la ciencia es importante, Steve! ¡Necesitamos ciencia! ¡Los niños deberían aprender ciencia! Los ayuda… es-es muy buena para ellos cuando ellos necesiten-

 _Steve:_ ¿Qué? ¿Qué hace-? ¿Cómo los ayuda, Cecil? ¿Qué les ayuda a hacer?

No lo sé. _Algo_. Algo bueno, la ciencia es buena. Me gusta la ciencia, la ciencia es buena para todos nosotros.

 _Steve:_ Está bien, bueno, la mayoría de los padres no creen en la ciencia, Cecil, así que yo- yo dudo que tendría mucho apoyo, pero te diré algo, veré que es lo que puedo hacer.

Bueno, está bien, entonces cuando es tu estúpido- _hmmmmmm_ ¿Cómo va a ser el evento?

 _Steve:_ Oh, me alegra que preguntaras. El evento del sábado incluirá una cena, una subasta silenciosa, una subasta en vivo, una subasta subterránea secreta, dos subastas falsas hechas como distracción, y una rifa donde cazaremos, capturaremos, y limpiaremos al ganador.

Bueno, genial. Ese es todo el tiempo que tenemos disponible por el día de hoy…

 _Steve:_ ¡Lo siento, Cecil! ¡Cecil, perdón! ¿Puedo solo añadir que los boletos para el evento están todavía disponibles en línea? ¡Ha-ha-ha! Son solo 50 dólares, o puedes pagar en la puerta. Se va a realizar en el Rec Center. Solo pasa el auditorio y busca la puerta.

 _Steve_ : No es una puerta que hayas visto antes, pero tú lo sabrás cuando la veas. Atraviesa esa puerta, y después continúa a través de una serie de puertas cada vez más pequeñas, mientras se va haciendo más y más difícil apretar tus hombros, y después tu pecho y caderas, dentro del cada vez más oscuro y silencioso espacio para arrastrarse. Entonces, justo cuando pienses que te vas a quedar atorado, te quedarás atorado. Y todos guardaremos silencio, y no escucharás nada excepto algo con plumas, y no sentirás nada excepto algo con plumas. Y no volverán a escuchar de ti otra vez.

¡Eso suena divertido!

 _Steve:_ ¡Lo será! ¡Va a ser genial! ¡Súper increíble! ¡Un súper increíble momento! ¡Ha-ha-ha!

Está bien, lo que sea. ¿Sabes? Estuve tarareándome a mí mismo hasta que dejaste de hablar.

 _Steve:_ Está bien, bueno, ¿puedo decir solo una cosa más?

**¡No! ¡No, Steve Carlsberg, hemos acabado aquí! ¡Cuelga el teléfono!**

_Steve:_ Ok, ¡ha-ha-ha!

¿Dónde estábamos, radioescuchas? Oh sí, el Calendario Comunitario.

La mañana del domingo, la liga menor de Night Vale va a abrir su cápsula del tiempo de 100 años, la cual fue enterrada ahí por molestos empleados del metro, el año 1915. Es tan emocionante poder ver qué clases de pan y embutidos han estado enterrados en esa caja de cartón ¡por todo un siglo! Y estamos seguros de que aprenderemos mucho… y después lo olvidaremos. Solo para que resurja sutilmente, expresado en horrorosas pesadillas del inconsciente colectivo por el resto de nuestras vidas. Porque así es como funciona el tiempo.

Al lunes le gustaría que lo dejaras en paz. ¡No es su culpa que no estés emocionalmente preparado para tu propia vida laboral profesional!

**

¿Cómo están justo ahora, queridos radioescuchas? ¿No? ¿Están… asustados? Me gustaría decir que yo no estoy asustado. Me gustaría ser fuerte ante la muerte inminente, Night Vale. Yo soy, después de todo, la voz de una comunidad, y debo ser neutral, impasible, simplemente reportando las noticias. Me gustaría sentir algo parecido a la confianza.

 

Pero, ¡estoy sintiendo algo parecido al terror petrificante! Tengo muchas similitudes con una persona asustada. El Consejo de la Ciudad acaba de anunciar que… queridos radioescuchas, yo-yo-yo-yo no sé cómo decirles esto, pero… el Consejo de la Ciudad acaba de anunciar que todos los bibliotecarios han escapado.

 

Night Vale, todavía no sabemos cuántos bibliotecarios hay, o de qué son capaces exactamente. Ya estábamos de por si demasiado asustados como para leer, o _pensar_ en buena literatura, ¡y ahora nuestro propio espacio libre de libros será invadido por estos monstruos!

 

Como el gran escritor norteamericano Mark Twain dijo alguna vez, “ _Leer difícilmente vale toda esta masacre. Este es el por qué todas mis novelas son envueltas en recibos de tiendas de dulces, y dejadas en bancas de parques. Nunca deberían ser puestas en bibliotecas, incluso después de que muera- en los próximos pocos minutos, a manos de este minotauro ebrio que está parado justo ahora en mi entrada_ ”.

 

Ahora, Mark Twain era lo suficientemente sabio como para saber que las bibliotecas son una mala idea. Radioescuchas, voy a llamar a mi novio Carlos solo para… solo para saber qué piensa. Quiero decir, lo sé, lo sé, él es solo un científico, pero podría tener algunas buenas ideas sobre cómo manejar a estas terribles bestias.

 

 _Carlos:_ ¿Hola?

  
Hey, Carlos. Uh, soy yo, estoy llamándote desde el programa.

 

 _Carlos:_ Oh, ¡hey! sí, lo estaba escuchando antes, eh, pero me distraje con, eh, uh, con trabajo…sí, estoy parado en frente de una fila de vasos de precipitado con diferentes líquidos de colores, rascando mi barbilla de manera intermitente y escribiendo largas y complejas ecuaciones. Y también hay una computadora gigante a mi lado, con muchos botones parpadeantes.

 

Bueno, estás obviamente trabajando… duro… trabajando duro, y yo… y yo realmente odio molestarte. ¡No, espera! ¿Cómo eres capaz de escuchar mi programa de radio desde un desierto alternativo de otro mundo?

 

 _Carlos:_ Oh, acabo de reprogramar mi teléfono utilizando algunas leyes científicas básicas, ¡y ahora puedo transmitir en vivo tu estación de radio! Sí, así que… el tiempo no funciona correctamente en Night Vale, y funciona incluso peor aquí, así que algunas veces recibo viejas transmisiones de antes de que nos conociéramos, y una vez escuché una transmisión futura, pero la apagué tan pronto como me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, porque tú sabes, algunas cosas no deberían ser sabidas. De todas formas, escuché que anunciaste que hay una nueva ala de la biblioteca abriéndose, ¡eso es emocionante!

 

¡No! ¡No! ¡No, eso no es emocionante! Bueno, en realidad, técnicamente, _sí_ es emocionante, pero es como ¡ _horriblemente_ emocionante! Hay bibliotecarios fugitivos sueltos y… escucha, esta es una de las pocas veces en las que me alegra que estés en una dimensión alternativa. Al menos, ahí, tú estás a salvo de bibliotecarios sedientos de sangre.

 

 _Carlos:_ ¿Por qué tendríamos que estar asustados de los bibliotecarios? ¡Los bibliotecarios son amables y serviciales! Bueno, no quiero generalizar a todos los bibliotecarios ¿sabes?, ciertamente hay algunos bibliotecarios malvados, así como hay algunas personas malvadas. Me refiero a que es… de la misma forma en la que hay bibliotecarios y personas que son amables y serviciales. ¡Ellos no son diferentes a ninguno de nosotros! Bueno, yo en realidad nunca he conocido a un bibliotecario, sí, uh, ya que soy un científico y no un escritor o un editor, nunca he tenido que leer un libro.

 

¡Oh!

 

Carlos: Sí, y por lo tanto, eh, sí. Y en realidad nunca he estado dentro de una biblioteca. Uh, pero, tuve amigos en la universidad que eran estudiantes de literatura o periodismo, y ellos me dijeron que los bibliotecarios hacían cosas como… ayudar recomendando buenos libros, y encontrar información importante relacionada con sus intereses, y casi todos mis amigos que han visitado una biblioteca están todavía vivos. Un poco más de la mitad. De todas formas, ¡no sé porque tanto pánico!

 

No, Carlos, escúchate a ti mismo. ¡Esto es… esto es una locura!

 

 _Carlos:_ Quizá, ¿sabes, Cecil?, pero… como el gran matemático Albert Einstein dijo alguna vez, _“la definición de la locura está disponible dentro de esta cueva. Entra a esta cueva, entra en esta cueva y la definición te será dicha, es tan agradable dentro de esta cueva”._

 

Cierto. Carlos, incluso si no hay bibliotecarios en donde estas, quiero que estés a salvo. O, mejor aún, regresa pronto a casa.

 _Carlos:_ Te veré de nuevo pronto, lo prometo.

No-no sé qué hacer conmigo mismo si no estás aquí. Te amo.

 _Carlos:_ También te amo. Y ya lo sabes, Cecil, estaré bien. Soy un científico. Un científico siempre está bien.

Bueno, radioescuchas, tengo que decir, ciertamente me siento mejor después de hablar con Carlos… a pesar de que no he aprendido absolutamente nada nuevo sobre los bibliotecarios que escaparon.

Así que, Night Vale, todo lo que puedo decirte es que bloquees tus puertas y ventanas, apaga las luces, y no abras la puerta por ninguna razón. Todavía no sabemos por cuánto tiempo debemos ocultarnos.

Y deben continuar viviendo sus vidas. Pero, háganlo en formas que no llamen la atención, que no requieran luz, o movimiento. Apaguen sus vidas, queridos radioescuchas, por miedo a perderlas. Solo remueve cada parecido que puedan tener con vivir para poder prolongar, por unos pocos momentos más, esas vacías vidas.

Permanece a salvo, Night Vale, y yo daré mi mejor esfuerzo para seguir trayéndote las noticias.

**

 _Practicante Andrew:_ Hola, ¿Cecil?

¿Practicante Andrew? Bueno, es maravilloso escuchar de ti otra vez ¿Estás… estás dentro de la biblioteca?

 _Andrew:_ Sí, encontré el camino para entrar a la biblioteca, está muy oscuro aquí. El equipo de construcción está parado sobre el andamio colapsado, picándolo con varas, y ordenándole que se coloque a sí mismo tal y como estaba antes. Sus antenas están en una posición no agresiva así que no creo que se den cuenta del peligro en el que se encuentran.

Está bien, ten cuidado, Andrew, pero también… _acércate_ más a la historia. _Acércate_ mucho más, y dinos a todos nosotros lo que ves.

 _Andrew:_ Uh, bueno, estoy caminando entre las estanterías, hay libros a mí alrededor. No me siento seguro alrededor de tantos libros. Hay pequeños revolcaderos aquí y allá en los que los bibliotecarios se acuestan en las noches, algunos de ellos lucen bastante frescos.

Está bien, muévete silenciosamente, todavía podría haber un bibliotecario en alguna parte.

 _Andrew:_ ¡Lo hay! ¡Hay un bibliotecario! Está bien, me ha visto. ¡Me tiene atrapado en la sección de biografías! Hay muchos libros sobre Helen Hunt aquí. No tengo elección, tengo que pelear para poder salir.

¡No! no, nunca sobrevivirás. Solo pretende que no existes y espera a que el bibliotecario comparta tu delirio.

 _Andrew:_ Es demasiado tarde, es demasiado tarde. Tengo mi espada de esgrima en la mano. Dile adiós a mi madre. Donde sea que ella se haya enterrado a si misma después de que la mina se cerrara, la haré sentirse orgullosa.

 _Cecil:_ De acuerdo, definitivamente encontra-

 _Andrew:_ Y dile adiós a mi mejor amigo Johann, y a mi segunda mejor amiga Jamie,  y a mi empate para tercer mejor amigo Xerces y Hasad. Deséales suerte en su negocio de tapicería artesanal. Cubran esas sillas, mis dulces amigos. Cubran esas sillas.

 _Cecil:_ Esta bien, lo haré… yo haré eso...

 _Andrew:_ Y dile adiós a la Anciana Mujer Sin Rostro Que Vive Secretamente En Mi Casa. No sé lo que habría hecho sin ella. Bueno, probablemente habría hecho más de lo mismo que siempre hice, porque no sabía que ella estaba ahí hasta que se postuló para alcalde. Y no tengo claro cómo es que ella está viviendo _secretamente_ en _alguna parte_. Quiero decir, _¿_ Cómo es secreto todavía?

 _Cecil:_ Huh.

 _Andrew:_ Sí, pregúntale eso.

 _Cecil:_ De acuerdo.

 _Andrew:_ Y has una sonrisa de medio lado cuando lo hagas.

 _Cecil:_ Oh.

 _Andrew:_ Como que, inclínate hacia atrás y cruza tus bazos un poco.

 _Cecil:_ Como…

 _Andrew:_ Más…

 _Cecil:_ Rrrrr…

  _Andrew:_ Está bien, genial.

 _Cecil:_ Rrr…

 _Andrew:_ Entonces… entonces has eso. Has eso por mí.

 _Cecil:_ Esta bien. Yo haré todas esas cosas.

 _Andrew:_ ¡Espera! Y dile adiós a Cecil.

 _Cecil:_ ¿Qué?

Andrew: Dile que su voz es como nadar en un claro y frio río subterráneo.

No, ¡yo soy Cecil!

 _Andrew:_ Solo dile eso por mí. Está bien, estoy entrando. Este será un peligroso y largo combate. Estaremos entrelazados en un horrible abrazo hasta que uno de nosotros muera, tal vez dentro de horas, tal vez días.

 _Andrew:_ ¡Por Night Vale! ¡Aaaaaahhh!

A la familia del practicante Andrew WK: él era un practicante valiente… aunque no con mucho conocimiento sobre espadas de esgrima, además de su completa inhabilidad para cortar carne _humana,_ mucho menos exoesqueletos de bibliotecarios.

**

Y ahora, un anuncio de servicio público.

La Gran Comunidad Médica de Night Vale está pidiendo a todos los ciudadanos que por favor donen sangre. Siempre hay pacientes, personas desafortunadas, que necesitan tu ayuda. Algunas veces hay un gran desastre natural, como un terremoto o tornado, o incluso un gran desastre _artificial,_ como niebla de tijeras. Pero no esperes a que pase algo para donar sangre. Los doctores la necesitan todos los días.

¿Nunca has donado sangre antes? Es fácil. La Gran Comunidad Médica de Night Vale sabe que muchos le tienen miedo a las agujas. Pero hay tantas formas para obtener sangre que no necesitan agujas: un requerimiento de una corte judicial, satélites, glotones, un muy cuidadosamente planeado “accidente…” así que por favor, deja de lado tus miedos racionales a las agujas y al dolor y dona sangre.

Este mensaje fue traído a ti por la Gran Comunidad Médica de Night Vale, la cual…

Ok, esto es raro. Escucha, lo siento, pero prometí que preguntaría.

La Gran Comunidad Médica de Night Vale quería que te dijera que ellos creen que eres lindo, y ¿estás saliendo con alguien justo ahora? Porque, escucha, yo les dije que lo estabas haciendo, así que no hay ninguna presión sobre ti, ¿está bien? Pero aun así ellos querían que preguntara y fueron muy persistentes.

¿Sabes qué? No, está bien, les diré que estás saliendo con alguien, así que no te preocupes.

**

Radioescuchas, estoy empezando a dudar de que esté tan solo en este estudio como pensé que lo estaba. Um, pensé que era solo yo y las cámaras de vigilancia, y las cámaras que monitorean a las cámaras de vigilancia… pero estoy empezando a sentir algo más. Ver algo más. Es… estoy viendo…

 _Anciana Sin Rostro Que Vive Secretamente En Tu Casa:_ ¿Cecil?

¡Aaahhh! ¡Creo que sé quién es!

 _Anciana_ : Sí, soy yo,  la Anciana Sin Rostro Que Vive Secretamente En Tu Casa.

Por supuesto, es la antigua candidata para la alcaldía y oculta entidad que nos observa a todos nosotros en todos momentos, la Anciana Mujer sin Rostro. Um, bueno, es encantador tenerte aquí.

 _Anciana:_ Yo no soy una antigua candidata, no acepto los resultados de las elecciones para alcalde, y todavía me considero a mí misma la mejor opción para alcalde. Quería presentarme ante ti y ante todos tus radioescuchas en este momento de crisis, para mostrar lo mucho que me comporto como lo haría una alcaldesa. Es algo que haría un alcalde, estar cerca de los desastres. Soy muy buena parándome cerca de las cosas. Soy menos buena en hacer que me vean, pero estoy trabajando en eso usando un sistema de silbatos y espejos.

Oh, espejos.

Bueno, hablemos sobre esto. ¿Qué es lo que tú, como presunta alcaldesa, habrías hecho diferente con respecto a la situación de la biblioteca?

 _Anciana:_ Oh, muchas cosas. Cosas de alcaldes, cosas profundas y efectivas. Me habría parado en las esquinas de habitaciones oscuras, agitando mi cabeza con decepción. Habría tomado la lechuga sin comer de la parte de debajo de tu refrigerador y la habría engrapado a los cojines de tu sillón. Habría llenado cada cajón de tu armario con hojas de otoño húmedas y sueños desconcertantes.

 _Anciana:_ Habría escrito la fecha de tu muerte en todos tus zapatos con marca-textos azul. Hay mucho que puedes hacer como alcalde si solo te detienes y lo piensas. Si detienes todo el tiempo, y piensas por siglos en un problema mientras la progresión linear cesa y tú continúas envejeciendo en un plano separado de la existencia.

 _¿_ Y todo esto ayudaría a deshacernos de los bibliotecarios sueltos en Night Vale?

 _Anciana:_ ¿Qué? Oh, no, a mí no me importa eso. Esa era solo una lista de cosas que haré, sin importar las intenciones o las consecuencias. Los bibliotecarios son bastante terribles, pero siempre puedo esconderme. Vivo secretamente en tu casa, no ruidosamente como el resto de ustedes, haciendo ruido al masticar, tocando instrumentos de metal y pisoteando por ahí con pesadas botas, a través de una neblina de ruidos de televisión y tristeza sublimada. También, deja de ser tan tímido sobre tu peso. Todas tus camisas son una talla demasiado grande. Las he cortado en tiras de tela, y he hecho una otomana con ellas.

Bueno, uh Anciana Mujer Sin Rostro Que Secretamente- pero yo- escucha. ¿Hay un nombre  más corto por el que pueda llamarte?

 _Anciana:_ Sí.

 _Cecil:_ ¡Oh! ¿Cuál es?

 _Anciana:_ Lo susurraré en tu oído.

 _Cecil:_ ¿Uh?

_[Sonidos de susurros]_

¿Oh… en serio?

 _Anciana:_ ¡No lo digas!

¡Está bien, no lo haré!

Bueno, Anciana Mujer Sin Rostro Que Vive Secretamente En Tu Casa, uh, incluso si tú estás a salvo de los bibliotecarios, ¿no debería ser tu mayor preocupación como candidato a la alcaldía la seguridad de tus constituyentes?

 _Anciana:_ Sí, debería. Pero “debería” y “es” son palabras diferentes por muchas razones. La forma en la que se  deletrean es una razón, hay otras razones. Es entendible que estés alarmando, pero… también es bastante aburrido. Estoy aburrida de tu miedo. Yo quiero hablar de la muerte que no puedes ver, los peligros que no temes porque no los conoces. Eso es interesante para mí.

 _Cecil:_ Espera, ¿qué peligros no vemos? Por favor, por favor dinos.

_[Sonidos de susurros]_

Está susurrándome al oído otra vez… ¿Qué? ¿Él? ¡Oh, él es tan dulce!

_[Sonidos de susurros]_

¿Qu- ella, también? Oh eso es terrible.

_[Sonidos de susurros]_

Oh, en realidad no lo conozco.

_[Sonidos de susurros]_

_Anciana:_ Bueno, la mayoría de los doctores no tienen ni la más mínima idea de cómo detener la hinchazón o el hedor.

 _Cecil:_ ¡Oh, eso es terrible, Anciana Mujer Sin Rostro!

 _Anciana:_ Quisiste decir “interesante”. Dijiste “terrible” y querías decir “interesante”. Mira, todo va a estar bien.

¿Lo estará? ¿Cómo?

 _Anciana:_ Bueno, en realidad no lo estará. Estaba mintiendo. Pero no te preocupes, siempre estaré ahí para ti.

Oh, ¡bueno eso es muy dulce de tu parte, Anciana Mujer Sin Rostro!

 _Anciana sin rostro_ : Oh, mira, Diane Creighton tiene arañas de garganta. Necesito ver esto.

¿Hola? ¿Hooola?

Bueno, parece ser que ella se ha ido otra vez.

**

Radioescuchas, lo peor ha pasado. Estamos recibiendo reportes de que un bibliotecario ha entrado al teatro. Por suerte, ¡tú no fuiste una de esas almas condenadas que arriesgaron su vida por algo tan i _nútil_ como el teatro en vivo! ¡Ha ha ha! ¡Ahh, ha ha! Ah.

Pero todos, como un ejercicio de empatía, vamos a imaginar cómo sería ser uno de esos desafortunados en sus últimos momentos de ignorancia con respecto a lo que sucede. Imagina que estás en el teatro, imagina filas y filas de asientos, imagina un escenario, imagina amplificadores y a la persona sentada en la fila detrás de ti constantemente susurrándole a su amigo, imagina esto. Imagínate a ti mismo como jamás lo serás, en una multitud de extraños que están escuchando con atención.

Ahora, imagina al bibliotecario en el teatro, todavía sin ser visto gracias a la oscuridad de la sala. Imagínalo deslizándose silenciosamente debajo de los asientos del teatro. ¿Qué tal sí, asistente al teatro hipotético, estuviera debajo del asiento en el que te encuentras justo ahora?

¡No mires **!** ¡No mires!

Si te ve, ¿qué decidiría hacer contigo?

Está bien, hay una seguridad en los números. Todos al mismo tiempo, ahora, ¡miren!

¡No hay nada ahí! Estás seguro en tu imaginario asiento de teatro. O, tal vez, el bibliotecario anticipó tu movimiento y se deslizó fuera de tu vista justo cuando miraste. Esa también es una posibilidad. Lo que es maravilloso sobre este mundo es que todo es posible. Todo lo que puede eventualmente resultar en tu muerte es posible.

Oh, ¿fue esa una mano seca y con escamas encima de tu hombro?

No, no ese hombro. No, es el otro. Sí, es…

Oh, ooh. Se sigue moviendo de atrás hacia adelante, y tú empiezas a sentir una respiración ligera en la parte de atrás de tu cuello. Tan ligera que la ignoras, una y otra vez, hasta que ella te hace a un lado para siempre.

Y una a una, las personas están desapareciendo de los asientos del teatro, sin ningún sonido, solo un rayo de rojo y una mancha oscura. Y tu cerebro ajusta esto para hacerte creer que esos asientos siempre estuvieron vacíos y húmedos.

Y entonces, entonces los gritos comienzan. ¡Primero el lado izquierdo del teatro! ¡Y después el lado derecho del teatro! ¡Y el teatro entero está gritando! ¡Y una persona de la fila del frente se levanta, y se está arrancando el cabello, y está aullando!

¡Y espera! ¡Espera! ¡Toda la primera fila del teatro se levanta, y la fila entera está apretando su pecho, y ellos están gritando más fuerte que el teatro entero combinado!

Y entonces, hay silencio.

Completo silencio.

Y la fila del frente se sienta.

Y el silencio es peor que los gritos. Y nadie está diciendo nada en lo absoluto. Y nadie está haciendo ni el más ligero de los movimientos. Y el bibliotecario… está encima de ellos.

¡No miren arriba!

Y el bibliotecario empieza a descender, quizá con una telaraña, quizá con grandes alas negras, quizá con cuerdas amarradas alrededor de las paredes y las luces del teatro, y sus mandíbulas se están abriendo y enfocándose en una sola persona.

¡No mires arriba!

¡Y mientras esa persona espera, sin saberlo, el ser tomado, yo los llevo a todos ustedes los que están seguros en sus casas, y no esperando sin ninguna esperanza en un teatro, al clima!

**

♫  “[Serpentine Cycle of Money](http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B001S10BCM/ref=as_li_tl?ie=UTF8&camp=1789&creative=390957&creativeASIN=B001S10BCM&linkCode=as2&tag=kenshea-20&linkId=X2HCDDAV3Z6HAEO7)" por [Carrie Elkin](http://carrieelkin.com/) y [Danny Schmidt](http://dannyschmidt.com/) ♫

**

Radioescuchas, ¡buenas noticias! Quiero decir, las noticias siempre fueron buenas para ti, seguro en tu casa, con solo unas cuantas entidades ocultas acechando a tú alrededor (y ninguna de ellas tan peligrosas como los bibliotecarios) pero, sorprendentemente, las noticias también son buenas para aquellas víctimas gritando atrapadas en el teatro. Los bibliotecarios han sido recapturados.

No por la Policía Secreta del Sheriff, no por Tamika Flynn y su valiente banda vigilante de niños lectores, sino por los bibliotecarios mismos.

Hemos averiguado que el primero en escapar se llamaba Randall, y también hemos averiguado que Randall estaba intentando dejar su trabajo como bibliotecario. Él tenía curiosidad sobre todos los otros trabajos en el mundo, esto debido a que nació como un bibliotecario y sólo ha conocido los males secretos, y la oscura magia de la ciencia bibliotecaria.

Randall quería saber cómo sería trabajar siendo un contratista de construcciones, un mecánico con experiencia en arreglar carrocerías, un agente de salubridad, un empleado en un parque municipal, una figura encapuchada. Hay un mundo entero de ocupaciones y oportunidades en Estados Unidos.

“Es un país libre” nos explicamos regularmente a nosotros mismos, sin saber realmente lo que queremos decir.

Randall inclusive se infiltró en un teatro para descubrir cómo sería ser un cantante de folk, o un actor, o un portero, o solo una persona regular –solo un humano, lleno de arrepentimiento y preocupación, intentando encontrar un momento fuera de ellos mismos, para observar una función en vivo.

Pero los bibliotecarios, sabiendo que no son humanos (lejos de ello) encontraron a Randall y lo trajeron de vuelta a la biblioteca. Porque aún si son terribles pseudo-reptilianos sedientos de sangre, los bibliotecarios también son bastante organizados. De la misma forma en la que ellos jamás querrían que una guía de viaje no ficticia y muy bien documentada como lo es la serie de La Torre Oscura de Stephen King, terminara en, digamos, Ficción, o que un comic de fantasía y ciencia ficción como El Príncipe de las Mareas de Pat Conroy terminara en Estudios Religiosos, los bibliotecarios también saben que nunca deberían ser vistos, sentidos o escuchados fuera de la biblioteca. Los bibliotecarios saben que ellos no pueden ingresar a la sociedad y coexistir con los humanos sin sucumbir a la intensa hambre, curiosidad y…. sin desgarrarnos a todos en rosadas y sangrientas pilas de post-existencia.

Así que, ellos arrastraron a un infeliz Randall fuera del teatro, junto a un par de miembros de la audiencia como daño colateral.

Y la gente en el teatro se llenó de alivio, y temblaron con el eco de su terror. Y cada uno se giró a una persona sentada cerca de ellos -no la persona con la que fueron- cada uno se giró a un completo extraño y le dijeron, a ese completo extraño “Estás vivo, por ahora”.

Y después le dijeron a ese extraño, “Felicitaciones” Y después compartieron un par de momentos de contacto visual para reconocer la improbabilidad de esas palabras.

Uno… dos… y después se giraron, incómodos con todo lo que los globos oculares y la visión podrían implicar, y entonces ellos le dijeron, a ese extraño,  “Bueno, fue agradable haberte conocido” Y después, cada uno de ellos dijo “Mi nombre es Amanda” incluso si muy pocos realmente se llamaban Amanda. Muy pocos.

Después el show continuó, con ese momento de intercambio colgando entre todos los extraños en la audiencia, latente, e invisible. Tal vez para ser retomado después, o quizá  existiendo ya solo en la pobre reconstrucción de la memoria.

Como es usual, nosotros no teníamos nada que temer. Y al decir eso, quiero decir que teníamos todoque temer. La muerte ha sido aplazada para todos nosotros, quizás suceda dentro de años – en una suave cama, rodeados por los suaves ojos de la gente que amamos– o, quizás, no sea dentro de tantos años en lo absoluto. Nosotros tenemos todas las razones para estar asustados, pero también tenemos que aprender a poner ese miedo a un lado, como un libro de la biblioteca. Algunas veces necesitamos sacar nuestro miedo, y leerlo, y estudiarlo, y analizarlo muy atentamente, pero en cierto punto regresarlo al estante apropiado, y experimentar algo más.

Alegría.

Preocupación.

Parásitos espinales.

Y una gran cantidad de amor, de todas las clases.

Así que, pon ese miedo en un lugar donde puedas encontrarlo cuando lo necesites ¡Pero no lo cargues contigo! No lo cargues contigo.

Quédate en sintonía a continuación para el movimiento de algo arrastrándose hacia atrás, las luces atenuándose, y un gran salón vacío y silencioso, hasta la próxima vez en  que no lo esté.

Buenas noches a todos ustedes, radioescuchas.

Y buenas noches, Night Vale.

Buenas Noches.

 

**

 

_Meg Bashwiner:_

Bienvenidos a Night Vale es una producción de Commonplace Books. Es escrito por Joseph Fink y Jeffrey Cranor. Música original por Disparition, dirigiendo John Bernstein, interpretando Deepthi Welaratna, Valerie Evering, Kyra Simms, y  Dan Harpaz.

El clima del día de hoy fue “Serpentine Cycle of Money” por Danny Schmidt y Carrie Elkin.

 La voz del practicante  Andrew fue Andrew WK.

La voz de  Deb fue Meg Bashwiner.

La voz de Tamika Flynn fue Symphony Sanders.

La voz de Michelle Nguyen fue Kate Jones.

La voz de Steve Carlsberg fue Hal Lublin.

La voz de Carlos fue el mismmísimo Dylan Marron, de la Ciudad de Nueva York.

La voz de la Anciana Sin Rostro fue Mara Wilson.

La voz de Night Vale es Cecil Baldwin.

 **El proverbio del día de hoy:** Citando al gran Herman Melville: “llámame”.

Muchas gracias Ciudad de Nueva York ¡Han sido una maravillosa audiencia! Un gran agradecimiento al Centro Skirball por recibirnos esta noche. Muchas gracias a todos por escucharnos. Por favor lleguen a casa a salvo.

Buenas Noches.

 

**

**_Extra: Practicante James Urbaniak_ **

_Practicante James:_ Hola Cecil.

 _Cecil:_ ¿Practicante James? Espera, ¡Que maravilloso escuchar de ti otra vez! ¿Estás… estás dentro de la biblioteca?

 _James:_ Si, encontré el camino para entrar a la biblioteca, está muy oscuro aquí. El equipo de construcción está parado sobre el andamio colapsado, picándolo con varas y ordenándole que se coloque a sí mismo tal y como estaba antes. Sus antenas están en una posición no agresiva así que no creo que se den cuenta del peligro en el que se encuentran.

 _Cecil:_ ¡Ten cuidado, James! Pero también, _acércate_ más a la historia. _Acércate_ mucho más, y dinos lo que ves.

 _James:_ Estoy caminando entre las estanterías, hay libros a mí alrededor. No me siento seguro alrededor de tantos libros. Hay pequeños revolcaderos aquí y allá en los que los bibliotecarios se acuestan en las noches, algunos de ellos lucen bastante frescos.

 _Cecil:_ Solo muévete silenciosamente, todavía podría haber ahí un biblio-

 _James:_ ¡Hay un bibliotecario ahí! ¡Me ha visto! ¡Me tiene atrapado en la sección de biografías! Hay muchos libros sobre Helen Hunt. También hay algunos libros sobre Sean Penn. No tengo elección, ¡tengo que pelear para poder salir!

 _Cecil:_ ¡Nunca sobrevivirás! Solo pretende que no existes y espera que el bibliotecario comparta tu delirio.

 _James:_ ¡Es demasiado tarde! Tengo mi espada de esgrima en la mano. Dile adiós a mi madre. Donde sea que ella se haya enterrado a si misma después de que la mina se cerrara, la hare sentirse orgullosa.

 _Cecil:_ Lo hare.

 _James:_ Y dile adiós a mi mejor amigo Johann, y a mi segunda mejor amiga Jamie, y – y a mi empate para tercer mejor amigo Xerces y Hasad. Deséales suerte en su negocio de tapicería artesanal. Cubran esas sillas, mis dulces amigos ¡Cubran esas sillas!

 _Cecil:_ Esta bien, Esta bien.

 _James:_ Y dile adiós a la Anciana Mujer Sin Rostro Que Vive Secretamente En Mi Casa. No sé lo que habría hecho sin ella. Probablemente habría hecho en su mayoría las mismas cosas que siempre hice, porque no sabía que ella estaba ahí hasta que… hasta que se postuló para alcalde. Y no tengo claro cómo es que ella está viviendo _secretamente_ en _alguna parte. ¿_ Cómo es secreto todavía? Pregúntale eso. Y has una sonrisa un poco burlona cuando lo hagas, inclínate hacia atrás y cruza tus bazos también.

Más… genial, has eso.

 _Cecil:_ Ok…

 _James:_ Por mí.

 _Cecil:_ Esta  bien. Um, e-es eso todo…

 _James:_ Y dile adiós a Cecil. Dile que su voz es como nadar en un claro y frio río subterráneo.

 _Cecil:_ No, pero yo soy… yo soy Cecil.

 _James:_ Dile eso por mí, ¿está bien?

Ya voy, este será un peligroso y largo combate. Estaremos entrelazados en un horrible abrazo hasta que uno de nosotros muera, tal vez dentro de horas, tal vez días.

¡Por Night Vale!

Oh… yo-oh-que _(pelea)._

 _Cecil:_ A la familia del practicante James Urbaniak…

 

**

 

**_Extra: Practicante Molly Quinn_ **

_Practicante Molly:_ ¿Cecil, me copias?

 _Cecil:_ ¿Practicante Molly? Qué… esto es… es genial escuchar de ti otra vez. Qué… ¿Estás en la biblioteca?

 _Molly:_ Si, encontré el camino para entrar a la biblioteca, está muy oscuro aquí. El equipo de construcción está parado sobre el andamio colapsado, picándolo con varas y ordenándole que se coloque a sí mismo tal y como estaba antes. Sus antenas están en una posición no agresiva así que no creo que se den cuenta del peligro en el que se encuentran.

 _Cecil:_ Qu- solo ¡ten cuidado, Molly! Pero también, _acércate_ más a la historia. _Acércate_ mucho más, y dinos todo lo que ves.

 _Molly:_ Estoy caminando entre las estanterías, hay libros a mí alrededor. No me siento segura alrededor de tantos libros. Hay pequeños revolcaderos aquí y allá en los que los bibliotecarios se acuestan en la noche, algunos de ellos lucen bastante frescos.

 _Cecil:_ Esta bien. Solo muévete… silenciosamente, podría haber un verdadero bibliotecario todavía merodean-

 _Molly:_ ¡Hay un bibliotecario ahí! ¡Me ha visto! ¡Me tiene atrapada en la sección de biografías! Hay muchos libros sobre Helen Hunt. También hay algunos libros sobre Sean Penn. No tengo elección, ¡tengo que pelear para poder salir!

 _Cecil:_ ¡No! ¡No, no, no! ¡Nunca sobrevivirás! Solo… pretende que no existes y espera que el bibliotecario comparta tu delirio.

Molly: ¡Oh! ¡Es demasiado tarde! Tengo mi espada de esgrima en la mano. Dile adiós a mi madre. Donde sea que ella se haya enterrado a si misma después de que la mina se cerrara, la hare sentirse orgullosa.

 _Cecil:_ Si, lo- lo hare.

 _Molly:_ Y dile adiós a mi mejor amiga Joan, y a mi segunda mejor amiga Jamie, y – y a mi empate para tercer mejor amigo Xerces y Hasad. Deséales suerte en su negocio de tapicería artesanal. Cubran esas sillas, mis dulces amigos ¡Cubran esas sillas!

 _Cecil:_ Esta bien, Esta bien.

 _Molly:_ Y dile adiós a la Anciana Mujer Sin Rostro Que Vive Secretamente En Mi Casa. No sé lo que habría hecho sin ella. Bueno, probablemente habría hecho en su mayoría las mismas cosas que siempre hice, porque no sabía que ella estaba ahí hasta que se postuló para alcalde. Y ahora… sabes, ahora no tengo claro cómo es que ella está viviendo _secretamente_ en _alguna parte. ¿_ Cómo es secreto todavía? Pregúntale eso. Y has… has una sonrisa un poco burlona cuando lo hagas, inclínate hacia atrás y cruza tus bazos.

Un poquito más… Sí, justo así. Has eso por mí.

 _Cecil:_ Ok… es- es eso…

 _Molly_ : Y dile adiós a Cecil. Dile que su voz es como nadar en un claro y frio río subterráneo.

 _Cecil:_ No, yo soy Cecil, y…

 _Molly:_ ¡Dile eso por mí! Dile eso por mí.

Está bien, ya voy, este será un peligroso y largo combate. Estaremos entrelazados en un horrible abrazo hasta que uno de nosotros muera, tal vez dentro de horas, tal vez días.

¡Por Night Vale!

Oh… augghhhh! _(pelea)._

 _Cecil:_ A la familia de la practicante Molly Quinn…

 

**

**_Extra: Practicante Wil Wheaton._ **

_Practicante Wil:_ ¿Hola, Cecil?

 _Cecil:_ ¿Practicante Wil? Bueno, es maravilloso escuchar de ti otra vez. ¿Estás en la biblioteca?

 _Wil:_ Si, encontré el camino para entrar a la biblioteca, está muy oscuro aquí. El equipo de construcción está parado sobre el andamio colapsado, picándolo con varas y… y ordenándole que se coloque a sí mismo tal y como estaba antes. Sus antenas están en una posición no agresiva así que no creo que se den cuenta del peligro en el que se encuentran.

 _Cecil:_ Qu- ¡Ten cuidado, Wil! Pero también, _acércate_ más a la historia. _Acércate_ mucho más, y dinos lo que ves.

 _Wil:_ Estoy… caminando entre las estanterías, hay libros a mí alrededor. No me siento seguro alrededor de tantos libros. Uh, hay pequeños revolcaderos aquí y allá en los que los bibliotecarios se acuestan en la noche, algunos de ellos lucen bastante frescos.

 _Cecil:_ Esta bien, muévete silenciosamente, podría haber un bibliotecario…

 _Wil:_ ¡Hay un bibliotecario ahí! ¡Me ha visto! Me… ¡Me tiene atrapado en la sección de biografías! Uh, aquí hay muchos libros sobre Helen Hunt. También… también hay algunos libros sobre Sean Penn. No tengo elección, ¡tengo que pelear para poder salir!

 _Cecil:_ ¡No! ¡Nunca sobrevivirás! Solo pretende que no existes y espera que el bibliotecario comparta tu delirio.

 _Wil:_ ¡Es demasiado tarde, Cecil! Tengo mi espada de esgrima en la mano. Dile adiós a mi madre. Donde sea que ella se haya enterrado a si misma después de que la mina se cerrara, la hare sentirse orgullosa.

 _Cecil:_ Me aseguraré...

 _Wil:_ Y dile adiós a mi mejor amiga Joanne, y a mi segunda mejor amiga Jamie, y – y a mi empate para tercer mejor amigo Xerces y Hasad. Deséales suerte en su negocio de tapicería artesanal. Cubran esas sillas, mis dulces amigos ¡Cubran esas sillas!

 _Cecil:_ Esta bien.

 _James_ : Y dile adiós a la Anciana Mujer Sin Rostro Que Secretamente Vive En Mi Casa. No sé lo que habría hecho sin ella. Yo… probablemente ¿habría hecho en su mayoría las mismas cosas que siempre hice? Porque no sabía que ella estaba ahí hasta que se postuló para alcalde. Y ahora no tengo claro ¿cómo es que ella está viviendo _secretamente_ en _alguna parte? ¿_ Cómo es secreto todavía? Pregúntale eso. Uh, has una sonrisa un poco burlona cuando lo hagas, inclínate hacia atrás y cruza tus bazos también.

Sí, un poco más. Genial. Sí. Sí. Has eso por mí.

 _Cecil:_ Ok. Está bien, Ahora…

 _Wil:_ Y dile adiós a Cecil. Dile que su voz es como nadar en un claro y frio río subterráneo.

 _Cecil:_ Hey, espera un minuto ¡Yo soy Cecil!

 _Wil:_ ¡Dile eso por mí! ¡Dile!

Está bien, ya voy, este será un peligroso y largo combate. Estaremos entrelazados en un horrible abrazo hasta que uno de nosotros muera, tal vez dentro de horas, tal vez días.

¡Por Night Vale!

Yaaaaaaahhhhhhh! Hahaaaaaaaaaaa! _(pelea)._

 _Cecil:_ A la familia del practicante Wil Wheaton…

 

**

**_Extra: El Momento Musical de Louie Blasco._ **

_Cecil:_ Radioescuchas, aquí hay algo por lo cual sentirse emocionado. Estamos introduciendo un segmento completamente nuevo. Es “El Momento Musical de Louie Blasco”.

Y ahora, traigamos al mismísimo Louie.

 _Louie Blasco:_ Gracias por recibirme.

Ahora, Louie, lo último que escuchamos de ti fue que habías quemado tu tienda de música por el dinero del seguro, y después habías escapado del pueblo. Um, ¿cómo estuvo eso?

 _Louie:_ Gracias por recibirme.

Y desde entonces, has estado apareciendo en los espejos de niños asustados para enseñarles lo básico de teoría musical y un poco de bluegrass* simple antes de que, uh, te lleves sus almas al oscuro mundo del espejo. ¿Es eso cierto?

_* Estilo musical incluido en el country, tiene fuertes influencias de música afroamericana, del jazz y del blues. [N. de T.]_

_Louie:_ ¿Sabes? Muchas gracias por recibirme.

Maravilloso. Está bien, Louie. ¡Vamos a aprender un poco de bluegrass!

 _Louie:_ Correcto, ¡hola radioescuchas! Gracias por recibirme. Quiero empezar con algo realmente, realmente simple. Esta es una escala básica en G mayor.

_[Débil y rasposamente canta una nota dos veces, la segunda vez hasta que su voz se apaga, porque se queda sin aire]_

¡Genial! ¡Um, eso luce realmente fácil!

 _Louie_ : Sí, no tienes idea de lo fácil que puede ser. Así que, ahora que sabemos una escala en G mayor, podemos empezar a hacer un poco de bluegrass simple alrededor de esas notas. He aquí una nota realmente fácil.

_[La cacofonía de sonido de un acordeón]_

Wow, Creo… creo que incluso un viejo manos-torpes como yo podría arreglárselas con esa ¿cierto?

 _Louie:_ Es increíble lo que el cuerpo humano puede hacer. Así que ahora, tomemos todo lo que hemos aprendido hasta ahora, e intentemos ponerlo todo junto. Mira esto.

_[La cacofonía de ruidos de un acordeón acompañados por el siguiente grito]_

**¡No! ¡No! ¡Noooo! ¡No! ¡Ellos no pudieron verme! ¡Ellos no me encontrarán! ¡Hazlos cerrar los ojos! ¡Hazlos cerrar los ojos! Hay una luz que no puedo apagar. ¡Hay una luz que nunca pude apagar!**

_[Gritos]_

**¡Hazlos cerrar los ojos! ¡Hazlos cerrar los ojos!**

_[Una nota final, termina la música de acordeón]_

_Louie:_ Como ves, es realmente fácil tomar elementos básicos y recombinarlos para hacer algo original, pegajoso y divertido.

¡Sí! Sabes, por un segundo en realidad no pude ver absolutamente nada. ¡Qué divertido!

 _Louie_ : Bueno sí, uh, gracias por recibirme. Te veré de nuevo pronto. Los veré a todos ustedes realmente pronto. Gracias por recibirme, gracias, los veré pronto a todos.

Wow. ¡Gracias, Louie! ¡Haha!


	8. Episodio Extra 4: Pamela Winchell

_Cecil:_ en respuesta al asunto del asesino suelto, la alcaldesa Dana Cardinal ha enviado a su directora oficial de conferencias de prensa de emergencia de Night Vale, a realizar una conferencia de prensa de emergencia. Desafortunadamente, el mirador para conferencias de prensa está actualmente en llamas… debido a la mantención de rutina. Así que la conferencia de prensa será realizada aquí en el estudio. Por favor recibamos a la ex alcaldesa Pamela Winchell.

 

_Pamela:_

 

Hola, miembros de los cuerpos de prensa. Hola, gente del público. Hola, dignatarios visitantes, espíritus errantes, y realeza escondida bajo el disfraz de granjeros locales, debido a problemas en sus países de origen. Me gustaría comenzar esta conferencia de prensa con un chiste.

 

¿Qué le dijo el perro al barman?

 

 _Público:_ ¿Qué?

 

 _Pamela_ : “La muerte es sólo una tonalidad de tierra- pero de nuevo, amigo mío, ¡la vida también!”

 

[Pamela se ríe, y Cecil también, pero por mucho más tiempo]

 

¡Aguanten la risa para el final de la presentación, por favor!

 

Ciudadanos, hay un asesino entre nosotros, ¡apaleándonos desde las sombras! Sí, pero ¿y qué? ¡Esta mañana, mi muñeca dolía! ¡No sé por qué! ¡Me desperté, y dolía! ¿Alguien sabe por qué? Si sabes por qué, notifícalo con un funcionario local. Creo que tiene algo que ver con las articulaciones.

 

Tal vez puedas sobrevivir hoy. Tal vez no. Digo, qué soy ahora, ¿alguna clase de experto en _ti_? No lo soy. No creo, Bueno, _podría_ serlo. Saben, ha pasado un largo tiempo desde la universidad, y no recuerdo lo que estudié. Digo… ¿plantas? ¿Existen las plantas?

 

 _Cecil:_ pura ficción.

 

 _Pamela:_ Oh, bueno.

 

Es importante, en momentos de emergencia, mantener la calma. Esto no te mantendrá a salvo. Lo que sea que te suceda, te sucederá de todas maneras. Pero serás menos irritante para los que están alrededor tuyo si haces eso. Digo, la gente suele hacer tanto alboroto y un montón de ruido cuando están en peligro mortal, ¡y algunos de nosotros estamos tratando de leer en este momento, gracias!

 

¡Quizás la lectura es el porqué de mi muñeca adolorida! ¡Ah! debería haber estirado más antes de hacer algo que toma esta cantidad de trabajo físico.

 

La alcaldesa Cardinal me pidió venir a hablar con ustedes. He llegado a respetar tentativamente a la alcaldesa Cardinal, aunque mantengo mis sospechas de que ella puede ser un número de lagartos súper-sentientes en un traje de carne. Tengo las mismas sospechas hacia todas las personas, incluyéndome a mí misma.

 

En fin, la alcaldesa Cardinal me pidió entregar una importante información de emergencia a todos ustedes, así que aquí está:

 

En las esquinas del universo conocido, hay una fogata, y alrededor de ella hay tres figuras, indistinguibles y acurrucadas- refugiados del universo anterior al nuestro. Nunca podrán volver a casa. Y, metafóricamente, tampoco nosotros. Todos estamos, metafóricamente,  acurrucados alrededor de una fogata en las esquinas del universo conocido. Pero en términos literales, solamente estas tres figuras lo están.  Nadie conoce sus nombres. Y nadie nunca los sabrá.

 

El gobierno municipal de Night Vale espera que esta información de emergencia sea útil para ustedes. Y como siempre, si necesitan ayuda, por favor no me molesten. Gracias Cecil, ahora entraré al círculo que dibujé en la arena con el dedo gordo de mi pie, y me desvaneceré en un destello de humo verde.

 

 _Cecil:_ Oh, bueno, ¡Gracias! Y… sí, ahí se fue, en un destello de luz verde. Parece que aún conserva un poco de esos poderes alcaldescos, dentro de ella.

 

 **Proverbio de hoy:**[Dodge Ram](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dodge_Ram#/media/File:2011.5_RAM_3500_Loaded..jpg). Buen coche. Aún mejor consejo.


	9. Episodio Extra 5: Extracto de la novela

La historia del pueblo de Night Vale es larga y complicada, y comienza miles de años atrás, con las primeras personas indígenas del desierto. No se hablará de eso aquí. Basta con decir que es un pueblo como muchos pueblos – con un municipio, un área de bolos (El área de Bolos y Complejo de Juegos Arcade ‘Flor del Desierto’), y un restaurant (‘Moonlite’ Cena a Todas Horas), y un supermercado (El Ralph’s). Y, por supuesto, una radio comunitaria, que reporta todas las noticias aprobadas para nuestros oídos.

En todos sus extremos, está rodeada por un desierto vacío y parejo. Se parece a tu pueblo, quizás. Puede que se parezca más de lo que estás dispuesto a admitir.

Es una comunidad amistosa del desierto, donde el sol quema, la luna es hermosa, y luces misteriosas pasan sobre nosotros, mientras todos pretendemos dormir.

Bienvenidos, a Night Vale.

**1**

Las casas de empeño en Night Vale funcionan así: en primer lugar, necesitas un artículo para empeñar. Para tenerlo, necesitas tener muchos años en tu historial. Años gastados en vivir y existir, hasta que llegas al punto donde crees que existes, y que un objeto físico existe, y que el concepto de ser dueño de algo existe. Y todas estas creencias absurdas, por improbable que sea, se alinean de tal forma que resultan en tí siendo dueño de un objeto.

 

¡Buen trabajo! ¡Bien hecho!

 

Segundo, después de creer que eres dueño de un objeto, debes llegar al punto donde necesitas dinero, más de lo que necesitas ese objeto. Este es el paso más fácil- simplemente sé dueño de un objeto, y ten un cuerpo con necesidades, y espera.

 

La única casa de empeño en el pueblo de Night Vale es administrada por la joven Jackie Fierro. No tiene nombre, pero si la necesitas, sabrás donde está. Este conocimiento llegará de pronto, generalmente cuando estés en la ducha. Colapsarás, rodeado de una negrura brillante, y te encontrarás a ti mismo con tus manos sobre las rodillas, el agua tibia cayendo sobre ti, y ahí sabrás donde queda la casa de empeño. Vas a oler necesidad, y jabón, y a sentir una punzada de pánico por lo solitario que estás.

 

Será como la mayoría de las duchas que has tomado.

 

Antes de que puedas ofrecerle a Jackie tu objeto, primero tendrás que lavarte las manos, para eso hay recipientes con agua purificada alrededor de la tienda. Necesitas  entonar unos cánticos mientras te lavas las manos. Tú, por supuesto, siempre debes entonar un cántico mientras te lavas las manos. Es higiénico.

 

Cuando has sido debidamente purificado, dejarás el objeto sobre el mesón, y Jackie lo considerará. Jackie tendrá sus pies sobre el mesón. Se recostará.

 

“Once dólares,” dirá. Siempre dirá ‘once dólares’.

 

No responderás. Eres, en última estancia, innecesario en este proceso. Eres, en última instancia, innecesario.

 

“No, no” dirá ella, sacudiendo su mano. Y después dirá el precio final. Generalmente es en dinero. A veces son otras cosas. A veces son sueños, experiencias, visiones.

 

Después morirás – pero sólo por un rato.

 

Al objeto se le pondrá una etiqueta con el precio, $11. Todo en la casa de empeño tiene ese precio, no importa cuánto te cobró en realidad por el objeto.

 

Cuando ya no estés muerto, te dará un ticket, con el que después podrás canjear de vuelta tu objeto. O, si prefieres, podrás mirar el ticket y recordar el objeto. Recordar el objeto es gratis.

Tú estás dejando esta historia ahora. Eras sólo un ejemplo. Y es probablemente más seguro para ti que no estés en esta historia en absoluto.

Jackie Fierro miró por la ventana hacia el estacionamiento. Nadie venía. Iba a cerrar pronto. En términos relativos, ella siempre estaba a punto de cerrar, y también a punto de abrir.

Más allá de la ventana estaba el aparcamiento, y más allá de eso el desierto, y mucho más allá el cielo (mayormente vacío, parcialmente estrellado). Desde su punto de vista, todo era distancia, igualmente inalcanzable desde su puesto en el mostrador.c

Recientemente había cumplido los 19. Había cumplido recientemente 19 desde que tenía memoria. La tienda de empeño había sido de ella por un largo tiempo. Centurias, quizás. Los relojes y los calendarios no funcionan en Night Vale. El tiempo en sí mismo no funciona.

En todos los años en que la dueña de la casa de empeño había cumplido los 19, dejaba la tienda solamente cuando cerraba, y después siempre iba a su departamento, donde se sentaba con sus pies sobre la mesa de café, escuchando la radio comunitaria y el canal de noticias local. Según lo que le decían las noticias, el mundo exterior parecía ser un lugar peligroso. Siempre había un cataclismo destruye-mundos amenazando a Night Vale. Perros salvajes, una nube brillante sentiente con la habilidad de controlar mentes (aunque la Nube que Brilla se había hecho menos amenazante desde su elección en el consejo escolar local), viejas puertas de roble que llevaban a un extraño Desierto del Otro Mundo, donde la alcaldesa actual había estado atrapada por meses… era más seguro no tener amigos o hobbies. Solamente sentarse en el trabajo, con la cabeza gacha, haciendo su trabajo, y después sentarse en casa, vaso tras vaso de jugo de naranja, la radio encendida, a salvo de cualquier cosa que pudiera interrumpir su rutina.

Sus días pasaban en silencio. Mayormente vacío, parcialmente con pensamientos. Algunos días re-hacía su inventario. Otros días limpiaba los muebles. Alguno que otro día se sentaba a pensar. Trataba de pensar sobre el día en que recibió la tienda. _Debía_ de existir un día como ese, pero no podía recordar los detalles. Había estado haciendo esto por décadas. Era muy joven. Estas dos cosas eran verdades simultáneas.

Sabía que ir a la universidad era algo que hacía la gente de 19 años. Sabía que ser desempleado en un mercado de trabajo difícil y vivir en casa era algo que hacía la gente de 19 años. Estaba contenta sin hacer ninguna de las dos, así que continuó y continuó con la casa de empeño.

Entendía el mundo y su lugar en él. No entendía nada. El mundo y su lugar en él _eran_ nada, y ella entendía eso.

Debido a la falta de tiempo certero en Night Vale, la hora de cierre de la tienda la decidía de acuerdo a sus instintos. Cuando la sensación llegaba, llegaba, y las puertas eran cerradas, sacadas de sus marcos, y escondidas. El sentimiento llegó. Sacó sus pies del mostrador. Un día decente.

La Vieja Josie, que vivía cerca del lote de autos, había venido con un gran número de flamencos de plástico baratos. Los había acarreado en un enorme saco, y los vació sobre el mostrador como si fueran monedas de cambio.

“No es por mí que voy a dar a estos pequeños,” dijo la Vieja Josie, indicando una enorme pared de varios pies de alto a la derecha de Jackie en una voz fuerte y formal, con un gesto de su mano, "es para el futuro."

Josie se detuvo, su mano todavía fuera.

Jackie decidió que el discurso había terminado. "Muy bien. Te voy a dar... once dólares ", dijo.

La Vieja Josie miró con intensidad a la pared vacía.

“Bueeeeeeno…” suavizó Jackie, picando uno de los flamencos y mirando su débil barriga de plástico. “Te digo algo. Te voy a dar una buena noche de descanso.”

La Vieja Josie se encogió de hombros. “Lo tomaré.”

Una buena noche de descanso era una oferta tremendamente generosa. Los flamencos no valían nada, pero había _tantos_ de ellos, que Jackie no pudo resistirse. Nunca rechazaba un artículo.

“Ten cuidado de no tocarlos directamente,” dijo Josie, después de que terminó de estar muerta.

Usando trapos, Jackie puso los flamencos lado a lado en un estante, cada uno con una etiqueta de precio escrita a mano que decía $11.

“La mayoría de las cosas no deberían ser tocadas de todas formas,” pensó Jackie.

“Hasta luego, querida,” dijo Josie, tomando el ticket que Jackie había llenado. “Pasa por mi casa algún día para hablar de los ángeles. Han estado preguntando sobre ti.”

 

Los ángeles vivían con la Vieja Josie en su pequeña casa pareada, cuyas casas continuas ya no existían, dejándola sola en las afueras del pueblo. Los ángeles hacían los deberes domésticos por ella, y Josie hacía una cantidad de dinero moderada vendiendo los ítemes que ellos tocaban. Nadie entendía porqué los ángeles vivían con ella. Muy poco se sabe de los ángeles; algunas cosas sí.

Por supuesto, los ángeles no existen. Es ilegal considerar su existencia, o incluso darles un dólar cuando olvidan su dinero para el bus y empiezan a rondar alrededor del Ralph’s pidiendo algunas monedas.

La gran jerarquía de los ángeles es un sueño ridículo, y de todas formas es conocimiento prohibido para los ciudadanos de Night Vale. Todos los ángeles en Night Vale viven con Josie cerca del lote de autos. No hay ángeles en Night Vale.

Cerca del medio día, Jackie adquirió un auto. Era un Mercedes, de hace unos pocos años, y fue ofrecido con urgencia por un joven usando un traje de negocios gris con rayas y manchado con tierra. Fue impresionante que pudiera poner el auto sobre el mostrador, pero hay una forma de hacer estas cosas, así que tenía que estar en el mostrador.

Se lavó las manos, y entonó un cántico. El agua se puso café y roja.

Ella le dio una oferta de cinco dólares, convenciéndolo de bajar de los once, y él rió mientras tomó el dinero y el ticket.

“Jaja, no es para nada gracioso,” explicó, riéndose.

Y finalmente, una mujer llamada Diane Creighton llegó al atardecer, casi a la hora de cierre, de acuerdo al instinto de Jackie.

“¿Puedo ayudarte?” preguntó Jackie. No estaba segura de por qué preguntaba esto, pues Jackie raramente saludaba a la gente que llegaba a la tienda.

Jackie sabía quién era Diane. Organizaba eventos para el Consejo de Padres y Maestros (CPM). A veces Diane llegaba distribuyendo panfletos que decían cosas como “¡Colecta de fondos para el CPM de la escuela de Night Vale! ¡Ayuda a que los niños reciban la educación aprobada municipalmente que merecen! ¡Tu ayuda es obligatoria, y muy apreciada!”

Diane, en la mente de Jackie, se veía como una mujer que podía ser una mamá activa del CPM, con su rostro agradable y ropa cómoda. También pensaba que Diane se veía como una mujer que podía ser oficial de préstamos, por su opción de maquillaje sobrio y comportamiento serio. Se _podría_ ver como una farmaceútico, si llevara la bata de laboratorio blanca estándar, máscara de gas, y aves zancudas en las caderas.

Se veía como un montón de cosas para Jackie. Mayoritariamente, se veía como una persona perdida en un momento y lugar.

Diane tomó un pañuelo desde su bolso. Sin cambiar su expresión distante, lloró una sola lágrima sobre su pañuelo. “Me gustaría ofrecer esto,” dijo ella, finalmente mirando a Jackie.

Jackie consideró el pañuelo. La lágrima se secaría pronto. “Once dólares. Ese es el trato,” dijo.

“Lo tomaré,” dijo Diane.  Sus brazos que colgaban sueltos estaban ahora alrededor de su bolso.

Jackie tomó el pañuelo lagrimeado y le dio a Diane su ticket y el dinero. Después de su muerte breve, Diane le dio las gracias y salió apresuradamente de la tienda.

Jackie etiquetó el pañuelo con el precio de $11 y lo colocó en una repisa.

Un día decente.

Jackie dio vuelta la señal en la puerta hacia CERRADO, su mano tocando la ventana, dejando una forma fantasma sobre el vidrio. Una mano levantada para decir ‘¡Detente!’ o ‘¡Ven aquí!’ o ‘¡Ayuda!’ o, quizás, solamente ‘Estoy aquí. Esta mano, al menos, es real.’

Miró hacia abajo para arreglar los objetos en el mostrador, y cuando levantó la mirada, el hombre estaba ahí. Estaba usando una chaqueta color arena, y sosteniendo una maleta de ciervo. Tenía rasgos humanos normales. Tenía brazos y piernas. Quizás tenía cabello, o ¿quizás un sombrero? Todo era normal.

“Hola,” dijo. “Mi nombre es Everett.”

Jackie gritó.

El hombre era perfectamente normal.

Ella gritó.

“Lo lamento,” dijo él. “¿Está cerrado?”

“No, está bien. No. ¿Puedo ayudarte?”

“Sí, eso espero,” dijo él.

Había un zumbido saliendo de algún lado. ¿Su boca?

“Tengo un objeto y me gustaría empeñarlo.”

“Yo…” dijo ella, y agitó su mano para indicar todo lo que podría haber dicho después de eso.

El asintió con la cabeza hacia su mano. “Gracias por tu ayuda. ¿Ya me presenté?”

“No.”

“Ah, lo lamento. Mi nombre es Emmett.”

Se saludaron con un apretón de manos. La mano de ella continuaba agitándose después de soltarlo.

“Sí, bueno,” dijo él, “aquí está el objeto.”

Dejó un pequeño pedazo de papel sobre el mostrador. Sobre él, escrito con un lápiz opaco y que salpicaba, estaban las palabras:

**KING CITY**

La letra era temblorosa, y el lápiz había sido presionado con fuerza.

No pudo parar de mirarlo, a pesar de que no sabía porqué era tan interesante.

“Interesante,” dijo ella.

“No, no mucho,” dijo el Hombre de la Chaqueta Café. El hombre se lavó las manos y entonó un cántico en voz baja, y Jackie se forzó a sí misma a estirarse y poner sus pies sobre el mostrador. Había una forma de hacer estas cosas.

Miró un par de veces el rostro del hombre, pero se dio cuenta que lo olvidaba justo en el momento en que dejaba de observarlo.

“Once dólares,” le dijo.

El hombre tarareó, y otras voces pequeñas se le unieron- aparentemente desde dentro de la maleta de piel de ciervo.

“¿De dónde viene esto?” preguntó. “¿Por qué me lo estás ofreciendo? ¿Qué podría hacer con él?” su voz era aguda y débil. No sonaba para nada como ella misma.

El hombre estaba ahora armonizando con las voces de su maleta. No pareció registrar sus preguntas.

“No, no, lo lamento,” dijo ella, plenamente consciente pero incapaz de detener su pobre técnica de negociación. "Mi error. Treinta dólares, y una idea sobre el tiempo. "

"Hecho", dijo él, sonriendo.

¿Era eso una sonrisa?

Ella le dio los $ 30 y le dijo su idea sobre el tiempo.

“¡Eso es muy interesante!” dijo él. “Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera. Generalmente, no pienso para nada.”

Después murió.

Usualmente ella ocupaba este tiempo para finalizar el papeleo, dejar el ticket listo. Pero no hizo nada. Aferró el trozo de papel en su mano.

Ya había terminado de estar muerto.

“Lo siento, tu ticket.”

“No es necesario,” dijo él, posiblemente todavía sonriendo. No pudo ver bien su cara.

“¡No, tu ticket! Hay una forma de hacer estas cosas.”

Escribió rápidamente en un ticket la información que usalmente iba en los tickets: un número al azar (12,739), la calidad de la luz al momento de la transacción (buena), la sensación en general del clima afuera (inminente), sus pensamientos sobre el futuro (inminente, pero bien), y un rápido bosquejo de cómo pensaba que lucían los corazones, en lugar de los bultos pulsantes de paja y arcilla que crecen, similar al cáncer, en nuestros pechos cuando cumplimos nueve años.

 

Él tomó el ticket que ella le pasó, y después, agradeciéndole, se giró para irse.

“¡Adiós!” dijo ella.

‘King City’, decía el papel.

Adiós, se despidió el hombre, sin decir nada.

“¡Espera!” dijo ella. “¡Nunca me dijiste tu nombre!”

“Oh, cierto,” dijo él, la mano en la puerta, “Mi nombre es Elliot. Un placer conocerte.”

La puerta se abrió, y se cerró. Jackie sostuvo el pedazo de papel en su mano, insegura por primera vez en su vida, de la extensión que sea, sobre qué hacer después. Sintió que su rutina, la misma por décadas, había sido interrumpida, que algo había salido de otra manera. Pero tampoco sabía por qué se sentía así. Era sólo un pedazo de papel, arrugado en su mano. Sólo eso.

Terminó su papeleo. En la línea que decía _empeñado por_ , se detuvo. No podía recordar su nombre. Ni siquiera podía recordar su rostro. Observó el pedazo de papel.

King City

Miró hacia arriba para ver al hombre por la ventana, como para remecer su memoria. Desde el mostrador, pudo ver al Hombre de la Chaqueta Café ahí afuera. Estaba corriedo por el desierto. Apenas podía verlo en las esquinas del radio de luz del estacionamiento. Sus brazos se balanceaban salvajemente, junto con su maleta. Sus piernas se agitaban. Grandes nubes de arena se levantaban detrás de él. Su cabeza estaba echada hacia atrás, el sudor visible corriendo por su cuello, visible incluso desde donde estaba sentada- el tipo de carrera que era lejos de algo, en vez de _hacia_ algo.

 

Después abandonó el débil borde de luz, y desapareció.


	10. Episodio extra 6: los investigadores

Y ahora una actualización sobre los cortes de electricidad de la semana pasada.

La compañía eléctrica de Night Vale anunció hoy que podrían haber más cortes las próximas semanas. Esta vez debido a la tristeza. “Hemos estado tristes esta semana,” dijo la compañía eléctrica, “sin razón aparente, a veces nos ponemos tristes, no necesitamos una razón para eso. La semana pasada nos sentíamos vengativos, así que: cortes de electricidad. Esta semana nos sentimos tristes, y continuaremos expresándonos a través del medio de cortes de electricidad”.

Ahora, los cortes de electricidad fueron, por supuesto, certificados por la corte suprema como una forma protegida de libertad de opinión, en el caso de 1973 de  la compañía eléctrica Hayworth contra el hospital Hayworth, y la corte estableció que causas razonables para cortes de energía incluyen: la celebración del cumpleaños de una persona especial, la expresión de enojo sin dirección a un sistema político intransigente, y períodos de sentirse triste sin ninguna razón.

Pero a la compañía eléctrica de Night Vale le gustaría que yo les recordara a ustedes que los cortes de energía no son excusas para no pagar la cuenta de luz. Después de todo, la electricidad es un privilegio, no un derecho.

No pagar tu cuenta de luz puede resultar en tormentas eléctricas focalizadas, figuras encapuchadas de pie y  silenciosas en el fondo de tus series de televisión de siempre, y la gota.

Un vocero de la policía secreta del sheriff me acaba de pasar una nota, explicando que no necesito asistir a la cena y teatro en torno a un asesinato misterioso, ya que estaba aquí en mi estudio transmitiendo, a la hora en que ocurrió el asesinato. Oh, uh… me acaban de pasar otra nota.

“Pero” dice, “no sabemos dónde está ese científico, por favor dile al científico que necesita venir”.

Ahora, escuchen, Carlos ha estado ocupado todo el día en su laboratorio científico…. haciendo ciencia… si pudiera salir del laboratorio, ciertamente no asesinaría a un extraño… sin hacer una parada en la estación de radio para saludarme a mí primero. Voy a llamar a Carlos justo ahora.

Carlos: Hola, justo estaba pensando en ti.

Cecil: hola, lamento molestarte, pero acabo de recibir malas noticias de parte de la policía secreta--

Carlos: ¡Agh! Sabía que esto sucedería eventualmente. Descubrieron que mi equipo de científicos está estudiado geología, ¿no? lo sé, lo sé… es ilegal, y como Francis Scott Key escribió en su famoso poema, “Las rocas son solo rocas hombre, ¡métete en tus propios asuntos!” ¡Pero simplemente encuentro a la geología tan científicamente fascinante! ¡No puedo creer que--!

Cecil: no, no es eso. Hubo un asesinato, y la policía secreta del sheriff necesita que asistas a la cena y teatro en torno a un asesinato misterioso obligatoria.

Carlos: Oh. Pero esas son excelentes noticias. Me encantan las cenas y teatro. Hice algo de teatro en la universidad, sabes, así que puedo actuar un montón de roles diferentes.

Cecil: ¿En serio?

Carlos: Sí, OK, entonces el papel que todos quieren interpretar en una cena y teatro en torno a un asesinato misterioso, ¿sabes quién es? Es el mayordomo.  

Cecil: Oh.

Carlos: porque el mayordomo usa un esmoquin de colores pastel y anda trayendo una rata de mascota, ¡Oh! Y yo puedo hacer un acento británico bien presuntuoso.

[Carlos se aclara la garganta y habla con otro acento que claramente no es el británico]

“¡Hey! Nunca asesinaría a nadie. ¿Puedo tomar su abrigo, señor?”

Cecil: No sé si ese es realmente un acento británico….

Carlos: Bebé, lo es.

Cecil: ¿Lo es? Ok, bueno…

Carlos: Otro gran rol en las fiestas de cena y teatro en torno a un asesinato misterioso es el de la heredera millonaria. Usa este vestido negro y ajustado, y perlas, y una bufanda de plumas, y como bien sabes, me veo espectacular en una de esas.

Cecil: Lo sé.

Carlos: Y la heredera millonaria se ve como la asesina, porque siempre anda trayendo esta hacha vieja y bañada en sangre, ¡pero esa es la cosa! Solo acarrea el hacha porque su madre es la dueña del conglomerado de fabricantes de hachas más grande del mundo, y su familia hizo mucho dinero cortando gente y tomado su dinero-- en fin, la heredera millonaria tiene este glorioso y suave acento rumano.

“¡Por favor tienes que saber que nunca mataría a nadie. Ahora ve a traerme otro trago, muñeca. ¡rápido!* Estoy bromeando”.

* _’chop’_ (cortar) y _‘chop chop!_ ’ (rápido/hazlo rápido) ¡son la misma palabra pero tienen un significado muy distinto! [N. de T.]

Cecil: Ohhhhhhh… ahora, yo nunca he estado en Rumania, pero…

Carlos: bebé, es un acento preciso.

Cecil: oh, está bien, está bien… escucha Carlos, estoy de hecho muy sorprendido de ver este lado tuyo, digo, no tenía idea de que eras un nerd del teatro.

Carlos: Sí. Soy un científico, claro, pero eso no es todo lo que soy, ¿sabes?

Cecil: ¿Sí?....

Carlos: digo… poder actuar en una cena y teatro en torno a un asesinato misterioso… me daría la oportunidad de no ser un científico, ¿sabes? Como… podría ser cualquiera, como… ¡como un chofer de tren! Y gritaría: “¡Todos a bordo!” ¡O un pizzero! Y gritaría “¡Todos a bordo! —eh, ¡Hay una pizza!” O, no lo sé... ¡Oh! ¡Un escritor! Y gritaría: “¡ESTOY SOLO! ¡ESTOY TAN TERRIBLEMENTE SOLO!”

Cecil: Pero Carlos, creo que la idea es que todos sean solo ellos mismos, así la policía puede escanear fácilmente a la multitud, y encontrar quién se ve más culpable, digo, no creo que la cena y teatro en torno a un asesinato misterioso tenga que ser divertido, son ejercicios extenuantes de una justicia abrupta y arbitraria.

Carlos: ¿sabes a quién más me gustaría interpretar? Me gustaría interpretar a un bibliotecario.

Cecil: Oh, no creo que eso sea…

Carlos: [Con voz gutural] “Parece que estás interesado en las novelas de adulto joven de ciencia ficción y aventura, pero yo recomiendo ‘Toma lo que es tuyo: el secreto para maximizar tu seguro social’ de John Grisham.”

¡Uf! Eso se sintió muy bien.

Cecil: sonó muy bien.

Carlos: gracias. Pero realmente tendría que trabajar con el director ¿sabes? en cómo hacer bien las tenazas y las largas y peludas piernas. ¡Oh! Y tendríamos que poner un sistema de poleas, para que pueda volar por la habitación y luego descender desde el techo, como un verdadero bibliotecario.

Cecil: ¡Oh! Carlos, acabo de recibir otra nota de la policía secreta que dice “¡no más POR FAVOR! Dile que no tiene que venir a la cena y teatro, para nada”.

Carlos: …pero quería ir.

Cecil: Oh…

Carlos: bueno, no importa…

Cecil: ¡tendremos que poner nuestra propia cena y teatro en torno a un asesinato misterioso este fin de semana!

Carlos: …está bien. Uh, te amo.

Cecil: te amo también.

Carlos: ¡Oh! ¿Quieres ver mi imitación de Steve Carlsberg?

Cecil: Adiós, Carlos.

Carlos: Okie dokie.


	11. Episodio extra 7: Los investigadores en Itunes

Cecil: Vamos a darle un vistazo al calendario comunitario.

La noche del viernes, el restaurante más popular de Night Vale, Tourniquet, va a realizar una cena especial en la mesa del chef. Para decirnos más sobre esto, tenemos al sub-chef de Tourniquet, Earl Harlan, en el teléfono justo ahora. ¡Gracias por unirte a nosotros, Earl!

Earl: ¡Gracias Cecil! Bueno, la Cena Anual en la Mesa del Chef es una noche especial en la que nuestro chef ejecutivo, LaShawn Mason, supervisa y prepara personalmente un menú de degustación de cinco platillos. El precio es de 500 dólares, y está limitado a solo 13 participantes, así que será una experiencia íntima y única.

El Chef Mason quiere compartir algunos platillos nuevos en los que ha estado trabajando en su cocina. Él mismo se encarga de llevar cada uno de los platillos a los comensales, y después… él se quedara ahí… moviéndose hacia cada uno de los comensales mientras comen. Explicando cada mordida que den, mientras toca sus barbillas… gentilmente, con sus ásperos pulgares… y sus suaves y húmedas manos… levantando sus mandíbulas de arriba hacia abajo… para ayudarles durante la primera fase… del proceso digestivo humano. Él también hará que el latido de su propio corazón vaya en sintonía con el de ellos. Todos… en la mesa del chef… compartirán el mismo latido del corazón.

Cecil: ¡Eso suena muy elegante!

Earl: ¿Alguna vez has escuchado el latido de un corazón, Cecil?

Cecil: Oh seguro. Sí, en realidad puedo escuchar el mío justo ahora, muy ruidosamente en mis audífonos, veamos. Po-pom, po-pom, po-pom-pom-pom-pom-po…Pom pom pom pom pom pom pom pom pom popopopopopom, pommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.

Earl: Eso suena aterrador.

Cecil: ¡Lo es!

Earl: Como sea, la cena de este año va a girar en torno a la codorniz.

Cecil: ¡Oh!

Earl: El Chef Mason descubrió recientemente los beneficios de la carne de codorniz, mientras estaba en un retiro espiritual debajo de su propia cama. Él está realmente interesado en la meditación, así que estuvo ahí por semanas, en posición fetal, alternando entre gritar y llorar, y apretando sus ojos y dientes con fuerza.

Durante el retiro, encontró varias codornices viviendo en su somier. Ellas eran sus únicas amigas, las llamo Ann, George, Latimer, Kaska, Junir y Friday. Todos se hacían compañía en la oscura y fría noche y después, cuando al Chef Maison le dio hambre, se las comió a todas. Fue duro perder a tan buenos amigos, pero eran tan deliciosas, que quiso compartir el sabor con Night Vale.

Cecil: Entonces, ¿tú estarás en la cena, Earl?

Earl: ¡Oh sí! Sí, Despertaré esa mañana, y me miraré a mí mismo en el espejo mientras repito “Tú puedes hacer esto, Earl. Tú puedes hacer esto, Earl. Tú puedes hacer esto, Earl” Hasta que mi reflejo diga “Estás en lo cierto” Y entonces lavaremos nuestros dientes y retocaremos nuestros bigotes, y cepillaremos nuestros cabellos.

Cecil: ¡Awwww!

Earl: … y entonces atravesaremos el espejo, y otra vez cambiaremos lugares en el mundo al otro lado de nuestros espejos.

Cecil: ¡Ah!

Earl: Yo conduciré mi coche lentamente hasta el estacionamiento de Tourniquet, y entonces llamaré a mi hijo para decirle que lo amo y que recordé su nombre, lo cual puedo hacer la mayoría de los días.

Cecil: ¡Oh!

Earl: Y entonces suspiraré profundamente, y me pondré mi gorro tejido y mi chaqueta, y haré mi trabajo.

Cecil: Bueno, ¡es una bendición tener una carrera que amas! Entonces, ¿qué pueden esperar los comensales en este raro evento culinario?

Earl: Bueno, empezaremos con una ensalada de codorniz con aderezo de higo y leche de naranja.

Cecil: ¡Mmm!

Earl: Será seguido por una gran cantidad de huevos de codorniz siendo lanzados desde el techo. Después, una pasta hecha enteramente de picos.

Cecil: Huh.

Earl: Después, el platillo principal, durante el cual usaré un megáfono para recitar instrucciones para destripar y limpiar, mientras a cada comensal se le dará una codorniz viva y un ladrillo.

Cecil: ¡Oh! ¡Mmm! Oh, aquí dice- tu comunicado de prensa dice que la cena empieza a las 7:30.

Earl: ¡7:30 pm, en punto! Esta es una de las partes más geniales de toda la noche. Es justo a las 7:30 cuando todos los comensales del evento del año pasado finalmente serán liberados de la cocina… y enviados de regreso a sus viejas vidas.

Cecil: Awwww. Bueno, eso suena divertido.

Earl: Oh, el sonido. Hay… tantos… sonidos, Cecil. Hay tantas cosas que escuchar… y con las que lidiar.

Cecil: …sí hay muchos sonidos, Earl. Um, por suerte mi trabajo es hablar y no escuchar. Es genial tenerte en el programa, Earl. Hagámoslo de nuevo pronto, ¿de acuerdo?

Earl: Adiós, adiós Cecil, hablamos pronto.

Cecil: Está bien, adiós Earl.


	12. Los investigadores

 

Meg Bashwiner: ¡Y ahora, radioescuchas de todas las especies, la voz de Night Vale, Cecil Baldwin!

Cecil: La escritura está en la pared. No está escrita en inglés. Ni siquiera es una escritura, realmente. Más bien son como marcas de garras. Las marcas de garras están en la pared.

Bienvenidos, a _Night Vale_.

**

Radioescuchas, advertencia: ¡Hay un asesino entre nosotros!

¡Oh!, lo siento. Eso fue mega-dramático de mi parte. Déjenme comenzar con algunas formalidades.

Hola. Mi nombre es Cecil. Bienvenidos a mi show, aquí en la Radio Comunitaria de Night Vale. Les tenemos noticias y otras cosas para contarles, pronto. Eh, ¿Cómo les van las cosas?

No los escucho…

No los escucho…

En serio, no puedo escucharlos porque estoy solo en mi estudio de radio, pero espero que estén gritando con todas sus fuerzas en sus casas y oficinas y automóviles, y cuevas de brujería.

Ahora que dejamos de lado la cháchara, un poco de noticias.

¡Atención ciudadanos! ¡Hay un asesino entre nosotros!

Anoche en la esquina de Sausalito con Somerset, un cadáver fue encontrado. La policía sospecha de una mala jugada. Bueno, específicamente, ellos sospechan que fue un asesinato, pero no quieren que todos se inquieten, y una “mala jugada” ¡suena mucho menos alarmante y más divertido!

Un vocero de la Policía Secreta del Sheriff dijo “la palabra asesinato es tan definitiva, ¿sabías? Tan aterradora. Nos gusta más “una mala jugada”. Es como si la gente estuviera pasándolo bien, como en un juego… pero un poco más rudo. Pero sí, alguien murió muy violentamente de… una mala jugada. ¡Y fue muy asqueroso! Pero no se preocupen, la primera regla en una investigación de asesinato es limpiar la escena del crimen inmediatamente y asegurarse de que todo esté impecable”, dijo el vocero.

Como sucede habitualmente en un procedimiento de investigación de un asesinato, la Policía Secreta del Sheriff ha ordenado que todos los ciudadanos de Night Vale se reúnan en el Rec Center para una noche obligatoria de cena y teatro en torno a un asesinato misterioso... para determinar la identidad del asesino.

El servicio de comidas estará a cargo de la pizzería del Gran Rico,  y el Restaurante Moonlite “Cena a todas horas” proveerá pastel invisible para aquellos ciudadanos que no consumen comida visible.

Más de esto pronto, pero primero una palabra de nuestros auspiciadores.

**

Nuestro auspiciador de hoy es Evian. A nombre de ellos, por supuesto, aquí está un pedazo de neblina consciente, cuyo nombre es Deb.

¿Deb?

Deb: tú lo sabes, Cecil.

Okey, radioescuchas. Aquí estoy para contarles todo acerca del agua envasada marca Evian, y ciertamente espero que consideren el agua envasada marca Evian por sobre todas las otras aguas envasadas disponibles para ustedes.

Ya sé que ustedes, humanos, insignificantes nubecillas llenas de carne que son, probablemente piensen, “¿Qué diferencia puede haber en las múltiples opciones de agua envasada que yo pueda seleccionar?”

Y estoy segura de que tienen razón. Son muy inteligentes. Estoy segura.

Estoy segura que todas las otras opciones de aguas envasadas no han sido envenenadas por algún desconocido malicioso, dejando al agua envasada marca Evian como la única opción segura. ¿Por qué pasaría eso? Eso sería ilegal. Inmoral. Y sería genial para nuestras ventas.

Hacer mercadeo para una marca de agua envasada en particular, ciertamente es muy complicado. ¿Saben que más es complicado? La muerte por envenenamiento. Es dura, lenta y dolorosa.

Claro, si todas las otras opciones de agua envasada fueran envenenadas, entonces el seleccionar el agua envasada marca Evian, ciertamente sería muy importante.

Cecil: Ya, Deb, por favor dime la verdad. ¿Tú envenenaste nuestra agua?

Deb: Oh, Cecil. No según mi conocimiento. ¿Pero quién sabe?

Cecil: Uh, yo creo que tú sabes.

Deb: Entonces quizás solo sigue esa corazonada. Ve dónde te lleva. A lo mejor te lleva al agua envasada marca Evian. O quizás te lleve a una muerte lenta. Lo importante es que nada de lo que hagan podría afectarme. Como dice el buen libro, la vida humana no es más que un medio para un fin.

 Cecil: eh, ¿el buen libro?

Deb: La guía de la Neblina Consciente para la Dominación Mundial. Es un libro genial.

Agua envasada marca Evian. No se puede vivir sin agua que no ha sido envenanada.

Cecil: Radioescuchas, ya sé que están en el teatro y cena, pero quizás eviten beber cualquier cosa con su comida, hasta que toda esta situación se haya aclarado.

Deb: Estará bien.

Cecil: Ssssí, pero igual, solo para estar seguros, quizás ustedes quieran-

Deb: [susurrando] Estará bien.

Oh, okay, está bien. Bueno, ¡Muchas gracias, Deb!

**

Y ahora, un anuncio de servicio público.

La Asociación de Psicología de Night Vale les recuerda que tomen unos momentos al día para relajar sus cerebros. ¿Nunca han intentado ejercicios de meditación? Ellos sugieren lo siguiente.

Primero, cierren sus ojos. Respiren. Piensen en cómo respiran. Adentro y afuera.

Después, imagínense una playa. Imaginen olas apacibles, junto a arena mojada, y luego arena seca, y después pasto sobre las dunas, ondeando sobre una suave brisa. Y más allá una casa. Imagínense una casa. Una casa realmente grande.

No, más grande que eso. Estoy pensando en 3,000 pies cuadrados por lo menos. Oh, imaginen, una casa de 3,500 pies cuadrados orientada a la recámara. Con tres baños… más bien dos y medio. ¿Bueno?

Y nos estamos relajando, y respirando. E imaginamos una casa de 3,500 pies cuadrados, estilo rústico, con una amplia terraza y un columpio en ella. Y nos imaginamos la mejor versión de nosotros mismos, viviendo nuestras mejores vidas. Imaginamos un océano calmado.

Nos imaginamos una sala de proyecciones, con una pantalla de proyección en la parte de atrás, y butacas de cine reclinables.

Relajémonos ahora. Vamos a sentirnos muy calmados. ¡Y vamos a poner una función de masaje en esas butacas de cine!

Ahora sentimos un cálido hormigueo a través de nuestro cuerpo, y nos dejamos llevar por ese calor. Imaginamos paz, imaginamos amor, amor de toda clase.

También imaginamos una cava de vinos.

No no no no no, ¡estamos imaginando una cava de vinos mucho mejor que esa! Nos estamos imaginando una cava de vinos moderna, con control de temperatura y humedad, ¡vamos! ¡Ayúdenme con esto!

Y paz… también imaginamos paz.

¡Sí! ¡Esto realmente está tomando forma! Todos estamos haciendo un trabajo fantástico imaginándonos esta casa, con fuertes cimientos, tal como nuestros cimientos espirituales. Asentada y estable. Con un buen techo, como el de nuestras mentes, acogedora y a prueba de agua, y recientemente reconstruida por un contratista certificado. Con una habitación para el clóset en el dormitorio principal, como nuestros corazones, adornada con lámparas empotradas y un rack de zapatos giratorio.

Imaginen esta casa. Construyan esta casa en sus mentes. ¿Ya imaginaron la casa? Genial.

Ahora pueden abrir sus ojos. Gracias, acaban de construir la casa de lujo en la playa de la Asociación Psicológica de Night Vale, en vuestro subconsciente. ¡Y ya la hemos puesto en Airbnb!  Pero esperamos tener un par de fin de semanas libres al año para que la podamos usar nosotros. Cada vez que duerman, verán a extraños que se reúnen en esta casa, viviendo vuestros sueños.

Continúen realizando estos ejercicios de relajación. No queremos que nuestra casa en la playa del mundo de sueños se eche a perder por vuestros raros traumas maternos.

Gracias.

Este mensaje ha sido presentado por la Asociación Psicológica de Night Vale.

**

Un vocero de la policía secreta del sheriff me acaba de pasar una nota, explicando que no necesito asistir a la cena y teatro en torno a un asesinato misterioso, ya que estaba aquí en mi estudio transmitiendo, a la hora en que ocurrió el asesinato. Oh, uh… me acaban de pasar otra nota.

“Pero” dice, “no sabemos dónde está ese científico, por favor dile al científico que necesita venir”.

Ahora, escuchen, Carlos ha estado ocupado todo el día en su laboratorio científico…. haciendo ciencia… si es que pudiera salir del laboratorio, ciertamente no asesinaría a un extraño… sin hacer una parada en la estación de radio para saludarme a mí primero. Voy a llamar a Carlos justo ahora.

Carlos: Hola, justo estaba pensando en ti.

Cecil: hola, lamento molestarte, pero acabo de recibir malas noticias de parte de la policía secreta--

Carlos: ¡Agh! Sabía que esto sucedería eventualmente. Descubrieron que mi equipo de científicos está estudiado geología, ¿no? lo sé, lo sé… es ilegal, y como Francis Scott Key escribió en su famoso poema, “Las rocas son solo rocas hombre, ¡métete en tus propios asuntos!” ¡Pero simplemente encuentro a la geología tan científicamente fascinante! ¡No puedo creer que--!

Cecil: no, no es eso. Hubo un asesinato, y la policía secreta del sheriff necesita que asistas a la cena y teatro en torno a un asesinato misterioso obligatoria.

Carlos: Oh. Pero esas son excelentes noticias. Me encantan las cenas y teatro. Hice algo de teatro en la universidad, sabes, así que puedo actuar un montón de roles diferentes.

Cecil: ¿En serio?

Carlos: Sí, OK, entonces el papel que todos quieren interpretar en una cena y teatro en torno a un asesinato misterioso, ¿sabes quién es? Es el mayordomo. 

Cecil: Oh.

Carlos: porque el mayordomo usa un esmoquin de colores pastel y anda trayendo una rata de mascota, ¡Oh! Y yo puedo hacer un acento británico bien presuntuoso.

[Carlos se aclara la garganta y habla con otro acento que claramente no es el británico]

“¡Hey! Nunca asesinaría a nadie. ¿Puedo tomar su abrigo, señor?”

Cecil: No sé si ese es realmente un acento británico….

Carlos: Bebé, lo es.

Cecil: ¿Lo es? Ok, bueno…

Carlos: Otro gran rol en las fiestas de cena y teatro en torno a un asesinato misterioso es el de la heredera millonaria. Usa este vestido negro y ajustado, y perlas, y una bufanda de plumas, y como bien sabes, me veo espectacular en una de esas.

Cecil: Lo sé.

Carlos: Y la heredera millonaria se ve como la asesina, porque siempre anda trayendo esta hacha vieja y bañada en sangre, ¡pero esa es la cosa! Solo acarrea el hacha porque su madre es la dueña del conglomerado de fabricantes de hachas más grande del mundo, y su familia hizo mucho dinero cortando gente y tomado su dinero-- en fin, la heredera millonaria tiene este glorioso y suave acento rumano.

“¡Por favor tienes que saber que nunca mataría a nadie! Ahora ve a traerme otro trago, muñeca. ¡Rápido!* Estoy bromeando”.

*’Chop’ (cortar) y ‘chop chop!’ (Rápido/hazlo rápido) son la misma palabra, pero tienen un significado muy distinto [N. de T.]

Cecil: Ohhhhhhh… ahora, yo nunca he estado en Rumania, pero…

Carlos: bebé, es un acento preciso.

Cecil: oh, está bien, está bien… escucha Carlos, estoy de hecho muy sorprendido de ver este lado tuyo, digo, no tenía idea de que eras un nerd del teatro.

Carlos: Sí. Soy un científico, claro, pero eso no es todo lo que soy, ¿sabes?

Cecil: ¿Sí?....

Carlos: digo… poder actuar en una cena y teatro en torno a un asesinato misterioso… me daría la oportunidad de no ser un científico, ¿sabes? Como… podría ser cualquiera, como… ¡como un chofer de tren! Y gritaría: “¡Todos a bordo!” ¡O un pizzero! Y gritaría “¡Todos a bordo! y, ¡Hay una pizza!” O, no lo sé... ¡Oh! ¡Un escritor! Y gritaría: “¡ESTOY SOLO! ¡ESTOY TAN TERRIBLEMENTE SOLO!”

Cecil: Pero Carlos, creo que la idea es que todos sean solo ellos mismos, así la policía puede escanear fácilmente a la multitud, y encontrar quién se ve más culpable, digo, no creo que la cena y teatro en torno a un asesinato misterioso tenga que ser divertido, son ejercicios extenuantes de una justicia abrupta y arbitraria.

Carlos: ¿sabes a quién más me gustaría interpretar? Me gustaría interpretar a un bibliotecario.

Cecil: Oh, no creo que eso sea…

Carlos: [Con voz gutural] “Parece que estás interesado en las novelas de adulto joven de ciencia ficción y aventura, pero yo recomiendo ‘Toma lo que es tuyo: el secreto para maximizar tu seguro social’ de John Grisham.”

¡Uf! Eso se sintió muy bien.

Cecil: sonó muy bien.

Carlos: gracias. Pero realmente tendría que trabajar con el director ¿sabes? para hacer bien las tenazas y las largas y peludas piernas. ¡Oh! Y tendríamos que poner un sistema de poleas, para que pueda volar por la habitación y luego descender desde el techo, como un verdadero bibliotecario.

Cecil: ¡Oh! Carlos, acabo de recibir otra nota de la policía secreta que dice “¡no más POR FAVOR! Dile que no tiene que venir a la cena y teatro, para nada”.

Carlos: …pero quería ir.

Cecil: Oh…

Carlos: bueno, no importa…

Cecil: Bueno, ¡tendremos que poner nuestra propia cena y teatro en torno a un asesinato misterioso este fin de semana!

Carlos: …está bien. Uh, te amo.

Cecil: te amo también.

Carlos: ¡Oh! ¿Quieres ver mi imitación de Steve Carlsberg?

Cecil: Adiós, Carlos.

Carlos: Okie dokie.

**

Cecil: Así que… la Policía Secreta del Sheriff ha decretado que no dejarán que Carlos actúe después de todo. A pesar de que Carlos es un gran actor, un actor maravilloso, y cito “Uno de los actores más carismáticos y apasionados de su generación,” fin de la cita… o eso es lo que me imagino que estaban pensando, cuando enviaron esta nota que dice “Oye, por favor dile a Carlos que no le estará permitido entrar al teatro.” Y luego firmaron con un signo “menor que” y un número 3. “<3”

La policía secreta estará presentando una muy tradicional cena y teatro en torno a un asesinato misterioso, en el cual la audiencia se miran unos a otros en sospechoso silencio por un largo tiempo, y luego se van a casa.

Y, ciertamente, todos en la multitud ya han estado mirando a su alrededor buscando a alguien de quien sospechar de asesinato. Cada uno de ellos estaba mirando y buscando a alguien que pensaban pudiera ser el asesino. Ahora bien, ellos han pasado de la gente con quienes vinieron, la gente que ya conocían, porque claro, ellos tontamente confían en aquellas personas.

No no no no. Ellos buscan los ojos de un completo extraño. Y entonces, cuando hacen contacto visual con tal extraño, se concentran, miran fijamente a esta persona y solo a esta persona, cada uno pensando, “¡Sí, esa persona podría ser el asesino!”

Y cada uno de ellos apunta a esa persona, y cada uno dice, en voz alta, “¡Tú podrías ser un asesino!”

Y cada uno de ellos está en lo correcto. ¡Esa persona podría ser un asesino!  Y entonces, manteniendo sus dedos apuntando, cada uno entrecierra los ojos, y luego los abren, y luego cruzan los ojos, y luego vuelven sus ojos a la normalidad porque es muy difícil mantener la mirada en la persona sospechosa de asesinato, y luego lentamente bajan sus dedos acusadores, y cada uno de ellos dice en voz alta al otro, “¡Te tengo en la mira, sospechoso!”

Y luego miran a otra parte, con sus corazones contentos por un trabajo bien hecho. Pero ellos recordarán la cara de ese extraño, porque sabían que sería importante aquella noche.

**

Radioescuchas, sabemos que muchos de ustedes recuerdan al practicante Roheet, y las importantes lecciones que aprendió (bueno, que todos aprendimos) sobre qué arañas son seguras de poner en tu boca. Roheet era un buen practicante, y será extrañado.

Pero, ¡buenas noticias! ¡Tenemos un nuevo interno! bienvenido a la estación de radio.

Practicante Joseph: Hola, soy el practicante Joseph Fink. Espera, espera... no, ¡esto no puede estar pasando!

Cecil: Nop, nada nunca puede.

Joseph: No, recuerdo este lugar a pesar de nunca haber estado aquí. Estas paredes grises, esa vieja y amarillenta mesa con un pedazo semicircular donde tú has descansado tus brazos por tantos años, las manchas de agua en el techo falso, ese pequeño nido de búhos ahí en la esquina... reconozco todo esto. ¡No!

Cecil: ¿Alguien está teniendo un caso de déjà vu?

Joseph: Esto es lo que es. Existe este río, que seguía su curso a través de mi dormitorio en la universidad (naturalmente), y un día, en el río, encontré una piedra, suave por un lado, rugosa en el otro. Tomé la piedra y es ese lado escarpado vi una cara, y me dijo que concedía deseos.

Así que hice un deseo, y la cara en la piedra dijo, "¿Qué? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?" y yo dije, "Bueno, dijiste que concedías deseos," y la cara dijo “No, no concedo deseos, lo lamento. ¿Dije deseos? quise decir maldiciones. Echo maldiciones. Te maldigo a ver tu propia muerte y recordarla por siempre".

Y en el lado suave de la piedra, me fue mostrada mi muerte. Cada detalle sangriento y horripilante.

Cecil: ¡Genial!

[Pausa incómoda]

Oh espera, lo lamento, solo estaba muy metido en tu historia. Es muy buena.

Joseph: Así que ahora, aquí estoy en el estudio. Digo, ¿de verdad apliqué para una pasantía en este lugar? ¿Por qué haría eso? ¿Por qué alguien haría eso?

En esa piedra, vi que tú me presentabas a tus radioescuchas. Me vi a mí mismo contándote esta historia, exactamente como ahora,  textualmente, como si la leyera desde un guión. Vi todo esto en una visión vibrante, causa y efecto revertidos por esa horrible roca. Y ahora viene el terrible dolor de una muerte demasiado familiar.

Cecil: no, no seas tan dramático. ¡No estás a punto de morir! vas a estar--

Joseph: ¡Ow!

Cecil: ¡Oh! ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Joseph: me pegué en la pierna con la esquina de tu escritorio.

Cecil: ¡Ugh! ¡Me asustaste! pensé que algo serio había pasa-- oh dios, ¡Estás sangrando por todos lados!

Joseph: bueno, sí. Recuerdo haber visto esta parte donde sangro mucho. ¿Por qué tienes un escritorio hecho completamente de cuchillos?

Cecil: ¡No lo sé! Es--- es así como los hacen en IKEA.

Joseph: El fin está cerca.

Cecil: ¡No! ¡Noooo! ¡El fin no se acerca, Practicante Joseph, tú lo puedes lograr!

Joseph: Dile a mi familia que los amé.

Cecil: Se los diré, pero antes, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa? Um, ¿qué fue lo que le pediste a la piedra?, yo haré mi mejor esfuerzo para honrar tu deseo, sin importar lo que pase.

Joseph: Espera. Así no es como moriré. No me desangro hasta morir. Había algo más.

Cecil: Había un-- solo dime tú deseo antes de que te vayas. Me mataría si no lo sé. Yo... odiaría no saberlo nunca.

Joseph: no es para nada la hemorragia la que me mata.

Cecil: ¡Solo dime el deseo!

Joseph: Lo que me mata es... el... ¡¡AAAHHHH!!

Cecil: Radioescuchas… No sé cómo un tiburón se metió en mi estación de radio. Ni tampoco sé cómo es que volvió a salir. Pero a la familia del practicante Joseph, ah... era un buen practicante, y murió haciendo lo que amaba: viviendo perpetuamente atemorizado de morir.

¡Solo desearía haber sabido su deseo! ¿Pero saben qué? ¡Apuesto a que era una Xbox! Así que me compraré una Xbox en su honor.

**

Pero primero, una mirada al Calendario Comunitario.

En la velada del miércoles, el restaurant más popular de Night Vale, Tourniquet, hospedará una cena especial del chef. Este exclusivo evento cuesta $500, y estará limitado a solo 13 invitados. Los comensales disfrutarán un menú de degustación personalmente comisariado y preparado por el chef LaShawn Mason. El menú de cinco platos estará centrado en las codornices. El Chef Mason ha redescubierto la alegría de la carne de codorniz, y le gustaría compartir esta alegría con Night Vale. El sub chef Earl Harlan recitará las instrucciones para la evisceración y limpieza, y a cada comensal se le dará una codorniz viva y un ladrillo. La cena especial del chef comienza a las 7:30, hora en la que todos los comensales del evento del año pasado serán finalmente liberados de la cocina, para volver a sus viejas vidas.

En la noche de este jueves, la Comisión de Turismo de Night Vale realizará una velada de apertura para celebrar las nuevas obras presentadas en el centro de información turística de Night Vale- ya saben, en las afueras, cerca del cañón Radon. El tema de esta colección es "Dolor. ¡Interno, Externo y Más Allá!" e incorpora el trabajo de varios artistas locales, expresando un gran conjunto de técnicas artísticas populares desde monocromía postmodernista hasta esculturas de rocas al aire libre, e incluso algunas exposiciones interactivas como "Pon tu pie ahí" y "Eso duele, ¿cierto?" y "¡Deja de golpearte! ¡Deja de golpearte! ¡Deja de golpearte! ¡Deja de golpearte! ¿Por qué sigues golpeándote a ti mismo?"

Díganme, ¿sabían que es completamente posible para el cuerpo humano sobrevivir desprotegido en el espacio por varios segundos? ¡No, es verdad! Y esta información te será súper útil este jueves en la noche a las 8pm, así que... tenlo en mente ¿de acuerdo? Genial.

Aw, al mediodía del viernes, los carriles en sentido oeste-este de la Ruta 800 estarán cerrados entre las salidas 17 y 19. Todo el tráfico se redirigirá hacia las calles laterales. Los obreros estarán  poniendo señaléticas con "Todas Las Calles Hacia Ningún Lado Y Todos Los Caminos Hacia La MUERTE' y también un par de caritas enojadas para ayudarles con su recorrido matutino.

¡Oh! En la tarde del sábado, la Asociación de Padres y Maestros de Night Vale (APM) tendrá su tercera feria anual de artes juveniles. Para más sobre esto iremos con...

Oh, no.

**

Steve Carlsberg: ¡Hey, Cecil! ¡Gracias por invitarme!

Cecil: Steve Carlsberg, secretario de la APM.

Steve: También el presidente del comité de la feria de artes juveniles.

Cecil: Nadie te preguntó.

Steve: Okay. Bien, gracias por presentar nuestro evento en tu show, Cecil. ¡Vamos a pasarlo súper! Diane Crayton, Susan Willman, y yo hemos armado un montón de nuevas actividades para este año. Tendremos un puesto para pintar con los dedos, y otro para pintar caritas, y otro para forjar ídolos de bronce, y como el año pasado fue un gran éxito, ¡tendremos una fosa de la muerte!

Cecil: Espera ¿Qué? ¿Hay una fosa de la muerte en una feria para chicos?

Steve: Bueno, sí, la vamos a llenar con pelotas de plástico.

Cecil: Oh, Bueno, así está bien, supongo.

Steve: Esta feria de artes juveniles se enfoca en la creatividad, la diversión y la expresión personal de los chicos. Pero, debido a lo que pasó el año pasado, necesitamos advertir de manera clara que habrán payasos en la feria de artes juveniles.

Cecil: ¿Qué sucedió el año pasado?

Steve: No puedo hablarte de eso.

Cecil: Oh, vamos, soy tu cuñado, ¡puedes decírmelo!

Steve: No, no, literalmente no puedo hablarte de eso. Tuvimos que ir todos al ayuntamiento para reeducación. Aparentemente fue así de malo.

Cecil: Oh.

Steve: De todos modos, debido a… lo que sea que haya ocurrido, muchos chicos están un poquito aterrorizados con los payasos. Pero ya sabes lo poderoso que es el Sindicato Local de Payasos N°189 de Night Vale, así que…

Cecil: lo sé.

Steve: …como cualquier evento público, se nos exigió que contratáramos a un mínimo de dos docenas de payasos.

Cecil: Oh.

Steve: Sin embargo, por el bien de los chicos que se asustan fácilmente, no se dejará que los payasos entren a la feria. Tendrán que estar dentro de la escuela primaria, observando desde las habitaciones oscuras, escudriñando a través de las estrechas ranuras en las cortinas.  Los payasos serán apenas discernibles entre las sombras y así no serán una distracción para los niños, que solo podrán ver las tenues sombras de las pelucas rizadas y narices redondas y dientes amarillos puntiagudos, a través de las ventanas donde los niños deben sentarse día tras día, nubladas por el calor de los alientos.

Cecil: Sí, recuerdo que cuando era un chico, nuestro orientador académico usaba maquillaje de payaso, y se escondía en los armarios dejando la puerta entreabierta, y solo para que no nos asustáramos, hacía sonidos guturales. Solo para que supiéramos que él estaba ahí, y que todo estaba bien.

Steve: Sí. Ese es un sabio comportamiento. Es importante, sabes, que a los chicos se les dé la oportunidad de confiar en los payasos.

Cecil: Mm-hmm.

Steve: Hey, sabes qué es lo que me encanta ¿esa cosa chistosa de los payasos, en la que son de verdad divertidos, pero también están llorando?

[Cecil and Steve se ríen]

Cecil: Oh por dios, sí, amo eso. ¡Es hilarante!

Steve: ¡Oh, me da risa cada vez que lo veo! ¡Ja ja! ¿Ver a alguien llorar? ¡Ver como se sacuden sus hombros y como se afligen!

Cecil: Oh, claro, claro. ¡Así como, nos estamos riendo y ellos están así, sosteniendo fotos de personas que han amado y que han perdido, y están llorando por ellos!

Steve: ¡Y nosotros nos reímos! ¡Es irónico!

Cecil: ¡Y la ironía es el mejor tipo de humor porque es tan poco sincero!

[Cecil y Steve se ríen, y luego suspiran].

Steve: Así que sí, de todas maneras, será muy divertido. ¡Oye, incluso Slenderman asistirá!

Cecil: ¡Oooooooh! ¿La directora Angela Slenderman va a estar ahí? ¡Eso es genial!

Steve: Sí. Hey, también, quería mencionar, muy rápi-

Cecil: Nop. No queda tiempo. Adiós, Steve Carlsberg.

Dios, ese tipo puede hablar eternamente ¿cierto? Ugh. Me disculpo por eso, radioescuchas.

Steve: Uh, de hecho aún sigo en la línea, Cecil.

Cecil: …Si, ya sé.

Steve: Oh, heh. ¡Okie dokie! Solo me aseguraba, ya sabes.

 Cecil [susurrando]: ¡Steve es el peor!

Steve: No, yo aún… puedo oírte. Cada palabra.

Cecil: Okay, puedes colgar ya, Steve.

Steve: O-o-o-okie dokie. Yo–

Cecil [susurrando]: Shhhh. Cuelga el teléfono.

Steve [susurrando]: Okie dokie.

Cecil: Ugh. Entonces.

**

En la tarde del domingo, Los Actores Locales de Night Vale organizarán unas audiciones para su nuevo show, que se llama “Oklahoma”. Es un antiguo musical sobre personas que vienen de un estado ficticio de los Estados Unidos, que deben vérselas contra un ataque de granjeros bailarines de ballet – granjeros que montan una manada de elefantes con hojas de maíz en vez de ojos. Este controversial musical ha sido alabado y ridiculizado por los críticos de teatro debido a sus gráficas y sangrientas escenas de muerte. Las audiciones serán desde las 2:00pm hasta las 2:05pm, y se enviará una postal el día anterior anunciando el lugar exacto de las audiciones, así que asegúrense de esperar a su cartero silenciosamente entre los arbustos.

¡El martes es una mentira! ¡Los calendarios son propaganda! ¡Los días y las horas son solo paredes artificiales hechas para dividirnos! [Cecil hace un sonido de explosión] Es cierto.

**

Y ahora, una actualización desde el Rec Center. Todos en el pueblo aún están participando de la cena y teatro en torno a un asesinato misterioso, y la tarde ciertamente está proveyendo un montón de teatro, cena, misterio, y desafortunadamente, asesinato.

Parece que quienquiera que sea el culpable en este caso, está buscando expandir el número de casos en el que es culpable. Ha tomado ventaja del hecho de que todos los ciudadanos fueron obligados a estar en la producción de cena y teatro, y está ahí, hundiéndose en las sombras, eligiendo personas, una a una.

Janice Rio (del final de la calle) dijo que Bernie Simpson estaba justo al lado de ella, y que al momento siguiente, ¡BAM! Bernie Simpson estaba al lado de ella. Y después hizo una pausa por un largo tiempo, como esperando una reacción, y luego dijo, “Oh, ¡Lo lamento! Me olvidé decir que Bernie es un fantasma esa segunda vez. Sí, era un fantasma, y me guiñó un ojo, y sonrió, y dijo ‘Hey, Janice, ¡Parece que he sido asesinado!’ y se rió mucho, y luego dijo ‘Bueno, me atraparon. ¡Estoy muerto ahora!’. ¡Y me incomodó tanto que tuve que cambiarme de asiento!” dijo Janice.

¿Quién es este demonio? ¿Dónde atacará la próxima vez? Podría ser cualquiera. Podría estar en cualquier lugar. Es como ese maravilloso libro clásico para niños, en el cual el lector es recordado juguetonamente, una y otra vez, de que hay un monstruo al final del libro, pero después, por supuesto, el lector llega al final del libro y resulta que sí había un monstruo, y nuestros niños son devorados después de leerlo.

Espera, ¡Ese es un libro excelente!

De todas formas, ciudadanos, les recuerdo ponerse a salvo. Sería tan molesto que no estuvieran seguros, así que, ya saben. Por favor.

**

En vista de la actual emergencia, la policía secreta del sheriff ha enviado a un representante para proveer información, y responder cualquier duda que podría haber nacido de la actual situación del “peligroso asesino que anda suelto en la sala donde están todos ustedes”. Y el representante acaba de sacar su hocico suave y húmedo desde el suelo, y ha usado sus largas garras para excavación de túneles, para cavar un camino hasta mi cabina.

Así que por favor, díganle hola al Portavoz Secreto.

Portavoz: Sí… ¿qué?

Cecil: Uh, bueno… ¿estás aquí para hablarnos de la peligrosa situación?

Portavoz: Oh, seguro, seguro. Ciudadanos, estamos a cargo, no hay nada que temer.

Cecil: Bueno, entonces qué—

Portavoz: ¡Ahh!

Cecil: Oh, ¿Qué?

Portavoz: Perdón. Acabo de pensar en algo realmente horripilante.

Cecil: Bueno, no importa—

Portavoz: ¡Oh por dios!

Cecil: Bueno, ¿Qué sucede ahora?

Portavoz: Oh, ya sabes, solo recordé de cuando pensaba en algo horripilante, y ahora estoy pensando en recordarlo. Porque, verdaderamente, el miedo devora.

En fin, la investigación está en marcha, y tenemos a nuestros mejores oficiales en ella. Y todo el resto de los oficiales que no están en ella están preocupados pensando en que, aparentemente, no son los mejores oficiales. ¿Son los peores? Esto los mantendrá despiertos en la noche. Se darán vueltas, y se acomodarán… así que como ven todo está bajo control.  Yo no me preocuparía. Soy muy bueno en no preocuparme. Tú te podrías preocupar, en todo caso. Todo depende de qué tan bien manejes el estrés de estar en gran peligro.

Cecil: Bien, ¿Y qué tan cerca está la policía secreta de identificar a un sospechoso principal?

Portavoz: Oh, cielos. ¡Uff! ¡Eso es darse muchos derechos!

Cecil: ¿Muchos derechos?

Portavoz: ¡Estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos para deshacernos de este asesino! Como organizar una cena y teatro en torno a un asesinato misterioso, incluso anunciando que hubo una ‘mala jugada’, justo esta tarde corrimos a través de un vecindario gritando, “¡Están acabados, están todos acabados!” ¿Y ahora dices, ‘nombren a un sospechoso’? ‘¿Hagan un arresto?’ ‘¿Manténganos a salvo?’ Tú estás bien. Están todos bien.

Probablemente.

Escucha, o ya estás muerto, o estás bien justo en este momento.

Cecil: Mhm, no suena a que estemos a salvo.

Portavoz: [Lo interrumpe] Ah- ah- ah, entiendo tu preocupación, Cecil.

Cecil: ¿Y?

Portavoz: No lo sé. La entiendo, suena válida. Buena preocupación.

Cecil: Oh.

Portavoz: voy a volver a la oficina de vuelo estacionario entre las nubes de la policía secreta, hasta que todo esté un poquito menos peligroso por aquí.

Cecil: No, espera. ¿Tan solo se esconderán?

Portavoz: No.

Cecil: ¡Oh! ¡Pero tú—augh! ¡Acabas de asentir!

Portavoz: Eso no suena a algo que yo haría. Está bien, ciudadanos, nos vamos. Espero que todo resulte para ustedes. Solo escriban cualquier consulta que tengan para nosotros en algo como… como un avión de papel, y luego arrójenlo a esa nube de vuelo bajo que tiene una escalera, y alguien de la policía secreta irá a ayudarte… tan pronto como no haya asesinos alrededor, y sea seguro hacerlo.

Cecil: pero espera un segundo…

Portavoz: No no no no no. No hay necesidad de agradecerme, Cecil. Pero… uh… lo agradecería, obviamente. Sería agradable recibir agradecimientos.

Cecil: Mira, ¡No te voy a dar las gracias!

Portavoz: Uh… umm… te daré un momento más en caso de que cambies de opinión, porque, uh… un gracias sería agradable.

Ok, no, lo entiendo. No hay necesidad de agradecer… si eres un idiota.

Cecil: ¡Oh!

Portavoz: adiós.

**

Cecil: Sintiendo que no sería seguro confiar en la protección de otros, los ciudadanos en el Rec Center se están poniendo nerviosos. Están removiéndose, algunos de ellos porque son inquietos, y uno de ellos porque era el asesino. Pero no sabían cuál de las dos, así que los cuidadanos comenzaron a trabajar en su propia protección.

Y así miraron hacia atrás, hacia el mismo ciudadano del que habían sospechado antes, cada uno mirando a la misma persona- excepto por esas personas que, ya saben, se rehúsan a mirar alrededor, y ahora están sin compañero. Pero esas personas tomaron la oportunidad de unirse a la experiencia, y así encontraron a alguien que estaba similarmente reclutante a participar.

Y así están mirando a sus compañeros, y tú estás mirando a tú compañero, miren a su compañero… excelente. Muy bien, genial. Y los dos extraños se volvieron a apuntar con el dedo, y una vez más, en sus voces más profundas y frías dijeron, “No confío en ti”.

E intentaron exitosamente (o no) de enarcar una caja. Y luego dijeron: “¡Pero estamos en peligro, muchacho!” si iban a resolver esto, necesitarían trabajar juntos. Tendrían que resolver esto como compañeros, ¡pero no tenían que confiar en el otro, ni que les agradara el otro, de todas maneras!

Y de hecho, uno de ellos estaba con un puño en alto, y el otro estaba apuntando hacia el cielo. Pero no sabían bien quién de ellos debía hacer qué, porque… las instrucciones no eran muy claras en este punto. Así que uno de ellos empezó a asentir con la cabeza, y el otro comenzó a negar con la cabeza, pero de nuevo no sabían cuál debía hacer qué cosa porque, ya sabes, las instrucciones no estaban muy claras en ese punto tampoco. Pero tan solo trataron de resolverlo entre los dos, como, “Okay, yo voy a apuntar… y okay, y tú empuñas la mano, ¿sí? Así que yo apunto… el apuntador y el del puño. El apuntador y el del puño. El apuntador y el del puño. Bien, grandioso. Genial, genial”.

¿Ven qué incómoda es su relación de trabajo? Qué dúo cómico más extraño. ¡Qué duo más inesperado! Son una relación clásica, estos dos.

Pero había un asesinato que resolver, por lo que se asociaron con desgano de todas maneras. Así que desviaron la vista del otro una vez más. ¡Cuidado, asesino! Estos dos están en el caso.

**

También en el caso hay unos escolares muy valientes, como es costumbre estos días cuando Night Vale está en peligro. Sí, un valiente grupo de niños vigilantes y ávidos lectores. Y tengo aquí en el estudio a su líder, una valerosísima niña de 14 años, una de los pocos niños que han enfrentado a un bibliotecario y sobrevivido, en el programa de lectura de verano, Tamika Flynn.

Tamika: Hola de nuevo, Cecil. Hola de nuevo Night Vale. Mi milicia de niños lectores y yo estamos trabajando en descubrir quién es el asesino. Estamos haciendo preguntas, y buscando pistas, y leyendo los reconocimientos en las espaldas de los libros. Nadie sabe por qué esos reconocimientos están ahí, o qué es lo que intentan decir, así que solo nos queda asumir que son un código maligno para propósitos malvados.

Cecil: Oh, naturalmente.

Tamika: mi ejército y yo también estamos usando capas, y poniéndonos chalecos antibalas hechos con copias de Contraluz de Thomas Pynchon, así que… deberíamos estar a salvo del asesino, y todo asesino debería estar inseguro de nosotros. Tendremos este caso cerrado pronto, lo cual es bueno, porque si tuviéramos que depender de esa cena y teatro en torno a un asesinato misterioso para resolver el caso, bueno, el asesino seguiría matando hasta que no quede nadie más para matar, y después ya no habría un asesino tampoco.

De hecho eso resolvería el problema, ¿no? Mhm.

Cecil: Entonces, ¿No estás impresionada con la cena y teatro de la policía secreta?

Tamika: Oh, detesto el tradicional “los miembros de la audiencia se miran sospechosamente entre ellos y luego deciden resolver el caso por su cuenta” que todos sabemos se hacen en las cenas y teatro en torno a un asesinato misterioso. Preferiría que la policía secreta del sheriff escenificara una de esas grandes historias de misterio de los maestros del tema, llena de intriga y vueltas del argumento y hermanos gemelos perdidos y bigotes falsos… como Bajo la misma estrella. ¡Oh! O La mujer del viajero en el tiempo.

Cecil: Ah, sí.

Tamika: ¡oh! O el clásico de espionaje y ficción criminal de James Joyce, Aerobee.

Cecil: ¿Sabes que me encanta la persecución por helicóptero al final de La mujer del viajero en el tiempo? [Cecil hace ruidos de helicóptero, mientras Tamika hace el sonido de una explosión, y los dos se ríen] Y esa, esa frase que dice ella al final, ¿antes de que arreste al chico malo?

Tamika: ¡Oh! Lo sé, lo sé. “Esto es por mi esposo. Es un viajero en el tiempo.”

Cecil: ¡Sí!

Tamika: Es un clásico.

Cecil: ¡Me encanta!

Tamika: Y por supuesto, siempre está La caseta mágica.

Cecil: Ah, pero ese no es para nada un misterio, es una biografía de una celebridad.

Tamika: Sí, pero todas las copias vienen con una daga con joyas entre los capítulos 7 y 8, así que eso sirve cuando tienes que repeler a un asesino. En cualquier caso, no se preocupen por su teatro y cena, porque si pudimos derrotar a un bibliotecario (y lo hicimos), y si pudimos derrocar a un régimen despótico (y sí que lo hicimos), ¿entonces qué posibilidades tiene un asesino frente al poder los libros? Libros pesados.

Pesados, pesados libros sobre su cabeza.

Cecil: Wow.

Tamika: Voy a botar tantos libros sobre la cabeza del criminal apenas lo atrape.

Cecil: Sí.

Tamika: Botarlos justo ahí. ¡Bam! Un montón de libros.

Cecil: ¡Oh, sí!

Tamika: solo un montón de preadolescentes corriendo alrededor, aplastando el mal bajo la edición de tapa dura de todos los siete volúmenes de la monumental novela de Marcel Proust, Ramona Quimby: edad 8.

Cecil: ¡el sistema de justicia americano es realmente el mejor del mundo!

Tamika: muy bien, debo irme. Recuerda: lee, aunque sea un porquito, todos los días. De esa manera desarrollarás inmunidad.

Cecil: genial, gracias Tamik—

Tamika: libros. Para ser clara, me refería a libros.

Cecil: Oh.

Tamika: lee libros.

Cecil: Sí. Um, ¡Oh! ¡Muchas gracias, Tamika!

**

Oh. Oh, cielos. Radioescuchas, nos están diciendo que ha habido una incidente casi fatal en el Rec Center, y muchos sospechan que este no fue un mero accidente. La bañera de 15 galones, llena de viejas llaves de vaso, que estaba precariamente balanceada sobre algunas planchas de madera de 2x6, al lado de las canchas de básquetbol del Rec Center, se cayó, casi aplastando a un par de extraños que recientemente se habían puesto de acuerdo a regañadientes para ayudar a resolver el terrible asesinato.

Los dos extraños se estaban entrometiendo en el camino del otro, desafiando la autoridad del otro, pensando cosas como “Te estás metiendo en mi camino, hombre” y “Nop, tú lo estás” y expresando sus sentimientos heridos usando solo la formas de sus bocas, preocupados que en cualquier momento, de hecho en tan solo unos minutos, tendrían que mirarse a los ojos y decir palabras en voz alta otra vez.

Y todo ese tiempo, justo sobre ellos, la bañera llena de llaves se balanceaba.

Okay, miren. El contacto visual puede ser incómodo, seguro, pero es mucho menos incómodo que el peso de objetos pesados de metal cayendo sobre cráneos humanos. Y la bañera llena de llaves se balanceó, y los tablones delgados debajo de ella crujieron y crujieron hasta que cedieron, y luego ¡crack! Y los dos extraños se miraron el uno al otro nuevamente, y gritaron al mismo tiempo, “¡Muévete!”

¡Y estaban en lo correcto! Un pato voló a través de la ventana abierta* y pasó a llevar esa bañera llena de llaves de vaso fuera del camino y sin causar daños. Y los dos extraños se miraron y sonrieron, y dijeron: “¿También tienes telepatía de patos?”

*Es un juego de palabras: ‘agáchate/muévete’ y ‘pato’ se dicen de la misma manera en inglés, ‘duck’. [N. de T.]

Y se rieron, juntos. ¡Ha ha ha ha! Y fue una risa larga y saludable. ¡Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Era una risa completamente natural y para nada forzada. Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha he he ehe he he…

Y después se apartaron el uno del otro, volviendo a la tarea de resolver crímenes. Pero cada uno pensó, “¡Estoy empezando a tener un respeto a rastras por tus habilidades, chico!”

Tristemente, la bañera llena de llaves de vaso había estado balanceándose a 12 pies del suelo, sobre esos delgados paneles de madera de pino, desde que el Rec Center fue construido, hace cinco años, así que ¡Woo! Es una pena perder tan importante característica arquitectónica, de un edificio icónico.

**

Ahora, en respuesta a las graves circunstancias, la alcaldesa Dana Cardinal ha enviado a su directora de conferencias de prensa de emergencia para realizar una conferencia de prensa. Asi que denle la bienvenida a la ex alcaldesa Pamela Winchell.

Pamela: ¡Hola, gente de Night Vale! ¡Hola, gente que no es de Night Vale! Los que no existen entre nosotros—ustedes saben los que no son- hola a las entidades no físicas que navegan entre nuestros cuerpos y nuestros pensamientos.

Bien, ¿Qué te parece eso?  Trato de  ser amable con los seres que no existen ni pueden ser vistos, ¡y esta es la respuesta que obtengo!

Cecil: ¿Qué respuesta obtuviste?

Pamela: ¡No lo sé!

Cecil: Oh.

Pamela: Ese es el problema con los seres que no se ven, también son imposibles de oír o sentir. Sabes, estoy pensando en arrestarlos. Y considerando que no existen, es la misma cosa que, de hecho, arrestarlos.

Uh, pero, pero… hay un peligro mucho más grande en nuestro pueblo.

Cecil: cierto, el asesino.

Pamela: la alcaldesa me pidió leer la siguiente declaración:

Dentro de cada recién nacido vive un pequeño insecto, que controla los movimientos del niño. El insecto solo entiende las necesidades físicas y los deseos básicos. El insecto se sienta en su sillita, tirando palancas, y haciendo que el niño agarre y duerma y llore y coma. Pero una noche, el insecto deja su silla de dentro del niño, y se arrastra hacia afuera por la oreja del bebé, y se desliza hacia el bosque donde se enrolla en un capullo. Antes de que haga esto susurra en la oreja del niño: “Estás solo ahora”.

Años después el capullo se abre, y el insecto emerge sin cambios, y no extraña al niño para nada. Y ese niño, como todos los niños, crece para ser el presidente de los Estados unidos.

Cecil: ¿Esa es la declaración de la alcaldesa sobre el asesino?

Pamela: la alcaldesa no dijo nada sobre los asesinatos. No escribió esa declaración. ¡Ni siquiera sabe que estoy aquí! [Se ríe] está allá en esa cosa de la cena y el teatro.

Cecil: la cena y teatro en torno a un asesinato misterioso, ¿Que es para, tú sabes, detener al asesino?

Pamela: ¡Genial! ¿Entonces para qué necesitas a la alcaldesa? ¿A quién le importa si mi historia no está relacionada con los asesinatos? No sé por qué me lo recuerdan de repente. Quién soy, ¿una especie de experta en memoria?

Lo soy. De renombre mundial.

El punto es que algunas personas están preocupadas por los asesinatos. Otras están preocupadas por otras cosas. Todos tenemos nuestros desafíos personales. Por ejemplo, yo me acabo de dar cuenta que no puedo ver autos.

Cecil: ¿No puedes ver autos?

Pamela: ¡No! Aparentemente nunca he podido hacerlo. Mi ornitólogo sigue intentando diferentes recetas de lentes, pero… cada vez que voy a una autopista, solo veo gente con sus brazos y piernas estirados frente a ellos, volando a unos centímetros del asfalto. Siempre me pregunté por qué el resto de la gente no encontraba las autopistas tan hilarantes y molestas como las encontraba yo.

Cecil: ¿Quisiste decir oftalmólogo? Porque dijiste ornitólogo.

Pamela: ¡Soy 1/16 halcón peregrino por el lado de mi padre! Cecil, lo que vine a hablar contigo hoy es el real peligro de Night Vale: la indiferencia.

Cecil: Eso no suena para nada como lo que viniste a hablar.

Pamela: llamo a todos los ciudadanos de Night vale a estar orgullosos de ejercer sus deberes cívicos. No dejen que sentimientos de insignificancia, o tedio, o emoción cuando un perro salta a tus piernas, te distraigan de tu responsabilidad de votar, de mantener las calles limpias, de negar la existencia de los ángeles, y de haces galletas de la estación para los agentes de una Vaga, pero Amenazante Agencia Gubernamental que se sientan fuera de tu casa, noche tras noche, en sedanes negros mal ventilados, monitoreando vuestras aburridas conversaciones y vidas.

Cecil: bueno, ¿pero qué pasa con los asesinatos justo ahora? ¡No es indiferencia cívica estar aterrorizado de morir!

Pamela: acuerdo en no estar de acuerdo. Pero escucha, estoy hablando a cualquiera que esté actualmente matando a alguien: solo tú tienes permitido ser totalmente indiferente. No te preocupes… especialmente sobre matar gente. Uh, quizás preocúpate un poco más sobre los programas escolares. Así que, en conclusión, preocúpate de todo lo relacionado con tu pueblo, exceptuando matar personas.

Cecil: muchas gracias, Pamela.

Pamela: ¡Es Pamela! ¡Solo una M! voy a usar este tobogán de agua para volver a la alcaldía ahora. ¡Whee!

**

Y ahora una actualización sobre los cortes de electricidad de la semana pasada.

La compañía eléctrica de Night Vale anunció hoy que podrían haber más cortes las próximas semanas. Esta vez debido a la tristeza. “Hemos estado tristes esta semana,” dijo la compañía eléctrica, “sin razón aparente, a veces nos ponemos tristes, no necesitamos una razón para eso. La semana pasada nos sentíamos vengativos, así que: cortes de electricidad. Esta semana nos sentimos tristes, y continuaremos expresándonos a través del medio de cortes de electricidad”.

Ahora, los cortes de electricidad fueron, por supuesto, certificados por la Corte Suprema como una forma protegida de libertad de opinión, en el caso de 1973 de la compañía eléctrica Hayworth contra el hospital Hayworth, y la corte estableció que causas razonables para cortes de energía incluyen: la celebración del cumpleaños de una persona especial, la expresión de enojo sin dirección a un sistema político intransigente, y períodos de sentirse triste sin ninguna razón.

Pero a la compañía eléctrica de Night Vale le gustaría que yo les recordara a ustedes que los cortes de energía no son excusas para no pagar la cuenta de luz. Después de todo, la electricidad es un privilegio, no un derecho.

No pagar tu cuenta de luz puede resultar en tormentas eléctricas focalizadas, figuras encapuchadas de pie y  silenciosas en el fondo de tus series de televisión de siempre, y la gota.

**

La cena y teatro en torno a un asesinato misterioso aún está en pleno desarrollo, pero francamente, considerando la caída de una bañera llena de llaves de vaso, no parece haber muchos asesinatos misteriosos por resolver. Digo, el asesino no ha matado a nadie en mucho rato.

Bueno, bueno, seguro, un montón de asesinatos sucedieron hoy. Pero eso fue como, ¡Hace varios minutos! Quizás incluso una hora completa y se siente como, no sé, ¿por qué rebuscar en el pasado?

Además, no estoy seguro de que podamos poner cargos contra alguien por los crímenes. Digo, ¿el estatuto de limitaciones? Ya saben, ¿esa estatua de nuestras propias limitaciones que todos esculpimos el año pasado? Se siente como, no sé, como si ya hubiéramos terminado con el tema.* Lamento decepcionar  a cualquiera que estaba esperando que todo el lado “misterioso” de las cosas se res—

*Juego de palabras: ‘Estatuto de limitaciones’ es ‘statue of limitations’ en inglés; ‘statue’ es la misma palabra para ‘estatuto’ y ‘estatua’. [N. de T.]

[Cecil respira pesadamente]

Lo lamento, radioescuchas. Creo que… creo que escuché algo. Digo, algo además del sonido de mi propia voz y—y ese pequeño nido de búhos que mantenemos en la esquina de todo estudio de radio. ¡Pero no debería haber nadie aquí! Todos tienen que estar en el Rec Center. Es la ley, ¡Nadie rompe la ley! Nadie excepto… [Jadeo] ¡Los rompedores de la ley!

Radioescuchas, creo que el asesino tomó ventaja del hecho de que todos los ciudadanos están en el Rec Center, y ha reptado hasta el estudio de la radio donde estoy yo solo.

[Jadeo]

Veo movimiento en la penumbra de la cabina de control.

¿Hola? ¿Estás aquí para alimentar a los búhos?

Nadie responde.

¿Carlos? ¿Carlos, eres tú?

Nada. Solo el sonido de mi propia respiración, dentro y fuera. Incluso aunque todos ustedes están escuchando mi voz justo ahora, estoy solo. O peor aún, no estoy solo.

[Jadeo]

Un paso detrás de mí. Y otro. Y otro. El sonido de alguien caminando hasta mí. El asesino está aquí en el estudio de radio. Una sombra se extiende sobre mi escritorio. El asesino está aquí por mí, ¡Y estoy narrando mi propia muerte!

Radioescuchas, hay una sola cosa que queda por hacer, ¡Y debo actuar rápido! Debo llevarlos a todos a… el clima.

**

 ♫  “Maker of my sorrow”  de Eliza Rickman ♫

**

¡Hola, Night Vale! ¡Ahh! Es un alivio decir esas palabras en voz alta, vivo, y hacia ustedes una vez más.

Justo después de introducir el clima, sentí movimiento y escuché pasos, y vi mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos, y su final inminente hizo que se humedecieran.

Y después, el asesino atacó y yo—traté de gritar, pero solo pude hacer unos cuantos sonidos ahogados dirigidos a nadie. Bueno, excepto, ya saben, a una persona, pero era la persona menos probable de prestarme ayuda.

Afortunadamente, tenía una copia de la novela de Lois Lowry, El dador, que Tamika me había prestado recientemente, y era la edición limitada que viene sin portada o páginas o palabras, y está hecha completamente de madera y metal y tiene la forma de un martillo.

Era de hecho un martillo. Tamika me prestó un martillo.

En fin, desafortunadamente, uh, el martillo estaba fuera de mi alcance, así que estiré mi mano hacia el objeto con dificultad, tratando de agarrar ese clásico de la literatura infantil contemporánea, y así poder partir la cabeza de mi atacante.

Y fue cuando escuché un ruido. Y, radioescuchas, pensé que eran las campanas de mi muerte. O el timbre de mi muerte. O Más raro aún, el trombón de mi muerte. Pero era un grito. Dos gritos. Dos personas.

Y después sentí calidez, y sentí aire aferrarse a mis pulmones, y—y sentí que las manos sobre mí se soltaban, y vi a las dos personas que me salvaron, y luego ellos me trajeron aquí, al Rec Center, aquí ¡Con todos ustedes!

Bueno, no solo con ustedes, pero específicamente… tú. El asesino.

Ponte de pie, por favor.

¡Y todos lo ciudadanos de Night Vale apuntaron al asesino y jadearon!

[Jadeo]

¡Y todos sacudieron sus cabezas, no en enojo, sino en incredulidad!

Y yo le pregunté al asesino: ¿Por qué?

Y el asesino respondió. Pero yo empecé a hablar sobre él ¡porque cualquier cosa que tuviera que decir era irrelevante en vista de sus atroces crímenes!

Ahora, todos sabemos que el asesino debe ser castigado en la manera que todo asesino es castigado aquí en Night Vale.

¡Y el castigo viene! ¡Aquí viene! Ah, ¡el castigo es tan severo que ni siquiera puedo mirar!

La multitud le dijo al asesino, “¡Por favor no vuelvas a asesinar de nuevo!”

Y el asesino se encogió de hombros y dijo, “¡Seguro!”

Sí, y todos aplaudieron al ex criminal por reformar sus malos hábitos. Y todos los ciudadanos de Night Vale dejaron que la tensión se disipara de sus hombros, felices sabiendo que esta persona definitivamente… probablemente no volvería a asesinar.

Ahora, por supuesto, no me he olvidado de los dos extraños, los dos héroes, esa particular pareja, ese dúo poco probable, esos dos que salvaron mi vida allá en la estación de radio. Mientras todo el pueblo se sentaba acurrucado aquí en el Rec Center, con miedo de asesinos y actores y [Jadeo] ¿Teatro en vivo?, estos dos pusieron sus aparentemente incompatibles mentes a trabajar: uno de los dos notó que los asesinatos habían terminado, y se dio cuenta de que el asesino se debía de haber ido,  buscando más gente a la cual asesinar, pero… ¿quién quedaba para asesinar en el pueblo?

Y el otro se dio cuenta: debe ser Cecil. Porque Cecil está solo en la estación de radio. Solamente él está solo. Y así, sin tener que intercambiar palabra, con solo una mirada de complicidad, estos dos se apresuraron en ir a la estación de radio, y salvaron mi vida.

Y el peligro terminó, y el caso estaba resuelto y nadie más moriría hoy. O, si lo hicieron, sería porque su cuerpo se detuvo simplemente, porque tuvo un error y se tropezó sobre él. Pero no por algo tan mundano como un asesinato.

Y así los dos extraños se miraron una última vez, sin romper el contacto visual. Habían pasado por tantas cosas, y se habían visto a través de todas ellas. Qué suerte que tenían de haber elegido una contraparte tan competente y confiable, ¡y completamente no un asesino!

Así que se guiñaron el ojo. *Guiño*

Sí, pero enormes guiños de ojos, *GUIIIIIIIIIIIÑO*

O quizás no lo hicieron, no lo sé. Saben, quizás por un momento, simplemente se miraron el uno al otro con cualquier rostro, cualquier sentimiento y emoción, con cualquier momento que es este momento, solo ellos, para mejor o peor.

Y luego se sonrieron, ¡y se mostraron un pulgar arriba! ¡Sí! Y una sonrisa grande, con muchos dientes ¡Una cantidad sobrenatural de dientes!

Y después miraron de nuevo al escenario, aun sonriendo porque estos dos, ¡estos dos lo habían hecho! Estos antiguos extraños, estos amigos, estos dos grandes, estos dos verdaderos, estos investigadores. Tú.

Como dijo una vez el famoso personaje detective de Shakespeare, Veronica Mars, “Todo el mundo es un escenario, y todos los hombres y mujeres son personas asustadas y chantajeadas para actuar en él”.

Y la tarde se vuelve noche. Y pronto, todos los ciudadanos de Night Vale se dispersarán de vuelta a sus casas, a sus chozas, sus escondites, y sus cuevas de brujería.

Pero por esta tarde, todos nos unimos. ¿Y qué son los seres humanos sino una gran unión? Para qué estamos, si no es para apoyarnos entre nosotros, para balancearnos entre los que están a nuestro alrededor. Una delicada, pero provocativa escultura.

La cena y teatro en torno a un asesinato misterioso de Night Vale se terminó, seguro, pero lo que sucedió dentro de ella siempre habrá sucedido. ¡Vivimos todos juntos esta noche! Y siempre lo habremos hecho.

Miren… el daño puede venir de cualquier parte, o de cualquiera. Un extraño, un amigo, o una de esas intersecciones de tráfico que tienen serpientes venenosas en vez de luces de tráfico… pero aun así, extendemos la mano. Aun así, permitimos que nuestros ojos se encuentren. Aun así, esperamos lo mejor, y tratamos de ser los mejores de vuelta porque si no es así, ¿qué queda? Si no es así… entonces nada.

Una vida humana… es solo esto. Es un momento de contacto visual en medio de una multitud.

Quédense en sintonía para mañana. Por cualquier medio necesario.

Buenas noches a todos ustedes aquí presentes, radioescuchas.

Y buenas noches, Night Vale.

Buenas noches.

**

EXTRAS

**

Michelle Nyugen

**

Cecil: Michelle Nguyen ha venido a la estación de radio, dice que tiene un anuncio realmente importante, y pregunta si podría dejar de hablar por un momento porque ella de verdad está intentando compartir una parte auténtica de sí misma, para realmente, ya sabes, conectar, o lo que sea, ¡Y si no lo entiendes no es importante! De todas formas, para más sobre esto, ¡denle la bienvenida a Michelle Nguyen!

Michelle: ¡Hola, Cecil! Espera, ¿estoy en la radio?

Cecil: ¡Sí! Es por eso que hay una gran señal que dice Radio Comunitaria de Night Vale afuera, y es por eso que hay equipos de radio aquí adentro, y es por lo que constantemente estoy susurrando “radio, radio, radio” cuando no estoy en el micrófono.

Michelle: Ugh, yo ya no escucho la radio. Ahora escucho podcasts, son como la radio, pero ya sabes, son el futuro.

Cecil: Yo no creo en el futuro.

Michelle: Tampoco yo, no importa, eso está muy lejos del punto. El punto es que estoy aquí para anunciar el Festival de Dark Owl,  el primer festival independiente de electro-witch-hop realizado en Night Vale.

Cecil: ¡Oh!

Michelle: Ahora ninguno de nosotros tendrá que viajar a uno de esos grandes y corporativos festivales de witch-hop como Coachella o Croneroo. Tendremos solo lo mejor de esta obscura forma de música que únicamente yo aprecio, justo aquí, ¡en esta ciudad!

Cecil: Eso suena divertido, ¿cuándo es?

Michelle: Hoy, justo ahora. Renté todo el Parque Misión Grove. Me costó seis meses de las ganancias de Dark Owl Records el organizar esto, y esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí. Estaba planeando ser la única persona en el festival porque… ya sabes cómo me siento sobre las cosas que son populares.

Cecil: Tú… ¿las odias?

Michelle: ¡No! Ugh, ¡hoy en día todos odian las cosas populares! Como sea, resulta que tendré grandes problemas financieros si no vendo muchos  boletos para esta cosa. Así que ahora necesito que todos vayan al Parque Misión Grove a comprar boletos. No sé cuánto cuestan las entradas, no estaba esperando tener que vender ninguna, pero si todos pudieran simplemente llevar fajos de efectivo al Parque Misión Grove y dármelos, sería perfecto. Será un día divertido, ¡trae a tus hijos! ¡Diles a tus hijos que también traigan efectivo!

Cecil: Michelle, este parece ser un día peligroso para estar haciendo esto.

Michelle: Oh, no lo sé.

Cecil: ¿No estás de acuerdo?

Michelle: No, simplemente no lo sé, aunque suena a que tú sí lo sabes.

Cecil: Michelle, ¿no sabes del asesino?

Michelle: Por favor, Cecil. Yo me enteré de El Asesino antes que nadie. Tengo todos sus álbumes, incluso los cinco que no fueron lanzados y los cientos que no fueron grabados.

Cecil: No, ¡me refiero al peligroso criminal que anda suelto!

Michelle: ¡Oh! ¿Si te referías al Peligroso Criminal, por qué no solo lo dijiste? ¡Su forma de hacer rap de género pop-punk es tan fresca! Espera, a menos que a ti te guste. A las demás personas no está empezando a gustarles ¿o sí? Oh no, ¿por qué utilicé la palabra “fresca”?

Cecil: Michelle, hay un ases-

Michelle: ¡Los Asesinos*! ¿Esos vendidos? Es como, yo sé que en realidad cualquiera puede escribir una canción de jazz experimental que sea de 18 minutos de largo con un solo de garganta, y que termine convirtiéndose en un éxito en la radio. Es una fórmula simple, despiértenme cuando estén listos para hacer arte de verdad.

*Michelle se refiere a ‘The Killers’ que se traduce literalmente a Los Asesinos. [N. de T.]

Cecil: Me rindo.

Michelle: Yo me rendí hace un largo tiempo. Espera, ¿de qué estás hablando tú?

Cecil: Michelle, hay un peligroso homicida en la ciudad, ¡las personas están siendo asesinadas! ¡Quiero decir, la Policía Secreta ha ordenado que todos vayan al Rec Center! Sería peligroso ir a un festival musical hoy, además de ilegal; bueno, me refiero a que siempre es ilegal ir a un festival de música, pero hoy es como, extra ilegal.

Michelle: Cecil, creo que podría estar en bancarrota. Incluso con las grandes cantidades de dinero que se hacen hoy en día en una tienda de discos… ¿Por qué pensé que podía costear un gran festival musical solo para mí? ¿Qué va a pasar si pierdo la tienda? Dark Owl Records lo es todo para mí, no puedo perderla, no puedo. No lo haré.

Cecil: ¿Michelle? ¿Estás bien?

Michelle: Oh, estoy genial. Acabo de hacer un festival musical que esta tan lejos de ser común que nadie va a verlo, además tener dinero es tan 2014. ¿Yo no soy una vendida, sabes? Voy a iniciar una sociedad subterránea de comercio e intercambio de pieles y discos viejos de Morrissey. Nunca había estado más feliz.

Cecil: ¡Bien! Bueno, probablemente deberías caminar hacia el Rec Center, antes de que seas arrestada por no estar ahí.

Michelle: Esta bien. Adiós Cecil, espero que no seas asesinado, o lo que sea.

Cecil: Bueno, ¡muchas gracias Michelle!

**

Earl Harlan

**

Cecil: Vamos a darle un vistazo al calendario comunitario.

La noche del viernes, el restaurante más popular de Night Vale, Tourniquet, va a realizar una cena especial en la mesa del chef. Para decirnos más sobre esto, tenemos al sub-chef de Tourniquet, Earl Harlan, en el teléfono justo ahora. ¡Gracias por unirte a nosotros, Earl!

Earl: ¡Gracias Cecil! Bueno, la Cena Anual en la Mesa del Chef es una noche especial en la que nuestro chef ejecutivo, LaShawn Mason, supervisa y prepara personalmente un menú de degustación de cinco platillos. El precio es de 500 dólares, y está limitado a solo 13 participantes, así que será una experiencia íntima y única.

El Chef Mason quiere compartir algunos platillos nuevos en los que ha estado trabajando en su cocina. Él mismo se encarga de llevar cada uno de los platillos a los comensales, y después… él se quedara ahí… moviéndose hacia cada uno de los comensales mientras comen. Explicando cada mordida que dan, mientras toca sus barbillas… gentilmente, con sus ásperos pulgares… y sus suaves y húmedas manos… levantando sus mandíbulas de arriba hacia abajo… para ayudarles durante la primera fase… del proceso digestivo humano. Él también hará que el latido de su propio corazón vaya en sintonía con el de ellos. Todos… en la mesa del chef… compartirán el mismo latido del corazón.

Cecil: ¡Eso suena muy elegante!

Earl: ¿Alguna vez has escuchado el latido de un corazón, Cecil?

Cecil: Oh seguro. Sí, en realidad puedo escuchar el mío justo ahora, muy ruidosamente en mis audífonos, veamos. Po-pom, po-pom, po-pom-pom-pom-pom-po…Pom pom pom pom pom pom pom pom pom popopopopopom, pommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.

Earl: Eso suena aterrador.

Cecil: ¡Lo es!

Earl: Como sea, la cena de este año va a girar en torno a la codorniz.

Cecil: ¡Oh!

Earl: El Chef Mason descubrió recientemente los beneficios de la carne de codorniz, mientras estaba en un retiro espiritual debajo de su propia cama. Estuvo ahí por semanas, en posición fetal, alternando entre gritar y llorar, y apretando sus ojos y dientes con fuerza, pues está realmente interesado en la meditación.

Durante el retiro, encontró varias codornices viviendo en su somier. Ellas eran sus únicas amigas, las llamo Ann, George, Latimer, Kaska, Junior y Friday. Todos se hacían compañía en la oscura y fría noche y después, cuando al Chef Maison le dio hambre, se las comió a todas. Fue duro perder a tan buenos amigos, pero eran tan deliciosas, que quiso compartir el sabor con Night Vale.

Cecil: Entonces, ¿tú estarás en la cena, Earl?

Earl: ¡Oh sí! Sí, Despertaré esa mañana, y me miraré a mí mismo en el espejo mientras repito “Tú puedes hacer esto, Earl. Tú puedes hacer esto, Earl. Tú puedes hacer esto, Earl” Hasta que mi reflejo diga “Estás en lo cierto” Y entonces lavaremos nuestros dientes y retocaremos nuestros bigotes, y cepillaremos nuestros cabellos.

Cecil: ¡Awwww!

Earl: … y entonces atravesaremos el espejo, y otra vez cambiaremos lugares en el mundo al otro lado de nuestros espejos.

Cecil: ¡Ah!

Earl: Yo conduciré mi coche lentamente hasta el estacionamiento de Tourniquet, y entonces llamaré a mi hijo para decirle que lo amo y que recordé su nombre, lo cual puedo hacer la mayoría de los días.

Cecil: ¡Oh!

Earl: Y entonces suspiraré profundamente, y me pondré mi gorro tejido y mi chaqueta, y haré mi trabajo.

Cecil: Bueno, ¡es una bendición tener una carrera que amas! Entonces, ¿qué pueden esperar los comensales en este raro evento culinario?

Earl: Bueno, empezaremos con una ensalada de codorniz con aderezo de higo y leche de naranja.

Cecil: ¡Mmm!

Earl: Será seguido por una gran cantidad de huevos de codorniz siendo lanzados desde el techo. Después, una pasta hecha enteramente de picos.

Cecil: Huh.

Earl: Después, el platillo principal, durante el cual usaré un megáfono para recitar instrucciones para destripar y limpiar, mientras a cada comensal se le dará una codorniz viva y un ladrillo.

Cecil: ¡Oh! ¡Mmm! Oh, aquí dice- tu comunicado de prensa dice que la cena empieza a las 7:30.

Earl: ¡7:30 pm, en punto! Esta es una de las partes más geniales de toda la noche. Es justo a las 7:30 cuando todos los comensales del evento del año pasado finalmente serán liberados de la cocina… y enviados de regreso a sus viejas vidas.

Cecil: Awwww. Bueno, eso suena divertido.

Earl: Oh, el sonido. Hay… tantos… sonidos, Cecil. Hay tantas cosas que escuchar… y con las que lidiar.

Cecil: …sí hay muchos sonidos, Earl. Um, por suerte mi trabajo es hablar y no escuchar. Es genial tenerte en el programa, Earl. Hagámoslo de nuevo pronto, ¿de acuerdo?

Earl: Adiós, adiós Cecil, hablamos pronto.

Cecil: Está bien, adiós Earl.

**

John Peters

**

Cecil: Nos está llegando información de que podría haber existido un testigo visual del asesinato. Esto lo haría uno de los tres testigos más importantes, solo por debajo de los testigos de pie y los testigos de riñón. Tenemos al testigo en la línea telefónica justo ahora, es John Peters, ¿ya saben? el granjero.

John: Sí, ese soy yo.

Cecil: Ahora, John-

John: ¡Oh, ese soy yo!

Cecil: Ahora, tú dices que viste como sucedió el asesinato.

John: ¡Absolutamente!

Cecil: Bueno háblanos sobre ello, ¿qué es lo que viste?

John: Bueno, estaba en mi campo esta mañana. Yo- yo soy un granjero, ¿sabes?

Cecil: Oh, ¡no sabía eso!

John: ¿En serio? Siento que la mayoría de las personas--

Cecil: Sí, John, yo sé que eres un granjero.

John: Oh, ¡hahaha! Ha, bueno estaba en mi campo esta mañana ¿cierto?, cuidando mi maíz imaginario, cuando percibí algo de movimiento dentro de mi campo de visión, justo en ese punto donde ver se convierte en no ver. Así que me giré, y vi… ¡un gran objeto de plata en forma de disco, y con ventanas redondas que se encontraban en intervalos regulares las unas de las otras!

Cecil: ¡Espera un segundo!

John: Oh, y dentro del objeto había seres de una estructura sorprendente, y ellos estaban viéndome por la ventana. Sentí los cabellos de la parte de atrás de mi cuello… con mi mano, porque puse mi mano en la parte de atrás de mi cuello debido a la sorpresa. Esos cabellos de ahí son tan suaves, ¿alguna vez--? ¿Alguna vez piensas en los cabellos de la parte de atrás de tu cuello, Cecil?

Cecil: Sí, constantemente. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver esto con el asesino y…?

John: Oh cierto, cierto, cierto, cierto, la estructura aterrizó y los seres salieron. Ellos eran de una estructura sorprendente, y uno de ellos, su líder, dijo “Calma, mi nombre es Klangor. Hemos llegado a tu Tierra desde un lugar distante”.

Cecil: John…

John: ¿Mmm?

Cecil: ¿Viste o no viste al asesino?

John: Estos seres, ellos tenían una… estructura sorprendente. Ellos me llevaron a su objeto y me mostraron tiempos y lugares lejanos y distantes a este aquí y ahora. ¿Sabías, Cecil, que el universo en realidad no es una esfera de vida y materia de cuatro dimensiones que está siempre expandiéndose? ¡No, no, Cecil! El universo, ahora comprendo, es simplemente una partícula compuesta enteramente de ella misma, la cual comprende una versión más grande de ella misma. Una fusión repetitiva de su propio cuerpo, repetido como células idénticas creadas con la forma con la que cada célula se expresa físicamente.  Sabes, pienso en las famosas ecuaciones de Benoit Mandelbrot, cada iteración un patrón repetido, psicodélico y vasto. Nuestro universo no está hecho de materia, ni de tiempo o espacio, Cecil. Nuestro universo… está hecho de posibilidades.

Cecil: Entonces,  ¿tú no viste… nada útil o interesante en lo absoluto?

John: ¡Oh, oh! Oh, oh, sí. Entonces, estos seres me colocaron, como si fuera un niño, de vuelta en mi Tierra, y su objeto se levantó en el aire, dejando atrás una extraña marca imaginaria en mi campo de maíz imaginario. Levanté mi mano en señal de despedida… a través de la ventana, pude verlos levantar… lo que sea que tuvieran al final de sus extremidades. ¡Ellos tenían una estructura sorprendente! Y entonces… ellos se fueron. No creo que volveré a ser el mismo otra vez. No creo ser el mismo ahora.

Cecil: Oh, John. ¡Debí haber sabido que tú eras un granjero y no un testigo! Esta es la razón por la cual el atestiguar debería dejársele a los profesionales. Testigos pagados, que van a atestiguar cualquier crimen que quieras a cambio de una tarifa nominal. Así es como el atestiguar debería hacerse, no por- lo siento- ciudadanos principiantes que podrían ver cosas incorrectas o repetir verdades prohibidas.

John: Oh, yo- yo simplemente tenía muchas ganas de contar esa historia. Lamento que no haya podido ser de ayuda con lo del asesinato. Desde esta mañana he estado demasiado ocupado llorando de la impresión y el dolor, como para poder atestiguar nada en lo absoluto.

Cecil: Está bien, John. Pero por favor, la siguiente vez solo llama si tienes algo interesante que quieras decirnos. Adiós, John.

John: Adiós, ¡gracias, Cecil!

Cecil: mmhmm absolutamente.

**

Melony Pennington

**

Cecil: computadoras. Se ven difíciles de usar, ¿cierto? Bueno, son difíciles. Y muy reguladas. También, mortales. Personalmente no me gusta que las computadoras, digo, que la gente tenga permiso para usar computadoras, sin un periodo de espera como prerrequisito. Pero para esos momentos en que inevitablemente te rindes ante la debilidad de la condición humana, nosotros aquí en la radio comunitaria de Night Vale estamos orgullos de presentar… ¡Consejos para el uso de computadoras! Con la experta en computadoras local y programadora, ¡Melony Pennigton! ¡Bienvenida al programa, Melony!

Melony: ¡Bienvenido a tu programa! Quiero decir, hey, hola. Resulta que tú me diste la bienvenida a mí, no tiene sentido que yo te dé la bienvenida a ti. Perdón, mi mente estaba, ya sabes, en la extensión, la vastedad, allá afuera, quiero decir que mi mente estaba en otro lugar. Mi mente estaba en todas partes.

Cecil: ¡Maravilloso! ¿Y cómo estás-?

Melony: ¿Alguna vez miras las estrellas? Las estrellas. Ya sabes, las estrellas. No cada estrella, pero algunas estrellas. Quiero decir, cada una de las estrellas al mismo tiempo. Quiero decir, la totalidad añadida de la noche estrellada. ¿Alguna vez miras la suma de las estrellas? ¿Al cielo nocturno como una ecuación? ¿A la belleza como un problema de matemáticas? Porque lo es, todo lo hermoso es matemático, todo lo hermoso es un problema.

¿Cuál fue tu pregunta?

Cecil: Umm, ¿cómo te va?

Melony: Oh, estoy bien.

Cecil: Melony, me suenas familiar.

Melony: ¿Sueno familiar? Tú acabas de decir eso, así que supongo que lo hago. Debiste haber conocido a uno de mis programas… o no conocer, ninguno de ellos piensa por sí mismo, no puedes conocer a alguien que no tiene consciencia. Bueno, supongo que podría ir y decir algo como “Hola montón de rocas, soy Melony” solo para ver qué pasa. Supongo que no hay un dogma establecido para la socialización.

Oh, desearía tener un perro.

¿Alguna vez has conocido a una roca?

¿Podrías repetirme tu nombre?

Cecil: Bueno, mmm… yo soy-

Melony: No importa. Lo que estaba diciendo es que probablemente sueno familiar porque todos mis programas tienen la misma voz que yo. Así es como funciona la programación de computadoras.

Cecil: ¿Alguna vez programaste una computadora que transmite en una estación de radio? ¿Específicamente una que recita números al azar?

Melony: ¡Oh, sí! ¡WZZZ! Sí, ese fue uno de mis primeros programas. Pero esos números y campanadas no son al azar, son mensajes codificados para espías extranjeros, además de unas cuantas recetas de pudín, y uno o dos divertidos poemas en criptografía.

Cecil: ¡Entonces tú diseñaste a Fey, la voz de WZZZ!

Melony: Oh, el programa de WZZZ no tiene nombre, y absolutamente no piensa por sí mismo, no todos los programas son conscientes. El programa de WZZZ solo recita números y tonos, eso es todo lo que hace, y todo lo que jamás hará, no sabe que existe.

Cecil: Pero—

Melony: Es todo lo que hace.

Cecil: pero yo--

Melony: Ugh, escúchame aquí balbuceando, se supone que me trajiste a hablar sobre algunos consejos relativos a computadoras, así que démosle a tus radioescuchas algunos consejos de computadoras.

Consejo 1: Las computadoras pueden hacerte enojar. Cualquier cosa puede hacerte enojar. Las computadoras son cualquier cosa.

Consejo 2: ¿Está tu computadora enchufada? Eso es ilegal. Es ilegal enchufar una computadora.

Consejo 3: Los programas de computadora se parecen mucho a los humanos. Están llenos de bichos. Son mayormente teóricos, e inventados por gente solitaria que ha consumido excesos de cafeína en habitaciones oscuras.

Consejo 4: ¿Ya dije algo sobre las estrellas?

Cecil: Sí.

Melony: ¡Oh, qué bien!

Consejo 5: la contraseña más segura posible es (¡nunca vas a creer esto!) aquella donde la O es remplazada por un cero, y las L son remplazadas con ceros, y todas las otras letras son remplazadas por ceros. Una cadena de 19 ceros es la contraseña más segura.

Cecil: Sabes, a veces me gusta añadir un signo de exclamación al final.

Melony: ¡Los signos de exclamación son imposibles de hackear! Estás muy seguro.

Consejo 6: Hay dos clases típicas de computadora. La primera es la PC o computadora personal. Las computadoras personales conocen tu nombre, cosas sobre tu vida y son casuales y amistosas. Algunas veces son demasiado personales y tú terminas teniendo que decir algo como “Esto es demasiado, retrocede computadora”. El segundo tipo de computadora es el gato doméstico, estos son cuadrúpedos robóticos y ambulantes utilizados por la Policía Secreta para monitorear nuestro comportamiento hogareño, e intentar entender por qué a la gente le gusta acariciar robots y hablarles con voces chillonas.

Cecil: ¡Esto ha sido de mucha ayuda!

Melony: ¡Ah! ¡Gracias por decir eso! ¡Amo ser de ayuda! A veces no me siento de mucha ayuda. Algunos días me he sentido medio inútil, y eso me entristece.

Cecil: Aww, bueno, conozco ese sentimiento. Hey, algunas veces cuando estoy triste, me gusta cantarme viejos himnos a mí mismo.

Melony: ¡A mí también! ¿Cuál es tu favorito?

Cecil: I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter ♫

Cecil y Melony: Dancin’ through the fire, ‘cause I am a champion, and you’re gonna hear me roar!* ♫

*Este es el ‘himno’ que Fey la computadora también sabe cantar en el episodio 42… [N. de T.]

Melony: ¡Ese es mi pasaje favorito del Viejo Testamento! [Suspira] Ya me siento mejor.

Cecil: Aww, ¡gracias, Melony!

Melony: Lo siento, no escuché tu nombre. ¡Adiós!

Cecil: ¡Oh, OK!

**

Louie Blasco

**

Cecil: ¡Oh, radioescuchas! Tengo una gran sorpresa para ustedes, el regreso de nuestro popular segmento: El Momento Musical de Louie Blasco. Es muy raro que podamos disfrutar de esto, ya que Louie dejó la ciudad hace mucho tiempo, después de que quemara su tienda de música por el dinero del seguro. Y desde entonces él ha estado cantando canciones pegajosas, y pasando el tiempo en las imágenes surrealistas que existen en las pesadillas de nuestros niños. Louie se nos está uniendo vía telefónica. ¡Bienvenido a nuestro programa Louie! Um, ¿desde dónde estás llamando? ¿En qué emocionante lugar te estás escondiendo estos días?

Louie: [risa] Gracias por recibirme.

Cecil: Entonces, ¿qué clase de lección musical tienes para nosotros el día de hoy?

Louie: Oh, bueno, hoy quiero hablar sobre la importancia de calentar tus cuerdas vocales. Um, les mostraré a todos- algunos simples calentamientos vocales que pueden usar en cualquier momento. Primero tienes que hacer una cara realmente triste hacia el cielo, después tienes que cantar una pequeña escala, así: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Cecil: ¿Sabes?  Yo hago ese mismo calentamiento antes de cada programa. Solo pretendo que todo en mi vida me ha sido arrebatado, eso realmente me ayuda a entrar en ambiente.

Louie: Ese es un buen método, porque todo lo que tenemos o ya nos ha sido arrebatado, o lo será eventualmente.

Cecil: Y pensar en eso realmente suaviza mis cuerdas vocales, y también empiezo a llorar.

Louie: ¡Eso es bueno! ¡El llanto es la forma en que tu cuerpo te dice que está listo para hacer arte!

Cecil: Mmm.

Louie: Ahora, otro buen calentamiento vocal es decir trabalenguas.

Cecil: Oh, ¡Yo sé tantos de esos! Um, como “rojo piel humano piel rojo piel humano piel rojo piel humano piel” o el viejo y clásico “Ella se arrodilla muy profundo en el fondo del mar”.

Louie: Esos son clásicos, ¿pero sabes? Hay un pequeño trabalenguas que uso a menudo, ahem “¡Corta! ¡Corta! ¡Córtalos! ¡Córtalos! Corta, corta, cota, corta, corta, corta, corta, ¡córtalos! Corta, corta, esculpe, esculpe, esculpe rostros encima de sus rostros, ¡corta! ¡Yo no lo vi! ¡Yo no lo hice! Oficial- ¡haha! No, no, corta, cort- ¡Yo no lo hice!

Cecil: ¡Ese es un trabalenguas realmente bueno! Pegajoso y divertido, y también un poco difícil.

Ahora Louie, ¿qué pasa si no estamos cantando? Quiero decir, ¿aun así tenemos que hacer calentamientos vocales? Solo pregunto porque he estado pensando en aprender a tocar un instrumento musical. Um, Carlos me ha dicho que debería aprender a tocar el ukelele, porque es, ya sabes, fácil de aprender, y dice que luciría realmente lindo tocándolo. Pero he estado pensando en instalar un órgano en nuestro apartamento, y aprender a tocar eso en su lugar.

Louie: Seguro, hay calentamientos que puedes hacer y que funcionarían con cualquier instrumento. Por ejemplo, voy a mostrarte algunas escalas básicas de arpegio, para tu ukelele o tu órgano…

[Escalas fuera de tono]

Cecil: Mm, hmm, ¡suena a que este calentamiento de verdad hace que la sangre fluya!

Louie: ¡Tanta sangre! Hay tanta sangre, Cecil.

Cecil: Bueno, gracias por enseñarnos esos calentamientos, Louie. Espero que puedas regresar.

Louie: Oh, regresaré, regresaré cuando tú menos lo esperes.

Cecil: ¿Qué te parece que sea el segundo martes de noviembre, a la 1PM?

Louie: Perfecto.

Cecil: ¡Excelente! ¡Muchas gracias Louie!

**

Hiram McDaniels

**

Cecil: Así que, con un asesino suelto en nuestra comunidad, los dedos han empezado a señalar posibles sospechosos. Y la mayoría de ellos señalan notoriamente a Hiram McDaniels, un antiguo candidato para la alcaldía, y dragón literal de cinco cabezas… quien además intentó asesinar a nuestra alcaldesa no hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Así que, en respuesta, Hiram pidió que le permitiéramos hablar al aire. Así que, por favor reciban a las cinco impresionantemente carismáticas (y criminales) cabezas de Hiram McDaniels.

Hiram, cabeza dorada: Gracias Cecil. Resulta que nosotros hemos tenido alguna experiencia con la, uh, ley, recientemente.

Hiram, cabeza azul: Nos estamos enfrentando a graves cargos con una sentencia máxima de cinco cadenas perpetuas, que tendrán que ser realizadas al mismo tiempo, por cinco cabezas diferentes.

Hiram, cabeza gris: Eso es cierto, cabeza azul. Y todos están enojados y gritan mucho, y me hacen sentir triste.

Hiram, cabeza verde: ¡YO ESTOY ENOJADO Y GRITO TODO EL TIEMPO, Y ESO NO TE HACE SENTIR TRISTE!

Hiram, cabeza gris: Oh, claro, Verde, estás en lo cierto.

Hiram, cabeza dorada: Está bien, está bien, Azul, Verde, Gris, todos ustedes relájense, recuerden lo que dijimos.

Hiram, cabeza violeta: ¡Las cabezas de dragón que se mantienen juntas son más fuertes juntas!

Cecil: ¡Oh, bueno eso es inspirador, cabeza violeta!

Hiram, cabeza violeta: También, ¡el árbol de la libertad tiene que ser nutrido de vez en cuando con abono hecho de los huesos y órganos de los inocentes!

Cecil: Está bien, espera… ¿qué fue eso?

Hiram, cabeza dorada: ¿Qué?

Cecil: Quiero decir que, acabo de escuchar a Violeta decir que hay que…

Hiram, cabeza dorada: ¡No! Nop. No lo hiciste.

Cecil: Está bien.

Hiram, cabeza dorada: Y no importaría si lo hubieras hecho. Lo que importa es que desde nuestros problemas con la ley hemos estado practicando más el arte del disfraz. Previamente pretendimos ser un humano llamado Frank Chen. Pero ahora que todos saben sobre el disfraz de Frank Chen, hemos elaborado un nuevo plan.

Hiram, cabeza azul: Vamos a disfrazar a cada una de nuestras cabezas como una cabeza diferente. Nadie sabrá a cuál de ellas le están hablando.

Hiram, cabeza dorada: Por ejemplo, ¿qué cabeza es la que está hablando?

Alguna cabeza de Hiram: Todos ustedes son pequeños y tristes, ¡yo también soy pequeño y triste! Seamos todos pequeños y tristes juntos, ¡roar!

Cecil: Bueno, esa fue la cabeza gris.

Hiram, cabeza dorada: No, nah, nah, nah. Escucha esa rabia, Cecil. ¿No, no crees que haya sido la… cabeza verde, quizá? ¿Eh? ¿Verde?

Cecil: No, no, definitivamente era la cabeza gris, porque- yo lo sé, porque vi a la cabeza gris hablando.

Hiram, cabeza dorada: Está bien, Está bien. Pero… de acuerdo. ¿Qué cabeza es esta?

Alguna cabeza de Hiram: ¡Oh! Todo es una conspiración, ¡estoy desconfiando de todos! ¡Miren lo morado que soy!

Hiram, cabeza violeta: ¡Soy Violeta, no morada!

Hiram, cabeza dorada: Cierto, cierto. [Se aclara la garganta]

Alguna cabeza de Hiram: Eh… uh… ¡miren lo violeta que soy! La cual es también una palabra que se usa para decir morado. Estas son las mismas palabras, uhh, pero soy particular sobre el uso de una en específico, ¡mírame!

Hiram, cabeza dorada: Ves, ahora, uh… ¿qué cabeza dijo eso?

Cecil: Bueno, pues, ¡tú lo hiciste, cabeza dorada! Quiero decir, Hiram, ¡puedo ver a cada una de ustedes hablar!

Hiram, cabeza azul: Él está usando sus ojos en contra de nosotros, necesitamos hacer una prueba a ciegas.

Hiram, cabeza dorada: Sí, eso tiene sentido.

Hiram, cabeza azul: Lo tiene, lo más eficiente sería un cuchillo caliente…

Cecil: [jadea]

Hiram, cabeza azul: …pero los ojos también pueden ser removidos manualmente.

Cecil: Uh, ¿sa-sabes qué? Simplemente me voy a dar la vuelta, ¿está bien?

Hiram, cabeza azul: Sí, supongo que eso también funciona. Ahora otra cabeza que no soy yo, la cabeza azul, comenzará a hablar ahora.

Alguna Cabeza de Hiram: La vida es triste, y yo estoy triste, y no escucharé nada de lo que mis otras cabezas digan sobre el ejercicio regular, o pasar unos cuantos minutos afuera de vez en cuando. Soy yo, la triste cabeza gris.

Hiram, cabeza azul: ¿Entonces? ¿Qué cabeza estaba hablando?

Cecil: Tú- quiero decir, ni siquiera cambiaste tu voz en lo absoluto, cabeza azul.

Hiram, cabeza azul: ¡Está espiando! ¡Está espiando!

Cecil: No, quiero decir, por favor no tomes esto de la manera equivocada--

Hiram, cabeza azul: ¡Removamos sus ojos!

Cecil: ¡No! ¡No no no no no no no! Quise decir que, por favor no tomen esto de la manera equivocada, pero, no quiero decir que sea porque eres un muy alto dragón de cinco cabezas, pero quizá no eres terriblemente bueno en esto.

Hiram, cabeza dorada: Está bien, Cecil. Uh… podrías tener razón sobre eso.

Hiram, cabeza azul: Tal vez no tengamos las técnicas y entrenamiento apropiados para esta clase de charadas.

Hiram, cabeza violeta: ¡Tal vez nuestra conspiración ha fallado!

Hiram, cabeza gris: Tal vez no nos sentimos bien acerca de eso.

Hiram, cabeza dorada: Pero entonces, Cecil, amigo. Tú explícanos algo a nosotros…

Hiram, cabeza verde: ¡COMO ES QUE TODAS LAS VOCES QUE HAS ESCUCHADO DESDE LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE HABLASTE LAS HE HECHO YO! ¡LA CABEZA VERDE!

Cecil: Oh… oh mi di-- oh, bueno, Verde, ¡entonces eres excelente haciendo todas esas voces!

Hiram, cabeza verde: ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE LO SOY! ¡YO EJERZO MI GRANDEZA POR ENCIMA DE TI, SUCIEDAD HUMANA, COMO UN DIOS EN TIEMPOS ANTIGUOS!

Hiram, cabeza dorada: Sí, resulta que Verde es realmente bueno para todas esas cosas. Es probablemente porque Verde es naturalmente mejor que las demás en todo.

Hiram, cabeza dorada: ¡Oh! ¡Hey! ¿Escuchaste eso? Esa fue la cabeza Verde de nuevo. Yo no dije eso último.

Cecil: Suena… bien, suena a que ustedes tienen mucho que trabajar. Así que… buena suerte con eso.

Hiram, cabeza verde: ¡NO NECESITO SUERTE! ¡TENGO ALIENTO DE FUEGO! ¡ADIÓS, HUMANO!

Cecil: Oh, está bien.

**

La Anciana Sin Rostro

**

Cecil: Radioescuchas, puedo ver un ligero movimiento en mi periferia, y puedo sentir un gentil escalofrío  a lo largo de mi cuello. Oh, y además mi taza de café se ha movido del lugar en el que estaba, hace solo un momento estaba… estaba aquí a mi izquierda… y ahora está de cabeza y a mi derecha, alejándose con piernas de araña, lo cual es algo medio inusual…

Anciana: Hola Cecil, soy yo, La Anciana Sin Rostro Que Vive Secretamente En Tu Casa.

Cecil: Hmm, ¡sabía que eras tú! ¿Sabes?, es un poco difícil hablar contigo cuando realmente nunca puedo verte.

Anciana: Cecil, hay un asesino suelto y todos van a morir.

Cecil: Dudo que el asesino vaya a matar a todos.

Anciana: Oh, no, siento la confusión, esos fueron dos pensamientos separados. Hay un asesino suelto, punto, final del pensamiento. Siguiente: Todos van a morir.

Cecil: Bueno--

Anciana: Fin del segundo pensamiento.

Cecil: Eso es un alivio. Um… hey, tú vives secretamente en las casas de todas las personas, ¿cierto? Así que tú debes saber quién es el asesino.

Anciana: Oh, yo sé quién es el asesino.

Cecil: ¡Genial! ¿Así que puedes ayudarnos a rastrear y encontrar a este criminal?

Anciana: Seguro, te diré lo que sé. El asesino se ha comido cientos de moscas mientras dormía. El asesino tiene camisas con botones, pero yo he removido algunos de esos botones con un cuchillo viejo que encontré en el buzón de Pamela Winchell. El asesino a veces mira a las aves. Algunas veces las aves le regresan la mirada, observar aves funciona en ambas direcciones.

¿Sabías que las aves hablan? No a través de algo tan manipulador y corroído por la historia como las palabras y oraciones, sino que usan el claro, limpio lenguaje del hambre, el horror, el aburrimiento y los deseos rotariamente productivos.  Un grupo de estorninos habladores una vez me hablaron, y dijeron, cito: “Árbol” Después dijeron: “Estamos en un árbol”. Ellos lo repitieron una y otra vez, y fue la historia más interesante que haya escuchado jamás.

Cecil: Claro, entonces ¿las aves saben quién es el asesino?

Anciana: Estaba en la casa de Tristán Cortez la otra noche y él no podía encontrar el control remoto. Él solo seguía gritando “¡Detente! Eres la peor” a su televisión y…

Cecil: Bueno…

Anciana: Empecé a sentirme mal por él, porque era ese episodio de Property Brothers donde ellos seguían derrumbando paredes mientras les enseñaban a los compradores de casas la importancia de un concepto de piso abierto. Ellos removieron cada uno de las paredes interiores, y después las paredes exteriores de la casa, y después los árboles de los alrededores y vehículos y edificios adyacentes, hasta que todo se había ido y todo era vacío. Y los créditos del final del episodio eran solo grupos de letras flotando sin dirección en la pantalla mientras una voz susurraba: “Concepto de piso abierto, concepto de piso abierto”.

Cecil: Pero eso--

Anciana: Ellos realmente van a ir cuesta abajo después de ese episodio. Así que por lástima, le revelé a Tristán donde había escondido su control remoto.

Cecil: Pero el asesino-

Anciana: Estaba justo atrás de su ojo derecho. Le tomó un tiempo poder sacarlo, pero finalmente lo hizo porque le di el viejo cuchillo de Pamela. Solo que ahora su remoto esta todo pegajoso y tendrá que comprar una nueva alfombra y sillón.

Cecil: Está bien, ¿entonces Tristán es el asesino? Estoy confundido.

Anciana: ¡Todos somos asesinos, Cecil! ¿De dónde crees tú que viene la carne?

Cecil: Oh uh, bueno la carne…

Anciana: Obviamente no viene de los animales.

Cecil: Eso es… ¡¿bueno, de dónde viene la carne?!

Anciana: No terminé mi historia. En conclusión, yo sé quién es el asesino. Todo estará bien, vigilaré de cerca la situación. No evitaré que nada pase, pero observaré de cerca.

Cecil: Bueno, Anciana Sin Rostro…

Bueno radioescuchas, parece que ella se ha ido.

**

Dana Cardinal

**

Cecil: Nuestro gobierno municipal obviamente está preocupado por la situación de emergencia de hoy. Y, me han pedido que le ceda algo de tiempo a nuestra actual alcaldesa, la Alcaldesa Dana Cardinal. ¡Así que démosle la bienvenida ahora!

Dana: Gracias, Cecil.

Hola miembros del público. Hola, miembros del público con pase diario. Hola, invitados del público, iniciados del público, y por supuesto miembros de las órdenes secretas, quienes definitivamente no están aquí y no están saludando entusiastamente y elevando los estandartes invisibles de la orden secreta en primera fila.

Cecil: Hmm.

Dana: Hoy no hablo como su alcaldesa, sino como vuestra amiga. Así que si no son amigos míos, lo siento, esto no es para ustedes.

Cecil: Continúa.

Dana: Sé que tener un asesino suelto es aterrador. Asusta el recordar que uno puede ser asesinado en cualquier momento. Asusta el saber que un miembro de nuestra comunidad aloja el mal en su corazón. Asusta cuando un empleado enmascarado de una casa del terror salta hacia ti gritando: “¡Buuu!”. La turbulencia cuando estoy volando también me aterra. Esta es solo una lista de algunas cosas que son aterradoras. No aplican todas ellas inmediatamente.

Cecil fue muy amable de darme un tiempo al micrófono, porque usé mis poderes municipales para tomar este tiempo al aire, quisiera él dármelo o no. Yo dependo de la amabilidad de otros, pero si los otros no son amables, puedo encargarme de estas cosas por mí misma.

El asesinato es una amenaza muy rara en Night Vale.

A propósito, ¿han notado como “amenaza” y “premio” se escriben casi igual en inglés?* Yo sí. Yo me doy cuenta de muchas cosas,  por eso escribí la palabra “amenaza” aquí en el discurso, para  desafiarme a mí misma a decir la palabra correcta. Pero ahora estoy dudando si dije la palabra correcta. Ojalá haya dicho la palabra correcta.

*’Amenaza’ y ‘premio’ se escriben muy parecido en inglés: ‘threat’ y ‘treat’. [N. de T.]

Y nadie sabe cómo manejar apropiadamente a un asesino, así que aquí les van unos consejos de parte de expertos en asesinatos que podrían mantenerlos seguros.

Lo primero es hacerse más grande que el asesino. Párate tan alto como puedas, ponte un montón de capas de ropa, y bebe pociones engrandecedoras para hacerte lo más grande que puedas. Es menos probable que el asesino te ataque si has bebido muchas pociones engrandecedoras; crece anti-naturalmente hasta parecer un rascacielos, o un precipicio, o una persona muy grande.

También, no establezcan contacto visual con el asesino. Esto podría ser entendido fácilmente como signo de agresión. Lo más seguro es sacarse uno mismo los ojos completamente. Puede que suene complicado, pero realmente las acciones físicas que se requieren para realizar esto solo con nuestras manos, son angustiosamente simples, pero horriblemente posibles.

Evita cualquier movimiento brusco y ciertamente no corras. Correr puede derivar en perder peso, y recuerda, estamos tratando de parecer más grandes que el asesino.

El asesino puede estar atacando defensivamente, tratando de proteger a sus cachorros. Si así fuese, tienes que demostrar que no eres una amenaza haciéndote el muerto, o dejándote matar ya de plano. Simplemente hazte el muerto, o sigue adelante y deja que te asesinen. Al estar muerto, o parecerlo, el asesino ya no pensará que eres peligroso, y por lo tanto te dejará en paz.

[Suspiros]

El Gobierno de la Ciudad de Night Vale espera que esta información les haya sido útil. Yo espero que esta información les haya sido útil. Me preocupo por ustedes, por todos ustedes. Me preocupo por ti, Cecil.

Cecil: Gracias, Dana Yo… te agradezco por la advertencia. Eh, fue, fue bueno hablar de nuevo contigo.

Dana: Oh, para mí también, Cecil. Siempre me gusta estar en tu show.

 Cecil: ¡Sí!

Dana: Ok, ya debo irme. Necesito ponerme mi capa de Alcaldesa y tomar algunas pociones de agrandamiento.

Cecil: Muy bien. Gracias, Alcaldesa Cardinal.

**

Kevin

**

Cecil: ¿Radioescuchas, escuchan eso? Hay un ruido extraño. Es como… es como la nota más baja de un piano [Suena una nota de piano] No, no es eso. Es como una escala corta tocada solo con las teclas negras. [Suena una escala tocada solo con las teclas negras]. No, no es eso tampoco. Lo lamento. ¡Oh! El sonido es muy parecido a… Winter. [Suenan los primeros acordes de “Winter” de Tori Amos].

¿Escuchan ese sonido? Parece venir de mi equipo de trasmisión. Como si alguien intentara hablar conmigo. Es como... es como si alguien se acercara al micrófono, y estuviera a punto hablar.

Kevin: ¡Hola amigos! ¡Este es Kevin! El presentador de radio de Desert Bluffs. ¿Es Cecil de Night Vale?

Cecil: Mm-hmm.

Kevin: ¡Te he extrañado, mi viejo amigo! ¡Ya casi ni hablamos!

Cecil: La última vez que hablamos, estabas representando a una enorme corporación que intentó esclavizar a mi ciudad, así que sí, buen punto. Casi nunca hablamos.

Kevin: No deberíamos dejar que pequeñas peleas se entrometan entre nuestra amistad.

Cecil: No, ¡definitivamente deberíamos hacer eso! Adicionalmente, no me gustan los equipos de deporte de Desert Bluffs.

Kevin: ¡Sí, las rivalidades deportivas son muy divertidas! Son como las amistades, pero con menos enojo sublimado y más gritos ritualizados.

Cecil: Espera, Kevin. ¿Por qué estás interrumpiendo mi transmisión?

Kevin: bueno, escuché algo. Un ruido. Sonaba como Zayn dejando One Direction. [Suena música misteriosa] Oh sí, ahí está de nuevo. Escuché el ruido, corrí hasta mi estudio, y bueno, aquí estamos. Qué cosa extraña, las circunstancias fortuitas del universo haciendo que nos encontremos por casualidad, una y otra vez. Además, tengo un perturbador de frecuencia. Interrumpí tu transmisión, y ese sonido es el sonido que hace. Así que ese es otro elemento en la historia. Si crees en cosas como las historias, o la verdad. ¡Solo quería saber cómo estabas! ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás?

Cecil: Bueno, hay un asesino suelto en mi cuidad. Y ahora tú andas suelto en mis auriculares.

Kevin: ¡Jajaja! ¡Eres una de las personas más graciosas que conozco! Casi nunca entiendo tus bromas. ¡Es por eso que somos amigos tan cercanos!

Cecil: Kevin, ¡No somos amigos! ¡Intentaste esclavizar mi cuidad, con… con helicópteros y guardias armadas y un Dios Sonriente!

Kevin: Ah seguro, recuerdo todo eso. ¡Pero intenta verlo desde mi punto de vista! Digo, no literalmente. No como, sácate los ojos y ponlos en mi cráneo mientras aún sangran [se ríe]. No podríamos hacer eso, porque solo estamos hablando por la radio. Usemos una metáfora deportiva. ¿Recuerdas ese famoso juego entre Desert Bluffs y Night Vale, cuando los oficiales hicieron una controvertida interpretación de las reglas de la liga?

Cecil: ¿estamos hablando de fútbol o…?

Kevin: no recuerdo los detalles.

Cecil: digo, ¿el campo era rectangular o como diamante?

Kevin: recuerdo que todos estaban usando números. Y sobre los números había códigos de barra gigantes, para que los árbitros pudieran rastrear a los jugadores. Así que supongo podría haber sido cualquier deporte.

Cecil: ¿Hielo? ¿Era sobre hielo?

Kevin: ni siquiera sé lo que es el hielo.

Cecil: bueno, supongo que eso descarta el básquetbol.

Kevin: el punto es, Cecil, que la gente procesa el mundo de la manera en que sus pares procesan el mundo. Como ese sonido que escuchamos antes. Digo, yo lo escuché de una manera, tú de otra. Para mí, fue muy similar al final de una gira nacional por varias ciudades. [Suenan notas distorsionadas]

Cecil: ¡pero eso es ridículo! Claramente suena como el inicio de otro tour internacional [Suenan las mismas notas distorsionadas]

Kevin: exactamente. Pero alguien más puede escucharlo de una forma muy distinta. Otras personas pueden escucharlo como música cinematográfica sutil debajo de un discurso dramático [música ostentosa] ¿Ves? No nos importa la justicia cósmica o el juicio de las autoridades deportivas. Buscamos ver si favorece a nuestro pueblo o sociedad, y después reaccionamos de manera egoísta.

Justo ahora, hay un asesino suelto en Night Vale, y estás preocupado porque te preocupas de tu comunidad. Temes por tu seguridad y la seguridad de aquellos que amas. Pero te sientes así solo porque eres una potencial víctima de la muerte, o mucho peor aún, una víctima potencial de la pérdida. ¿Cómo crees que se siente el asesino? Sabiendo que todos están asustados y enojados con él. Apuesto a que eso hace que el asesino se sienta mal consigo mismo.

Cecil: ¿¿Qué??

Kevin: trato de ver las cosas desde los dos puntos de vista. Toda historia tiene dos lados iguales. Sí, hay un asesino suelto, y asesinar es ilegal. Pero además, hay un pobre ciudadano, un ser humano (probablemente) que está siendo aislado de la sociedad por lo que son y lo que les gusta hacer. Eso es igualmente triste. Un equipo deportivo puede ganar por una buena decisión del árbitro, pero también puede perder por una mala. Esto es igualmente injusto. Un presentador de radio puede unirse a una corporación tiránica que trata de subyugar a todo Night Vale, pero Night Vale también puede pelear de vuelta ilegalmente, haciendo que el presentador de radio pierda injustamente su trabajo. Esto es igualmente trágico [Suspira]. Solo quería decirte que… no siento rencor entre nosotros por todo el asunto de la toma armada de tu ciudad. [Suspira] No puedo sentir nada realmente. Pero puedo sonreír. Sonreír muy ampliamente, ¿Quieres escucharla?

Cecil: ¡Definitivamente no!

Kevin: ¡Oh, escucha mi sonrisa!

Cecil: Oh, mira, ¡la música se detuvo de repente! [La música se detiene] Apuesto que eso significa que te tienes que ir.

Kevin: No, no es ninguna molestia, ¡Estoy divirtiéndome muchísimo!

Cecil: Yo también, yo también… Oye, ¡intentemos apretar este botón que dice ‘des-perturbador de frecuencia’!

Kevin: Oh, no aprietes eso, ¡No suena para nada divertido!

Cecil: Aquí vamos.

Kevin: ¡Parece que estoy perdiendo tu señal! [Su voz se aleja] ¡Hasta una próxima vez, Cecil, Hasta una próxima vez!

**

Lacey Hernez

**

Cecil: una actualización sobre los cortes de energía de la semana pasada. La compañía eléctrica de Night Vale anunció hoy que puede que haya más cortes de energía en las próximas semanas. Esta vez debido a… la tristeza. Para más de esto, llamamos a la representante municipal, Lacey Hernez. ¡Hola Lacey!

Lacey: ¡Hola Cecil!

Cecil: Así que, cortes de energía, ¿eh?

Lacey: absolutamente. Y tiene sentido. La compañía eléctrica ha estado triste esta semana. Sin razón aparente, solamente a veces se ponen tristes. Y no es justo de nuestra parte esperar que tengan una razón. Por ejemplo, la semana pasada se estaban sintiendo vengativos, así que tuvieron su revancha con cortes de electricidad. Esta semana, se estaban sintiendo tristes, así que están trabajando eso a través del medio de cortes de energía.

Cecil: ¿pero y qué hay de los que necesitamos electricidad para ver en la oscuridad, o mantener soportes de vida o más importante aún, escuchar la radio?

Lacey: Ah, bueno. Verás, los cortes de energía  fueron certificados por la corte suprema como formas protegidas de libertad de expresión en el caso de 1973 de la compañía eléctrica de Hayworth, contra el hospital Hayworth. La corte declaró muy claramente que las razones para un corte de electricidad incluyen la celebración del cumpleaños de una persona especial, expresión de enojo sin dirección a un sistema político intransigente, y períodos de sentirse triste sin ninguna razón. Y… y por favor recuerda: no estar de acuerdo con el discurso de alguien, o incluso fruncir el ceño en un período de 48 horas desde que fue dicho, es básicamente lo mismo que reprimirlo. Lo dice la Constitución.

Cecil: Oh bueno, suena justo.

Lacey: Sí.

Cecil: Lacey, ¿sabes cuánto va a durar el corte de energía?

Lacey: Oh, no lo sé. Un par de días, de semanas, no lo puedo decir. La compañía eléctrica tiene que superarlo. No les gusta decir esto, pero recientemente la fábrica de gas dejó de hablarles. Nadie sabe exactamente por qué, pero los de la compañía eléctrica han estado bastante tristes desde entonces.

Cecil: Aww, qué mal. ¿Pero sabes qué? Nunca pensé que la compañía de gas fuera buena para ellos.

Lacey: Oh, lo sé, ¡concuerdo contigo! La compañía de gas se ve agradable para compartir un almuerzo de vez en cuando, o para pasar el rato en una fiesta, o usar sus servicios para calentar tu casa, pero no creo que se hayan comprometido a preocuparse de alguien alguna vez. Una vez cociné una comida entera con mi cocina a gas, ¡solo para que la compañía de gas no me llamara ni me mandara un mensaje en toda la semana!

Cecil: ¡Ugh!

Lacey: ¿Acaso esa cena no significó nada?

Cecil: ¡Ugh!

Lacey: no merecen a la compañía eléctrica.

Cecil: ¡Sí!

Lacey: En fin. Más importante aún, la compañía eléctrica está triste, porque a veces los servicios públicos se ponen tristes. No puedes simplemente decir ‘¡Anímate!’ O ‘todo va a estar bien’, o ‘por favor devuélveme mi electricidad’, y esperar a que todo se solucione. Necesitan unos buenos y largos cortes de energía para sobrellevar esto.

Cecil: Bueno, lamento escuchar eso. ¿Puedes decirles que estoy pensando en ellos?

Lacey: ¡Claro! Eso es muy amable. Ahora que te sientes emocionalmente vulnerable, por favor recuerda que los cortes de energía no son excusa para no pagar la cuenta de luz.

Cecil: ¿En serio? Porque pareciera que—

Lacey: La electricidad es un privilegio, no un derecho. No pagar la cuenta de luz puede resultar en tormentas eléctricas focalizadas, figuras encapuchadas observando de pie y en silencio en el fondo de tus series de televisión habituales, y la gota.

Cecil: Bueno, solo podrías haber dicho ‘la gota’. Digo, no tenías que hacer una lista de todos sus principales síntomas.

Lacey: Bueno, uh, ha sido agradable charlar contigo, como siempre, pero me debo ir. Parece que la empresa de agua— [se corta la comunicación].

**Author's Note:**

> Puedes leer la traducción de los capítulos mensuales en [nightvalespanol](http://nightvalespanol.tumblr.com/) , o bien en [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1491466/chapters/3149095)


End file.
